Quileute Shapeshifters & Vampire Coven Information
by B.S.C.M. Twihard TVD
Summary: This is some of the information I have from the Quileute/Shapeshifters and the different Vampire Covens. I will be posting more information, so stay tuned. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The Quileute People

**The Quileutes**

The Quileute tribe resides in LaPush just outside of Forks, WA. They are descended from shape shifters who transformed into wolves. The gene for transforming is only activated when in the presence of a vampire, thus only the younger generation can currently transform into wolves. The list here is divided between those members of the tribe who can transform and those who can't.

You are here: Home / Bios, Timelines & More / Character Bios / The Quileutes

* * *

**The Quileutes**

The Quileute tribe resides in LaPush just outside of Forks, WA. They are descended from shape shifters who transformed into wolves. The gene for transforming is only activated when in the presence of a vampire, thus only the younger generation can currently transform into wolves. The list here is divided between those members of the tribe who can transform and those who can't.

_Transforming Members_

Ateara, Quil V

Black, Jacob

Fuller, Brady

Call, Embry

Clearwater, Leah

Clearwater, Seth

Littlesea, Collin

Cameron, Jared

Lahote, Paul

Uley, Sam

_Non-Transforming Tribe Members_

Ateara, Quil IV (Old Quil)

Black, Billy

Black, Rachel

Black, Rebecca

Young, Claire

Clearwater, Harry

Clearwater, Sue

Conweller, Kim

Young, Emily

* * *

**Werewolf Appearance**

The wolves themselves vary in physical appearance, just like their human counterparts. For example, the wolf that scares Laurent away from Bella (NM10) is described as: "It was enormous—as tall as a horse, but thicker, much more muscular. The long muzzle grimaced, revealing a line of dagger-like incisors. A grisly snarl rolled out from between the teeth, rumbling across the clearing like a prolonged crack of thunder." So huge that Bella even mistakes it for a "bear" at first.

The other wolves are described: "One was a deep gray, the other brown, neither one quite as tall as the first." And finally a "rusty brown monster" (NM10).

It is this "reddish brown" wolf that Bella focuses on, explaining "The wolf's eyes were dark, nearly black. It gazed at me for a fraction of a second, the deep eyes seeming too intelligent for a wild animal. As it stared at me, I suddenly thought of Jacob," (NM10) but it is not until her later dream that Bella realises that these eyes are actually "The black-brown, familiar eyes of Jacob Black." (NM12)

The colour of the wolves seems to be randomly allocated. Jake's reddish-brown colour could be connected with his skin tone, but if that were true then the others would also be a similar colour as they are of fairly similar human appearance. However, as wolves they are markedly different in appearance, although similar in strength and size.

In 'Eclipse' we discover that there are some correlations between human and werewolf form. Bella asks why Jacob is furrier than the others: "Because my hair is longer" (EC22)

The sheer "monstrous size" of these things are emphasised again and again. This links clearly with the actual changes in the boys as well, which Bella notes, although she doesn't connect the two together until later. "These were just four really big half-naked boys" (NM14) As a human Jacob is "six five" (NM5) and she also remarks of the changes in Quil: "He looked bigger than the last time I'd seen him. What was with these Quileute boys? Were they feeding them experimental growth hormones?" (NM11) It seems that a period of rapid growth happens in the human boy before he becomes a wolf.

It is also noticeable that the human boy changes significantly in areas other than height when they have become of an age to turn into a werewolf. Jacob crops his hair short, just like Sam and the others, but "The planes of his face seemed to have hardened subtly, tightened…aged. His neck and his shoulders were different, too, thicker somehow. His hands, where they gripped the window frame, looked enormous, with the tendons and veins more prominent under the russet skin." (NM11) Becoming a wolf is a sign of maturity, and he visibly ages as a human as well. This also seems to be true of Sam Uley, as his first description is: "closer to a man than a boy, and his voice was very deep." (TW6)

The boys become very similar in their physical human appearance until they could be mistaken for "quadruplets" (NM14) as there was "something about the way they moved almost in synchronization to stand across the road from us, the way they all had the same long, round muscles under the same red-brown skin, the same cropped black hair, and the way their expressions altered at exactly the same moment." (NM14)

* * *

**Werewolf Speed**

Like the vampires, werewolves are also superhuman in their ability to run. Jacob even compares it to being better and faster than a motorcycle, and thinks that the ability to run so fast is "The best part," (NM15) of being a werewolf.

Even in his human form, Jake seems to have developed more speed: "Then he turned and sprinted through the parking lot, across the road, and into the bordering forest. He flitted into the trees, swift and sleek as a deer." (NM13) The comparison to the vampires here is quite clear and Bella herself notes that being on Edward's back as he runs is "A hundred times better than the motorcycle." (NM24)

As the wolves could catch Laurent it appears that they are even faster on their feet than the vampires are. Bella says: "I couldn't imagine that—the wolves running faster than a vampire. When the Cullens ran, they all but turned invisible with speed." (NM15) It seems that speed is their real weapon, along with the exchange of thoughts within the pack.

Their reflexes are also immensely fast: "With stunning speed, Jacob yanked a can opener from the counter and launched it at Jared's head. Jared's hand flicked up faster than I would have thought possible, and he snagged the tool just before it hit his face." (NM14) They are certainly quick enough to tear apart one vampire as a pack, regardless of how strong that vampire was.

* * *

**Werewolf Strength**

Their movement is in "powerful bounds" (NM10) as a wolf, but also as a human there seems to be a difference in strength. Bella notes that Jake handles her "too roughly" and when he hugs her it's with a "crushing" movement so that Bella "can't – breathe." (NM12) He doesn't seem aware of his additional strength like the vampires are, but this could well be due to the newness of the changes he has experienced.

Like the Cullens, once Jacob is a wolf, he exhibits similar displays of strength: "He slid his arms under me and lifted me without effort—like picking up an empty box." (NM16) However, before the transformation has happened he is restricted to putting his arm around Bella and helping her back along the trail after her motorcycle accident.

When Jacob discusses being a wolf with Bella later in the novel, he explains: "It's what we're made for, Bells. We're strong, too." (NM13)

The sounds that the wolves make are also linked with both strength and ferocity, for example, their growls are described repeatedly as " like thunder" (NM14)

Should a wolf meet a vampire in a fight, there are few clues about what would happen. Certainly a pack of wolves were enough of a match for Laurent, but whether a single wolf could overpower a single vampire is another matter.

Part of the strength of a werewolf is that he (or she) is not a single entity, but part of a pack. They are stronger as a group than they would be alone. They communicate through the fact that they "hear each other's thoughts, but only when you're wolves" (EC5), and during fights, like those we see at the end of 'Eclipse' they can alert each other of danger.

They are more than a team. There are "no privacy, no secrets" (EC5) between them and this makes them stronger. As Edward puts it: "The pack mind is mesmerizing. All thinking together and then separately at the same time. There's so much to read." (EC19)

* * *

**Physiology**

The skin when they are in human form is "burning hot" (NM12). Bella feels this first when she believes Jake has a fever on the way home from the trip to see the movie. "Whoa, Jake—you're burning up!" (NM9) but it is common enough for his body to be consistently at this temperature. Werewolves are clearly the polar opposites of the vampires, with their icy-cold touch and marble-like skin. Perhaps their physiological make up reflects the tension between them.

"We run a little warmer than the normal people. About one-oh-eight, one-oh-nine. I never get cold anymore. I could stand like this" —he gestured to his bare torso— "in a snowstorm and it wouldn't bother me. The flakes would turn to rain where I stood." (NM15) Stephenie Meyer says this is one of the unique features of her werewolves.

They are also able to heal very quickly physically. Injuries don't last very long at all.  
"He'll be perfect by sundown."  
"By sundown?" I looked at the line on Paul's arm. Odd, but it looked weeks old.  
"Wolf thing," Jacob whispered.(NM14) We see this again when Jake cuts his hand so badly that it should need stitches and then moments later it has healed: "It should have taken days to scab over and then weeks to fade into the shiny pink scar that marked his skin now." (EC9)

The actual transformation between human and werewolf is described in most detail in "New Moon'. Certainly the initial transformation is not an easy one, as Jake explains his symptoms to Bella: "Everything," he whispered. "Every part of me hurts." (NM9) Initially, I thought that this must be physical pain that Jake was experiencing, but Stephenie explained that this wasn't actually the case. "The transformation into the wolf form is not a painful process, only disorienting and mentally uncomfortable." (PC11) It is mental pain that Jake is referring to, from the fact he has realised that he is both a monster and the implications this has in his relationship with Bella.

The transformation itself can happen at any time, and isn't dependent upon a full moon. In young werewolves cases, they can change involuntarily because of lack of self-control:  
"What would happen…if you got too mad?" I whispered.  
"I'd turn into a wolf," he whispered. (NM13)  
The effects of this sort of transformation is shown in the relationship between Sam and Emily and the disfiguring injuries she has suffered. (NM15, PC11)

Transformation is a sudden process and is described through a series of violent words: "burst", "exploded", "vibrating violently", "ripping", "blasted" (NM14). It is so sudden "that if I'd blinked, I'd have missed the entire transformation" (NM14) Initial transformations seem to be triggered by anger, and Jake explains that his own conversion to becoming a werewolf was staved off by his happiness with Bella: "I was like a time bomb. You know what set me off? I got back from that movie and Billy said I looked weird. That was all, but I just snapped. And then I—I exploded. I almost ripped his face off—my own father!" (NM15). Sam Uley's transformation also supports this, as it "took him two weeks to calm down enough to change back." (EC5)

Jacob seems to find phasing between wolf and human form easier than most. "Even Sam couldn't have phased on the fly like that. He saw Paul losing it, and it took him, what, half a second to attack? The boy's got a gift." (NM14) He explains later to Bella that this may be due to his ancestry: "It takes some practice to phase back and forth but it's easier for me… because Ephraim Black was my father's grandfather, and Quil Ateara was my mother's grandfather." (NM15). Because his lineage is so very strongly linked with the last pack, it seems to be easier for him than most

Werewolves are only created when there are neighbouring vampires, so that the Quileute land is always protected. Jacob explains that:  
"There's no exact age…it just builds and builds and then suddenly—" (NM15)  
It seems to occur around the point where the boy becomes a mature man, and is certainly accompanied by a sudden growth spurt.

Their sense of pack-identity is strong. So much so that they are capable of hearing "…thoughts—each other's anyway—no matter how far away from each other we are. It really helps when we hunt, but it's a big pain otherwise. It's embarrassing—having no secrets like that." (NM13) Even in wolf form, they retain full control of their human minds. "They are still themselves–not at all the feral, mindless werewolves of other mythologies." (PC11) This means that all actions are knowing actions, although it is entirely possible for a werewolf to lose his temper and for him to be out of control as both a human and a wolf. Jacob shows his human side in wolf form on the run up to the fight with Victoria, when he pulls a face with "his tongue lolled out the side in a wolfy grin" to make Bella giggle. "Jacob's grin widened over his sharp teeth." (EC18)

Werewolves were believed to be only male until the transformation of Leah Clearwater, which surprised everyone, even though "she's a direct descendant, all right." (EC19). The issue of imprinting is also critical as this is how the werewolf finds the one person they are destined to be with forever: "It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like… gravity moves. When you see her, suddenly it's not the earth holding you here anymore. She does. And nothing matters more than her." (EC8)

Their sense of smell has adjusted to help them identify their one enemy. "Vampire," he spit out…"I can smell it! Dammit!" (NM16) It is not clear whether it is heightened in other circumstances, but they certainly know vampires from a distance and find the smell sickly sweet and repellent.

Like vampires, they are also very strong; Bella breaks her hand punching Jake: "It was broken, I could feel it." (EC15)

Finally, someone has the wolf inside them for life: "What I am was born into me" (EC4), and whilst they are still mostly wolvish, they "can't… grow up," (EC5) and stop aging. Jacob explains that this is only until they "stop phasing for a solid length of time [then] we age again." (EC5)

* * *

**Becoming a Werewolf**

The history of the Quileute tribe and their connection things beyond the human is documented in 'Eclipse' chapter 11. We are told that "there has always been magic in our blood" and that they were "spirit warriors" before they became "shape-shifting" people. The tale of Taha Aki links the tribe for the first time with the wolf, as his spirit shared the body of the animal. This seems to have been the beginning of the possibility of being beyond both simple man and simple wolf.

The description of Taha Aki matches what Bella discovers about Jacob and the other werewolves. "He led the tribe for many years, for he did not age" (EC11) and the genetic passing on of the ability to transform to his sons "after they had reached the age of manhood." It is important to note, that just as Jacob and his friends are different, the wolves in the story are different too, "because they were spirit wolves and reflected the man they were inside." (EC11)

If no vampires are near then "the descendants of Taha Aki no longer became wolves when they reached manhood". If there are one of two vampires, then "the pack stayed small." (EC11) It is noticeable that when the number of vampires increase with Victoria's army, then "the pack has grown" (EC18) so that they are able to fight.

There is a direct connection between the vampires and the wolves, although Bella believes that "The Cullens had no idea… They didn't know that coming here would change you." (EC5) but Jacob is certain: "Bella, honey, we only protect people from one thing—our one enemy. It's the reason we exist—because they do." (NM13) If vampires were not present, then there are no need for werewolves to protect the tribe.

To change into a werewolf, it is vital to be a direct descendant of Taha Aki. People had always believed that it was a direct male descendant, but this is proven to be untrue when Leah Clearwater becomes one of the pack. (EC19) There is no escape from this: "What I am was born in me. It's part of who I am, who my family is, who we all are as a tribe." (EC4) It is not an option but something that will happen to a select number of people at the age of maturity: "It's in my blood on both sides. I never had a chance. Like Quil doesn't have a chance." (NM15) Once a werewolf, there is no turning back. As Jacob bleakly jokes, ""No. I'm in this for life. A life sentence." (NM12)

There is "no exact age" (NM15) that someone becomes a werewolf. Jacob explains that "Sometimes, if you get really upset or something, that can trigger it early" (NM15) and that you need to be able to control your feelings and anger to be able to phase back again. With Sam, "it took him two weeks to calm down enough to change back" because no one had anticipated it would happen to him and "he thought he'd gone insane" as a result. (EC5)

It is slightly unclear as to how long the initial transformation takes, but there are suggestions that it's around a week. "Embry missed a week of school" (NM7) and Bella was going to give it "a week before she started getting pushy" (NM10) about Jake being ill. The high body heat is one of the symptoms: "Woah, Jake – you're burning up." (NM9) and there is some suggestion of pain with the "every part of me hurts" (NM9) although Stephenie Meyer points out that this is more "disorientating and mentally uncomfortable" (PC11) than physical pain.

The pack has one leader; an alpha male. In Bella's time, this should be Jake because of his lineage, but he explains: "I didn't want to be some legendary chief. I didn't want to be part of a pack of werewolves, let alone their leader. I wouldn't take it when Sam offered." (EC21) Sam Uley leads them instead. The alpha does control the pack: "When he tells us to do something, or not to do something—when he really means it, well, we can't just ignore him." (NM14)


	2. Chapter 2: Quileute Legends

**Quileute Legends**

As told in Quileute folklore, the Quileute Indians descended from wolves. Quileute legends suggest that a mythical being known to have 3 interchangeable titles as The Trickster, The Transformer, and The Changer. Quileute myths proclaim that the two sided mythical character known as Dokibatt and K'wa'iti was responsible for creating the first ever person of the Quileute tribe. This creation story takes on a life of its own. In the beginning there were 6 tribal societies that represented the elk hunter, the whale hunter, the fisherman, the weather predictor, and the medicine man. The medicine man honored the creator with the wolf dance.

In the Twilight book series: Breaking Dawn, Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse the author is true to Quileute folklore, with the exception to the inclusion of the vampires called The Cold Ones. Since the writing of the book, the movie Twilight came out featuring vampires known as The Cold Ones. The Twilight books are based on a dream that the author had about young couple. The boy was a vampire and the girl was just a regular girl. The girl's name is Bella. She leaves her old life with her mom and stepdad, and goes to live with her father. At school she meets some really good looking vampire boys.  
The books bring the relationship between The Cold Ones and Bella alive. In the Twilight books the story of The Cold Ones are told as one of the Quileute legends.

Quileute folklore is still very much alive in the area of the Quileute Nation near La Push near the Pacific coast of Washington. Today this area is still very rich in history. In the past the Quileute people fished and hunted salmon, seals, and whales. During the summer and fall months you can go to the Quileute Nation and fish the rivers and ocean for salmon, halibut and tuna. When you visit La Push you will see that the Quileute legends are still a large part of the Quileute Nation.

Today the Quileute Nation is inhabited by many of the very decedents of the original tribe. The Quileute folklore is kept alive with stories such as those about the birth of their tribe through the transforming of a wolf into the first member. If you want to read a good story about The Cold Ones, read the Twilight series. If you want to meet the descendents of a people rich in Quileute folklore, visit the Quileute Nation near La Push, Washington.

The **Quileute tribe** are a Native American people, currently numbering approximately 750.

The Quileute (also spelled **Quillayute**) people settled onto the Quileute Indian Reservation after signing the Treaty of Quinault River of 1855 (later reauthorized as the treaty of Olympia in 1856) with the United States of America. The reservation is located near the southwest corner of Clallam County, Washington at the mouth of the Quileute River on the Pacific coast. The reservation's main population center is the community of La Push, Washington. The 2000 census reported an official resident population of 371 persons on the reservation, which has a land area of 4.061 km² (1.5678 sq mi, or 1,003.4 acres).They have their own government that consists of a Tribal council with staggered terms.

Real Quileutes.

The Quileute tribe linguistically belongs to the Chimakuan family of languages among Northwest Coast indigenous peoples. The Quileute language is one of a kind, as the only related aboriginal people to the Quileute, the Chemakum, were wiped out by Chief Seattle and the Suquamish people during the 1860s. The Quileute language is one of only five known languages that do not have any nasal sounds (m, n).

Like many other Northwest Coast groups, in pre-Colonial times the Quileute relied on fishing from local rivers and the Pacific Ocean for food and built plank houses (longhouses) to protect themselves from the harsh, wet winters west of the Cascade Mountains. The Quileutes, along with the people of the Makah tribe, were once great whalers

According to Quileute legend, the spirit warriors were the first to shift from humans into wolves. Quileute population was always small, but they never disappeared since it was believed they had magic in their bloodlines.

The Quileute tribe settled in La Push and became efficient fishermen and shipbuilders. As time passed, other peoples coveted their land and moved against them for it. The tribe was small and could not defend themselves, so they took their ships and left the land. At sea, Kaheleha used the magic in their blood to defend it. He was the first Spirit Chief in Quileute history. He and all the men left the ships in spirit only, using the original power of Quileute Astral Projection, leaving their bodies behind under the care of the women. Though they could not physically hurt the enemy, the warriors had other ways. They blew fierce winds into enemy camps; they could make great screaming in the wind and could manipulate animals to do their bidding. Animals were the only ones that could see them and help. The invading tribe had packs of thick-furred dogs to pull their sleds in the north, and which were set against them. Bats were brought out of the cliff caverns. As a result, the dogs and bats won and the survivors of the invaders scattered thinking the harbor cursed. The Quileutes released the dogs, who ran wild, and returned to their bodies victorious.

The Hohs and the Makahs made treaties with the Quileutes because they wanted nothing to do with their magic.

* * *

**Chief Taha Aki**

Generations passed and the last of the great Spirit Chiefs came to be. Taha Aki was a man of peace and was known for his wisdom. However there was one man named Utlapa who believed that they should use their magic to expand their control over the Hohs and the Makahs, building an empire. When the spirit warriors left their bodies their minds were all connected with each other. Taha Aki did not like what Utlapa wanted and banned him from the tribe. Utlapa left and hid in the nearby forest.

Taha Aki was vigilant and protected his people even when there was no danger. Every so often, the Spirit Chief would leave the village to a sacred and secret place in the mountains. He would leave his body behind and searched the surrounding areas for any dangers or threats. One day, Utlapa followed Taha Aki planning to kill him, but as he waited for him to leave his body he hatched another plan. Utlapa left his body, took Taha Aki's body, and killed his own. Taha Aki knew immediately what was happening when Utlapa joined him in the spirit world. He raced back to his sacred place but was too late. He followed his body in his spirit self down to the tribe. For weeks he watched with despair as Utlapa made sure everyone believed he was Taha Aki. Then Utlapa's first edict came: no warrior was to enter the spirit world because he had a vision of danger, but in truth he was afraid of Taha Aki. Utlapa took liberties with the tribe that no one ever dreamed of. He took a second and a third wife, even though Taha Aki's wife still lived. Eventually, Taha Aki brought a great wolf down the mountains to kill Utlapa and free the tribe, but Utlapa only hid from it behind his warriors. The wolf ended up killing a young man, making Taha Aki's grief greater.

Taha Aki had been away from his body long enough to be in agony. He felt doomed of never being ever to cross the line between life and death. The great wolf followed him through the forest and Taha Aki felt jealous of the animal; at least it had a body and a life. At that moment the Spirit Chief had an idea that changed the future of the Quileutes. He asked the animal if he could share his body with him and the wolf complied. As a single being, the wolf and the man went to the village. The people feared the wolf, shouting for the warriors' help. The warriors came with spears in their hands, but they stopped in surprise of what the wolf was doing: the wolf was retreating from the warriors and trying to yelp the songs of their people. The warriors realized what it was doing and could only think that it was being influenced by a spirit.

An old warrior, Yut, disobeyed the orders of the false chief and left his body. Yut gathered the truth in an instant and welcomed Taha Aki. Almost instantly, Utlapa realized what had happened and raced towards Yut's body with his knife. The other warriors were confused. Yut went back into his body but could not fight Utlapa off before warning the others, as he was too old. Taha Aki watched as Yut's spirit left the world and he returned to the wolf's body feeling a great rage. The wolf shuddered and transformed into a man before the eyes of the warriors. The man did not look like Taha Aki's body, but like his spirit self, which the warriors recognized instantly. Utlapa tried to run but Taha Aki had the strength of the wolf and killed him. Upon realization of what had happened, everything returned to normal. The only change he kept in place was the forbidding of spirit travel. From then on he was known as the Great Wolf or the Spirit Man. He led the tribe for many years because he did not age. He fathered many sons, who in time found that they too could turn into wolves on reaching manhood. However, they were all different because the wolf form reflected the spirit of the man. Some became warriors like Taha Aki and did not age, others did not like to transform, and started to age.

* * *

**The Third Wife's sacrifice**

After Taha Aki gave up his spirit self, trouble began in the North with the Makahs. Several young women had disappeared and they believed the neighboring wolves were to blame. However, all the wolves knew it was none of them because their minds were still connected with each other. Taha Aki did not want a war, especially since he could not lead his people any longer. He gave his eldest son, Taha Wi, the responsibility of finding who was to blame. Taha Wi led five wolves in search through mountains looking for evidence but they only found a strange, sweet scent. They followed it and the journey took them so far north that Taha Wi sent the two younger brothers back to inform the chief. Taha Wi and the other two never returned.

A year later, two Makah maidens were taken from their homes on the same night and the Makahs called upon the wolves. The Quileutes found the same sweet scent and went on the hunt once more. Only one of them returned. Yaha Uta, the eldest son of Taha Aki's third wife, returned carrying strange cold pieces of a corpse. He described what had happened to his brothers. One of them underestimated the strength of the creature and became a victim. Yaha Uta and his other brother were more careful but the creature matched their movements and got his hands on one of them. Yaha Uta found an opening on the creature's throat and began tearing at him desperately trying to save his brother. It was too late but he succeeded in ripping his enemy apart.

Yaha Uta laid the remains of the creature on the ground to be examined. Suddenly the corpse began to attach itself together and so the elders set fire to it. They spread the ashes far and wide, except a small bag which Taha Aki wore around his neck to be warned if the creature ever decided to get himself together again. The creature was called the Cold One and the Blood Drinker. They feared there were others like it since they only had one wolf protector left. Then came the Cold Woman, its mate. She was the most beautiful creature to be seen, though one small boy claimed the smell hurt his nose. An elder heard this and yelled for them to get away. He was the first to die at the mercy of the woman. She then proceeded to the other people until Yaha Uta arrived, followed by Taha Aki, his third wife, and the elders. When Yaha Uta was defeated, Taha Aki turned into an old gray wolf with the strength given by his anger alone. He began fighting the Cold Woman, when his third wife came to a conclusion.

She had just seen her son killed and now her husband ran a terrible danger, along with the rest of her sons and tribe. She heard every word the witnesses told the council and heard Yaha Uta's version of events the night the other one was beaten. She knew that his brother's divergence had saved him. She grabbed a knife from one of her sons, ran towards the blood drinker and stabbed herself in the heart. The Cold Woman could not turn away from the fresh blood and gave in to the thirst. Taha Aki bit her throat and finished her off along with two of his sons who felt such rage at seeing their mother dead that they turned into wolves. After that, Taha Aki never returned to his human self, staying to protect his wife's body and leaving to the forest never to return to the tribe.

* * *

Ephraim Black

Taha Aki's descendants no longer turned to wolves when they reached manhood. Only when a cold one was near would they return. The cold ones always came in one or two so the pack stayed small with 3 wolves until a bigger coven came.

The leader of the coven spoke to Ephraim Black as if he were a man and promised not to harm the Quileutes. His strange yellow eyes gave proof of this, and a treaty was offered to the tribe even though there was no need—they outnumbered the wolves and could have won easily if they fought. Ephraim accepted and the coven's numbers forced a larger pack than before. Over the years, the coven left and returned to Forks but always kept true to their word and did not harm the tribe. It was said that Carlisle Cullen was the one who talked to Ephraim and made the promise.

In the latest generation, the new pack was formed after the descendants encountered vampires and consisted of 10 wolves. In late 2006, the pack split in two after the rightful successor, Jacob Black, broke from the pack and formed one of his own. At the end of the year, due to a fateful gathering of vampires who visited the nearby lands, new wolves unintentionally emerged, increasing the packs' numbers to 17 wolves. This made the biggest packs in Quileute history.

* * *

**Quileute tribe**

**Ephraim Black's pack**

Ephraim Black • Quil Ateara II • Levi Uley

**Uley pack**

Sam Uley • Jared Cameron • Paul Lahote • Brady Fuller • Collin Littlesea

**Black pack**

Jacob Black • Leah Clearwater • Seth Clearwater • Quil Ateara V • Embry Call

**Ateara family**

Quil Ateara III • more...

**Black family**

Billy Black • Rachel Black • Rebecca Black • Sarah Black • more...

**Clearwater family**

Harry Clearwater • Sue Clearwater • more...

**Uley family**

Sam Uley • Joshua Uley

Other Characters

Kaheleha • Taha Aki • Taha Wi • The Third Wife • Yaha Uta • Yut • Utlapa • Tiffany Call • Kevin Littlesea • Emily Young • Claire Young • Solomon Finau • Kim Conweller


	3. Chapter 3: Old Quil

Old Quil (Quil Ateara IV)

**Full Name**: Quil Ateara "Old Quil"

**Status**: Elder of the Quileute tribe; Human

**Date of Birth: **

**Originally From:** La Push Reservation

**Hair Color**: White (EC11)

**Eye Color**:

**Height:**

**Physical Description:** When she sees him at the bonfire gathering, Bella describes him as "looking quite brittle" and "ancient" with a "thin tenor voice". (EC11 p. 241)

**Occupation**: Council leader

**Family Members:** Quil Ateara Sr., "Young Quil" (grandson)

**Nick Names: **

**Hobbies: **

**Personal History**: Old Quil was from a long line of shape shifters. Although he had never personally transformed, he had seen his grandfather become a wolf. When Sam Uley returned after a mysterious two-week absence, Old Quil was the one who recognized the high temperature as a sign of "the change". (EC5 p. 117 – 118). At the council meeting, Billy Black tells the story of the origin of the spirit warriors, and Old Quil tells the story of Taha Aki's third wife and her sacrifice (EC11 p. 252).

Despite being old and frail, Old Quil helped out his friends where he could. Billy borrowed Old Quil's boat to take Charlie fishing before an afternoon devoted to televised sports, in an effort to keep Charlie away from the battle between the vampires and werewolves. (EC20 p. 424) Old Quil was kept up-to-date with the progress of the fight via telephone (EC26 p. 588). He also kept Sue Clearwater company after the death of her husband, Harry (BD13 p. 262). Old Quil often visited people in need, including Mrs. Uley, whose husband was less-than-ideal (EC5 p. 117).

Old Quil's son, Quil Sr., was part of a "pack mystery" – only Quileute members can become shape shifters, but Embry's mother was from the Makah tribe; Quil Sr. was one of the three men who could possibly be Embry's father – the others being Billy Black and Josh Uley. (EC19 p. 418)

**Quil Ateara III**, also known as "Old Quil", is the son of Quil Ateara II, one of the three original wolves who made a treaty with the Cullens, the grandson of Quil Ateara I, the husband of Molly Swan, the father of Quil Ateara IV, the grandfather of Quil Ateara V, the uncle of Sarah Black, and the great-uncle of Rachel Black, Rebecca Black and Jacob Black. He is a member of the of the Quileute tribal council and a resident of La Push.

Quil is one of the only living members of the Quileute tribe that was alive during the time of the previous pack. After Sam returned to the tribe, Quil read correctly the high temperature and his growth spurt as signs of his phasing. He explained to Sam what had happened to him and taught him everything that had been passed down through the generations about becoming a werewolf. He along with Billy Black and Harry Clearwater saw their fathers and grandfathers (respectively) change into a wolf form. Whether the three of them are shapeshifters who never had the occasion to transform or simply human is open to debate, but their position in their respective family trees is a strong indication in favor of the first hypothesis.

He owns a boat which Billy borrows to take Charlie Swan fishing during the wolves' and the Cullens' fight with Victoria's newborn army in _Eclipse_.[1]

_Eclipse_

_Eclipse_ featured a campfire scene in which Bella, Jacob, the pack and a few other Quileute residents sat down to hear Quil Ateara Sr. tell some of the Quileute legends about Kaheleha. This was his only appearance in the books other than being mentioned by Jacob Black various times. He is also at the same meeting in the film, but it is Billy who tells the story.


	4. Chapter 4: Billy Black

Billy Black

**Full Name**: Black, Billy

**Status**: Quileute – Human

**Date of Birth**: probably born in late 1950′s or early 1960′s

**Originally from**: La Push Reservation

**Hair**** color:** Black (TW11)

**Eye color**: Black (TW11)

**Height:**

**Physical description:** "a much older man, a heavyset man with a memorable face – a face that overflowed, the cheeks resting against his shoulders, with creases running through the russet skin like an old leather jacket. And the surprisingly familiar eyes, black eyes that seemed at the same time both too young and too ancient for the broad face they were set in." (TW11 p. 234-5)

**Occupation:** retired

**Family members**: Wife (Sarah) Twin daughters (Rachel & Rebecca) Son (Jacob)

**Nick Names:**

**Hobbies**: Fishing (TW1), watching sports (TW12 p 237), reading (NM5 p 132), telling native stories (EC11), wood carving (EC17 p. 374)

**Personal history**: Billy Black was a direct descendant of Ephraim Black, who was the last chief of the Quileute tribe. (NM7) Ephraim was a shape shifter but his grandson, Billy, never transformed, although Bella dreamed that Billy was a big wolf with a silver muzzle. (EC11 p. 264) Billy Black was one of Charlie Swan's best friends. The two went fishing together often. When Billy's illness (diabetes, according to PC7) left him with nerve damage, in a wheelchair and unable to drive, Charlie bought Billy's old Ford truck and gave it to Bella to drive. (TW1 p. 6) Billy never let his disability stop him from doing anything and would even race down hills in his wheelchair. (BD9 p. 165)

Billy and his son Jacob had a good relationship, although Jacob thought his father was too superstitious (TW12 p. 239) and talked too much. (EC Ep p. 625) Billy was very supportive of Sam Uley when he was the first Quileute member of the generation to transform and Billy explained to Sam about the change. (EC5 p. 118) When Jacob was unnerved by Sam's focused attention, Billy dismissed Jacob's concerns (NM7 p 178) because he knew that Jacob could only be part of the secret if he transformed. Billy may have acted in a father-like way to Sam, but rumors circulated among the pack that Billy might have been the biological father of Embry – Embry's mother was Makah, and only Quileutes became werewolves (EC19 p. 418) – this rumor was never confirmed or denied.

Billy disapproved of Bella's familiarity with the Cullens and feared for her safety (TW12, TW 17) Billy even paid Jacob to attend Bella's prom to beg her to break up with Edward, her boyfriend (TW Ep). This was understandable because Billy knew about the true stories of "the Cold Ones" and even wore a bag around his neck containing the ashes of the first vampire their ancestors killed and burned. (EC11 p. 255) When Jacob transformed for the first time, Billy attempted to keep Bella away, first by reporting that Jacob had mono (NM10 p. 226) and then by screening phone calls and making excuses for Jacob's absence (NM11 p. 258). This failed and when Bella became aware of Jacob's werewolf status, Billy welcomed Bella to the house and to La Push events, such as a playoff party (EC2 p 51) and the tribal council meeting. (EC11 p. 241) Billy attended Bella's graduation (EC16 p. 358) and Bella's wedding. (BD4 p. 52) When Jacob was injured during the fight with Victoria's army of newborns, Billy allowed Carlisle to come on Quileute land to treat Jacob and Billy was grateful (EC26 p. 588)

Billy and Charlie's friendship was tested several times. When the Cullens moved away from Forks, the La Push residents made huge bonfires on the cliffs to celebrate. Charlie was upset about the act and had a tense phone conversation with Billy about it (NM3 p. 80). Billy and Charlie also argued about Bella, Jacob, and Sam; Bella reported that Sam forbid Jacob from being friends with her and Charlie worried that Bella would relapse (NM11 p 274). The two men were reunited in their shared grief over the death of their mutual friend, Harry Clearwater. (NM16 p. 373) Billy and Charlie acted as couriers for notes between Bella and Jacob when they refused to talk to each other (EC1 p 4) and "gossip[ed] like old women" about their children, according to Bella (EC1 p 14) Billy protected Charlie by hosting him on the reservation during the newborn vampire invasion (EC9 p 212, EC20 p. 434). Billy and Charlie once again disagreed when Jacob "ran away" and Charlie felt that Billy was not doing enough to try and find the missing sixteen-year-old. (BD1 p. 10) A large rift between the two men developed around Renesmee's first Christmas; Bella was too preoccupied with the looming Volturi visit to consider the reasons for the animosity. (BD 33 p. 630) The division between the two friends was due (Q&A session in Los Angeles) to a love triangle between them and Sue Clearwater. Billy spent a lot of time at Sue Clearwater's house to support her after her husband's death (EC14 p. 320), after her own children's transformations into werewolves (EC19 p. 418) and more so after Paul imprinted on Billy's daughter Rachel. (BD8 p 148) At the end of the books, Bella surmised that Charlie would end up with Sue, and this may have been the end of Billy and Charlie's friendship.

Portrayed in the films by: Gil Birmingham

**William "Billy" Black, Jr.** is the father of Rachel, Rebecca and Jacob Black, and father-in-law of Solomon Finau. It is also possible that he is the father of Embry Call. His wife, Sarah Black, died in a car accident when Rachel, Rebecca, and Jacob were young. He resides in La Push, Washington, but is confined to a wheelchair due to diabetes. He is Charlie Swan's best friend.

Billy's grandfather was Ephraim Black, a former elder of the Quileute tribe. He inherited Ephraim's place on the tribal council and knows the tales of the origins of the Quileutes. Since no vampires were around when he was young, he never phased.

Billy Black has lived in La Push his entire life. One of his earliest childhood memories is being held in his father's arms while he watched his wrinkled, stooped grandfather explode into a giant russet-colored wolf along with his two best friends, Quil Ateara II and Levi Uley. All three seemed ancient to Billy; their wolf forms were ancient, too, with grizzled muzzles and stiff joints. Yet Billy remembers them making a noise like laughter as they went for one last run through the woods.

Because of this experience, Billy grew up in a different world than most - a world where magic was absolutely real and lived in his blood. It was a world where evil was real, too. As a teenager, Billy always hoped a vampire would be foolish enough to cross Quileute land. He dreamed of being a powerful wolf, a savior to his tribe. Around the time he turned twenty he realized that he would never have the chance to be a superhero, and for many years that was hard thing for him to accept. Most of the time, however, he was happy. After all, it was a good thing that vampires had learned to stay away from La Push. He became a man with a family, and he learned to treasure the peace of his small town and the safety it promised his wife and daughters. When Jacob was born, he saw the curse of his wolf heritage for the first time, he fervently hoped that vampires would never trouble the Quileute tribe again. He wanted his son to have the same peaceful life that he'd had.

His wife, Sarah, died in a car accident 9 years later. Rachel and Rebecca had a very difficult time living around the memories of their mother, and both of them found ways to leave La Push as soon as they were old enough. Billy wouldn't leave; he felt like his children, his young son particularly, needed the stability of the place where they'd grown up. Billy was away working on his fishing boat so often, and he wanted Jacob to be with people he could trust. In the back of his mind, Billy always worried about accidentally taking Jacob away to a place where he might encounter vampires. The same thing could happen in La Push someday, of course, but at least then Jacob would have the support of a pack, and tribal members who understood. A few years later, Billy had to quit his job because of the progression of his diabetes. It was difficult for him to lose mobility, but it gave him more time with his children. With his daughters more active socially, it was Jacob who cared for his father most often. They became very close.

Billy was always a social person; he had many friends. Harry Clearwater and Quil Ateara IV were his closest friends, almost his brothers. They, too, grew up in a world with magic, and also spent a few years wishing for the chance to be superheroes. If the vampires had come, Harry and Quil would have been his packmates. When Quil's small boat was destroyed in a storm, killing Quil, it was hard for both Harry and Billy; if Quil had been a shape-shifter, he would have been able to survive the accident.

Billy was also close with Charlie Swan, despite the fact that Charlie could know nothing about Billy's secrets. Charlie did know about losing a wife, though not in the same circumstances, and they both had daughters who were often mysteries to their fathers. Billy and Charlie also shared a love for fishing.

When the Cullens returned to Forks, it was a dark time for the tribe. Billy knew exactly what this would mean for his son, and he mourned for the safe and commonplace life Jacob would lose. The elders had taught the histories to their sons, but the entire tribe had begun to believe that the stories were only legend. Billy had warned Jacob about the signs of the werewolf - the heat, the growth spurt, the anger - but Jacob had totally ignored him, thinking Billy no more than superstitious. Billy knew that his son was unprepared for what was coming.

Billy knew the Cullens were vampires. He had no history with them, only the takes of his grandfather, as passed to him by his father. He did not believe that the Cullens were as harmless as they presented themselves to be. He feared that without a strong pack to enforce the treaty, the Cullens would take advantage. He worried for his tribe, and for his friends in Forks. He tried to warn Charlie to stay away from the Cullens, but his warning backfired. Charlie had already taken a liking to Carlisle, and he was upset about Billy's prejudice against the newcomers. When Charlie learned that members of the Quileute tribe were boycotting the hospital, it caused a rift between Billy and Charlie for a few years.

Watching Sam deal with the blows his werewolf heritage had forced upon him, Billy was even more concerned for Jacob.

Twilight

Billy is first mentioned in Twilight as having sold his old pickup truck to Charlie so that he can give it to Bella. Charlie and Billy have had disagreements over in the past, and seem to agree to disagree. After he becomes aware that Bella is dating one of the Cullens, Billy stops by on the pretense of dropping off fish fry for Charlie. When he gets a moment alone with Bella, he tries to talk her out of her relationship with Edward, informing her that the Cullen family has an "unpleasant" reputation on the reservation. Bella counters that the Cullens have done nothing to deserve it, as they have never set foot on the reservation. Her knowledge on the subject takes him off guard, and Bella says that she may be more informed than Billy himself is. He agrees this is possible, but is concerned for Charlie. Bella says that it is her business whether or not Charlie needs to be informed. Billy agrees to this, and is then forced to change the subject when Jacob enters the room.

According to Jacob, Billy reacted "over the top" after Bella became injured in Phoenix, since he assumed that Edward had something to do with Bella's injuries. At the end of the story, when Bella is at prom, Billy pays Jacob $20 to talk to her. Jacob tells Bella that Billy wants her to "please" break up with Edward. He also asks Jacob to tell her that "we'll be watching." Bella, not liking that Billy bribed his son into talking to her, but knowing that Billy means well, thanks him.

New Moon

During New Moon, Sam Uley and his two friends, Jared Cameron and Paul Lahote, help to search the woods for Bella after Edward left her.

After Jacob's transformation into a wolf, Billy constantly lies to Bella on Jacob's whereabouts to protect the tribe's secret. After she realizes that Jacob is a werewolf, Billy is once again polite to her, and, during the crisis with Victoria, helps the wolves in protecting Charlie by frequently inviting him and Bella over to his house for dinner.

Eclipse

In Eclipse, Billy plays a larger role, since Bella desperately needs an escape and comes over more and more often to visit Jacob. She also finds out that Billy is the chief of the Quileute tribe council.

While learning the tribe's oral history at the secret bonfire, she sees in him a certain majesty and power she had always missed before. During the confrontation with the newborn vampire army, Billy keeps Charlie safe by orchestrating a fishing trip. In retrospect, Charlie comments to Bella in retrospect that Billy was very worried and distracted during, betraying Billy's concern for Jacob and the rest of the pack during the battle. His prejudice against the Cullens lessens after this allegiance.

At the end of the movie, Billy is last seen waiting outside of his house, pained by the sound of his son's screams. Then he thanks Carlisle for helping with his son's injuries.

Breaking Dawn

In Breaking Dawn, Billy doesn't do anything about Jacob running away, since he understood that he was in pain over Bella's choice of Edward over him, and that he needed time to adjust to it.

Billy later attends Bella and Edward's wedding, and appears to have gotten over his warnings to Bella. He even seems fairly content to be there, despite considering the wedding "the worst thing that could happen to his son's best friend", as Bella puts it. He also unsuccessfully tries to talk Jacob out of attacking the Cullens. Later, Jacob, Seth and Leah break off from Sam's pack to join the Cullens when he decides to kill Bella and her unborn child. When Sam reports this, the Quileute Council, specifically Billy and Sue, support Jacob's actions, forbidding Sam and his pack to try to kill Bella. Despite this, Jacob and his pack refuse to return to La Push until Bella gives birth. Everything is resolved after Bella becomes a vampire and Jacob imprints on Renesmee Cullen, thus freeing him from his heartbreak.

It is hinted that Billy's friendship with Charlie has drifted off course after Charlie became romantically involved with Sue, the widow of their deceased best friend Harry.

Physical appearance

Billy is heavyset, with a deeply wrinkled face and dark russet skin with black eyes. He is currently wheelchair-bound as a result of nerve damage due to complications from diabetes.

Personality

Billy is a wise Quileute elder who takes his tribe's history and legends much more seriously that some kids in the tribe believe it. He is very mistrustful of the Cullens due to the previous encounters between the Quileutes and vampires, and tried to talk Charlie and a few people out of being near them. When Bella became romantically involved with Edward Cullen, he also tried to talk her out of it without telling her how much he knew.

None of his attempts succeeded.

Aside from his role in the tribe, he is a family-loving father who cares for his children more than anything. He is also mentioned to be good at carving wood figurines.

Relationships

Billy is the husband of the late Sarah Black: and father of Rachel, Rebecca and Jacob Black; as well as the father-in-law of Solomon Finau.

Jacob Black

Main article: Jacob Black

Billy's son: Jacob Black.

Jacob Black is Billy's only son and the youngest of his children. After his wife's unexpected passing and Rachel's and Rebecca's moving, Jacob became his sole caretaker; however, he had no complains; he enjoyed spending time with his father.

Ever since Jacob was born, Billy and his wife worried that he would become a shape-shifter like his grandfather; he expected him to phase when the Cullens moved to town.

Charlie Swan

Main article: Charlie Swan

Billy's longtime best friend: Charlie Swan.

Charlie Swan had been Billy's longtime best friend, along with Harry Clearwater.

When Charlie married Renée, Billy was one of the few guests invited to their private wedding. They were there for each other when their wives died and left, respectively.

Their friendship seemingly took a strain when Billy tried to warn Charlie about the Cullens being dangerous. When Charlie's daughter Bella became involved with the Cullens as well, he felt it was his duty to protect her and tried to give the same warning.

His friendship with Charlie seemed to have taken a permanent change after Bella became a vampire and mothered a hybrid daughter with Edward, one of the Cullen vampires.

Behind the scenes

There has been some speculation that Billy is really Ephraim Black. Stephenie Meyer, however, has denied the truth of the idea, confirming that Billy is Ephraim's grandson.

Quileute tribe

Ephraim Black's pack

Ephraim Black • Quil Ateara II • Levi Uley

Uley pack

Sam Uley • Jared Cameron • Paul Lahote • Brady Fuller • Collin Littlesea

Black pack

Jacob Black • Leah Clearwater • Seth Clearwater • Quil Ateara V • Embry Call

Ateara family

Quil Ateara III • more...

Black family

Billy Black • Rachel Black • Rebecca Black • Sarah Black • more...

Clearwater family

Harry Clearwater • Sue Clearwater • more...

Uley family

more...

Other characters

Kaheleha • Taha Aki • Taha Wi • The Third Wife • Yaha Uta • Yut • Utlapa • Tiffany Call • Kevin Littlesea • Emily Young • Claire Young • Solomon Finau • Kim

Related pages

Astral projection • First Beach • Imprinting • La Push, Washington • Makah tribe • Pack structure • Quileute tribe • Shape-shifter • Treaty


	5. Chapter 5: Harry Clearwater

Harry Clearwater

**Full Name**: Harry Clearwater

**Status**: Elder of the Quileute tribe

**Date of Birt**h: not mentioned

**Orignally From**: La Push Reservation

**Hair Color**: not mentioned, possibly black or greying

**Eye Color**: not mentioned

**Height**: not mentioned

**Physical Description**: not mentioned

Occupation:

**Family Members:** Wife, Sue; daughter, Leah; and son, Seth

**Nick Names**: none

**Hobbies:** Fishing

**Personal History**: Harry Clearwater was a Quileute tribal elder along with Billy Black and Old Quil Ateara. The families were very close with each other and with the Swans. When Bella used to visit her father during the summer as a child, Harry and Charlie would go fishing and group their children together, in the hopes that they would become friends. Although the children never bonded, Harry and Charlie continued to enjoy spending time together, watching sports (NM6 p. 143) and fishing (NM10 p. 230). When Bella became a permanent resident of Forks and her friendship with Jacob started to blossom, Jacob's dad Billy invited the Swans and Clearwaters for a spaghetti dinner. That night, his wife Sue "teased her husband about his cholesterol and tried, unsuccessfully, to shame him into eating something green and leafy." (NM6 p. 149)

Harry's health becomes more of a concern when, in a conversation Bella encourages her father to have with his pal so she can learn about Jacob's mysterious illness, they discover that Harry had visited the hospital to have tests on his heart (NM10 p. 226).

Harry is described as one of Charlie's best friends (NM16 p. 369). By spending time with Charlie watching basketball games, Harry and Billy keep Charlie safe from the vampire threat of Victoria. (NM14 p. 336) Unfortunately, on the morning of Bella's cliff diving expedition, Harry has a heart attack from which he does not recover. (NM16 p. 368) Although Harry Clearwater knew about the existence of Quileute shape shifters, since he had seen his own grandfather change into a wolf (EC5 p. 118), it was the combination of his poor heart and the news of the sudden change of his children into werewolves that caused Harry's heart attack. (PC11).

Portrayed in the film by: Graham Greene

**Harry Clearwater** was a tribal elder of the Quileute tribe, and father of Seth and Leah Clearwater. He was also a close friend of Charlie Swan's, the two of them sharing a love of fishing. Harry was happily married to Sue Clearwater until he died of a heart attack in _New Moon__. _

_Twilight_

Harry is mentioned by Billy Black both in the film and the novel adaptation of _Twilight_, when Billy drops by the Swan's house to give Charlie, "some of Harry Clearwater's famous fish fry."

_New__ Moon_

In _New Moon_, he is first mentioned when he and his family are at the spaghetti dinner at the Blacks' house with Bella and Charlie. That night, his wife Sue teased him about his cholesterol and unsuccessfully tried to shame him into eating something "green and leafy".

Bella is conveniently able to send her father Charlie Swan to Harry's when she needs time alone with Edward. While Charlie is at the Clearwaters', he figures out that Harry had been having heart problems, but Harry manages to joke about it and make it appear insignificant.

When Bella finally learns that Jacob is a shape-shifter, Harry and Billy help keep Charlie out of range of Victoria who is killing hikers in the vicinity. On the morning of Bella's cliff diving expedition, Harry suffers a fatal heart attack and dies. There are several theories regarding Harry's death, the first being that the sudden change of Seth and Leah into werewolves provoked his heart attack and subsequent death,[1] and the second being that their transformation was caused by the shock of losing their father. It was confirmed in _The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide_ that it was Leah's unexpected transformation that caused his heart attack while Seth's transformation was caused by his death.

However, in the _New Moon_ film, his heart attack is the result of an encounter with Victoria.

Legacy

His seat on the Quileute Council was filled by his wife Sue, who would take care of the humans who learned about the shape-shifters' world


	6. Chapter 6: Sam Uley

Sam Uley

**Full Name:** Sam Uley

**Status:** Quileute – Werewolf

**Date of Birth:** 1986 (TW6)

**Originally from**: La Push

**Hair color:** Black

**Eye color:** Brown

**Height:** Very tall

**Physical description:** In wolf form Sam has a coat of black – as tall as a horse but more muscular with dagger like incisors (NM10)

**Occupation:** Leader of the Quileute pack

**Family members:** Engaged to Emily (NM14), Josh Uley (father, deceased), Levi Uley (grandfather, deceased), Mrs. Uley (mother)

**Hobbies:** Protecting the Forks area

**Personal history:** Personal history: Sam Uley was the son of Josh Uley and the grandson of Levi Uley. Because of his Quileute heritage, he had the potential to become a werewolf and he was the first of the current generation to transform, because the Cullen vampire clan returned to live nearby in Forks, Washington. Sam was possibly one of the teenagers from the reservation that came to socialize with Mike Newton and his friends. He may have been the person to mention that the Cullens were unwelcome on Quileute land. (TW6 p. 121) Prior to his transformation, Sam was dating Leah Clearwater (EC4 p. 117) and was in line to receive a college scholarship (NM7).

When Sam first becomes a werewolf, he was traumatized because he had no idea what was happening to him; he thought he was going crazy. (EC4 p. 117) After vanishing for two weeks, Sam returned home, amidst many rumors. Old Quil Atera recognized Sam's "symptoms" and notified the elders (Billy Black and Harry Clearwater), who secretly explained Sam's condition. (EC4 p. 118) In the early days, Sam was bitter over his fate in life as a werewolf but learns to accept his role as protector and leader. (EC4 p. 114)  
Sam imprinted on Leah's cousin Emily Young. He accidentally scars Emily during an uncontrolled transformation and ironically, it is this tragedy that brings them together as a couple. (NM15) Sam regrets hurting Leah but cannot help but adore Emily. When Leah also became a werewolf, it caused tension in the pack because of Sam's guilt over Leah and Leah's continued love for Sam – for Sam, Leah was "the pathetic ex-girlfriend he can't get away from" (BD12 p. 230).

When Sam had other pack members to keep him company, they worked together to keep the peace and maintain safe and healthy communities. Sam and his pack helped rid the Makah reservation of a troublemaker selling drugs to the local teens. (NM7 p. 173) Sam also helps his non-native neighbors; he is the one to find Bella in the woods when she is comatose after Edward leaves her. (NM3 p. 75) Sam even consents to helping the Cullens defeat Victoria and her army of newborn vampires. He brings his pack of werewolves (ten members at this time) to training sessions led by Jasper to learn how to best fight the extra-strong vampires, although they are uncomfortable being around these peaceful vampires. (EC18 p. 392)

Sam continues to feel uncomfortable about "the Cullen situation". When Jacob decides to attend Bella's wedding, Sam stays nearby to ensure Jacob is safe and nothing bad happens. Jacob learns that Bella plans on being intimate with Edward during their honeymoon and Sam intervenes before Jacob can phase and attack Edward. (BD4 p. 67) Sam respects the treaty between the Cullens and the Quileute pack, but is ready to attack if the situation calls for it. (BD8 p. 150, 161) Sam decides that Bella's sickness and potential transformation does not warrant intervention, but when he learns that Bella is having a vampire-sired baby, he chooses to plan an attack. (BD10 p. 201) Sam worried about his pack's survival and decided that he would fight Edward himself because he felt Edward would be the biggest threat. (BD10 p. 204) Jacob breaks away from the pack because his lineage meant that he was the true Alpha of the pack; Sam tried to use his alpha male powers to force Jacob to obey (BD11 p 209) but the attempt failed. Jacob, Seth and Leah become a new pack and Sam sends a group to discuss things with the new pack. Sam does not want a "family brawl" (BD13 p. 263) but with two alphas, the packs cannot merge into one.

When Renesmeee is born and Jacob imprints on her, Jacob goes to meet with Sam and explain the situation. Sam and Jacob renew the treaty with Carlisle. (BD23 p. 457) Sam and his pack continue to monitor their lands and Sam is the one to see Alice leaving across the ocean (B 29 p. 557). When the Volturi come to convict the Cullens of vampire crimes, Sam's pack and Jacob's pack (together now numbering sixteen members) come to defend Renesmee and her family. When Aro muses about werewolf guard dogs, it is only Sam's command that halts the ferocious growls of objection. (BD36 p 700) Aro explains that Sam and the others are not true werewolves/Children of the Moon, but actually shape shifters, because shape shifters are genetically created and can come out during the day. (BD37 p 705).

Portrayed in the films by: Chaske Spencer

"_So that's why Sam is all black. Black heart, black fur._"

―Quil Ateara V, on Sam.[src]

**Sam Uley** is a Quileute shape-shifter, also known as "werewolf". He is the great-grandson of Levi Uley, and the son of Joshua Uley and Allison Uley. He is the Alpha of his pack and is engaged to Emily Young, on whom he has imprinted. He is Leah Clearwater's ex-boyfriend. Sam was the first boy of the current generation to phase into a wolf.

Sam was raised on the Quileute reservation by his mother, Allison Uley. The stress of providing for a family was too much for his father, who left when Sam was very young. Sam took on most of what should have been his father's responsibilities, and as a result he was always very mature for his age. He had been taught the old werewolf legends about his great-grandfather, Levi Uley, but like everyone else of his generation, Sam believed they were myths.

When he was a sophomore in high school, Sam began dating Leah Clearwater. During his senior year he became the first of his generation to phase into a wolf. Having no idea what had happened to him and struck by panic, he hid deep in the forest for two weeks. Finally, he calmed down enough that he turned back into a human while he slept. He snuck home and told no one about his experience. He wouldn't talk to his mother or to Leah, he believed that he'd gone insane and was having delusions.

He lived in fear of another transformation until Quil Ateara III stopped by to see Allison and happened to shake Sam's hand. Old Quil had been taught to recognize the signs of a werewolf who has already phased, or is about to. Sam's high temperature and recently unexplained disappearance made the situation clear to Old Quil. That night, Old Quil, Billy Black and Harry Clearwater went to Sam's house and invited him to a council meeting and explained that they knew what had happened to him and that everything he thought were myths were really facts, and that some members of their tribe have the power to transform into werewolves, and that there are real vampires. The appearance of the Cullen family was the cause of his transformation. After that, he took his responsibility toward the tribe very seriously. Though everything became clear, he had trouble controlling his newfound powers. When Jared Cameron and Paul Lahote started phasing, he took the responsibility of explaining and teaching them how to control their powers. They bonded through shared experience and mutual secrecy.

His relationship with his mother and Leah became more difficult because he couldn't give away any information about what had happened to him. His relationship with Leah was strained, but not broken. When Leah's cousin, Emily Young came to town for a visit, Sam was asked to stop by their house to hang out. He had already met Emily several times, and liked her very much. However, when he met her for the first time after he phased, he imprinted on her the moment he looked into her eyes. Fighting the urge to be near Emily, he left without a word. That night, he went to the Clearwaters' house and broke up with Leah without explanation, though he was consumed with painful guilt of breaking Leah's heart. Though she was devastated, she hoped for the future, but he told her to give up on him.

Sam then spent two days waiting for Emily to return to her home in Neah Bay. He forced himself to stay away while she was with Leah, determined to keep from hurting Leah anymore than was absolutely necessary. Emily was surprised to see Sam, having heard about the breakup. She was horrified when he explained that he had broken up with Leah in order to be with her. He obeyed when she told him to leave, but didn't stay away for long. Eventually, he told her all his secrets and even phased in front of her. At that point, she had no choice but to believe, but she still couldn't accept his feelings for her. However, she didn't order him to leave and never come back. So he returned, and they continued to argue. Emily wanted him to go back to Leah and try to make it work, but Sam didn't want to hurt Leah anymore.

As time passed, Emily began to spend time with Sam, letting him tell her everything from the dangers of vampires to the legends of the tribe, and was even introduced to other members of his wolf pack. But then she heard rumors about her behavior and realized what it looked like to Leah. She then ordered Sam to stay away from her and go back to Leah. Although he could agree to stay away, he couldn't agree to be with Leah again; he did not want to hurt her further by pretending. Emily, though aware of his pure caring for Leah's well-being, shoved him away and called him a liar, saying that he was running away from his responsibilities just like his father had. Hearing Joshua's name caused Sam to accidentally phase, his restraining hand turning into claws and raking down her face and right arm. Sam, believing that he had killed the woman that he loved, became frantic and could not calm himself to phase back. Jared was able to hear him in wolf form and contacted Paul and Sue Clearwater, who was a nurse and aware of the tribe's secrets. They managed to get Emily to the nearest hospital. To keep their secret safe, they told the doctor that Emily had been mauled by a bear. It took time for Sam to calm down and become human again, though he was still burned by pain. Jared kept him updated on Emily's condition, which was not critical.

The next afternoon, Jared told Sam that Emily was asking for him. Sam went into Emily's hospital room and saw her face covered with bandages. They both knew that she was scarred for life. Sam asked her to tell him to kill himself so that he could escape the misery; he couldn't commit suicide without knowing for certain that this was what she wanted. But Emily had asked him to visit because she knew how horrified he would be and how unintentional his action had been. She didn't want him to blame himself for what was truly an accident. She had already forgiven him. She also had realized, as she lay there in the hospital, that the one person she really wanted there with her was Sam, as she felt lonely and incomplete without him.

Sam never completely forgave himself, but he put those feelings aside as much as possible to make Emily happy. Emily no longer fought her feelings. Though Leah was furious with them, their relationship progressed easily as they found it effortless to be close both emotionally and physically.

Sam Uley first appears with a minor role in _Twilight_ as a nineteen-year-old local who arrives at First Beach with a group of other Quileute teenagers to socialize with Bella Swan and her friends. He is the one who informed Bella that the Cullens "don't come here", pointing to La Push.

_New Moon_

As the other boys on the reservation phase in turn throughout _New Moon_, Sam takes on the role of substituting Alpha, leading them through their change and helping them to become accustomed to their new life. To outsiders, it seems as if he had started a cult and raises quite some attention.

When Bella Swan goes missing in the woods where Edward leaves her, Sam tracks her down in wolf form, and then carries her home in human form.

By the time Embry Call phases, the Cullens have moved away from Forks. Embry's transformation is a surprise to everyone, because they don't know anything about his origins other than his mother being descended from the Makah tribe.

Sam waits for Jacob Black, the heir of the last Alpha wolf, Ephraim Black, to phase. When he finally does, Sam wants him to take the place of Alpha for the pack. However, Jacob is opposed to leading it, and insists that Sam stay in charge, to which the rest also agree. It is Sam who gave him the injunction (an absolute command given by the Alpha) not to inform Bella about his transformation. When Laurent tries to kill Bella in the meadow, Sam and his pack make their first appearance in wolf forms and kill the vampire. Once she figures out the truth, Sam accepts her help with the search for Victoria and they provide protection to both her and her father since the Cullens are no longer in town, which enables them to expand their protection areas. However, it all changes when the Cullens return, and they are forced to reduce their area to La Push.

_**Eclipse**_

In _Eclipse_, when the Cullens chase Victoria to the Quileute border, Sam and his pack attempt to attack her, but she manages to slip away. He is present at the bonfire held by the Quileute council, where Billy Black tells legends about their tribe.

Edward explains to Bella after reading the pack's minds that Embry's dad might be Sam's dad.

When the Cullens find out about her creation of a newborn vampire army and their decision to attack them in Forks, Sam and his pack agree to side with the Cullens to fight them in order to protect the town from their threat. With strategies orchestrated by Jasper Hale, they manage to win the battle without any casualties on their side, though Jacob gets seriously injured after saving Leah Clearwater from a hiding newborn. It was through this alliance that Sam learns to trust the Cullens.

Jacob explains Sam's relationship with Emily and Leah to Bella at one point in the story, and tells her the impact of imprinting.

When Jacob decides to run away to escape his pain over Bella's rejection, Sam orders his pack members to leave him be, knowing that he needs some time alone.

_Breaking Dawn_

"_What they've bred won't be able to control its thirst. Every human will be in danger._"

―Sam[src]

In _Breaking Dawn_, Sam and some of his pack members are present at Bella and Edward's wedding to stop Jacob from losing control.

When Jacob tries to get the pack to kill the Cullens in the belief that Bella has become a vampire, Sam refuses to attack, stating that she chose to become one. He also believes the Cullens are not as bad as they appear. Later, when Jacob informs the pack that Bella is pregnant, Sam declares that they have to kill both her and the child, as a necessary casualty to protect the tribe and the Forks community. Jacob embraces the Alpha heritage in his blood and he, Seth and Leah Clearwater leave the pack to form their own. Sam concluded that if Bella was killed, Jacob would be so mad that he would lead both packs in attacking the child. This never happened: Jacob wanted to kill Renesmee, but imprinted on her once he saw her. Because of this, Sam and his pack were left with no choice but to declare true peace with the Cullens.

In _Breaking Dawn - Part 1_, Sam appears on the beach with Emily and playing soccer with his pack. Overhearing Jacob's plan to kill Edward if he bites Bella, Sam tells him he won't because the Cullens were not a danger to the tribe or the town. He also reminds Jacob that he is in charge. He later meets up with his pack to discuss killing an unborn Renesmee. He uses his Alpha command to stop a fight between Jacob and Leah and then to force Jacob and Seth to bow down to him after they protest about fighting that night. He is shocked and angered to see Jacob resist him and rise to his rightful Alpha status. He later informs Billy about Jacob's betrayal for the Cullens. After being informed by Paul of Bella's "death" because of Renesmee, Sam storms off with his pack to fight the Cullens. Sam mainly fights Edward and even manages to pin him to the ground, only to be kicked away by Carlisle and Esme. Jacob stops the fight and informs him of his imprinting on Renesmee using his limited telepathy. Since their tribe's most important law is to never harm another wolf's imprinted one, Sam has no choice but to retreat with his pack.

Over the next few months, Sam and his pack would occasionally accompany Charlie to visit the Cullens, and Sam and Emily come to love the baby that he once wanted to destroy.

When Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale go to La Push and ask for permission to cross into their land so they can go straight into the ocean, Sam personally accompanies them to the beach. Alice then gives him a note and tells him to wait until her family comes looking to give the note to Carlisle, telling him to obey as if their lives depend on it. When they do come, Sam tells them everything, but then grows resentful of Alice and Jasper for abandoning their family when danger is so near. Carlisle advises them not to involve themselves in the Volturi's business, but Sam replies that their packs cannot abandon Jacob and Renesmee, and describes her as part of their family as much as she is the Cullens'.

As the vampire crowd increased in Forks, four new members are added to Sam's pack. Leah, Seth, Embry and Quil are assigned to run with him for the time being to avoid conflict. Sam and his pack stand with the Cullens during the confrontation with the Volturi, with Bella secretly protecting all of them with her power. However, the battle is prevented and after the incident, Sam and his pack return to La Push, and only Jacob goes back to the Cullen house.

In _Breaking Dawn - Part 2_, Sam is shown making amends with Jacob and later gives the Cullens the note Alice left for them after she and Jasper crossed their lands to get to the ocean. In Alice's vision of the battle, Sam leads both packs in the charge against the Volturi. He is shown destroying many of the Volturi guards and, with assistance from Alice, destroys Jane by biting her head off. The battle doesn't commence, however, and Sam leaves with his fellow wolves.

Physical appearance

Sam is described as having long, rounded muscles, a very deep voice, an older face, copper skin, cropped black hair and brown eyes. Like the other werewolves in human form, Sam is described as being quite tall, around 6'6", only under Jacob.

Also, in the _New Moon_ movie, Sam, like all werewolves, has a large tattoo on his upper right arm.

Wolf form

As a wolf, Sam is described as having black fur. He is huge, quiet as a shadow, tall as a horse but more muscular, with dagger-like incisors and golden eyes, although they were dark blue in the _New Moon_ film. He has a grisly snarl and is very swift. He is also said to be the second largest wolf, smaller only than Jacob. In _Eclipse_ Quil said, "So that's why Sam's all black. Black heart, black fur."

Personality and traits

Sam is said to have been very mature since childhood, due to his father's disappearance. He took on most of the responsibilities that his father should have taken. He is also known to be tough, but caring and loving to his family and friends. Due to his hatred for his father, he does not like hearing him mentioned; even if it is by accident, he will become so angry that he phases.

As his pack grows in number, Sam struggles with his role of Alpha, sometimes being too slow to take command, other times going too far with his authority by forcing the others with his Alpha voice. He tries hard to balance his leadership and do the best for his pack. Jacob and many others think of him as a good Alpha. He is also known for sometimes making rash decisions when a potential threat is near, and will go against anything to stop it, as shown when he decides to throw away the treaty their great-grandfathers made with the Cullens to kill Bella's baby before she is born, because he worries about what she is carrying.

Wolf abilities

"_You _will_ perform this obligation._"

―Sam giving Alpha command to Jacob[src]

Sam is one of the physically strongest wolves. As the Alpha of his pack, Sam shows the voice typical of the first in command, able to force his fellow wolves to obey orders against their will. His voice is weaker than Jacob's, however, because he has earned his place as Alpha while Jacob was born with the right to be Alpha.

While still subject to unlimited telepathy within his pack and the consequent lack of privacy, he can communicate telepathically with other Alphas, and has control on the subjects he shares. Also, as Alpha of the pack, Bella's shield can cover the entire pack by merely shielding Sam alone. This also proves that if Sam falls victim to mental powers, his entire pack will be affected as well.

Relationships

Sam is the only child of Joshua and Allison Uley, distant cousin of Leah and Seth Clearwater, and most probably the older half-brother of Embry Call.[1] In _The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide_, Embry's name exists on the Uley family tree, suggesting that he may be Joshua Uley's son and thus Sam's half-brother.

Leah Clearwater

"_Sam hates himself for hurting Leah._"

―Jacob, on Sam and Leah[src]

Leah Clearwater is Sam's ex-girlfriend. They dated all throughout high school and cared for each other very much, even though Sam could not tell the truth about phasing into a wolf. Their relationship ended when Leah brought her cousin Emily for a visit, and Sam imprinted on her. After Leah turned into a werewolf, she is forced to endure hearing Sam's never-ending thoughts about Emily. Thus, her learning about imprinting, which Sam was forbidden to tell her about during their breakup, and her broadcasting of her pining for him, made her very bitter and vent her pain and anger on the pack. This notwithstanding, they still love each other and want the very best for the other. Sam is deeply upset and hurt when Leah leaves to join Jacob's pack and sends Jared to ask her to come back, telling him to get on his knees and beg, doing anything to convince her to rejoin Sam's pack, even calling her "Lee-Lee" - Sam's nickname for her from when they were dating.

Emily Young

_Main article: __Sam Uley and Emily Young_

"_Sam got angry. __Lost__ it for a split second. He'll never be able to take that back._"

―Jacob on Emily's permanent wounds[src]

Emily Young is Leah's second cousin and Sam's fiancée.

After becoming a shape-shifter, Sam imprinted on Emily, and at some point before _New Moon_ they became engaged. She was furious at first, but she was meant to be with Sam, and fell in love with him. When he first asked Emily out, she flat out refused, knowing it would hurt Leah. He lost control of his anger and hurt Emily, leaving her horribly scarred on the right side of her face and all the way down her right arm, reaching to her hand. Despite that, Sam loves her unconditionally, but has never forgiven himself for losing control.

Jared Cameron

Jared Cameron is the Beta of Sam's pack, and his best friend. They were casual friends in school, but after Jared phased for the first time, Sam instructed him on how to change back and told him everything else about the tribe's legends. They bonded through this experience and became each other's best friend.

After Jacob Black left the pack to protect Bella and built his own pack in _Breaking Dawn_, Jared is promoted to Beta, i.e. second-in-command of the pack.

Jacob Black

Jacob Black is Sam's fellow Alpha companion. The relationship between Jacob and Sam before their transformation is unexplained, although they have known each other since childhood. When Jacob's friend, Embry, phased, Sam took care of him and made him part of his pack. Jacob was unaware of what was really happening and blamed Sam for turning his friend. When he started phasing, however, he finally understood Sam's situation and their relationship turned friendlier. Sam has no desire of leading the pack, but since Jacob refused to take his position for Alpha, he is forced to take that role.

Their friendship is greatly damaged when Bella gets pregnant and Sam decides to make an unprovoked attack to prevent a potential threat upon the humans of Forks and La Push, but Jacob disagrees. Sam tries to force everyone using Alpha command, and Jacob breaks away from the pack by embracing his power of Alpha wolf. With Jacob, Seth, and Leah gone, Sam decides to play the situation by ear and make his decision later. After Jacob imprinted on Renesmee, Sam is forced to declare permanent peace with Jacob and the Cullens. Their friendship begins to reconcile after this. Despite this damage and distance, Sam thinks of him as part of their family.


	7. Chapter 7: Jared Cameron

Jared Cameron

**Full Name:** Jared Cameron  
**  
****Status:** Werewolf

**Date of Birth:**

**Originally From: **La Push Reservation

**Hair**** Color:**Black

**Eye Color:**

**Height:**

**Physical Description: **When Bella first sees Jared, cliff jumping with Paul and Sam, she says "I couldn't tell from the distance how old they were, but I assumed they were men." (NM7 p. 170). Bella probably first saw Jared when she was found in the woods, as there were "three tall men with dark faces … standing very close together" (NM3 p. 78). The male members of the wolf pack are often said to resemble each other in stature and general appearance.  
**  
****Occupation:** Protector of La Push

**Family Members: **

**Nick Names:**

**Hobbies: **Betting

**Personal History:** Jared was one of the first people after Sam to transform into a werewolf. Jacob believed him to be part of Sam Uley's "cult" before he changed himself and learned the truth. Jared was one of the three boys Bella saw cliff diving (NM7). Once Jacob joins the pack, he thinks Jared is great (NM12 p. 288).

Jared has a solid relationship with the members of the pack. He sometimes gets irritated with Paul's lack of control (NM14 p. 324, 327). He can be quite considerate, such as when he collected the shredded clothing from Paul and Jacob's skirmish and advises Bella to rest after seeing the boys transform (NM14 p. 327). Jared confesses that he has a weak stomach and doesn't like to see people vomit (NM14 p. 329), which is partly why he is concerned about Bella throwing up.

Jared likes to make bets with his fellow packmates. He wagers $5 that Bella will throw up in the truck on the way to Emily's house, and bets $10 that Paul leaves a mark on Jake after their fight. (NM14 p. 328) He loses both bets but recovers quickly.

Jared is eager to fight the vampires and cheers when he discovers that Victoria wants Bella and they can use her as bait. (NM14 p. 335) Jared accompanies Jacob to Bella's house when they sense that a vampire, who turns out to be Alice, is at the Swan residence. (NM18 p. 404)

Jared imprinted on Kim, a girl that "he'd sat next to in school every day for a year and never looked at twice. And then, after he changed, he saw her again and never looked away." (EC5 p. 125) Jared brings Kim to the Quileute council meeting to hear the legends told (EC11 p. 242). Jared spends a lot of time with Kim, and because of the mind link of the pack, they know a lot about their relationship, such as that Kim had a crush on Jared before they became a couple (EC5 p. 125) and that the two were intimate (BD8 p. 157).

Jared took part in the battle with Victoria's army, but was not seriously hurt during the fight. Upon hearing the news of the half-vampire in the Cullen family, Jared is shocked but then starts to strategize on how to win a fight with them. (BD10 p. 200) Sam's initial plans were for Paul, Jared and Sam himself to attack Edward and Rosalie. (BD10 p. 203) These plans are squelched when Jacob overrides the Alpha's orders. When the pack splits into two because of the rift between Sam and Jacob over Bella's pregnancy, Jared stays loyal to Sam. Jared is chosen as the spokesperson for the group that attempts to convince Jacob, Leah, and Seth to return to the original pack. (BD13 p. 257) Jared tries hard to persuade all three wolves, by playing to their emotions and the ties they have to their parents and loved ones, but it doesn't work. With Jacob out of the original pack, Jared appears to take Jake's place as Sam's lieutenant, acting as sentinel in the woods alongside Sam. (BD17 p. 336)

Portrayed in the films by: Bronson Pellitier

"_Well__, we're faster. Freaked out yet?_"

―Jared to Bella.[src]

**Jared Cameron** is a Quileute shape-shifter, who first phases after Sam Uley, before Paul Lahote. He is the Beta of the Uley pack and also one of the five to imprint: he did so on a girl he sat next to in class, Kim. Since she had a massive crush on him, she was overjoyed with his returning feelings: he never paid too much attention to her previously. His great-grandmother is Lorraine Huautah who is cousin to Ephraim Black. He is a distant relative of the Blacks and the Littleseas.

Early life

Jared was born and grew up in La Push. He was a casual friend to Sam Uley, though Sam was ahead of him in school. Jared had an experience similar to Sam's when he first phased; he panicked completely and ran away. But Sam quickly found him and explained and helped him through the rough beginning. As a consequence, Jared was able to resume his human form in a matter of days. He and Sam became best friends after their pack was formed.

After a while, their pack was expanded by the addition of Paul Lahote. When Emily Young had her face slashed by Sam's sudden phase, he went completely frantic. Luckily, Jared was in wolf form as well, and heard his hysteria and contacted Paul, and then Sue Clearwater, who was a nurse and aware of their secret. Jared managed to revive Emily until Sue arrived to stabilize her and then got her to the nearest hospital. While Sam was desolate, Jared kept him updated on Emily's condition. The next afternoon, he told Sam that Emily wanted to see him.

_New__ Moon_

"_This chick runs with vampires._"

―Jared on Bella Swan[src]

Jared makes his first appearance in _New Moon_, appearing on top of a cliff while cliff diving with his pack, being watched by Bella Swan and Jacob Black.

He takes the lead while hunting Laurent: according to Jacob, he has eyes like binoculars, making him able to see for miles. He and Embry are given the task of accompanying Bella to Emily's house after she discovered their secret, and rides in the back of her truck due to motion sickness. After finding out about Victoria's goal, his pack work together to protect Bella and her father, until the Cullens unexpectedly returned, thus limiting their protection extent back to La Push.

In the movie adaptation, Jared is slightly flirtatious with Bella. When Embry comments that they don't bite, Jared looks her up and down and replies "speak for yourself." When he comments that Bella runs with vampires, she counters by saying "you can't really run with vampires, because they're fast," to which he simply replies "well, we're faster."

_Eclipse_

"_I wish Bella wouldn't call!_"

―Jared imitating Jacob's thoughts[src]

Jared is present during a council meeting with the Quileute elders in _Eclipse_. His girlfriend Kim is also present. After Bella's house was visited by a stray nomadic vampire, the pack and the Cullens reluctantly work together to protect Bella and Charlie while searching for the intruder. Later, Jared takes part in the battle with Victoria's army, fighting alongside the Cullens and his pack, but is not seriously hurt during the battle. They manage to escape before the Volturi arrives. Jacob also tells Bella that Jared imprinted on his classmate, Kim, returning her already-romantic feelings.

In the movie adaptation of _Eclipse_, Jared and the other wolves mock Jacob's obsessive monologue of Bella early in the movie, when she comes to visit. While talking, he is eating a chicken bone.

_Breaking Dawn_

"_Come home. We can sort this out. You don't belong here. Let Seth and Leah come home, too._"

―Jared to Jacob and his pack.[src]

In _Breaking Dawn_, Jared is sent to try and persuade Jacob, Seth and Leah back into Sam's pack after they broke away to protect a pregnant Bella from them. Sam wants Leah back so much that he orders Jared to literally get on his knees and beg and call her his old nickname for her, 'Lee-Lee'. His comment "where you belong" makes Leah extremely angry, and the renegade wolves decline the offer.

In _Breaking Dawn - Part 1_, he appears on the beach with Kim and playing soccer with his fellow wolves. He is present during Jacob's refusal to continue to follow Sam. He, Paul, Embry, and Quil later confront the Black pack and even calls Jacob a parasite for betraying the pack to protect the Cullens. After being by informed by Jacob that he would kill Renesmee, Jared angrily realizes, after hearing Collin and Brady's howls, that they were being tricked to let Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett hunt on their lands and storms off with the others. He later fights with his pack against the Cullens. He pins Alice to the ground and nearly manages to destroy her before being knocked away and fought against by Leah. He later retreats with the rest of the pack after Jacob informs Sam that he imprinted on Renesmee.

He remains in Sam's pack after Seth and Leah join Jacob who broke away to create his own pack in order to protect Bella.

During the trial with the Volturi, Jared and his fellow wolves stand beside the Cullens to protect them. By this time, their pack has grown to nine, with four new members. In Alice's vision of the battle, Jared is shown destroying a Volturi guard with Embry. In the end however, the battle doesn't happen.

Physical appearance

As a human, Jared is described as being at least 6 feet tall, having long, rounded muscles, red brown skin, brown eyes, and cropped black hair.

Wolf form

As a wolf, Jared is described as having brown hair, being gigantic, swift, and not as tall as Sam. He is most identified by the dark gray around his eyes almost resembling a mask. Also he is said to have short, but thick, brown fur.

Personality

Jared is a gambler and makes several bets with Embry in _New Moon_.

Though Jared's personality is never really explored in the novels and he remains somewhat of a background character, it has been noted that Jared's portrayal in the films reflects Bronson Pelletier's own joking, light-hearted personality. He also commented that his character will take a darker road in the two-part _Breaking Dawn_ movie.

Wolf abilities

Aside from the basic abilities of a wolf shape-shifter, Jared has the best eyesight among his fellow wolves, able to see more further than a normal shape-shifter. This allowed him to take point during the hunt for Laurent in _New Moon_.

Relationships Kim

_Main article: __Jared Cameron and Kim_

"_...A girl he'd sat next to in school every day for a year and never looked at twice. And then, after he changed, he saw her again and never looked away. Kim was thrilled. She'd had a huge crush on him._"

―Jacob on Jared and Kim's relationship[src]

Kim is Jared's classmate and imprintee. Sometime after _New Moon_, Jared imprinted on her when he looked into her eyes, returning her already strong romantic feelings. Among those who have imprinted, Jared's experience was probably the easiest as he imprinted on a girl at his age, who already had a crush on him and took the werewolf aspect in stride. The two are nearly always together.

Sam Uley

Sam Uley is the Alpha male in the Uley pack. He and Jared were casual friends in school before they became shape-shifters. After Jared went through the phase and ran away in panic, Sam caught up with him and explained the power of their tribe and helped him through the difficulties.

Through this experience, the two of them became each other's best friend. After Jacob's departure from the pack, Jared was promoted to Beta, the second-in-command, under Sam.

Film portrayal

Bronson Pelletier played the character Jared in _New Moon_, and reprised his role in _Eclipse_ and _Breaking Dawn - Part 1_.

While shooting Bella's visit scene in _Eclipse_, Bronson ate numerous chicken bones, and he commented that he turned 'blue' after swallowing 25 of them


	8. Chapter 8: Paul Lahote

Paul Lahote

**Full Name:** Paul Lahote

**Status:** Werewolf / Shapeshifter

**Date of Birth: **Sometime in 1990 (NM7)

**Originally From**: La Push Reservation

**Hair Color**: black

**Eye Color**: dark

**Height**: Around 6′ 4″ (NM7)

**Physical Description**: In New Moon, Jacob says that "Paul's just sixteen, too, shorter than me and not as beefy as Quil." (NM7 p. 174), although Bella remembers Paul, Sam and Jared from her rescue in the woods as "a trio of tall dark men standing very still and close together." (NM7 p. 174) As a wolf, Paul appears in this way: "Dark silver fur blew out from the boy, coalescing into a shape more than five-times his size—a massive, crouched shape, ready to spring." (NM14 p. 325)

**Occupation**: Protector of La Push

**Family Members**: Rachel Black (girlfriend)

**Nick Names:**

**Hobbies:**

**Personal History**: Prior to his transformation, Paul did not associate with Sam, but afterwards, Paul spent a lot of time with Jared and Sam, cliff diving and ensuring the safety of the neighborhood as part of Sam's "cult" (NM7 p 177). Once Jacob joins the pack, his opinion of Paul improves somewhat: "Jared and Paul are great, too, though Paul is kind of …" (NM12 p. 288).

Paul's defining characteristic is his temper. When Bella shows up to an impromptu pack meeting, Paul gets angry and explodes into his werewolf form – this is the first time Bella witnesses a transformation (NM14 p. 325). Paul and Jacob fight during this confrontation; although Jacob is a "newer" wolf, he is the one to injure Paul. Despite the wound, Jacob and Paul return to Emily's house after the scuffle in a good mood. (NM14 p. 334). (EC3). When the Cullens and the wolf pack are tracking Victoria, Emmett and Paul get into an altercation when Emmett accidentally crosses the land boundary (EC3 p. 79, EC4 p. 106).

Paul's second most striking personality trait is his love of food. At the Quileute council session, Paul covets Jacob's hot dog and gets irritated when Jacob is slow to hand it over (EC11 p. 239). After imprinting on Jacob's sister Rachel when she returns to La Push after finishing university, Paul spends a lot of time at the Black residence, eating and eating, to Jacob and Billy's chagrin (BD8 p. 145, BD9 p. 165). Paul's relationship with Rachel Black seems to mellow him out and decrease the amount of angry outbursts he is prone to having. (BD8 p. 147) He can still get agitated, such as when the pack learns about the half-vampire baby-to-be, but he is much more controlled, and focuses on the upcoming potential battle against the Cullens with eagerness (BD10 p. 200, 203 / BD11 p. 207).

Paul can be a decent communicator when the situation calls for it. Paul uses his pack link to let Jacob's sister and father know Jake is safe after meeting with the Cullens with a very pregnant Bella (EC10 p. 198). Paul also accompanies Jared, Quil and Collin as Sam's representatives to talk to Jake and his new pack (BD13 p. 256)

**Portrayed in the films by**: Alex Meraz

"_I'm sure the leech-lover is just dying to help us out!_"

―Paul on Bella Swan[src]

**Paul Lahote** is a Quileute shape-shifter and the third-in-command of the Uley pack. He was the third one to join the pack (by the age of sixteen) and is the most volatile member of the pack, becoming so enraged upon learning that Jacob informed Bella about them that he turned into a wolf and attempted to kill her. He later seems to have no ill feelings towards Bella or Jacob. He is prone to angry outbursts, causing him to burst into his wolf form, but has learned to restrain himself after he imprinted on Rachel Black.

He is a distant relative of the Uley family through his great-grandmother.

Early life

Paul Lahote was born in Tacoma. When his parents divorced Paul was eight, his father took him back to La Push and the tribe. He still lives there now with his father. He wasn't close to either Sam or Jared, though he was in the same year of school as Jared. He showed himself to be a shape-shifter after Sam and Jared, roughly at the age of sixteen. He had his own circle of friends, so it drew attention when he abruptly stopped hanging out with them and instead became inseparable from Sam. Since he was temperamental as a human, he had a hard time controlling himself and frequently phased by accident, which forced Sam to stay close to him to keep him from being noticed.

After Emily was injured by Sam because of his brief loss of control, Paul began to take his temper problems more seriously and improved somewhat, though he still found control more difficult than the others.

_New__ Moon_

_Main article: __New Moon_

In _New Moon_, Paul is first present in wolf form while hunting Laurent. After Bella found out what they are, he instantly loses his temper, phases into his wolf form and almost attacks Bella, but is stopped by Jacob and Sam. He joins his pack in defending Bella and Charlie against Victoria.

In the movie, he first appears with the rest of the pack cliff diving. He is later seen with the pack as they are confronted by Bella outside Jacob's house. He, along with Jared, laugh at her accusation of Jacob being afraid of Sam and his pack. Angered by this, Bella slaps Paul, causing him to lose control and phase into his wolf form. As he nears to attack her, he is confronted and fought off into the woods by Jacob in his wolf form. He later apologizes to Bella at Emily's house.

_Eclipse_

_Main article: __Eclipse_

After the Cullens return, they try to hunt Victoria on both lands. When Emmett attempts to attack Victoria, she leaps out of the way causing him to smack into Paul by accident. Then Rosalie defends Emmett which almost turns into a fight until Jasper and Carlisle calm everyone down. He is present at the Quileute council campfire, where he takes most of the hotdogs.

After the campfire, Paul isn't directly mentioned in the book, but it's clear that he participates in guarding Bella's house and the fight against Victoria's newborn army along with the rest of the pack and the Cullens.

In the _Eclipse _movie, Paul, along with Quil and Embry, chase after Victoria after she is forced to cross onto their lands to evade the Cullens. Emmett attempts to cross over to the Quileute border while chasing Victoria, but Paul knocks him back, sending him into the river. He is later seen coming out from Emily's house, mocking "Jacob's obsessive inner monologue" in front of Bella. Along with rest of the pack, Paul attends the training session to learn how to fight Victoria's army.

During the fight in the movie, two newborn vampires climb onto his back, making him unable to attack until Emmett throws off one of them and Paul flings off and destroys the other. He later helps Sam destroy the newborn that shattered Jacob's bones. After the fight, he carries the injured Jacob back to his house and is last seen when Bella walks up while Paul and the others are waiting outside of their house while Carlisle is tending to his wounds.

_Breaking Dawn_

_Main article: __Breaking Dawn_

Sometime before _Breaking Dawn_, Rachel Black, Jacob's older sister, comes home after graduating from college, and Paul imprinted on her while walking down the beach. He then tells her everything and Rachel agrees to stay in La Push for a while to see how things work out for them. Though Billy Black and Jacob are happy to have Rachel at home longer, they are greatly annoyed by Paul for always being at their house, constantly using their television and eating their food. Billy deals with his presence by staying at the Clearwaters' to keep Sue company.

One day Jacob finds him overly annoying as he was eating all the food and being obsessive about controlling the TV. Jacob punches him in the face and breaks his nose after he playfully agrees to not tell Rachel if he does, but to Jacob's surprise and annoyance, he remains calm and doesn't fight back. This is because Paul is learning hard to restrain himself for Rachel's sake.

He is present during Jacob and Jared's conversation about how to deal with Bella's pregnancy, after Jacob, Seth and Leah broke away from Sam's pack. The situation resolved after Jacob imprinted on the newborn baby, Renesmee Cullen, which made her untouchable by the other tribe members.

In _Breaking Dawn - Part 1_, he appears on the beach with Rachel and playing soccer with his fellow wolves. He is present during Jacob's refusal to continue to follow Sam. He, Jared, Embry, and Quil later confront the Black pack. He informs them that the Quileute lands were no longer their territory. After being informed by Jacob that he would kill Renesmee, Paul angrily realizes, after hearing Collin and Brady's howls, that they were being tricked to let Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett hunt on their lands and storms off with the others. He later spies on the Cullens and after seeing Jacob crying over Bella's supposed "death", informs Sam that she is dead. He later fights with his pack against the Cullens. He personally goes after Emmett, but is smacked down hard to the ground. He later retreats with the rest of the pack after Jacob informs Sam that he imprinted on Renesmee.

Paul's last appearance in the saga is during the Volturi's "trial" against the Cullens for having committed a "crime" by creating an immortal child, with Bella protecting him and his pack.

By this time, their pack has expanded to nine, due to the increasing numbers of additional vampires. In Alice's vision of the battle, Paul is shown destroying a Volturi guard after the latter throws Collin Littlesea aside. He is later shown to be struggling against a Volturi guard, who begins to strangle Paul. He does die in Alice's vision, as his body is found laying in the snow when Bella is thrown by Aro. In the end however, the battle doesn't happen. After the situation was cleared, Paul returns to improving his restraint in hopes of someday becoming strong enough to leave the pack for Rachel.

**Physical appearance**

Paul is known to be at least 6 feet tall and muscular, with brown eyes and black hair. In _New Moon_, Jacob says that "Paul's just sixteen, too, shorter than me and not as beefy as Quil." This was before he joined Sam's pack. Now he's as big, tall and muscular as his "brothers".

**Wolf form**

Bella describes Paul's wolf form as "dark silver fur and a size five-times larger his size — a massive, crouched shape, ready to spring". He is also shorter than Sam, swift, and dark-eyed, though in the movies his eyes are lighter.

**Personality**

Paul is described as annoying, very short-tempered (which sets off his transformation frequently), cocky and dominating, despite his young age. In _Breaking Dawn_, he learns to control his temper and keep himself from phasing, as when he gets punched in the face by Jacob. This is due to his newfound love for Jacob's sister, Rachel Black, whom he imprinted on and has promised to learn to control his anger so that he may someday stop phasing altogether and leave town with her. He can, however, be fun-loving and childish.

Paul dislikes Bella out of her relationship with the Cullens often referring to her as a "leech lover". He does not therefore talk to her very much in _New Moon _

**Relationships**

Paul lives with his father in La Push after his parents divorced.

**Rachel Black**

_Main article: __Paul Lahote and Rachel Black_

Rachel Black is Paul's soul mate. He imprinted on her sometime after _Eclipse_ and before Book 2 of _Breaking Dawn_, when she came back to La Push to visit her family after graduation. After he told her everything, Rachel decided to stay around to see how their relationship will work out; and Paul started to practice self restraint in hopes of someday being able to quit the pack and leave with her.

Their relationship annoys both Billy and Jacob, for he is always at their house eating their food, taking up most of the space on their couch, and watching their TV; however, Billy is happy that Rachel is sticking around longer because of it.

**Film portrayal **

Alex Meraz played Paul in the following films: New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn - Part 1.

**Etymology **

Paul's name is derived from Stephenie Meyer's brother's name, after Stephenie's siblings requested to be mentioned in the series.

**Quileute tribe**

Ephraim Black's pack

Ephraim Black • Quil Ateara II • Levi Uley

Uley pack

Sam Uley • Jared Cameron • Paul Lahote • Brady Fuller • Collin Littlesea

Black pack

Jacob Black • Leah Clearwater • Seth Clearwater • Quil Ateara V • Embry Call

Ateara family

Quil Ateara III • more...

Black family

Billy Black • Rachel Black • Rebecca Black • Sarah Black • more...

Clearwater family

Harry Clearwater • Sue Clearwater • more...

Uley family

more...

Other characters

Kaheleha • Taha Aki • Taha Wi • The Third Wife • Yaha Uta • Yut • Utlapa • Tiffany Call • Kevin Littlesea • Emily Young • Claire Young • Solomon Finau • Kim

Related pages

Astral projection • First Beach • Imprinting • La Push, Washington • Makah tribe • Pack structure • Quileute tribe • Shape-shifter • Treaty


	9. Chapter 9: Embry Call

Embry Call

**Full Name**: Embry Call

**Status**: Quileute Werewolf / Shape shifter

**Date of Birth**: 1990

**Originally from**: born on the La Push Reservation, mother from Makah Reservation

**Hair color**: Black (NM6)

**Eye color**: Brown (NM6)

**Height**: 6'3" ish (NM5)

**Physical description**: When Bella first saw Embrey, she described him as "slender, and almost as tall as Jacob. His black hair was chin-length and parted down the middle…" (NM6 p. 138) In wolf form, Embry was "the thinner gray wolf with the dark spots on his back, who sat so patiently watching" (EC19 p. 429)

**Occupation**: Protector of La Push

**Family members**: Mother, potential half-brother with Quil, Jacob, or Sam

**Nick Names:**

**Hobbies**: Riding and fixing up dirt bikes (NM5 p. 134)

**Personal history:** Embry, along with Quil, was Jacob Black's best friend. Embry was supposedly named after a soap opera star, but he didn't tolerate anyone teasing him about the origins of his name. (NM6 p. 138) Embry's parentage was a bit of a mystery. His mother came from the Makah reservation while pregnant with him – but only Quileute natives shape shifted, so Embry's father had to be one of the Quileute elders. Embry might be half-brothers with Quil, Jacob, or Sam (EC19 p. 418). When Embry first met Bella in Jacob's shed, he was shy but became animated when discussing the motorcycle repairs and hooted at Jake's next "date" with Bella (NM6 p. 139).

Sometime later, Embry went though the change and became a werewolf. His change happened before Jacob's, and since he couldn't tell Jacob what was happening to him, he started avoiding his former best friend. Embry started hanging around Sam, which unnerved Jacob because the two of them weren't friendly prior to Embry's missed week of school. (NM7 p 177) Embry's mother had no idea her son was a werewolf and she grounded him for sneaking out of the house at night, unaware that he was simply doing werewolf patrol duty. (BD8 p. 147) Once Jacob changed, Jacob and Embry returned to being friends. (NM12 p. 288) In fact, Embry served as a type of "wingman" for Jacob along with Quil. (EC19)

When Jacob took on the roll of Alpha after Sam ordered the pack to kill Bella and her unborn child, Embry was not allowed to see Jacob for fear that he would join his pack. (BD13 p. 265) Embry hadn't imprinted on anyone in La Push the way Quil had, leaving him with no real ties to the area. However, once Nessie was born and the threat of a war between the wolves and the Cullens was put to rest, Embry joined Jacob's pack. (BD27 p. 526)

Portrayed in the films by: Kiowa Gordon

"_Looks like the wolf's out of the bag._"

―Embry on Bella Swan[src]

**Embry Call** is a shape-shifter and one of Jacob Black's best friends and most important pack members.

Embry's phasing points to his Quileute descent through his father since his mother, Tiffany Call, was from the Makah tribe. His father was assumed to be Billy Black, Quil Ateara IV, or Joshua Uley as the shape-shifting traits are inherited only within the Quileute tribe.

In _The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide_, his name exists on the Uley family tree, which indicates that he is most possibly Joshua Uley's son.

Early life

Embry's mother, Tiffany Call, was a woman from the Makah tribe who moved to La Push when she was pregnant with him, and it was assumed that she had left his father with the Makahs. However, when Embry phased in early 2006, it became apparent that his father had to be Billy Black, Quil Ateara IV or Joshua Uley as the shape-shifting traits are inherited only within the Quileute tribe. All three were happily married at the time of Embry's conception, causing some stress in the pack as Quil Ateara V, Jacob Black, and Sam Uley all wonder which of them has a half-brother. It is hoped that Embry is Sam's half-brother, as Sam's father already has a bad record, having abandoned his wife when Sam was very young. If his father were Quil Ateara IV or Billy Black, there could be more new disputes among the people at La Push.

Some time during his early life, Embry became friends with Quil and Jacob, remaining close to them throughout their teenage years. His mother's ignorance about the existence of shape-shifters is a hardship, as he cannot explain why he's never home at night when she checks on him. She believes that he's going through a rebellious stage, and yells at him every morning. Embry takes it in silence, but the pack asked Sam to cut him some slack and let his mother in on the secret. Embry himself refused, deciding that the secret was too important.

_New__ Moon_

_Main article: __New Moon_

Embry was the fourth of the Quileute boys to phase, after Sam Uley, Jared Cameron and Paul Lahote and before Jacob. His transformation began sometime after he first met Bella Swan. He was out of school for a week, and came back with cropped hair, seemingly terrified.

He avoided Jacob and Quil, his best friends, and wouldn't tell them what was going on. When Jacob phased, he learned to understand Embry's previous need for secrecy, and resume their friendship, waiting only for Quil to join them.

_Eclipse_

_Main article: __Eclipse_

The renegade vampire, Victoria, created an army of newborns to attack the Cullens in June. By the time the story begins, Quil has already joined the pack, along with Seth and Leah Clearwater, Brady Fuller, and Collin Littlesea. After finding out that Bella is in danger, Jacob volunteers to help the Cullens fight her army and asks Sam's pack for help. After attending some training sessions and learning about newborns' strengths and weaknesses, the Cullens and the wolf pack win the battle easily, with only Jacob getting seriously injured in the process.

In the _Eclipse _movie, Embry, along with Quil and Paul, chase after Victoria after she is forced to cross onto their lands to evade the Cullens. He is later seen coming out from Emily's house, mocking "Jacob's obsessive inner monologue" in front of

Bella. He, along with Quil, accompany Jacob to the graduation party where they hear about the army's advance. Along with rest of the pack, Embry attends the training session to learn how to fight Victoria's army.

During the fight in the movie, Embry helps Esme destroy a newborn and later saves Alice when she is being chased by another newborn. After the fight, he carries the injured Jacob back to his house and is last seen when Bella walks up while Embry and the others are waiting outside of their house while Carlisle is tending to his wounds.

**Breaking Dawn **

Main article: Breaking Dawn

Embry is deeply upset with Jacob's decision of leaving the pack in order to protect Bella and her unborn child. Sam prohibits him from visiting, afraid that unlike Quil, who is tied to the pack by his imprinting on Claire, Embry would join the renegade pack. After the baby was born and the dispute between the two packs resolved, he leaves Sam's pack to join Jacob's with Quil.

In Breaking Dawn - Part 1, Embry appears on the beach sitting alongside Seth, Jacob, and Leah. Embry tells Jacob that if he wanted things different with Sam, he should've become Alpha. Being one of the only wolves that have yet to imprint, Embry thinks of Sam, Paul, Jared, and Quil as being lucky. He is later present during Jacob's refusal to follow Sam. He, Jared, Paul, and Quil later confront Jacob's pack. After being informed by Jacob that he would kill Renesmee, Embry storms off with the others after hearing Collin and Brady's howls to alert them that the Cullens had trespassed on their lands. He later fights with his pack against the Cullens, getting punched by Jasper in the process. He later retreats with the rest of the pack after Jacob informs Sam that he imprinted on Renesmee.

While the Cullens prepare for their confrontation with the Volturi, Embry and his pack members are assigned to run with Sam's pack temporarily to avoid conflicts with the Cullens' human-feeding allies. He stands alongside his packs, the Cullens and their allies during the confrontation. In Alice's vision of the battle, Embry is shown destroying a Volturi guard with Jared. In the end however, the battle doesn't happen.

According to The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide, he becomes the third-in-command of Jacob's pack soon after he joined them.

**Physical description**

"One was slender, and almost as tall as Jacob. His black hair was chin-length and parted down the middle, one tucked behind his left ear while the right side swung free."

―Bella on seeing Embry before joining the La Push Pack[src]

As a human, Embry is described as being tall and slender, with russet skin, long rounded muscles, cropped black hair and brown eyes. Before phasing into a wolf, however, he had a thin face and shoulder length black hair. He has a slightly dimpled chin.

**Wolf form **

As a wolf, Embry is described as having gray fur with black spots, sleeker than the other pack members and swift. He and Quil usually flank Jacob and are referred to as his "wingmen". In the films, his wolf nose is dark gray, which makes it easy to discriminate the difference between him and the other wolves.

**Personality **

Embry is quieter and shyer than some of the other boys on the reservation. He is playful, but still comes across as being very reserved. He enjoys betting with other boys in the pack, especially Jared. He is more caring and loving than his pack brothers. Embry is obviously very loyal to his friends as he is deeply upset when Jacob breaks away from Sam's pack in Breaking Dawn. Little is known about his family background.

**Etymology**

In New Moon, Jacob tells Bella that Embry was named after a soap-opera star.

**Film portrayal **

Embry was portrayed by Krystopher Hyatt in the Twilight, though his role was uncredited.

In the following movies, he was replaced by Kiowa Gordon.


	10. Chapter 10: Jacob Black

Jacob Black

**Full Name:** Jacob Black

**Status:** Werewolf – Alpha

**Date of Birth:** 1990

**Originally from: **Forks, WA

**Hair**** color:** Black (TW6)

**Eye color: **Brown (TW6)

**Height: **6'7″ (EC3)

**Physical description: **Long, glossy hair in a pony tail, beautiful skin, a hint of childish roundness to his chin (TW6) In his wolf form, Jacob's coat is a rusty brown color. (NM10) He cut his hair very short after his transformation (NM11), but let it grow back out later on. (EC4)

**Occupation:** Protect the LaPush area from Vampires

**Family members:** His mother, Sarah, died many years ago and he has twin older sisters, Rachel and Rebecca. (TW6) He has imprinted on Renesmee Cullen. (BD18)

**Hobbies:** Fixing up cars and motorcycles

**Personal history:****  
**Jacob met Bella at First Beach about two months after she arrived in town. He told Bella the story of his ancestors making a treaty with the "cold ones". It was Jacob's great-grandfather who helped make the treaty. (TW6)

You are here: Home / News / Black, Jacob

Black, Jacob

March 11, 2006 By Twilight_News_Updates

**Full Name:** Jacob Black

**Status:** Werewolf – Alpha

**Date of Birth:** 1990

**Originally from: **Forks, WA

**Hair**** color:** Black (TW6)

**Eye color: **Brown (TW6)

**Height: **6'7″ (EC3)

**Physical description: **Long, glossy hair in a pony tail, beautiful skin, a hint of childish roundness to his chin (TW6) In his wolf form, Jacob's coat is a rusty brown color. (NM10) He cut his hair very short after his transformation (NM11), but let it grow back out later on. (EC4)

**Occupation:** Protect the LaPush area from Vampires

**Family members:** His mother, Sarah, died many years ago and he has twin older sisters, Rachel and Rebecca. (TW6) He has imprinted on Renesmee Cullen. (BD18)

**Hobbies:** Fixing up cars and motorcycles

**Personal history:****  
**Jacob met Bella at First Beach about two months after she arrived in town. He told Bella the story of his ancestors making a treaty with the "cold ones". It was Jacob's great-grandfather who helped make the treaty. (TW6)

Although Jacob didn't believe the superstitions of his father or ancestors, he delivered a message to Bella that the Quileutes "will be watching" and a suggestion that she should break up with her boyfriend. Bella refuses. (TW Ep)

After Edward left Bella later that September, she showed up at Jacob's house wanting help fixing up two broken down motorcycles. (NM5) Their friendship grew and Jacob hoped that someday they could be more than friends.

Jacob, as well as most of the boys on the Rez, experienced amazing growth spurts. (NM5) Even though the boys are in their mid-teen years, they appeared to be in their twenties. One by one, the boys joined in with Sam and his odd little cult. (NM6)

After going out with Bella to a movie, Jacob went home feeling very ill. (NM9) At home, Jacob mysteriously changed into a creature he didn't understand. He was very tall with paws instead of hands and when he spoke, he growled. It was later explained to him that he was a werewolf and that having the vampires nearby was what triggered the change at the onset of puberty. (SWM) Because his anger is too difficult to control right now, Jacob was told to stay away from Bella. (NM10)

Jacob and the other wolves tracked down Laurent in the woods and found him with Bella.(NM10) They raced after him, tore him apart, and killed him. (NM13) Later, Jacob managed to leave a suggestion with Bella that lead her to realize he was a werewolf.

Once Bella knew, Jacob included Bella in most of the LaPush activities and even agreed to take her cliff diving. While tracking Victoria, Jacob saw Bella jump off the cliff on her own. He dove into the water and saved her. (NM15)

Soon after Alice returned to Forks, Harry Clearwater died of a heart attack. Jacob was at the Swan home when the phone rang. Jacob answered it and told a man who he assumed was Carlisle that Charlie was at a funeral. In reality, the person was Edward and he assumed that Charlie was at Bella's funeral. Jacob stayed behind while Alice and Bella raced off to Italy to save Edward. (NM18)

When Edward and Bella returned, Jacob made sure Bella was grounded by showing Charlie the motorcycles. He then reminded Edward that the treaty they have with the vampires states that the vampires are not to bite a human. Bite, not kill. (NM Ep)

Jacob stayed away from Bella for the few weeks she was grounded, avoiding her phone calls and only sending her a very choppy note explaining why he couldn't see her. (EC1) Along with his pack, he tracked down Victoria and ended up getting into a disagreement with the vampires over who had the right to track her. (EC4)

He feared the worst when Bella went away with Edward for a weekend and broke his silence when she returned by calling Bella to make sure she was still human. The next day, he went to Bella's school to talk to Edward about the situation with Victoria. (EC3) But he wasn't granted time alone with Bella until she ran off to LaPush to visit him without permission. He told Bella about Victoria and more about his biology. (EC5) Later, he "kidnapped" Bella away from her "imprisonment" with the Cullens and learned that she intended to join their family very soon, which made him very angry. (EC8) He tried to call Bella later on and apologize, but she wouldn't talk to him. (EC9)

When the scent of an unknown vampire was picked up in Bella's room, Jacob jumped at the request to help track him down. (EC10) With a new agreement in place, Jacob invited Bella to come to a tribal council to hear about the werewolf legends. (EC11) He even went so far one night as to tell Bella that he is in love with her. (EC14)

With the information that Victoria may be behind the newborn vampires in Seattle and the break in at Bella's home, (EC16) Jacob and his pack formed an alliance with the Cullens to not only protect Bella, but also stop the newborns from attacking anyone else. (EC17) He helped carry Bella away from where the battle would happen, up a mountain where they camp for the night. (EC21) Freezing in the cold, Jacob held Bella in his arms as she slept and talked with Edward about his relationship with Bella. (EC22) In the morning, he heard that Bella agreed to marry Edward and made his good-byes to Bella where she gave him a real kiss before he left to go fight in the battle. (EC23) While Leah was trying to take down a newborn on her own, Jacob stepped in and was wounded. Carlisle examined him and found that he was healing, but slowly. (EC25)

After the battle Bella came to see Jacob and told him that even though she loved him, she can't live without Edward and has chosen him. (EC26) An undetermined amount of time later, Jacob received a wedding invitation from Edward. The impact and implication broke Jacob's heart and he ran off to be alone. (EC Ep)

Jacob stayed away for months, somewhere in Northern Canada and lived off instinct rather than human emotions. He kept contact with his pack, but didn't speak to them. (BD1) Even though he didn't attend Bella and Edward's wedding, Jacob decided to go to the reception. With Edward's approval, Jacob and Bella danced. Jacob said it wasn't as hard as he thought it would be to see Bella married. (BD4)

Jacob and Bella continued to talk. He asked Bella when she would be changed and she told him it wouldn't be for a few weeks because she was going on her honeymoon first. Jacob realized what Bella meant about going on a real honeymoon and he reacted badly. It was almost more repulsive to him than her being changed. Edward and Seth came to calm Jacob. Sam and another wolf appeared as well to control him. Jacob threatened to kill Edward, but eventually he moved further into the darkness away from the wedding party. (BD4)

Jacob remained at home after the wedding. An unusual number of wolves have imprinted, and Jacob spent time talking to Quil about it. Jacob admires how Quil behaves with Clair. While they are at the beach they heard a low howl, Sam. (BD8)  
When the pack arrived Seth explained that Charlie called and was freaked out because Bella had returned and was quarantined due to a rare disease she caught while in South America. Even though Jacob was instantly ready to fight, the others were not as ready because Bella made a choice. Sam decided that they will not fight the Cullens for Bella's choice. Determined to fight, Jacob headed to the Cullen's alone, stopping at home to say good-bye to his father first. (BD8)

When Jacob arrived home Billy was waiting outside to talk to him. Realizing what Jacob was going to do, Billy begged him to leave Bella and the Cullens alone. Jacob took the phone cord and left. (CH 9)

Carlisle answered the door and refused to let Jacob in, but Bella called out for him to enter. The first thing Jacob noticed was the half-crazed look in Edward's eyes. Then he saw Bella and realized she was still human and very pregnant. Edward demanded to see Jacob outside and explained that the baby was killing Bella and the he wanted to get rid. However, Bella, wanting to keep the baby, has asked Rosalie to protect her. Edward told Jacob that he wanted him to talk to her and convince her that if she wants a baby to have one with Jacob. Jacob and Edward made a deal that the second Bella dies Jacob will kill Edward. (Ch 9)

Jacob agreed to talk with Bella but refused to offer to have babies with her. As Jacob and Bella talked he realized that he was going to be in pain later. Bella tells Jacob she believes everything will be ok because there is magic especially for him. Jacob left Bella after she told him she won't give up the baby even if it will kill her. Jacob phases outside of the Cullen house and immediately Sam demands him home. All of the wolves saw what happened to Bella and none of them understand. Sam decided that the pack must attack the Cullens and destroy the abomination. Jacob was not in agreement. Sam also realized that by killing the child they will also have to kill Bella. Sam commanded Jacob to fight the Cullens with the pack. (BD 10)

Jacob realized that he was born to be the alpha and defied Sam's order. Sam was shocked by Jacob's decision. Jacob went to the Cullens and told them of Sam's plan and Seth followed Jacob becoming part of his pack. Jacob and Seth helped the Cullens patrol waiting for the pack to arrive.(BD 11) The next day Leah came to Jacob and told him she had left Sam's pack. Later that day Jacob visited Bella and realized she was worse than before. As he and Carlisle talked Edward over heard Jacob's thoughts. They realized that they needed to feed Bella blood. Jacob was less than thrilled that this was somehow his idea.(BD 12)

Four members of the pack showed up to talk with Jacob. Jared represented the pack and try tried to call to convince Jacob and the others to return home, they refused.(BD 13) Jacob returned to inform the CUllens of what happened with the pack. Edward told him he could he him even though they were over 3 miles away. Edward said he could hear Jacob clearly because his voice had become familiar. Edward spoke privately to Jacob about his pack being homeless. He offered them help with food, clothing and anything else they would need. (BD 14)

Alice needed Jacob to be close to her in order to help with the headaches she has around the fetus. Rosalie and Jacob continue to dislike and insult each other. Bella told Jacob that when he is around she feels complete and that he is supposed to be a part of her life. (BD 15) Jacob realized he was the only one hating the baby once Edward could read it's mind.(BD 16) Jacob drove to a different city and tried to find someone to imprint on. Edward asked Jacob to give him permission to change Bella because as Ephriam's heir he is the only one that can give permission (BD 17)

Jacob was at the house when Bella went into labor. He actually helped keep Bella alive to give birth. Jacob thought Bella was dead and went to attack Rosalie and Renesme only to imprint on Renesme. (BD 18) Jacob made Bella test if she could be around humans with him before she could see Renesme even though Bella didn't understand why. Later Bella realized that Jacob imprinted on Renesme and she lunged at him but Seth jumped in the way. (BD 22)

Jacob and Sam discovered that Alphas can talk to each other while in wolf form. (BD 23) Jacob realized that the Cullens would have to leave Forks so he tells Charlie about him being a werewolf in order to make him understand Bella is different now. Charlie doesn't want to know the specifics about Jacob or Bella. (BD 26)

Jacob made Leah his Beta. (BD 27) Plans were made for the Cullens to go to Brazil to inquire about hybrid vampires and Jacob is determined to go with them. (BD 28) Alice had a vision of the Volturi coming for Renesme and Jacob swore his packs allegiance to protect the Cullens. (BD 30) The Cullens gathered witnesses to vouch for Renesme and Jacob managed to be at the Cullens even with all the outside vampires being around. (BD 32)

The Volturi came to punish the Cullens and Aro is taken with the wolves. He wanted them as guard dogs. While the Aro, Caius, and Marcus conferred Bella gave Renesme to Jacob to take away from the battle and protect her. (BD 37) Jacob talked with the Cullens after the battle and realized that the wolves actually played a large part in deterring the Volturi. (BD 39)

**Portrayed in the films by:** Taylor Lautner

_"At first, Jacob hated the Cullens. He couldn't even say the word "Cullen". But now he really is a Cullen." _

―_Taylor Lautner on his character.[src]_

Jacob Black is a shape-shifter or "werewolf" of the Quileute tribe, former Beta of the Uley pack, and Alpha of his own. In Twilight, he is fifteen years old, and in New Moon, he phases into a wolf for the first time at the age of sixteen. In Breaking Dawn, he imprints on the hybrid baby named Renesmee Cullen, the daughter of Edward Cullen and Bella Swan.

On Stephenie Meyer's official website, Jacob was originally just a device to inform Bella about the "Cold Ones." However, both she and her editor liked Jacob so much that they decided to give him a larger role in the sequels to Twilight, making him a main character in New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. He forms a deep bond with Bella in the sequels, and tries to fight against Edward for her love , until she realizes that her love for Edward is stronger and chooses him over Jacob. Jacob subsequently imprints on Bella and Edward's daughter, Renesmee, thus freeing himself from his heartbreak and triangular issues with Bella and Edward.

**Biography**

Early life

_"We used to make mud-pies when we were little." _

―_Jacob, to Bella.[src]_

Jacob Black was born to Billy and Sarah Black. Throughout childhood and adolescence, Jacob's two best friends were Embry Call and Quil Ateara V. All three attended school on the La Push reservation. During childhood, he and his sisters, Rachel and Rebecca were sometimes acquainted with Charlie Swan's daughter, Bella, though they never became real friends and Bella remained mostly in California and Phoenix.

When he was 9 years old, his mother Sarah died in a tragic car crash, although he recovered from the pain better than his sisters did, thanks in part to his sisters, Rachel and Rebecca, filling the role of mother for him as much as they were able. Rebecca married a man named Solomon Finau and moved to Hawaii, while Rachel moved away to attend Washington State university as soon as finished high school. Since his sisters were away, he became his father's only company at home, especially after he became wheel-chair bound due to diabetes. However, he did not resent taking care of his dad; in fact, he enjoyed his father's company, though he refused to believe in his family legends and traditions.

When the Cullens first moved to Forks, Jacob did not understand his father's aversion. After awhile, he began tuning out most of what his father said.

**Twilight**

Main article: Twilight

_"Well, there are lots of legends, some of them claiming to date back to the Flood ― supposedly, the ancient Quileutes tied their canoes to the tops of the tallest trees on the mountain to survive like Noah and the ark. Another legend claims that we descended from wolves ― and that the wolves are our brothers still. It's against tribal law to kill them. Then there are the stories about thecold ones." _

―_Jacob telling Bella about his tribe's stories.[src]_

Jacob has a small but very important role in Twilight. Jacob is a long-time close family friend of Bella due to both of their fathers, Billy and Charlie being best friends. He meets Bella for the first time after she moved back to Forks when she and some of her schoolmates spent a day on First Beach, where Jacob and his friends encountered them. After Bella flirts with him (as a way to extract information from him about the Cullens), he introduces the idea of Edward and his family being vampires by telling her the Quileute legends on the topic. Bella feels guilty for using him this way, but finds him easy to talk to and very friendly. After Bella and Edward began dating, Billy takes Jacob to Bella to advise her against it, without, however, telling her why. She already knows. He is later seen crashing Forks High's prom under his father's orders to reiterate the same warning.

In the movie adaptation, Jacob first shows up to bring Bella her new truck and give her tips on how to drive it. However, in the beach scene he doesn't actually tell her what Edward is. In turn, she is forced to do her own digging to get the answer she wants. He later comes to Bella's house with his dad to watch baseball with Charlie.

**New Moon**

Main article: New Moon

_"I know how you're unhappy a lot. And, maybe it doesn't help anything, but I wanted you to know that I'm always here. I won't ever let you down. I promise that you can always count on me." _

―_Jacob to Bella[src]_

Months after Edward and his family leave Forks in New Moon, Bella becomes very close to Jacob, who comforts her during her hardship by trying to cheer her up by engaging in various different activities including motor-bike riding. Jacob helps her to become somewhat happy and normal again, though she still deeply misses Edward. New Moon reveals that Jacob is one of an ancient line of Quileute werewolves. They are the mortal enemies of all vampires, including the Cullen family. At first, Jacob thinks all this is a bunch of superstition, and he becomes frightened and disturbed by the influence a young man on the reservation, Sam Uley, has on some of the Quileute youth, especially after his best friend, Embry Call, joined them and cut contact with his other friends. After Jacob went through an unexpected transformation into a werewolf, it is revealed that Sam, the pack's leader, was the first to make the transformation in several generations. He'd gone though his own hardships during the change, including a rather bloody incident with his fiancée, Emily Young.

As werewolves are short-tempered, highly violent, and likely to explode into wolf form when angered, Jacob is initially forbade by Sam to see Bella in order to protect her from him. One week later, she visits him at his home, and he tells her off, saying that he now knows about the Cullens being vampires. He and his new friends patrol the forest, searching for vampires that have been killing hikers in the area. Jacob and the pack save Bella from the vampire Laurent (from Twilight), who was trying to kill her. Before the over-sized wolves chase him off, Laurent tells Bella that Victoria (also from Twilight) wants revenge on Edward for killing her mate, James, by killing his and make him experience the same pain that she felt, i.e. Bella.

Sometime later, Jacob unexpectedly shows up at Bella's bedroom window and apologizes for their recent fight and his avoidance of her. When she asks him what is happening with him, he claims that he can't tell her, but leaves her a clue to what he and the rest of Sam's group is. Bella remembers the stories Jacob told her (in Twilight), about the Quileutes being descended from wolves. The next day, she confirms that Jacob is a werewolf. She later confronts him, assuming his pack is behind the recent murders in the forest. Jacob convinces her that their job is to protect humans from vampires, and they would never intentionally harm anyone. He also tells her that Laurent is dead, and together, they figure out that a certain red-headed vampire terrorizing the werewolves and hikers in the forest is actually Victoria. But when Jacob calls his pack to give them the news, they are angered about it. Paul, one of the pack members, loses his temper, phases into his wolf form and tries to attack her. Jacob quickly phases in turn and mauls Paul, chasing him into the woods.

Afterwards, Jacob and his pack assign themselves to protecting Forks, Bella and Charlie from Victoria while hunting her. She and Charlie spend a vast majority of their time in La Push during spring break. Jacob and Bella renew their friendship, and he tells her what it's like to be a werewolf. Sometime later, still in grief over losing Edward, she tries to "contact" him by engaging in a dare-devil activity and goes cliff-diving. She nearly drowns before Jacob is able to her pull her out of the water.

Upon returning to the Blacks' home, Bella and Jacob learn that Charlie and Billy's friend Harry Clearwater has died of a heart attack; a quick succession of events later that evening and the next day pry Bella and Jacob apart. Jacob drives Bella home, only to discover that Alice has inexplicably turned up there; he recoils from her presence and flees to La Push to regroup. He returns to the Swans' home the next day to apologize to Bella; they nearly kiss when the phone interrupts them. When Jacob answers, he mistakes Edward's voice for Carlisle's, and, refusing to surrender much information, tells the caller that Chief Swan was attending a funeral. Having received cryptic information, Edward assumes the funeral is for Bella, thinking she had committed suicide. Grief-stricken, he departs in order to meet with the Volturi, and Bella and Alice rush to try to stop him. Jacob is deeply hurt and disgusted by Bella's choice, Edward's return, and Bella's willingness to go back to him and become a vampire, but reluctantly agrees to protect her father in case Victoria shows up. However, their job ended when the Cullens move back to town.

In the epilogue of New Moon, a few months after the Cullens returned, Jacob turns in Bella's motorcycle to make Charlie ground her in an attempt to prevent her from seeing Edward, though he doesn't know that she is already grounded for leaving without explanation. He also reminds Edward of the Quileute-Cullen treaty, which forbids the Cullen family from biting any humans. This means that if a member of the Cullen family turned Bella into a vampire, the treaty would be broken and the werewolves would start a war. Jacob is upset by the whole conversation, though Bella manages to calm him down before he can try to attack Edward and before she and Edward leave. However, when Bella turns to look at Jacob one last time, she sees that he is suffering in heart-wrenching emotional pain and that he is heartbroken.

**Eclipse**

Main article: Eclipse

_"The clouds I can handle. But I can't fight with an eclipse." _

―_Jacob to Bella[src]_

Eclipse begins with Jacob still trying to keep a safe distance from Bella, who desperately tries to communicate with him. He is not comfortable with the idea of Bella associating herself with a vampire, making him to almost lose control with anger and hatred.

The book starts with Bella receiving and reading the note from Jacob. He has a hard time expressing himself in it, as she reads through many unfinished sentences that end up being crossed out. The last comment in the note is not crossed out, and shows that even though he misses spending time with her, he is still angry about their situation.

Later on, however, his affection for Bella grows even stronger. He's enraged that she will become a vampire after graduation, which is only a few weeks away. Horrified by the news, he makes it his goal to save Bella's human life no matter what. Bella feels bad that she's spending all her time with Edward and she sneaks off to visit Jacob. He invites her to a Quileute council meeting, and she accepts. They spend the night together and listen to tribe legends, believed to be real by the Quileute. When Edward realizes that he has been too overprotective, he encourages Bella to visit him on a regular basis. On one of the later visits, Jacob tells Bella that he loves her, and kisses her, thinking that she loves him back and is reciprocating his affections. Bella, outraged by this, punches him in the jaw and breaks her hand. Jacob brings Bella home and Edward threatens him that if he ever kisses Bella or forces against her will without her consent again, he'll break his jaw for her. But Edward also claims that he would allow it to happen if she wanted to kiss him.

A while later, at a graduation party held at the Cullens' house that Jacob decides to attend, he gives her a charm bracelet with a carving of a wolf on it as a graduation present. While there, he learns that Victoria has amassed a newborn vampire army to attack Bella. Jacob and the pack eagerly agrees on joining forces with the Cullens and learning how to fight these newborn vampires, who are significantly stronger than the Cullens. Their original plan was to have Seth Clearwater watch over Bella in a remote mountain place while the Cullens and the rest of the werewolf pack fought off the vampires. Bella, however, wanted Edward with her. Edward agreed as long as Jacob would carry her to the place in the mountains so that her scent would be disguised by his "stench". They followed through with the plan, and Jacob carried Bella to the mountain hideaway. While waiting for the battle to be over, Edward, Bella, and Jacob set up camp. A blizzard blows through the camp, and Bella begins to freeze. Jacob comes in the tent and stays in Bella's sleeping bag to warm her up with his abnormal body heat, much to Edward's chagrin.

During the night, Jacob asks Edward about his relationship with Bella and what it felt like to lose her. They bond and temporarily set aside their hatred for each other.

In the morning, Bella wakes up and Jacob leaves the tent. Bella and Edward then start discussing their marriage plans. Jacob overhears their conversation and runs away, upset. Upon Bella's request, Edward brings him back and leaves them alone to talk. As they talk, Jacob tells Bella that he's going to kill himself because she doesn't love him. Bella begs him not to do so and offers to kiss him if he promises to come back, and Jacob agrees. At first, Bella is hesitant and starts to resist, but she soon finds herself kissing him back passionately and realizes that she is in love with Jacob after all. Jacob then leaves to battle, promising that he will try and not get himself killed, but gets injured trying to save Leah Clearwater from a newborn vampire . The newborn mangled all the bones on the right side of Jacob, before being destroyed by Sam. Carlisle patches him up and a worried Bella visits him later. Jacob is shocked to hear that Edward didn't get angry at Bella for kissing him. They talk and she tells him that, although she loves and cares about Jacob deeply, she still has chosen Edward. While heartbroken over her choice and deeply hurt that he couldn't save her despite his best efforts, Jacob doesn't show it, and reluctantly agrees to stop trying to separate them. Jacob reminds Bella that he will always be there for her whenever she needs him.

The epilogue is written from Jacob's point of view. Jacob and Leah are sitting at the edge of a cliff, with Jacob thinking about how difficult it will be when Bella is turned into a vampire, which to him isn't much different from dying. Leah tells him to get over her, and Jacob angrily tells Leah to leave him alone. At home, he finds that Edward has sent him an invitation to the wedding. Enclosed there is a note saying that he is not obliged to attend, but that, if Edward was in Jacob's shoes, he would want a choice. Edward thanks Jacob for everything. Unable to endure his human emotions any longer, he phases into a wolf, and runs away. Jacob runs as fast as his legs can carry him. The rest of the wolves try to talk to him, but Sam tells them to leave Jacob alone.

**Breaking Dawn**

Main article: Breaking Dawn

_"If you think that imprinting could ever make sense of this insanity… Do you really think that just because I might someday imprint on some stranger it would make this right? Tell me what the point was then, Bella! What was the point of me loving you? What was the point of you loving him? When you die, how is that ever right again? What's the point to all the pain? Mine, yours, his! You'll kill him, too, not that I care about that. So what was the point of your twisted love story, in the end? If there is any sense, please show me, Bella, because I don't see it." _

―_Jacob on imprinting[src]_

In Breaking Dawn, Jacob is mentioned to have been gone for almost two months now, and is trying to live the rest of his life as a wolf so he doesn't have to deal with the pain he is in. Jacob is first seen at Bella's wedding, having decided to attend despite his pain. He apologizes to Bella and tells her that he only wants her to be happy. However, he becomes violent towards Edward when he finds out about their plans to make love while Bella is still human, and has to be restrained by Seth and Sam. During Bella and Edward's honeymoon, Jacob, rage-filled, imagines the different outcomes of the honeymoon.

Jacob is the narrator in Book 2 of Breaking Dawn. When Bella returns from the honeymoon, Jacob believes that she has been turned and demands the pack attack the Cullens. Sam refuses to do so, and Jacob goes on a solo mission, leaving his own home in the process. He finds out that she is pregnant, and sees that she is bruised where her child has kicked. He talks with Edward, who doesn't want the baby because it is killing Bella, but cannot do anything because Rosalie Hale guards Bella, upon Bella's request. Rosalie's choice influences Emmett, Esme and Carlisleand so Edward cannot force Bella to have an abortion. Desperate, Edward asks Jacob to offer Bella to get pregnant with him, resulting in a much healthier pregnancy than the current one. Jacob is sickened but tempted, and agrees to try to persuade Bella to abort. He also promises Edward that he'll kill him if Bella dies.

Jacob informs Sam and the pack of Bella's pregnancy. The pack plans on killing Bella and the baby because they see the unborn baby as a threat, which is however protected by the Cullens. Jacob still loves Bella, and rebels against Sam's authority as Alpha. He embraces his Alpha heritage and breaks away from the pack. Seth and Leah Clearwater join him patrolling the Cullens' territory, and preventing Sam's pack from attacking.

While running patrols, Leah requests to stay in Jacob's pack after Renesmee's birth. Though taken back by the idea, Jacob agrees to think about it. Leah admits to Jacob that she understands Rosalie and Bella, and that, if their positions were switched around, they would do the same for each other. Jacob is enraged by this and is lead into an awkward conversation about Leah being menopausal and her love for Sam. Jacob ends the conversation to check up on Bella.

A few days later, Edward hears the baby's mind for the first time, and he loves the unborn baby as it already loves Bella, leaving Jacob feeling betrayed and mad. Edward hears this and gives the keys of his Aston Martin Vanquish to Jacob, so that Jacob might get away from them. Jacob desperately drives out to look for his soul mate, someone who he may imprint on, so that he would forget his love for Bella. His search ends up fruitless.

Jacob comes back and learns that the baby is trying not to hurt Bella anymore. Edward asks Jacob, as heir to the chief, Ephraim Black, for permission to change her into a vampire after the birth of the child. Feeling empty inside, Jacob agrees.

When Bella goes into a horrifically painful labor, Jacob kicks out Rosalie, who'd lost her control and performs CPR on Bella while Edward delivers the baby, who is a girl and Bella names her "Renesmee". Seconds after that, Bella's heart stops and Edward bites her to turn her into a vampire. Jacob feels completely empty by her death and intends to kill Renesmee for revenge, but instead imprints on her when he sees her. This also cures him of his heart break over Bella rejecting him. He nicknames her Nessie, because her real name is a mouthful, and this irritates Bella, since it refers to the Loch Ness Monster and catches on. Jacob is extremely close to Renesmee, goes hunting with her, and for Christmas he braids her a bracelet that is the Quileute version of a promise ring. Jacob has a strong desire to protect her and to keep her happy and safe. It is likely that his feelings will eventually turn into romantic and sexual interests when she is older. It is hard for him to be separated from her, so he visits every day and almost never leaves the Cullen house. However, he states that once Renesmee's growing slows down, he will go back to school. Finally, Sam's pack stops trying to attack the Cullens, since the most important of the werewolf laws that one cannot kill the object of another wolf's imprinting, due to the damage it would cause to the wolf in question. It is also stated that Jacob's close friends, Quil and Embry, who stayed with Sam when Jacob went his separate way, also have joined Jacob's pack after Renesmee's birth.

When Irina comes to Forks and mistakes Renesmee for an immortal child, she reports to the Volturi. Knowing that they need help to stand against the Volturi, Jacob reluctantly tolerates the Cullens' vampire friends during their stay, all of whom have agreed to witness for Renesmee. Aware that Renesmee is in the center of the danger, Jacob begrudgingly restrains himself from attacking the vampires while sending his troops to run with Sam's pack for the time being. On Christmas Day, he gives Renesmee a hand-knitted bracelet, which is his tribe's version of promise ring, as a present.

Days before the Volturi arrive, Bella plans for Jacob to run away with Renesmee to Rio de Janeiro, so that they may be saved from the upcoming slaughter. She has passports forged for the two of them, with Jacob as Jacob Wolfe, and Renesmee as Vanessa Wolfe. When the Volturi shamefully and regretfully leave after they are convinced that Renesmee isn't an immortal child, Bella is overjoyed and calls Renesmee, "Nessie."

At the end of Breaking Dawn, he, along with other wolves, hears from Edward that they are not really werewolves, but are rather shape-shifters who can turn into wolves, correcting the mistaken belief that had been accepted in their tribe. After the Volturi's "trial," Jacob jokes that life will be "boring now," which Edward remarks that he fervently hopes so.

**Physical appearance**

_"He looked fourteen maybe fifteen, and had long, glossy black hair pulled back with a rubber band at the nape of his neck. His skin was beautiful, silky and russet-colored; his eyes were dark, set deep above the high planes of his cheekbones. he still had just a hint of childish roundness left around his chin. Altogether, a very pretty face." _

―_Bella on seeing Jacob for the first time[src]_

Growing from 5'10 to 6'7 within one year, Jacob is the tallest character in the series, towering over Alice by nearly three feet and describing her as about the size of one of his arms. Bella notes that he would surely hit his head upon the beams of her new cottage. He is of Native American descent and in Twilight had a lanky build and wore his long hair in a ponytail. Though he looked too tall for his age, he had a hint of childish roundedness to his chin.

Around the time when he started to phase, his body grew tremendously thick, toned and muscular, similar to that of a serious bodybuilder, though balanced by his tremendous height so he doesn't look out of proportion. In New Moon, upon discovering his shape-shifter powers and joining the Quileute pack, he crops his long black hair short. Later he grows it out to chin length in Eclipse because he thinks Bella prefers it longer. He cuts it short again in Breaking Dawn. Jacob is also said to be extremely handsome, with dark good looks, raven-black hair, russet skin (which Bella was rather jealous of at times) and deep-set twinkling dark brown eyes; Bella once described him as "sort of beautiful".

**Wolf form**

_"The wolf closest to me, the reddish brown one, turned its head slightly at the sound of my gasp. The wolf's eyes were dark, nearly black. It gazed at me for a fraction of second, the deep eyes seeming too intelligent for a wild animal. As it stared at me, I suddenly thought of Jacob..." _

As a wolf, Jacob is about 10 feet in length, has russet brown fur, dark intelligent eyes, and is very swift. He was also the second fastest and the second largest in Sam's pack. He later grows to be the largest and strongest, but Leah Clearwater is still faster than him. Sam acknowledged him as the pack's strongest fighter. Bella is still amazed that Jacob did not take the role of Alpha in Sam's pack, but he creates his own pack later after Sam decides to kill Bella to prevent Renesmee from being born.

**Personality and traits**

Jacob's personality changes throughout the books as he matures. In Twilight, he seems very friendly though shy and slightly sheepish around Bella, easily succumbing to her flirtations and worrying about how the Quileute legends will affect her perception of him. However, in New Moon Jacob goes from being his old, happy self to being sullen and temperamental. This is because he has now phased and is experiencing life in wolf form.

In Eclipse, he becomes a lot more confident that Bella is really for him - so much that he makes her realize that she does love him after all through means of trickery. He also seems to be somewhat rebellious, since he encourages Bella to sneak out to visit him and they ditch school so they could spend some time alone, even though just as friends. In Breaking Dawn, his personality changes yet again, to slightly violent and pessimistic, as he feels like Bella is going to die due to her unnatural pregnancy. He is ready to kill her baby daughter, Renesmee, until he imprints on her. After this and Bella's successful transformation into a vampire, he returns to his cheerful personality as he no longer feels the pain of Bella's rejection.

During free time, he enjoys rebuilding automotive vehicles, hanging out with his friends, and playing with Renesmee. He also has an interest in watching action movies and commenting on bloody scenes.

Generally, Jacob is very friendly, playful, carefree and caring towards the people around him. He would go to any extent to protect those he loves most, most obvious in Breaking Dawn when he disbands from his pack and sacrifices everything to protect Bella. He is also shown to be somewhat sarcastic, obnoxious and childish, and has a bad temper due to his wolf side and highly dislikes the scent of vampires. He was also very hostile toward Edward, even before he phased, but they eventually come to terms with each other. In New Moon, his cheerful attitude is what attracts Bella and make her feel better.

He is one of two who dislike being wolf the most and wants nothing more than to be rid of his magical inheritance, but learns to adapt to the idea. When he first joined the pack, Sam wanted him to lead it, but he refused and gave the responsibility to him instead. After embracing his right as an Alpha and imprinting on Renesmee in Breaking Dawn, he begins to take the responsibilities of leading his renegade pack more seriously.

Like everyone else in his tribe, he had a prejudice against the Cullens and other vampires, viewing them as nothing more than blood-sucking monsters, but eventually warmed up to the Cullens and came to see them as something more than vampires.

**Wolf abilities**

_**Phasing **_

Jacob can phase in and out of wolf form. With practice and skill, one can morph faster and with more efficiency, with Jacob being the one exception, being able to phase in mid-jump, while it takes the rest of the pack several seconds to phase. Though phasing can be controlled, anger can easily cause the individual to phase by accident.

_**Regeneration **_

Jacob has a powerful regenerative healing factor. This allows him to heal at an abnormal rate, faster than any human being can. The extent of this regeneration is very powerful, to the point that Jacob comments that even a bullet through his temple wouldn't be enough to kill him. Small cuts and minor injuries heal within seconds while larger, more damaging injuries, such as broken bones, blood loss, and vampire venom infection seem to heal within minutes.

_**Telepathy **_

Only works within the pack, and when in wolf form. Jacob can speak with other members of his pack telepathically and hear their thoughts. Though this is more than useful while hunting and tracking, there is no privacy left in the pack because of this ability. It can be described as both a gift and a burden. Their thoughts are open even when they try to hide them. After Jacob formed a pack of his own, he was able to communicate those within his pack and Sam, the Alpha of his previous wolf pack, if he chooses to and can select the thoughts that he wants to share. Edward can access the thoughts of his entire pack when one member is present. Also, because his Alpha wolf mind is linked with his pack, Bella can protect him and his fellow wolves with her shield solely by shielding him. This implies that in wolf form, they may all be vulnerable to mind-based powers if Jacob falls victim to one.

_**Natural enhancements **_

Jacob has superhuman strength in both wolf and human form, though he is at his peak only while in wolf form. This has been displayed numerous times, as how Jacob was able to carry Bella 9 miles through a thick forest with ease, taking less than 10 minutes. In wolf form, he is also exceptionally fast, running at a top speed of over 100 miles per hour. In human form he seems to have an average speed of about 75 miles per hour and can lift an average of 800 lbs. Before phasing, the human form will build up their muscles naturally and will be ready for the first time they phase. Jacob is known as the physically strongest in both packs, though not as fast as Leah. In battle, he is very capable of handling his opponents. Jacob also has greater endurance than a human, most famously seen when Bella struck Jacob in the jaw with all of her strength, and ended up badly breaking her hand while Jacob, who wasn't even remotely hurt, couldn't tell that she was trying to hurt him until she started screaming. Jacob also mentioned in Breaking Dawn that it would take a van moving at high speed to break his bones.

_**Delayed aging **_

They cannot start aging until a solid period of time without phasing goes by. It is unknown the exact length of time, only it would be very difficult because phasing is instinctual, along with the fact that vampires often come through Washington and the wolves are needed whenever vampires are close.

_**High body temperature **_

Shape-shifters have a constant body temperature of about 110° degrees to withstand severe cold weather. This high body heat also allows them to survive in very hot weather, making it hard for their bodies to overheat. This high body temperature is very useful in combat, as it makes it extremely hard for vampires to harm them because they are extremely sensitive to heat. In Breaking Dawn, after Bella becomes a vampire, she describes Jacob's skin as like touching an open fire and unbearable to touch. This temperature also prevents frequent illness, by killing any potential pathogens they come into contact with before they can become ill. Jacobs mentions this ability to be beneficial. Shape-shifters cannot go to the hospital when they are running a temperature that should indicate them as dead.

_**Alpha voice **_

Jacob's true power as Alpha comes from his pack, which grants him total control over it: therefore he can force his followers to obey his orders against their will. Jacob never uses his voice to force his teammates to do something against their will, though he has the power and it is even stronger than Sam's voice.

_**Imprinting **_

Shape-shifers can involuntarily imprint, a method of finding a soul mate. When a werewolf imprints, it seems as if time stops and gravity doesn't hold them to Earth, anymore. They are instead held by the person they have imprinted on. A werewolf cannot control the outcome of imprinting. For example, Jacob tried unsuccessfully to force himself to imprint on Bella. If an imprintee dies, the shape-shifter might go insane or kill himself.

**Relationships**

Jacob's father is Billy Black, and he has twin sisters, Rachel and Rebecca. Billy and Jacob seem to be pretty close as they have lived alone together for a fairly long time. On the other hand, Rachel, Rebecca, and Jacob are not as close as the twins live out of town and rarely see their brother. His mother, Sarah Black, died in a car crash when he was 9 years old.

_**Renesmee Cullen**_

Main article: Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen

Renesmee Cullen, Bella and Edward Cullen's daughter, is the object of Jacob's imprint, and so his soulmate.

In Breaking Dawn, when Bella became pregnant with Renesmee, Jacob was repulsed because he saw her baby as he saw Edward: a monster.

Jacob made his hatred for the baby clear on multiple occasions, including when he became angry at Bella for saying the baby reminded her of him. Despite his hatred towards the baby, Bella and Jacob were incredibly drawn to each other.

Bella nearly died giving birth to the baby, who she named Renesmee. During Bella's transformation into a vampire, Jacob believed that she had died, and went to kill Renesmee. But when they looked into each other's eyes for the first time, he imprinted on her. He then realized why he was so pulled toward Bella during her pregnancy, and why Bella was so pulled toward Jacob: because Renesmee was a significant (due to the similarities between her and her mother as a human) part of Bella.

By imprinting on Renesmee, he has found what he needed to overcome his pain and sadness. While Renesmee is a child, he only feels the need to protect her and keep her happy as nothing else is more important. Because of this, he deserts his initial plan to live his life as a wolf and dedicates himself to protecting her. As she grows up, Jacob will feel attracted towards her as part of the imprinting. It is implied that Renesmee will "accept" Jacob as her mate when she is old enough, since she loves him very much, but it is yet unknown whether this will happen. Bella isn't very happy about this at first, and at one point attacks him, an effect of her temper as a newborn vampire. As time passes by, she comes to accept it later on when she realizes that it's not her choice, that they were made for each other.

Jacob thinks of Renesmee as "the most wonderful person in the world", and Renesmee is very possessive of him. In addition, he is magnetically drawn to her, as demonstrated many times throughout the story.

Because he finds it hard to be away from her, he visits the Cullens every day to play with her, though he would argue with Rosalie about whose turn it is to feed her. He is the one who nicknames her "Nessie," saying to Bella that her full name is a mouthful. When Renesmee was misunderstood by a vampire named Irina to be an immortal child and reported her to the Volturi, Bella secretly arranges ID certificates, a driving license and passports for Renesmee and Jacob, knowing that he will definitely protect her if the Volturi come looking for them. She also wanted to send them to Rio, hoping Alice would be able to find them. On Christmas Day, Jacob gives Renesmee a hand-braided bracelet which is the Quileute's version of a promise ring as Christmas gift.

After the tension between the Volturi and the Cullens ended, Jacob is more than happy to have Renesmee back into a normal childhood.

_**Bella Swan**_

Main article: Bella Swan and Jacob Black

Bella Swan is Jacob's best friend. Jacob claims in Twilight that he had a crush on Bella, but didn't act on it since she was already with Edward. In New Moon, he spends more time with Bella, and his crush turns into love. He is romantically attracted to her, but she only sees him as her best friend. As stated in Breaking Dawn, he has often imagined Bella nude. His feelings for her put him at odds with Edward. Jacob tells Bella how he feels in Eclipse and forcibly kisses her, to which she reacts by punching him in the jaw, only to end up with a broken hand. Jacob does everything he can to try to convince Bella she is in love with him, but she rejects him. Then later on in Eclipse, he threatens to kill himself if she doesn't kiss him, so she does. The kiss makes Bella realize that she has been lying to herself by saying that he was only her best friend, because she is in love with him too. She kisses him back, and both share a kiss that Seth Clearwater calls "nauseating to watch". When Edward finds out, he isn't angry, but Bella knows that she has to choose. She visits Jacob to tell him that although she loves him deeply, she has chosen Edward. Heartbroken, Jacob runs away from home and tries to live as a wolf to escape his pain.

Despite Bella's rejection, Jacob is still in love with her, and abandons his pack to protect her when she was pregnant with Renesmee, though he still is in constant pain cause by her rejection. When Jacob imprints on Renesmee, however, his romantic yet painful feelings for Bella disappear, allowing them to put their issues behind them and keep her as a best friend. Bella is relieved to know that, even though she has become a powerful vampire, Jacob still only sees her as Bella - his best friend. He initially had a hard time getting used to her new red eye color, but learns to endure it to keep Renesmee close.

_**Edward Cullen**_

Edward Cullen is Jacob's rival-turned-companion. Their dislike of each other begins at the end of Twilight, before Jacob becomes a "werewolf", though they only interact once.

After completing his growth into a werewolf, Jacob develops severe antagonistic feelings towards Edward, to the point of very nearly killing him openly in front of Bella several times throughout the series. This is partly because werewolves and vampires are mortal enemies and partly because they both have romantic feelings for Bella during New Moon, and Jacob vowed that he would not stop fighting for her until she became a vampire. But later in Breaking Dawn he is rather neutral, becoming something remotely to friends with Edward when he was helping Edward with Renesmee's birth and Bella's survival during this giving of her daughter's birth as Edward respectfully asks him as the rightful Alpha of the Quileute Tribe for permission to turn Bella into a vampire.

Jacob eventually declares his feelings for Bella, having already been Edward's rival for her love. Despite this, Edward never feels any hatred towards Jacob, even when Jacob tricks Bella into kissing him and Bella realizes, after over a year of self denial, she has feelings for him as well. When Bella tells Jacob that she had chosen Edward, Jacob's hatred for Edward reaches its peak and runs away in his wolf form, ending the events of Eclipse.

In the events of Breaking Dawn, Jacob makes a surprise appearance at the wedding of Bella and Edward. Bella accidentally tells Jacob her honeymoon plans causing Jacob to lose his temper momentarily. His hatred for Edward slowly begins to fade when Bella becomes pregnant with Edward's child. While Jacob is furious that Edward has impregnated Bella with a baby that is killing her, they form an unlikely bond because of their mutual hatred for the "fetus." Jacob feels betrayed when an unborn Renesmee wins Edward over with her thoughts. After her birth, Jacob imprints on Renesmee. While Edward is annoyed by this, he understands that Jacob's imprinting is involuntary. Their relationship becomes much friendlier after this, though Edward is still annoyed with his connection to Renesmee. Jacob, as commented by Bella, begins to call Edward's name without a hint of bitterness.

When the stand against the Volturi is about to turn into a fight, Bella gives him her daughter and Edward says goodbye to Jacob, referring to him as his "son" as Jacob imprinted on his daughter Renesmee. The situation, however, doesn't turn violent, and by the end of book there is no longer any hostility between Edward and Jacob. Edward also expresses impression of Jacob for not having thought about Renesmee's maturity process even once after he found out about her approximate maturity completion. At the end of Breaking Dawn, Edward states he would like to see Jacob to compete with Nahuel for Renesmee because Nahuel took interest in Renesmee as them both being half-human/half-vampire hybrids.

_**Billy Black**_

Billy Black is Jacob's disabled father, and an elder of the Quileute council. They are as close as a father and a son can be. Because Billy never encountered any vampires in his youthful years, he never became a wolf, and the power was passed on to his son.

After Rachel went to college and Rebecca moved to Hawaii after her marriage, Jacob became the only person who still lives with him, though he is more than happy to spend time with his father.

After Billy became wheelchair-bound, he became his father's legs, though he never resented this: Jacob looked up to Billy more than anything, his only real flaw being his superstitious beliefs; Billy had told him stories and traditions about the tribe, but he stopped listening very early. However, Billy never intended to let him believe them until he started phasing.

When Jacob went to battle Victoria's army in Eclipse, he was constantly plagued by worries and later pain when his son returned with serious injuries.

When Billy tried to reason with Jacob about Bella's choice and the Cullens, he refuses to listen and runs away from home until Renesmee is born, resolving all problems between the Quileutes and the Cullens, and Jacob finally returns. During the Volturi crisis, Jacob begins to spend more time at the Cullens' instead of home, which worries Billy until he comes home with good news.

_**Embry Call**_

Embry Call is Jacob's best friend, along with Quil Ateara. They have been best friends ever since they were young. Since no one really knew anything about Embry's father other than he was a Quileute, some people suspect that he and Jacob may be related, although he thinks of Sam Uley as a more likely candidate.

When Embry starts skipping school in New Moon and following Sam around, Jacob and Quil remain in the dark about his transformation and grow hatred toward Sam for "brainwashing" their friend, blaming him for taking Embry away. After Jacob experienced the change, however, they go back to the way they were, but they also avoid Quil until he changes as well.

When Jacob first leaves the pack to protect the Cullens from them, Embry is deeply upset with his decision and is prohibited by Sam from seeing him. A while after Jacob started his own pack, Embry leaves Sam's pack to join his, along with Quil.

According to The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide, Embry is soon promoted to the third-in-command in Jacob's pack.

_**Quil Ateara V**_

Quil Ateara V is Jacob's cousin and best friend, along with Embry Call. They have been best friends ever since they were young. When Embry experienced the "change," he started to avoid them, and Quil worried for his sake. And when Jacob started changing too, he grew terrified that he might be next, which he admitted to Bella. Jacob and Embry continued to avoid him, until Quil experiences the change himself and happily reunites with his friends, after he finally understands what is going on.

When Quil runs into Jake in Breaking Dawn, Jake tries to talk him into dating other girls before Claire, his imprinted one, comes of age, but he finds it difficult to cope and decides to dismiss the idea.

When Jacob first broke from the pack, Quil remains behind, since his soulmate, Claire, kept him bound to Sam's pack. A while later, Quil finally breaks away from Sam's pack to join him, along with Embry.

_**Leah Clearwater**_

Leah Clearwater is Jacob's second-in-command of his renegade pack. Jacob did not originally get along with Leah, since she was always tormenting him and his pack with painful memories and thoughts about Sam, who dumped her after he imprinted on her cousin, Emily.

During the battle against Victoria's army of vampires, Leah attempts to prove her worth and tries to fight a vampire, but it catches her off guard and Jacob knocks her out of the way to save her, and the vampire jumps on him, breaking most of his bones. After Bella chose Edward over Jacob, she irritatingly tells him to get over her, in which he reacts very badly.

When Jacob runs on his own, Seth, Leah's little brother, runs with him. Two days later, Leah comes along in order to get away from Sam and look after her brother. During this time, they learn to cope with one another and even become good friends, although Leah is still very uncomfortable being around the Cullens.

After the tension between both packs is solved, Jacob makes Leah his Beta, or "second-in-command." Although Jacob is the strongest wolf, Leah is the fastest.

_**Seth Clearwater**_

Seth Clearwater is Jacob's companion in the wolf pack, and former second-in-command until Leah took over the role. Seth is one of the youngest wolves of the Quileute tribe who has always viewed Jacob as his idol, and always follows his instructions.

When Jacob broke away from Sam's pack in Breaking Dawn, Seth is the first to run and join him, partly because he has befriended the Cullen family and wishes to help protect them. Jacob is initially very unhappy with his decision as he intends on going alone, and later Leah's decision to join them to get away from Sam and look after Seth only bugs him more. But he eventually warms up to their involvement. While they were protecting the Cullens, Seth acted as his second-in-command, but Leah later takes up that role.

Edward comments that he has one of the "purest, kindest and sincerest minds" he's ever heard, and that Jacob is lucky to have him, to which he doesn't disagree.

When Bella attacks Jacob in blind rage after she turned into a vampire, Seth runs into the middle and take the blow into himself and subsequently breaks the bones on his shoulder.

_**Sam Uley**_

Sam Uley is Jacob's fellow Alpha companion. The relationship between Jacob and Sam before they phased is unexplained, although they have known each other since childhood. When Jacob's friend Embry, and Jared and Paul, phased, Sam took care of them and made them part of his pack. The still unaware Jacob believed that Sam has somehow turned his friend into his "gang" and hated him for it. When he finally phased, however, he understood Sam's situation and their relationship turned friendly.

Their friendship is greatly damaged when Bella gets pregnant and Sam decides to make an unprovoked attack to prevent a potential threat and Jacob disagrees. Sam tries to force everyone using Alpha command, and Jacob breaks away from the pack by making himself a new Alpha. With Jacob, Seth, and Leah gone, Sam decides to play the situation by ear and make his decision later. After Jacob imprinted on Renesmee, Sam is forced to declare permanent peace with Jacob and the Cullens. Their friendship begins to reconcile after this. Despite this damage, Sam thinks of him as a family.

_**Charlie Swan**_

Charlie Swan is best friends with Jacob's father Billy.

For this reason, Jacob and his family had known him for as long as they could remember. Charlie takes a liking to Jacob because of his kind and cheerful personality, which he comments to have inherited from Sarah Black, Jacob's late mother.

When Bella became emotionally depressed, Charlie takes a stronger liking to Jacob because his presence makes his daughter feel better. He also encourages Jacob to start a relationship with Bella, even after he found out Jacob had kissed her.

After Bella became a vampire, Jacob transforms in front of Charlie in order to introduce him to the supernatural world hoping to keep Bella and the Cullens, especially Renesmee, from leaving Forks. Though Charlie is stunned and disturbed by this revelation, he manages to cope with the situation. Charlie then notices the bond that Jacob shares with his granddaughter and seems to accept it, just like he had accepted Bella's marriage to Edward.

_**Carlisle Cullen**_

Carlisle Cullen is the leader of the Olympic coven, though they prefer to be called "family". Jacob was initially very hostile towards Carlisle due to their different species, but after they came together to defend Bella from Victoria's newborn army, they learn to understand each other better. Jacob comes to respect Carlisle after he sees his gentle and kind nature, which he also finds appealing.

Carlisle uses time to research Jacob and the other wolves, and discovers that they have 24 chromosome pairs.

Their relationship turns much friendlier after he imprints on his granddaughter, Renesmee.

_**Esme Cullen**_

Esme Cullen is the mother figure of the Olympic coven. He initially disliked her due to her being a vampire, but they learn to cope with one another after coming together to protect Bella from Victoria's army.

While Bella is pregnant with Renesmee, Jacob breaks away from his tribe to protect her, and subsequently the rest of her family. Through this common experience, Esme and Jacob begin to learn to cope with each other, along with the rest of the Cullens and the wolves. Knowing that he has abandoned his home for Bella's sake, Esme cooks and makes clothes to benefit him and his renegade pack. This allows Jacob to find her loving nature so appealing that he admits to himself that she reminds him of his own mother.

They become much closer after he imprinted on her granddaughter.

_**Rosalie Hale**_

Rosalie Hale is a member of the Olympic coven. They have a largely antagonistic relationship. After Bella became pregnant with Renesmee Cullen, Jacob resents Rosalie for helping Bella protect the unborn child, even at the cost of Bella's life. Jacob proceeds to berate Rosalie with dumb blond jokes, though she counters with dog puns. Indeed, she even creates a dog bowl for Jacob to eat out of, and scratches 'Fido' on the side. Jacob nicknames her "Sleepless Beauty" and "Blondie".

Though they continue to antagonize each other, they found common ground after the birth of Renesmee as they are both obsessively protective of the child.

_**Alice Cullen**_

Alice Cullen is a member of the Olympic coven. They did not have a good start in their relationship, mostly because Alice is a vampire, the natural enemy of "werewolves" (later revealed to be "shapeshifters"). Also, Alice dislikes the smell of them and her inability to see them in her vision. However, when the vampire Victoria prepares an army to kill Bella, they put their bickering aside to stop it together. Since then, they begin to form a weak friendship, which improves when Jacob gives them protection from Sam's wolf pack.

Before Renesmee was born, Alice feels disgruntled about her inability to see Bella's future because she was "blocked", and is relieved when Jacob spends more time at their place, because she can't see him as well. She and Jacob slowly get closer thanks to their initial disliking of Renesmee, then because he manages to numb her headache. Their friendship continues to the point where she prefers to have him around than his pack mates.

When she and Jasper left their family without as much as a goodbye, Jacob resents her choice to abandon her family, unaware that she was on a secret mission to save them.

_**Jasper Hale**_

Jasper Hale is a member of the Olympic coven. Jasper and Jacob's relationship had quite a dull beginning, as they were each other's natural enemies. Their relationship turns friendlier when they allied to destroy Victoria's army, and are willing to train under Jasper to learn of newborns' strengths and weaknesses.

Jacob finds Jasper's fighting skills very intense and useful.

Jacob becomes more interconnected with the Cullens after he imprinted on Jasper's niece, Renesmee, and subsequently became closer to Jasper as well.

_**Emmett Cullen**_

Emmett Cullen is a member of the Olympic coven. Emmett and Jacob did not have a good start with their relationship initially, as he is a vampire and Jacob a shape-shifter. They only come together when Victoria creates an army of newborn vampires to kill Bella and the Cullens, and decide to join forces to gain the upper hand in battle.

Emmett finds Jacob's relationship to his niece, Renesmee, very entertaining and looks forward to seeing Bella's reaction when she finds out. Through this connection, they become much closer. After their trial against the Volturi, when Edward was explaining that it was the wolves that stopped them from executing their plan immediately, Emmett pokes Jacob's arm and he flashes a grin back at him.

**Etymology**

Jacob is the name of one of Stephenie Meyer's brothers. According to The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide, Jacob is named after one of his ancestors.

**Trivia**

In the original sequel to Twilight, Forever Dawn, Jacob and Bella are not close as Edward never left Bella. Despite this, Jacob still imprints on Renesmee Cullen - though it is a few weeks later rather than immediately after her birth. Also, Jacob dies somewhere along the way in the book, though his death is not very significant because he was not made out to be a major character in Forever Dawn.

**Film portrayal**

The role of Jacob was played by actor Taylor Lautner in all five movies of the series. Director Bill Condon comments that Taylor can understand his role and work into a whole new level of maturity.

His role was considered to be recast after the success of Twilight, but Lautner eventually got it again. He spent hours working to improve his body, overall gaining thirty pounds of muscle, and also read the books in order to prepare himself for the role in the sequels.


	11. Chapter 11: Quil Ateara

Quil Ateara

**Full Name**: Quil Ateara

**Status**: Member of the Quileute Tribe. Human.

**Date of Birth**:

**Originally from**: La Push Reservation

**Hair color**: Black and cut "so short it was almost a buzz." (NM6 p. 138)

**Eye color**:

**Height**:

**Physical description**: Quil is described as dark-skinned and shorter than Embry, but burly and with an impish grin. (NM6 p.138) But, like Jacob, Quil grew quickly, even prior to his transformation; Bella notices that "he looked bigger than the last time I'd seen him." In his wolf form, Quil was "deep chocolate brown, lighter over his face" (EC19 p. 429).(NM11)

**Occupation**: Student. protector of La Push

**Family members**: Quil Ateara (grandfather), Jacob Black (second cousin) (NM15)

**Nick Names**:

**Hobbies**:

**Personal history**: Quil is one of Jacob's closest friends. He and Embry both have unusual names and, as Jacob explains, "They fight dirty if you start on their names—they'll tag team you." (NM6) Quil, Jacob and Embry all speculated about the growing influence of Sam's "cult," but none of them guess what is really going on. (NM7)

Later, after Embry and Jacob have gone through the change, Bella sees Quil walking along the side of the road looking "bleak, brooding, his forehead creased with worry." He explains that he'd seen Jacob and Embry at a distance, but they ran into the forest and, even though he chased after them, he couldn't find them. Bella tells him that she plans to wait for Jacob at his house; Quil wishes her good luck. (NM11 p. 259-260)

After Bella discovers Jacob and Embry's secret, Embry and Jacob hint that Quil might be the next to transform. (NM14 p. 344) Quil became a werewolf, joined the pack and was "jazzed, totally thrilled" (EC5 p. 114). Unlike many of his pack mates, Quil was happy to be a shape shifter because it was cool, he was "in the know", he was back in contact with his friends, and he enjoyed the speed, freedom, strength and family bonds (EC5 p. 114, EC11 p. 259). He participated in patrolling the land for rogue vampires (EC4 p. 105).

When visiting Emily Young's house, Quil met her nieces and he imprinted on Claire, who was two years old at the time (EC8 p. 174). This caused a bit of a scandal because of the huge age difference, but as Jacob tried to explain to Bella, there was nothing romantic about the bond at that stage because he would "become whatever she need[ed] you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend, or a brother" (EC8 p 176).

Quil attended his first Quileute council meeting to hear the tribe legends at the same time Bella attended (EC11 p. 243). He accompanied Jacob on many outings, such as to Bella's graduation party (EC17 p. 371) and to watch the Cullen fight practice (EC19 p. 429). Quil took orders from Sam, such as when he came in wolf form to Bella's wedding to ensure Jacob kept in control (BD4 p. 67). Sam realized the close bond between Quil and Jacob, which is why he paired Jacob with Quil and Embry for their planned attack of the Cullens (BD10 p. 203) and why he sent Quil to appeal to Jacob to return to the pack after his defection (BD13 p. 256). The only reason Quil didn't join Jacob's new pack was because of his connection to Claire (BD13 p. 265); Quil was upset about the separation. Once Nessie was born and the threat of a war between the wolves and the Cullens was put to rest, Quil joined Jacob's pack. (BD27 p. 526)

Early in the stories, Quil possessed a lot of chutzpah and considered himself a ladies' man, as evident by his attempt to ask out a senior student's steady girlfriend (NM6 p 146), his initial flirting with Bella (NM6 p 139), and his eagerness to hang out with older girls (NM9 p. 204). Quil was grounded for fighting at school and missed his opportunity to go to the movies with the teen girls from Forks High (NM9 p. 205). However, once he imprinted on Claire, his interest in skirt chasing evaporated. He loved playing with Claire, attended her third birthday party (and allowed himself to be dressed like a princess), and enjoyed romping at the beach with her. (BD8 p. 153). As Quil explained to Jacob, "I don't notice girls anymore, you know. I don't see their faces." (BD8 p. 155).

Bella considered Quil to be funny (NM6 p. 146) and Jacob said Quil had a big mouth (NM7 p. 174). Quil joked with Sam after hearing the stories of the spirit warriors, teasing Sam about his black heart matching his black fur (EC11 p. 251). Quil brought enthusiasm to every event he was involved with, from fighting the newborn vampires (EC17 p. 381 / EC19 p. 429) to preparing to attack the Cullens (BD11 p. 207).

Portrayed in the films by: Tyson Houseman

**Quil Ateara V**

"And your chocolate fur reflects what? How sweet you are?"

― Sam Uley to Quil.[src]

A member of the Black pack, Quil Ateara V is mentioned in Twilight, but becomes more of a regular character beginning in New Moon. Unlike the other members of the pack, he was happy about becoming a wolf, finally having his friends back and understanding what was going on, but the pack really didn't understand his excitement as they were dismayed at the thought that the Cullens had indirectly caused another wolf to phase. Quil was happy to have finally made the pack and reunited with Jacob, Embry and the rest of the pack.

**Biography **

_**Early life **_

Quil was born and raised in La Push. His father, Quil Ateara IV, died in a storm when he was a child, leaving his mother, Joy, to raise him on her own. She had the help of her father-in-law, Quil Ateara III. His grandfather had always been aware of his grandson's legacy and potential destiny. Quil grew up as best friends with Embry Call and second cousin, Jacob Black.

**New Moon **

_Main article: New Moon _

"I don't want to be next."

―Quil to Bella[src]

In New Moon, Quil is introduced as Jacob and Embry's best friend. Embry and Quil come round and visit Jacob when Bella is spending time with him in his garage fixing two dead motorcycles. Jacob admits to Bella that Quil "likes" her. He gets invited to a movie night with Jacob, Bella and some of her friends, but is unable to go because he was grounded for fighting at school.

Embry separates from after he phased Quil and Jacob. A while later, Jacob phases as well and Embry and Jacob drift away from Quil as they both join Sam Uley's pack to keep him safe. He and Bella have a short discussion when Bella gives him a lift back to his house. He tells her that he worries about their strange behavior, and fears that he might be next. He also admits that he had tried to search for them in the woods and called their names.

While he remains absent afterwards, Jacob knows that Quil will join them once he phases, as his body is physically building up on its own. He phased before the start of Eclipse.

In the film adaptation of New Moon, he only appears once when he and Embry visit Jacob at his garage and introduce themselves to Bella.

**Eclipse **

_Main article: Eclipse _

"Yep. I finally made the pack."

―Quil, on himself[src]

Sometime before Eclipse, Quil finally joined the pack and enjoys being a shape-shifter the most, on which Jacob comments: "That's so Quil." Most of all, he is happy to reunite with his best friends.

Following Sam and Jared, Quil was the third to imprint. In his case, he imprints on Emily Young's two-year-old niece, Claire Young. This revelation causes great criticism from Emily and Bella, though they learn to understand Quil's situation; that imprinting is not of choice and his feelings are purely for the girl's happiness. Quil and Embry are present alongside Jacob at the Cullens' graduation party when they discover that an army of newborn vampires are on their way to Forks, and Quil and the pack agree to help them in battle in order to protect the town.

They all manage to win the battle without any casualties, though Jacob gets severely injured when trying to help Leah Clearwater deal with a newborn.

In the movie adaptation of Eclipse, Quil, along with Paul and Embry, chase after Victoria after she is forced to cross onto their lands to evade the Cullens. He nearly catches her before she jumps back over to the Cullens' land. He is later seen coming out from Emily's house, mocking "Jacob's obsessive inner monologue" in front of Bella. He, along with Embry, accompany Jacob to the graduation party where they hear about the army's advance. Along with rest of the pack, Quil attends the training session to learn how to fight Victoria's army.

During the battle, Quil gets knocked to the ground by a newborn while in wolf form, but Jasper comes to his rescue before it can kill him. He is then seen carrying an injured Jacob back to La Push and waiting outside when Sam and Carlisle tend to his wounds.

**Breaking Dawn **

_Main article: Breaking Dawn _

Quil first appears in Breaking Dawn when Jacob runs into him whilst playing with Claire on the beach, following her 3rd year birthday party. Jacob tries to talk him into dating other girls while Claire is still young, but Quil dismisses the suggestion.

The pack splits when Jacob leaves to protect Bella, followed by Seth and Leah Clearwater. Quil and Embry are greatly upset over their decision. Sam later sends Quil, Jared, Paul and Embry to try and persuade them to return to the pack, and Quil tries to plead Jacob to come back to no prevail.

In Breaking Dawn - Part 1, he appears on the beach with Claire and his fellow wolves. He is present during Jacob's refusal to continue to follow Sam. He, Jared, Embry, and Paul later confront the Black pack. After being by informed by Jacob that he would kill Renesmee, Quil storms off with the others after hearing Collin and Brady's howls to alert them that the Cullens had trespassed onto their lands. He later fights with the pack against the Cullens. He later retreats with the rest of the pack after Jacob informs Sam that he imprinted on Renesmee.

After the tension between both packs is resolved, Quil and Embry decide to join Jacob's pack. He stands with the packs alongside the Cullens and their allies during the confrontation with the Volturi. In Alice's vision of the battle, he is seen struggling against a Volturi guard who tries to strangle him.

_**Physical appearance**_

Quil is described as being over 6'0", being shorter than Embry but more muscular, with brown eyes, dark skin, black hair, an impish grin, a buzz cut and being tall and burly.

_**Wolf form **_

As a wolf, Quil has chocolate brown fur, which is lighter on the face. Sam once joked in Eclipse that his fur color reflects his "sweet" personality.

_**Personality **_

Quil is naturally a cheerful and easy-going person. He enjoys being a wolf, and has a strong sense of loyalty to his tribe, packs and friends. Though some people view his connection to Claire as scandalous, he is purely concerned with her well-being and happiness, such is part of the effects of imprinting.

Since his mother and grandfather are well aware of his magical heritage, he has no reason to hide it from them.

**Relationships **

Quil is the only child of Joy Ateara and Quil Ateara IV, the grandson of Quil Ateara III. and the great-grandson Quil Ateara II. Jacob is his cousin. He has imprinted on infant Claire Young.

_**Claire Young **_

_Main article: Claire Young _

_Main article: Quil Ateara V and Claire Young _

Claire Young is the toddler niece of Emily Young. Claire is extremely protective and possessive of Quil. She gets angry, when she hears Jacob raise his voice against him. Although very protective of him, Claire enjoys teasing him. Although Emily Young and Bella Swan found this scandalous because of the difference of age, Jacob says that there are no romantic feelings between them and that Quil will be whatever Claire needs. He may be a brother, a friend, a best friend, a protector, or a lover. He also adds that Quil might fall for Claire when she grows up, and Claire for him. Claire also enjoys Quil's company very much. As long as Claire is happy and safe, he is satisfied with life.

**Film portrayal **

In the movie adaptations of New Moon and Eclipse and Breaking Dawn - Part 1, Quil is portrayed by Tyson Houseman.

Tyson is a Native American Indian of the Cree Nation.


	12. Chapter 12: Leah Clearwater

Leah Clearwater

**Full Name:** Leah Clearwater

**Status:** Werewolf

**Date of Birth: **around 1988

**Originally From:** La Push

**Hair**** Color:** Black (NM6)

**Eye Color:**

**Height:**

**Physical Description:** "Leah was a senior like me, but a year older. She was beautiful in an exotic way–perfect copper skin, glistening black hair, eyelashes like feather dusters" (NM6) When in wolf form, Edward describes her as a "smaller gray wolf." (EC19)

**Occupation:** Protector of the La Push Reservation

**Family Members:** Father, Harry (deceased); mother, Sue; brother, Seth; second cousin, Emily Young

**Nick Names: **Lee-lee (BD13 p263)

**Hobbies: **

**Personal History:** During her freshman year and before his change, Sam and Leah started dating. They fell in love, but then Sam changed into a werewolf. He disappeared for two weeks and Leah was frantic with worry. She and her family spent the entire time looking for him, fearing that he had gotten into an accident in the woods. When he finally did return, he did not explain his absence and people began to assume that he had gotten into something shady like drugs. Leah stuck by him, even though she was frustrated by the secrets she knew he was keeping from her. (EC5)

Eventually, Leah's cousin Emily came to visit her and Leah introduced her to Sam. Sam imprinted on Emily and was forced to break up with Leah. This broke her heart not only because she loved Sam, but because Emily had always been like a sister to her. (EC5)

Leah was forced to sit back and watch the love of her life court her cousin. Jacob says that "She puts on a brave face. She's going to be a bridesmaid." (EC5)

But then something utterly unexpected happened and Leah and Seth both changed into werewolves. But this transformation was not for the best. Not only did Leah finally understand what had happened to Sam and why he had left her for Emily (EC5, ECEp), but the change was such a shock to her father Harry that it gave him a heart attack (Q&A).

Leah is currently the only female in the werewolf pack – this is often awkward as shifting involves nudity (BD13p259) and everyone can read her thoughts, which are often unpleasant and uncomfortable (EC5). Jacob sometimes calls her a "harpy" (EC Ep), and "touchy" (BD8 p157) and even Leah calls herself a "compassionless shrew" (BD16 p316). Leah is very self-conscious of her status as the only female shape-shifter in the tribe's history, and considers herself "a freak – the girlie-wolf – good for nothing else. I'm a genetic dead end…" (BD16 p318). As a smaller wolf, she is not as strong as the others in the pack but she is the fastest (BD8 p158) and enjoys winning races.

After Bella returns from her honeymoon pregnant, the wolf pack decides to attack the Cullens and kill the baby threat. When Jacob disagrees with Sam's decision, he breaks away from the Alpha's orders and forms a separate pack. Seth joins Jacob very quickly afterwards and Leah arrives the following morning to join. Leah joins Jacob's pack to keep an eye on her little brother and to be away from Sam, the man she loves but who only pities her (BD12 p229-232).

Leah didn't like hanging around the Cullens as part of her new pack (BD15 p287) but ran regular border patrols and reconnaissance missions and is happier with Jake as leader. As a member of his pack, Jacob finds her less annoying. She understands Jacob's dilemma with Bella because she can relate: "I don't like her, but … she's your Sam. She's everything you want and everything you can't have."(BD16 p 311-315). Leah's loyalty to Jacob and concern for his well-being leads her to phase to human form and yell at Bella for mistreating him (BD17 p338).

When Renesmee is born, Bella is transformed, and Jacob imprints on Nessie, Leah still stays nearby. Seth is injured when he tries to protect Jacob from Bella's attack and Leah is both worried and furious (BD23 p455). She still feels uncomfortable around the vampires in her human form (BD25 p500) but remains with her pack. When vampire friends of the Cullens come to Forks to testify in the family's favour against the Volturi accusations, Leah and her brother go with Sam's pack temporarily while Jaccob remains near Nessie (BD32 p608). When the Volturi arrive, Leah is part of the seventeen wolves that come to the confrontation.

Leah will often seem callous, like during the pack's discussion about how to handle Bella's pregnancy: (BD10 p202). However, she had a caring side for her brother (BD11 p208) and for motherhood in general that is hidden by the layer of hostility she wears like armor.

**Portrayed in the films b**y: Julia Jones

"Being unwanted isn't exactly a new thing for me."

―Leah[src]

Leah Clearwater is the Beta of the Black pack and the only known female shape-shifter in the Quileute history: she is the daughter of Harry Clearwater and Sue Clearwater. She is Seth Clearwater's older sister, and Sam Uley's ex-girlfriend. She phased into a wolf during the events of New Moon, around the same time as her brother, Seth. She also has deeply unsettled issues, including a broken heart, and is overprotective of her little brother.

**Biography**

**Early life**

As a child, Leah was very close to her cousin, Emily Young.

As a freshman in high school, Leah began dating, and then fell in love with Sam Uley. They were involved in a serious relationship for three years.

During her junior year of high school, Sam disappeared and Leah's life was thrown into upheaval. Two weeks later, Sam reappeared, but gave no explanation for his absence, and from that time forward he was a changed person. Leah tried to give him space to resolve his problem.

When Emily came to La Push for a visit, Sam saw her for the first time since his disappearance and he imprinted on her immediately. That same night, he went to Leah and broke up with her, and later Emily told her that Sam was pursuing her. She became furious with him and relied on Emily's rejection. But when Emily and Sam engaged in a relationship, she turned completely bitter and blamed them both for her pain.

**New Moon**

_Main article: New Moon _

Early in New Moon, Bella meets her at a pasta party at Jacob's house. However, Leah spends the evening on the phone.

As more time passes, Leah finds herself growing angrier and begins to fly into a rage over the smallest irritations. Her body begins to change without her awareness, and when she argues with her mother about her mood swings, her anger causes her to phase for the first time and she destroys a couch in the process. Seeing their daughter phase rather than their son, Seth, her father suffers a fatal heart attack. Seth witnesses the incident and the shock causes him to phase as well.

Leah's transformation causes her further pain because she holds herself responsible for her father's death. Furthermore, she is forced to join Sam's pack, and their mental link reminds her that he abandoned her for her cousin, Emily Young. She deliberately uses this connection to punish Sam and the pack both with her memories, and by bringing up uncomfortable subjects (such as Embry Call's parentage), all things the pack would rather forget. She has also tried to go solo, but it did not work. Jacob once describes her as a "harpy", to which she takes offense. However, she comes to forgive Emily and Sam after learning the truth and agrees to be her cousin's bridesmaid.

In the movie adaptation of New Moon, Harry's cardiac arrest is caused by Victoria during the manhunt of her.

**Eclipse**

_Main article: Eclipse _

Leah and her brother Seth's phasing is not revealed until Eclipse when Edward points her out as the smallish gray wolf.

During their fight with Victoria's newborn army, she tries to prove herself as worthy as the rest of her pack by fighting a newborn vampire alone. Jacob manages to knock her out of the way before the vampire crushed the bones on his right side.

After the army was destroyed, Bella rejects Jacob's feelings and remains with Edward. A few days later, Leah starts pestering Jacob to make him get over Bella because he makes her think about her, even though she doesn't like Bella, until he disappears into the woods to live as a wolf and escape the emotional pain.

Unlike the book, she is first introduced to Bella in the movie when she goes down to La Push to hang out with Jacob and his pack. Leah is highly disliking Bella the first time they meet. Her and her brother's transformations are noted to have occurred around the time their father died.

**Breaking Dawn**

_Main article: Breaking Dawn _

Leah and her family are present during Bella and Edward's wedding (she is absent in the movie). After finding out that Bella was pregnant, Sam decides to lead an unprovoked attack on the Cullens to kill Bella and the unknown baby. Jacob, however, refuses to follow Sam and breaks away from the pack to protect her, and was soon followed by Seth. Despite her dislike of vampires, Leah joins them the day after and helps to protect the Cullens with the excuse of protecting her brother, but her real motive is to get away from Sam telepathically. Her choice apparently hurts Sam so he sends a messenger in hopes of persuading both her, Seth and Jacob to come back to the pack. But Leah has already made up her mind to stay in Jacob's pack until she can stop being a wolf.

Despite the initial antagonism between the two of them, Leah and Jacob soon form a closer bond due to their broken hearts. She and Jacob have a deep conversation one day whilst hunting, mentioning how being immortal has stopped her menstruation cycle and may have disabled her ability to get pregnant. Jacob also remembers her breakdown when she first became a wolf, thinking herself as a freak, a "girly wolf". Leah also wonders if she maybe isn't as feminine as she thought she was, and wonders how imprinting would be for her. It is in this discussion that Leah mentions how she can relate to Rosalie's protection of Bella and the idea of never having a child from her own body was upsetting. She also admits that if Bella had asked for her help, she probably would've done the same as Rosalie.

She is so loyal to Jacob that she goes as far as to confront Bella about her unintentionally tormenting him. Bella is very hurt by this incident and Jacob commands Leah to stop, though he does not enforce it in his unbreakable "Alpha-voice", as Edward would have liked him to. She does not enjoy spending time around the vampires, but does so out of loyalty to her new pack. After she joins Jacob's pack, he names her as his Beta or second-in-command in place of Seth. Leah becomes a much happier person after leaving Sam's pack because she won't have to be connected to him anymore.

In Breaking Dawn - Part 1, Leah appears on the beach playing soccer with her fellow wolves. She approaches Seth, Embry, and Jacob, reprimanding the latter for still being in love with Bella. She is present during Jacob's refusal to continue to follow Sam. She later leaves the Uley pack to join Jacob and to protect her brother. She stands by their sides as Paul, Embry, Jared and Quil confront them. While out on duty with Jacob, she expresses her desire to do as Jacob says as along as she doesn't have to go back to the Uley pack. This causes Jacob to willingly promote her as his Beta. She is later seen with Seth as they view Jacob mourning Bella "death". They both later appear in wolf form coming to the Cullens' defense against the Uley pack. During the fight, she knocks Jared off of Alice and briefly fights him.

When the Cullens are threatened by the Volturi and begin to gather friends to help them testify against the Volturi's accusation, Leah and the rest of the pack are assigned to temporarily run with Sam in order to avoid conflict. Near the end of the story, she and the packs stand with the Cullens when the Volturi arrive to end them. Their numbers and Bella's talent succeed in repelling the Volturi without a fight.

In Breaking Dawn - Part 2, Leah, along with Seth, appear in wolf form as they come to the aid of Jacob when he is attacked by a newborn Bella. While celebrating Christmas at Charlie's house, Leah is only seen sitting at a sofa, the back of her head facing the screen.

In Alice's vision of the battle, Leah is shown destroying many of the Volturi guards and is later horrified when she sees Seth's lifeless body on the ground. She howls in grief to alert Jacob, but continues to fight. She spots Esme in danger of falling into the sinkhole and, despite being double-teamed by two of the Volturi, saves her from a Volturi guard and falls down into the underground lava. Fortunately, the battle does not start and she, along with her fellow wolves, survive the confrontation.

**Physical appearance**

Leah as a human is described as beautiful in an exotic way. She has perfect copper skin and eyelashes "like feather dusters", and being around 5'10" tall. She wears her sleek black hair in a short pixie cut after phasing, for the same reasons that the males shave their heads: longer hair means longer fur.

**Wolf form**

Edward describes her in her wolf form as a "smallish gray wolf". She is physically the smallest in her pack, possibly due to her gender. In the films, however, she is taller than Seth and the younger shape-shifters.

_**Personality and traits**_

Leah is portrayed as angry and bitter as a result of her broken heart. She has a short temper, and often uses the pack's mental connection to remind the others of things they would rather forget; ostensibly to vent her pain at being connected to Sam. However, she also demonstrates considerable loyalty to them and protectiveness of her brother, and by the end of Breaking Dawn, Leah has matured remarkably after she joined Jacob's pack to get away from Sam. She mentions to Jacob that she is considering community college and possibly meditation and yoga to help with her temper issues. She also implies that she intends to quit phasing as soon as she is able to control it. She is quite competitive in racing and would willingly accept any challenge, though she dislikes being a wolf and being around vampires.

Leah greatly dislikes Bella, mainly because of her "torturing" Jacob. This continues to Breaking Dawn where she confronts Bella while she's pregnant and says things that deeply hurt Bella, causing the latter to cry.

_**Wolf abilities**_

Phasing has stopped her menstrual cycle, and she gets bitter over it because she fears it may prevent her from having children or imprinting on someone.

Leah is known as the fastest wolf in both packs which Jacob says is "her only claim". She is so fast that she can outrun anyone in her pack. This is the only part that she enjoys being a wolf. While running on an errand, she would enjoy taking patrols and beating her companions at the same time.

According to the Illustrated Guide, Leah and her brother Seth are the only pack members who inherited shape-shifter genes from all three families.

**Relationships**

Leah is the daughter of Harry and Sue Clearwater, and the older sister of Seth Clearwater. Her second-cousin, Emily Young, is part Quileute and part Makah. She is also the ex-girlfriend of Sam Uley.

_**Sam Uley**_

_Main article: Sam Uley _

"At least Sam is happy. At least he's alive and well. I love him enough that I want that. I want him to have what's best for him. I just don't want to stick around to watch."

―Leah on her feelings for Sam[src]

Leah and Sam dated in high school and they cared about each other very much, even though Sam could not tell her that he was a wolf. Their relationship ended when Leah brought her cousin Emily for a visit, and Sam imprinted on her after one look. After Leah turned into a werewolf, she is forced to endure hearing Sam's never-ending thoughts about Emily. This, coupled with the fact that she was then informed about imprinting (something Sam was forbidden to tell her about when he broke up with her), made her very bitter and caused her to take her pain and anger out on the pack since. Another reason why she likes to lash out is that the rest of the wolves can read her thoughts and know that she is still pining after Sam. Although she acts as if she hates Sam, she wants the very best for him. Despite the fact that he cannot be with her and feels bad whenever he sees her, the series says Sam is still in love with Leah. He is deeply upset and hurt when Leah leaves to join Jacob's pack, and so sends Jared to ask her to come back by telling him to get on his knees and beg, to do anything to convince her to rejoin his pack; even calling her "Lee-Lee", Sam's nickname for her from when they were dating.

_**Seth Clearwater**_

_Main article: Seth Clearwater _

"You think I'm just going to sit home while my little brother volunteers as a vampire chew toy?"

―One of the reasons that lead Leah to abandon Sam's pack[src]

Seth Clearwater is Leah's younger brother. She is very protective of him as seen in Breaking Dawn when she joins Jacob's pack in order to keep an eye on Seth and protect him. She idolizes him for being more understanding and friendly than she is. They seem to have a loving, normal brother-sister relationship where they tease each other, such as when Seth said he would mind if Jacob killed Leah after pretending to think about it. Seth is much younger than Leah.

_**Emily Young**_

_Main article: Emily Young _

Emily Young is Leah's cousin of the Makah tribe. They were as close as sisters throughout childhood and adulthood, until Sam imprinted on Emily and dumped her for her cousin. Leah had counted that Emily would reject him, which she did constantly until she wasn't able to anymore.

When Leah first heard that Emily had been mauled by a bear, she was highly concerned for her well-being, but it all turned into rage and bitterness when she found out that she and Sam were together.

Finding out the truth allows Leah to resolve part of her issues with her cousin, though she still doesn't want to be near either of them. She has agreed to be Emily's bridesmaid.

_**Jacob Black**_

_Main article: Jacob Black _

"Am I less annoying than Paul now?"

―Leah asks Jacob[src]

Jacob Black is the Alpha in Leah's pack. Initially, Jacob and Leah didn't like each other. When Jacob and Seth broke off from Sam's pack and joined the Cullens, Leah decided to join them to look after her brother and get away from Sam. Though they were originally hostile towards each other, Jacob and Leah gained a new understanding to each other's feelings, bonding over their broken hearts, and became good friends, though she still dislikes hovering around vampires. Leah is later named Jacob's Beta, or second-in-command.

Occasionally, they would race in wolf forms. Since Leah is the fastest wolf, she always beats him, though often by a narrow margin.

While some fans believe that Leah fell in love with or imprinted on Jacob during Breaking Dawn, Stephenie Meyer has stated this isn't true. This would simply have made their interactions too complicated, since she started out disliking Jacob, then they gain a "friendly" understanding. If Leah had imprinted on Jacob at any time, it would have been the first time she saw him after her first transformation, and she would have had a compulsive need to be with/near him from that moment on. This is not the case. They are simply good friends.

**Trivia**

Stephanie Meyer has affirmed that if she was to make another chapter of the Twilight Saga, Leah's perspective might be used.

**Film portrayal**

Leah Clearwater is portrayed by Julia Jones in the film _Eclipse_ and the two-part _Breaking Dawn_.[1]


	13. Chapter 13: Seth Clearwater

Seth Clearwater

**Full Name**: Seth Clearwater

**Status:** Werewolf

**Date of Birth**: 1992

**Originally From:** La Push Reservation

**Hair**** Color:**Black

**Eye Color**:

**Height:**

**Physical Description:** Bella described him as having a "huge, happy grin" and a "long, gangly build" (EC11 p. 241) and resembled a younger Jacob (NM6 p. 149, EC11 p. 241). As a werewolf he is also gangly and has sand-colored fur (EC18 p 399).

**Occupation:** Protector of La Push, high school student

**Family Members:** Harry, father (deceased); Sue, mother; Leah, sister; Emily Young, second cousin

**Nick Names:**

**Hobbies**:

**Personal History**: Seth was the youngest of the Clearwater family. Bella met him at a spaghetti dinner held at Billy's house and noticed that he hero-worshipped Jacob (NM6 p. 150). Bella didn't see Seth again until the Council meeting on the beach in June (EC11 p. 241) and noted his growth spurt. This growth spurt was due to his recent transformation into a werewolf. Seth and his sister both changed and it was such a shock to their father Harry that it gave him a heart attack (PC11).

Seth was too young to participate in the battle with the newborn vampires, so he was asked to stay near Bella to act as a liaison. (EC18 p. 408) Seth ended up playing a significant role in the fight when Victoria and Riley found Bella's hideout. Seth dueled with Riley, faked injury to lure Riley into a false of security, and ripped Riley to pieces. (EC24 p. 552, EC25 p. 559)

Seth's tag-team effort with Edward to defeat Victoria cemented their relationship, and Seth became a good friend of Edward's. (BD1 p. 12) Seth attended Bella's wedding (BD3 p. 50, BD4 p. 52-53) and was genuinely happy for Bella and Edward. Seth hugged Edward at the wedding, which slightly disturbed his mother. Seth also hugged Jacob at the wedding but this was to restrain Jacob before he lost control and phased due to the news that Bella would have a regular honeymoon. (BD4 p. 66)

Seth was the pack member that learned that Bella was still alive after her honeymoon but that there was something mysteriously wrong with her. (BD8 p. 158) Seth argued against attacking the Cullens, both before they learn of the baby-to-be (BD8 p. 160), and afterwards. (BD10 p. 202) Seth had to be forced by Sam's alpha command to obey (BD11 p. 207) and when Jacob broke away from the pack, Seth almost immediately joined him. (BD11 p. 213) Seth figured out that two separate packs had formed with Jacob's defection and went with Jacob to warn the Cullens of the impending attack. Both the werewolves and vampires mocked Seth for being "just a kid" and a "toddler" (BD11 p. 217, 221) but Seth's efforts were also appreciated. Leah joined their small pack and Seth was disappointed that his big sister had joined the team. (BD12 p. 226) Leah wanted to protect Seth and Seth felt bad that Leah's appearance bothered his idol. Seth told Jacob "I belong here. I DO like vampires. Cullens, anyway. They're people to me, and I'm going to protect them, 'cause that's what we're supposed to do." (BD12 p. 229) The two packs met and Seth struggled to keep his emotions in check and his comments to himself. (BD13 p. 257) Seth felt comfortable with the Cullens and even ate at their house beside them (BD14 p. 279)

Seth was likeable by all who knew him. Jacob said Seth was "a good kid. Better company than some." (BD4 p. 61) Edward considered him to have "one of the purest, sincerest, kindest minds I've ever heard." (BD17 p. 343) Seth's main character attribute was his unwavering loyalty. He even dove in front of Jacob to protect his head of pack from being pulverized by new vampire Bella, earning a broken shoulder and collarbone for his efforts. (BD23 p. 452)

**Portrayed in the films by:** Boo Boo Stewart

"_He has one of the purest, sincerest, kindest minds I've ever heard. You're lucky to share his thoughts._"

―Edward Cullen on Seth to Jacob[src]

**Seth Clearwater** is a member of Jacob Black's renegade shape-shifter pack and was first introduced in _New Moon_ as Leah's younger brother and one of the youngest members of Sam Uley's wolf pack before joining Jacob's in _Breaking Dawn_. After Jacob and his own sister Leah Clearwater, he is the most developed shape-shifter in the _Twilight Saga_. He is the son of Harry and Sue Clearwater, and is also the second cousin of Emily Young.

Biography Early life

Seth was born and grew up in La Push with his family. As a child, he has always been happy, optimistic and purely kind. His parents had always known that he had werewolf genes of the Black, Ateara and Uley family lines, and would someday become a shape-shifter to protect their tribe from vampires.

_New__ Moon_

_Main article: __New Moon_

Seth first appears in _New Moon_when Bella meets him at a dinner party at Billy's house, where Seth hangs out with her and Jacob. Seth apparently looks up to Jacob, and it is stated that he "hung on Jacob's every word with idolizing eyes." Seth interrupts Jacob whenever it seems like he might have forgotten him. When his older sister, Leah, phased in front of the family one night, the shock caused their father, Harry, who already had a weak heart, to have a fatal cardiac arrest. The upheaval all around him catalyzed Seth's own transformation, earlier than it would normally have happened; he phased immediately. In the movie, Harry is part of the hunting party searching for the wolves believed to be killing hikers and suffers a heart attack caused by Victoria's sudden appearance.

Although Seth was deeply saddened by his father's death, he accepted his transformation far better than Leah did hers. He didn't have the same challenges to deal with, because she has to constantly deal with being around Sam and his thoughts about Emily that triggers her own thoughts and make the entire pack go through her agony. And at the same time, she blames herself for having caused their father's fatal heart attack.

Seth attends Harry's funeral, which Edward mistakes for Bella's.

**Eclipse**

_Main article: Eclipse _

Seth's role becomes larger in Eclipse. In the book, he is present at the clifftop bonfire where Bella hears the Quileute legends for the first time and pays close attention to the tales, leaning forwards eagerly. In the movie adaptation of Eclipse, this is where he first appears, and addresses himself as the "newest, bestest, and brightest". Jacob then adds that he is also the slowest.

In preparation for a huge battle against the Seattle newborn army, his pack go to attend training sessions with the Cullens.

He later goes with Jacob, Bella and Edward to serve as a connection between the werewolf pack and the small camp during the battle, and fights alongside Edward against Victoria and Riley. He manages to defeat Riley after an unneeded interference from Bella, who had thought Seth was wounded while in reality he was feigning injury. While Edward is fighting Victoria, Seth hurls Riley's dismembered arm at her, knocking her out of the air as she lunges for Bella and giving Edward the chance to finish her. Seth then seizes Riley from behind and drags him into the trees where he tears him to pieces (in the film, he drags Riley behind a snow-covered hill).

After the battle, Seth develops a genuine friendship with Edward and returns to La Push as a hero. In the film, he is last seen waiting outside of Jake's house while Jake is under severe medical treatment.

**Breaking Dawn**

_Main article: Breaking Dawn _

By the beginning of Breaking Dawn, Seth and Edward have become good friends in the aftermath of the battle with Victoria and Riley (according to Jacob, Seth hero-worships Edward). He also respects the Cullens a lot more than any other member of the pack, even using their first names in casual conversation. Bella calls him regularly for updates on Jacob, who has fled the reservation after discovering that Edward and Bella are engaged and refuses to transform back into his human form, instead living in the wilderness in Canada as a wolf. Bella also genuinely enjoys talking to Seth, though doesn't dare to talk to Leah for whom "the phrase 'bite my head off' was not entirely a figure of speech".

Seth attends Bella and Edward's wedding with his mother and Billy Black, and tells Edward that "It's good to see things work out for you, man. I'm happy for you". When Jacob arrives and loses his temper with Bella after discovering that she and Edward will make love on their honeymoon, Seth and the Uley pack restrain Jacob and drag him into the trees before he phases.

A week after Edward and Bella return from their honeymoon, Charlie Swan phones Billy at Sue's house to tell her that Bella is home but ill, and the Cullens will not let him see her. Seth informs the pack and Jacob sets off to the Cullens to try and destroy them, believing they have broken the treaty and bitten Bella. He discovers that she is in reality pregnant, and returns to the pack. Sam decides that a half-vampire, half-human hybrid will pose a threat to the Quileute tribe and that the best course of action is to kill Bella and the Cullens, who suspect that the baby will be dangerous but who refuse to kill it and continue to protect Bella. Jacob and Seth both refuse to fight against the Cullens with the pack; Seth feels that he would be betraying them. When Jacob breaks away and becomes Alpha of his new pack, Seth is the first to follow him, and becomes a temporary second-in-command, or "Beta". Leah later joins this new pack and replaces him as Beta after a while.

During the tensions between Jacob's and Sam's packs, Seth and Leah regularly patrol the perimeter of the Cullens' land with Jacob. The Cullens, especially Esme and Carlisle, are very grateful towards them and provide them with food and clean clothes. Jacob calls Seth a "happy little punk", and Edward tells him that he is lucky to have a connection to such a pure and happy mind. Jared comes to try and convince the renegade pack to return to La Push, claiming that Sue feels betrayed by her children's abandonment, so soon after their father's death. Though it pains Seth, he refuses, and stays loyal to Jacob and the Cullens'.

In Breaking Dawn - Part 1, Seth first appears at the wedding, then on the beach sitting alongside Jacob, Leah, and Embry. He wonders whether Jacob would be able to kill Bella if she becomes a vampire. He is present during the pack's meeting to discuss killing an unborn Renesmee. He, along with Jacob, are forced to bow down to Sam after they protest about killing Bella. Soon after Jacob quits and leaves the pack, Seth quickly follows suit and joins him, only to get upset when Leah joins them as well. He is later seen with Jacob and Leah patrolling the Cullens' land and happily receiving food from Esme. He is present during his pack's conversation with Paul, Jared, Quil and Embry about Jacob wanting Sam to take back him and Leah. Him and Leah later come to the aid of the Cullens as they battle the Uley pack.

Renesmee's birth resolves the feud between the two packs as Jacob imprints on her, but Seth leaps between Bella and Jacob when the newborn Bella attacks Jacob upon discovering that he imprinted on Renesmee and nicknamed her "Nessie". This results in him getting a broken arm and collarbone, which Carlisle is able to repair. After the two packs have made peace, Seth and Leah are able to return to La Push though still visit the Cullens' with Jacob almost daily. The Clearwater family spend Christmas at Charlie Swan's house with Sam, Emily, the rest of Jacob's pack, Bella, Edward and Renesmee.

Seth, along with all the Quileute wolves, stands by the Cullens and their allies during the confrontation with the Volturi.

In Alice's vision of the battle, Seth is shown leaping after and destroying a Volturi guard. He is then confronted by Jane, who tortures him with her power, allowing Felix time to crush his neck, killing him. Leah is infuriated by this. In the end, the battle doesn't happen as Aro changes their action, and Seth lives.

**Physical appearance**

As a human, Bella describes Seth as having a "tall, gangly build", with a youthful face and a "huge, happy grin" with brown eyes and around 6 feet tall. His skin is russet colored and his hair is black, worn short like the other boys in the pack. Bella notes that he reminds her of a younger Jacob.

_**Wolf form**_

As a wolf, Seth remains tall and gangly, and has sandy colored fur and oversized paws. In the film version of Eclipse, his build takes on the appearance of a Mexican wolf, smaller and rangier than those of the older shapeshifters.

_**Personality and traits**_

Seth is immature, childish, but cheerful, optimistic and exceptionally kind, much like Angela Weber. He idolizes both Jacob and Edward. Edward comments that he has one of the purest, kindest, sincerest minds he'd ever heard. He can also be depicted as forceful and independent when he wants to do something important.

Although he repels vampires' smell just like all the other shapeshifters, he doesn't mind it, and even praises Edward on his cooking abilities. He is also the first of his pack to truly like the Cullens', due to their diet on animal blood, which allows him to think of them as people rather than actual vampires.

He also has an energetic and self-assured attitude, which is shown when he departs from Sam's pack to join Jacob. Whenever Jacob gives him an order, he would obey without question or hesitation. He sees his powers as a gift instead of a curse, and enjoys them more than most of his pack members.

_**Wolf abilities**_

Seth is noted to have the best hearing among his pack mates. He demonstrates this skill in Breaking Dawn when he listens to decipher the number of wolves coming their way.

Although physically smaller than most wolves in his pack, he can still take down a lone vampire by himself. This is shown when he fights Riley Biers in Eclipse without help. However, his pack members and sister still think of him more like a kid that needs protection.

According to The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide, Seth and his sister Leah are the only pack members who inherited shape-shifter genes from all three families.

**Relationships**

Seth Clearwater is the son of Sue and Harry Clearwater, the younger brother of Leah Clearwater, and second cousin of Emily Young.

_**Edward Cullen**_

_Main article: Edward Cullen _

Edward Cullen is Seth's vampire friend. Originally, there was no interaction between Edward and Seth. When the wolves and the Cullens agreed to join together to fight Victoria's army, Seth and Edward ended up fighting side-by-side against Victoria and Riley. After defeating them, there was clearly no hostility between Edward and Seth, despite the fact that wolves and vampires were natural born enemies. They find it easier to cope with one another because of their will to protect humans, unlike most vampires.

By Breaking Dawn, Seth and Edward have become close friends. This friendship is part of the reason Seth joins Jacob's pack in his revolt against Sam's authority as Alpha when Sam decides to launch an unprovoked attack on the Cullens. Seth also stands with Edward and his family when the Volturi arrive to destroy them.

_**Jacob Black**_

_Main article: Jacob Black _

"Stop being so... optimistic. It's getting on my nerves."  
"No problem. You want me to be all doom and gloom, or just shut up?"  
"Just shut up."  
"Can do."

―Jacob and Seth[src]

Jacob Black is Seth's friend and idol figure; he follows his words with admiration.

When Jacob breaks away from Sam's pack to protect Bella and the Cullens, Seth is the first to follow him. Though he continues to persuade him to go back to Sam, he remains determined to stay with him to help the Cullens and acts as his second-in-command until Leah takes over the role.

_**Leah Clearwater**_

_Main article: Leah Clearwater _

"Go away, Leah. I can take care of myself."  
"That you think so proves that you need a babysitter."

―Seth and Leah[src]

Leah Clearwater is Seth's older sister. Though they are fairly close siblings, Seth finds her company annoying because she forces the whole pack to go through her pain over Sam's break-up, and accuses her for "ruining everything" when she joins Jacob's renegade pack for his safety (and to get away from her telepathic connection to Sam). Despite this, Leah is really very protective of her brother and joined Jacob's pack to watch over him.

**Etymology**

Seth is named after Stephenie Meyer's brother, who is also her site's webmaster.

**Trivia**

He was the youngest member of the pack before Brady Fuller and Collin Littlesea.

According to The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide, Seth was born in 1992 and phased in 2006, which means that he was around 14 years old when he phased, not 15 like the series depicted.

**Film portrayal**

Seth Clearwater is portrayed by Boo Boo Stewart in Eclipse[1], Breaking Dawn - Part 1, and Breaking Dawn - Part 2.[2]


	14. Chapter 14: Brady Fuller

Brady Fuller

**Full Name**: Brady Fuller

**Status:** Werewolf / Shape-shifter

**Date of Birth**: Sometime in 1993 (EC20)

**Originally From**: La Push Reservation

**Hair Color**: not mentioned, presumably black like other members of the Quileute tribe

**Eye Color**: unknown

**Height**: unknown

**Physical Description**: young

**Occupation:** Protector of the Quileute tribe

**Family Members**: unknown

**Hobbies**: unknown

**Personal History:**  
Brady is one of the newer members of the Quileute wolf pack, transitioning when the pack's membership increased to ten, but before the pack's population grew to sixteen (BD36 p. 683). During the confrontation with Victoria's army of newborn vampires, Brady and Collin are forced to stay behind on the reservation (EC18 p. 402). Brady is included in the planned attack on the Cullen clan when Bella's pregnancy is revealed. It appears that he is not their strongest fighter, as Carlisle, Alice and Esme are his intended targets (BD10, p. 203) and Jacob notes that neither Collin nor Brady have ever been in battle (BD11 p. 207). It is presumed that he was numbered with the rest of the pack when the Volturi arrived to kill Renesmee. (BD36)

At the age of 13, **Brady Fuller** is, along with Collin Littlesea, one of the youngest members of the Uley pack. He is a distant relative to the Ateara and Clearwater families on his grandmother's side.

Biography Early life

Brady Fuller was born and raised in La Push, Washington. He joined the Uley pack shortly after Leah and Seth Clearwater started phasing, without his parents knowing.

_Eclipse_

Brady makes his first appearance in the series in _Eclipse_, when the pack meets the Cullens to learn how to defeat a newborn vampire army created by Victoria.

Due to their age and inexperience, he and Collin are ordered to remain behind to guard the tribe and La Push while the rest of the pack fight off the newborn vampire army. Like Collin, he only appears in wolf form.

_Breaking Dawn_

In _Breaking Dawn_, Brady is one of those who remain in the Uley pack when Jacob forms his own pack - joined by Seth and Leah - to defend a pregnant Bella and the Cullens from their offense.

Even after everything was resolved, Brady still remains with Sam, as one of the "pups" of the tribe.

Brady makes his first movie appearance in _Breaking Dawn - Part 1_ at First Beach with the rest of his pack, later in wolf form while spying on the Cullens' house. When Emmett, Carlisle and Esme run out to hunt, he and Collin chase after them, only to lose them at the ravine and alert the others. He is also present when Sam goes to tell Billy that they may have to fight him to get to the baby, and later erupts a fight with the Cullens until Jacob emerges to stop them.

He takes part in the show of force against the Volturi near the end of _Breaking Dawn_, standing alongside the packs, the Cullens and their allies in defense against the Volturi's confrontation. In Alice's battle vision, he is seen destroying a Volturi guard with Collin while Sam prepares to kill Jane.

Physical appearance

Brady is noted as having black hair and brown eyes, and being nearly 6 feet tall.

Wolf form

In wolf form, Brady has dark, ashy-brown fur that almost appears gray. In the films however, his fur is gray with brown spots on his forehead and sides.

Film portrayal

Brady Fuller is portrayed by Canadian actor Swo-wo Gabriel in _Breaking Dawn - Part 1_. In the ending credits of _Breaking Dawn - Part 2_, he is credited as "Young Quileute".


	15. Chapter 15: Collin Littlesea

Collin Littlesea

**Full Name: **Collin Littlesea

**Status: **Werewolf

**Date of Birth: S**ometime in 1993 (EC20**)**

**Originally From: **LaPush Reservation

**Hair**** Color:**not mentioned, presumed to be black like other members of the pack

**Eye Color: **unknown

**Height:**

**Physical Description: **Young

**Occupation:** Protector of La Push

**Family Members: **

**Nick Names:**

**Hobbies:**

**Personal History:** Collin is very similar to Brady as they are two of the newer members of the Quileute wolf pack, transitioning when the pack's membership increased to ten, but before the pack's population grew to sixteen (BD36 p. 683). Collin's parents are unaware that he is a werewolf (BD8 p. 147). During the confrontation with Victoria's army of newborn vampires, Collin and Brady are forced to stay behind on the reservation (EC18 p. 402). Collin is included in the planned attack on the Cullen clan when Bella's pregnancy is revealed. It appears that he is not their best fighter, as Carlisle, Alice and Esme are his intended targets (BD10, p. 203) and Jacob notes that neither Collin nor Brady have ever been in battle (BD11 p. 207). Collin accompanies Paul and Quil when the trio arrives to speak to Jacob's newly formed pack. Jacob is surprised by Collin's presence because he considers him a kid (BD13 p. 256) but Collin was sent instead of Embrey because some of the other pack members might be tempted to join Jacob's group; Collin does not hesitate to follow Jared back to Sam's pack (BD13 p. 264). It is presumed that he was numbered with the rest of the pack when the Volturi arrived to kill Renesmee. (BD36)

**Collin Littlesea** is one of the youngest members of the Uley pack, being 13 years old, the same age as Brady Fuller. He is a direct cousin of Jacob Black. He thinks of Leah Clearwater as the most beautiful girl in the world, and is very loyal to Sam Uley.

Biography Early life

Collin was born and raised in La Push, Washington. He joined the pack sometime after Leah and Seth Clearwater.

Like Embry, his parents do not know about him being a werewolf.

_Eclipse_

Collin makes his first appearance in _Eclipse_ when the pack goes to meet with the Cullens to train and learn about newborns in order to defeat a newborn army created by Victoria to destroy the Cullens and Bella.

During the fight against the army, he and Brady remain behind to protect the reservation under Sam's order. This is partly to protect them from harm while keeping the town safe in case some newborns went their way.

_Breaking Dawn_

In _Breaking Dawn_, when the pack finds out that Bella is pregnant with a human/vampire offspring, Sam decides to take immediate action to strike the Cullens for fear of its threat. Jacob, however, refuses and runs off on his own. When Seth and Leah join him, Sam sends Jared, Paul, Quil and Collin to reason with the three to return to La Push. Jacob is curious about why Sam had sent Collin instead of Embry.

Collin makes his first appearance in _Breaking Dawn - Part 1_ when Emmett, Carlisle and Esme Cullen run out to hunt, he and Brady chase after them, only to lose them at the ravine. He is also present when Sam goes to tell Billy Black that they may have to fight Jacob to get to Renesmee, and later participates in a fight against the Cullens until Jacob emerges to stop them.

Collin does not join Jacob's pack after everything was resolved, but remains with Sam, as one of the "pups" of the tribe.

He takes part in the show of force against the Volturi during _Breaking Dawn_, standing alongside the packs, the Cullens and their allies in defense against the Volturi's "trial". In Alice's vision of the battle, Collin is shown being thrown aside by a Volturi guard, whom Paul quickly destroys soon after. He is later seen destroying a Volturi guard with Brady while Sam prepares to kill Jane. In the end however, the battle doesn't happen.

Physical appearance

Collin has the traditional features of a Native American; black hair, brown eyes, russet skin and is nearly 6 feet tall due to the influence of his shape-shifting genes.

Wolf form

Collin's wolf form is described as having reddish-brown fur, with his legs, face and tail being slightly darker. In the films however, he is shown to have ashy light brown fur with dark brown over his face and feet.

Film portrayal

Collin Littlesea is portrayed by young actor Brayden Jimmie in _Breaking Dawn - Part 1_. In the ending credits of _Breaking Dawn - Part 2_, he is credited as "Young Quileute".


	16. Chapter 16: Molly Swan

Molly Swan

**Molly Swan** is the wife of Quil Ateara III, She is the daughter-in-law of Quil Ateara I, and Ohle Akiha, the mother of Quil Ateara IV, the mother-in-law of Joy Ateara and the grandmother of Quil Ateara V. and She is also very distantly related to Charlie Swan.


	17. Chapter 17: Sarah Black

Sarah Black (née Wilde)

_Main article: __Sarah Black_

**Sarah Black** (née **Wilde**) was the daughter of Hank Wilde, and Doris Ateara, the niece of Quil Ateara III and Molly Swan, the younger sister of Jane Wilde, the granddaughter of Quil Ateara II, and Lucy Fox, the great-granddaughter of Quil Ateara I, and Ohle Akiha, the wife of Billy Black, and the mother of Rachel Black, Rebecca Black, and Jacob Black.


	18. Chapter 18: Sue Clearwater

Sue Clearwater

**Full Name:** Sue Clearwater

**Status**: Resident of La Push – human

**Date of Birth**: not mentioned

**Originally From**: La Push

**Hair Color**: not mentioned – presumed to be black

**Eye Colo**r: not mentioned

**Height**: not mentioned

**Physical Description**: "Her face was thin and fierce, an expression that was accented by her short, severe hairstyle; it was as short as her daughter Leah's …" (BD4 p. 52)

**Occupation**: Council member

**Family Members**: Harry, husband (deceased); Leah, daughter; Seth, son

**Nick Names:**

**Hobbies:** cooking

**Personal History**: Bella knew Sue and her family from her childhood visits to Forks. As a teen, she re-met Sue the day Bella and Jacob went searching for motorcycle parts in Hoquiam (NM6 p. 149). The Clearwaters, Blacks, and Swans ate dinner together that night and Sue teased her husband about his dietary habits and tried to get him to choose something healthy to eat as part of his dinner (NM6 p. 149). Sadly, Harry died of a heart attack (NM16 p. 369); it turns out that his heart attack was partly due to discovering that their two children turned into werewolves (Q&A).

In Jacob's words, shortly after Harry's death, Sue was "having some trouble … with her kids" (EC14 p. 320). This mainly had to do with their new status as werewolves, but other factors came into play. Leah was difficult to deal with, a "wolverine" (EC Ep p. 626). Billy Black says that Seth was easier for Sue to raise, but she struggled with her son's friendship with Edward Cullen, as vampires were sworn enemies of werewolves. Sue attends Bella and Edward's wedding with her son Seth. She was uncomfortable being there and spent most of the time close beside her son and Billy Black (EC4 p. 52-3).

Sue became a member of the Quileute council in Harry's place and was present during the most recent storytelling circle (EC11 p. 241). Sue was kept in the loop during the werewolf battle with the newborn vampires via phone (EC26 p. 588), so she knew that her children were safe and how the fight progressed. The human and shapeshifting leaders of the Quileute respected Sue's opinion, such as on the decision on how to deal with the issue of Bella's pregnancy (BD13 p. 258)

Harry's friends, such as Billy Black, made a point of visiting her at the Clearwater house after her husband's death(EC14 p. 320). Other frequent visitors included Old Quil and Sam (BD13 p. 262). Sue also visited her friends in return; she brought Charlie lunch one day in December at his house because he was such a terrible cook. (BD33 p. 629)

Her friend Billy in these words describes Sue: "Amazing woman. She's tougher than grizzlies, that one. … Sue, she would have made one hell of a wolf." (EC Ep p. 626). Jacob echoes that sentiment when he hears Jared describe Sue as being brokenhearted, alone and abandoned when Seth and Leah join Jacob's pack: "Sue was tougher than anyone I knew. Tougher than my dad, tougher than me. Tough enough to play on her kids' sympathies if that's what it took to get them home." (BD13 p. 261)

Charlie's friendship slowly develops into something more and Sue ends up spending the Christmas holiday with Charlie at his home. (BD34) By the end of the series, Bella has an "aha" moment about Sue and her father: "Sue would be with Charlie – the werewolves' mom with the vampire's dad" (BD Ch. 39 p. 752). How this potential relationship affected the friendship between Billy and Charlie is not fully revealed.

Portrayed in the film by: Alex Rice

"_Now Sue, she would have made one hell of a wolf. Leah's more of a wolverine._"

―Billy Black on Sue and Leah Clearwater.[src]

**Sue Clearwater** (née Uley) is a Quileute woman who lives on the La Push reservation. She was born in the mid-1960s. Sue is the mother of Leah Clearwater and Seth Clearwater, and a widow since the death of her husband Harry Clearwater. She is also a good friend to Billy Black and Charlie Swan.

Biography Early life

Sue was raised by the legends and beliefs of the Quileute magic and history, along with her brother, Lucas. She married Harry Clearwater and gave birth to two children: Leah and Seth. She and Harry had always known that their son might someday become a shape-shifter if he was to cross a vampire scent, which he did when the Cullens moved back to Forks.

Sue was the one who treated Emily's wounds when she was accidentally slashed by Sam, who phased out of anger.

_New__ Moon_

During _New Moon_, her husband, Harry Clearwater, dies of a heart attack caused by the unexpected phasing of their daughter, Leah, leaving her a widow, and his place as a member of the tribal council. Billy comments that Sue for being a strong woman, as she remains unshaken for a while despite the circumstances: her husband's unexpected passing and her children's phasing.

_Eclipse_

"_She took over for Harry when he died._"

―Jacob[src]

In _Eclipse_, Sue attends the campfire night/council meeting on the clifftop in which Billy Black and Quil III tell the Quileute legends to Bella, Jacob, and most of the pack and their imprintees. Bella describes her as really tough and taking on stuff bravely. In the film she does appear at the bonfire, but has no speaking lines.

_Breaking Dawn_

In _Breaking Dawn_, Sue attends Bella and Edward's wedding with Billy and her children.

Later on, both Seth and Leah run away to join Jacob Black's renegade pack to protect Bella and her baby from Sam's pack. According to Jared, Sue was heartbroken, but Jacob knew that she was very strong, and was not above playing her children's sympathies if it meant tricking them into returning home.

In the movie, she is seen at Bella and Edward's wedding, at Billy's house when Jacob hears about Bella's return, keeping Charlie company half the times and at Billy's house when Paul reports to Sam that Bella is 'dead'.

Sue is also mentioned to be spending a lot of time with Charlie Swan, being as shocked by his cooking as Bella was when she first came to Forks. She immediately takes on a caretaker role towards Charlie, much like Bella did, and even accompanies him to the Cullens' house. By the end of the story, they have started a romantic relationship. Their newfound romance is much more apparent in the final movie.

Physical appearance

eyes and black hair. In the books, her hair is cut in a short, severe style. In the movies, her hair runs down to her shoulders.

Personality

"_The woman knows her trout._"

―Charlie, on Sue.[src]

Sue's personality is not fully described in the books, but Jacob mentions that she is brave and strong — strong enough to lie to her children if that is what it takes to do what is right. When her husband passed away, she remained tough to get over her pain, and take over his place as council leader of the Quileute tribe.

In the movie, she seems to show knowledge about fish.

Relationships

Sue is the wife of Harry Clearwater and mother of Leah and Seth Clearwater. She is the daughter of Jonathan Uley and Charlotte Hewes, and the older sister of Lucas Uley.

Family

Harry Clearwater is Sue's husband until his death, and they have two children, Leah and Seth. In _New Moon_, they both phase into wolves, Leah being the first woman in Quileute's recorded history to do so, and Seth phasing for the first time unusually early as these things go.

Charlie Swan

_Main article: __Charlie Swan and Sue Clearwater_

"_Sue, can I get you a glass?_"

―Charlie.

Charlie Swan is Sue's close friend and new love interest. Sue and Charlie have known each other for a long time.

When Sue's husband, and Charlie's best friend, Harry died of a heart attack in _New Moon_, Charlie is the one who helps her plan his funeral.

In _Breaking Dawn_, she visits the Cullens with Charlie as moral support to help with his transition into the supernatural world. She also fills in Bella's cooking role at his house and keeping him company. At the end of _Breaking Dawn_, Bella suspects that Sue and Charlie may have become a couple. It was later confirmed in _The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide_ that they are in fact dating.

Film portrayal

Sue Clearwater is portrayed by Alex Rice in _Eclipse_ and both _Breaking Dawn movies_.


	19. Chapter 19: Emily Young

Emily Young

**Full Name:** Emily Young

**Status:** Human–imprintee

**Date of Birth:**

**Originally From:** Makah reservation (EC5 p.122)

**Hair**** Color:** Black

**Eye Color:**

**Height:**

**Physical Description:** "A young woman with satiny copper skin and long, straight, crow-black hair…. The right side of her face was scarred from hairline to chin by three thick, red lines, livid in color though they were long healed. One line pulled down the corner of her dark, almond-shaped right eye, another twisted the right side of her mouth into a permanent grimace." (NM14 p. 331 )

**Occupation:**

**Family Members:** Sam Uley, fiance; Leah Clearwater, second cousin; Seth Clearwater, second cousin; Claire, niece

**Nick Names:**

**Hobbies:**

**Personal History:** Emily was visiting her cousin Leah–who was like a sister to her–when she met Sam Uley. Sam immediately imprinted on Emily, but Emily didn't want anything to do with him because of his relationship with Leah. Eventually, though, Sam began to wear her down and they spent time together. It was during one of these times that Sam phased without meaning to and scarred Emily for life. He was so upset by what he'd done that he would have willingly thrown himself under a bus if it would make Emily feel better, but Emily ended up comforting Sam and their bond was cemented. (EC5)

Emily considers the shape shifting members of the pack her family (NM14 p. 338). Bella calls her "the wolf girl" when they first meet, and Emily acts as a motherly figure to the wolves, cooking huge batches of food for them to eat (NM14 p. 332). She also acts as archivist during the bonfire council meeting, taking notes while Billy and Old Quil recount the tribe's stories. (EC11). Emily is involved in her nieces' lives as well, and she was the photographer at Claire's third birthday party (BD8 p. 152). It was actually Emily's suggestion that led Quil to be the willing guinea pig for a makeup session at the party.

Her voice is described as melodic (NM14 p. 331) and Bella finds her "a cheerful person who never sat still". (NM15 p. 350) While the wolf pack searched for Victoria during spring break, Bella spends time at Emily's little house. Bella enjoys Emily's company but does not remain in the house while Sam is present because "the aura of love and contentment that surrounded them was harder to take in concentrated doses" (NM15 p. 350). Emily is also welcoming to Bella when she attends the Quileute council meeting (EC11 p. 241).

Emily was the first one to tell Jacob and the pack the bad news about Harry's morning heart attack (NM16 p. 367). Emily's house was also the place where Quil first meets Emily's niece Claire and imprints on her. (EC8 p. 174) She was part of the phone news line with Billy, Sue, and Old Quil, keeping abreast of the status of the fight between Victoria's newborn vampires and the werewolves. (EC26 p. 588).

The relationship between Sam and Emily is often compared to that of Bella and Edward in its intensity and connectivity (NM5 p. 117 / BD13 p. 244)

Portrayed in the films by: Tinsel Korey

"_Are you the wolf girl?"  
"I guess I am._"

―Bella and Emily[src]

**Emily Young** is a young woman from the Makah tribe, Sam Uley's fiancée, Leah Clearwater and Seth Clearwater's second cousin, and Claire Young's aunt. She is also part Quileute on her mother's side.

Biography Early life

Little is known about Emily's childhood and early life. She grew up on the Makah reservation until shortly before _New__ Moon_, when she moved to a small house at La Push. As a child, she was told stories about the Quileute legends due to her blood relation to the Ateara bloodline, but always dismissed them. Emily and Leah Clearwater are second cousins, but as children were as close as sisters. Sam dated Leah throughout high school, and they were very fond of each other. Leah, however, wasn't fond of Emily's boyfriend, whom Emily eventually found too self-absorbed and broke up with. She casually dated a few boys later.

Sam imprinted on Emily when she was down from the Makah reservation visiting her cousins. This caused conflict between the two cousins and ruined their friendship. Her family is closely tied to the pack — Leah and Seth being wolves, while her niece Claire Young was imprinted on by Quil Ateara V. After Sam imprinted on Emily, she didn't accept him because of his relationship with Leah. Even after she found out about his newfound wolf form and new abilities, she still brushed him off, trying to convince him to return to Leah's arms. This went on for awhile when Sam visited her daily and she rejected him every time.

One day she ordered him to go back to Leah, but he refused. Emily called him a liar and said that he was just like his father, Joshua Uley. Sam, outraged, lost control of himself, phased into a werewolf and scarred her badly enough that 'mauled by a bear' was the only plausible cover story. Bella describes the wound as three deep scars that run along the right side of her face and distort her features, pulling down the corner of her eye and her mouth. In the aftermath of this incident, she finally gave up and accepted Sam in her life - telling Leah that she and Sam were together, which Leah had counted on not happening.

Emily ended up being the caretaker of Sam and his pack, cooking, cleaning and finding clothes for them.

**New Moon **

_Main article: New Moon _

"About Emily, Sam's fiancée. Don't stare. It bugs Sam."

―Embry warning Bella about Emily's face

In New Moon, Emily's house is where all of the shape-shifters hang out. She is shown as a kind and gentle mother figure to the pack, providing them with food and shelter, as well as being Sam's fiancée. Although it is not large, her role in the novel is important, as her house acts like a home-base for the shape-shifters and she provides an example for Bella of the danger of being around wolves. Bella meets her right after Jacob and Paul erupted in a fight, and Jared and Embry take her back to Emily's place.

After phasing and finding out everything that happened between Emily and Sam, Leah Clearwater finally learns to forgive them, the pain to see them so close together notwithstanding.

**Eclipse **

_Main article: Eclipse _

Emily appears at the bonfire where Bella hears the ancient Quileute legends. She is with Sam, and writes down every word of the stories as Billy Black and Quil Ateara III tell them. Earlier on in the book, her two nieces were down from the Makah reservation visiting her when Quil imprinted on her two-year-old niece, Claire Young. Despite the incident was involuntary, Emily is repulsed by the idea.

In the movie adaptation of Eclipse, Emily first appears at her house when Bella comes down to La Push for a visit, and at the end when Carlisle and Sam are tending to Jacob's injuries after their battle against the newborns. She is seen standing beside her cousin Leah, but neither speaks to another.

**Breaking Dawn **

_Main article: Breaking Dawn _

Emily only appears on Christmas Day at Charlie Swan's house, along with Sam, Sue, Jacob, his pack, Renesmee, Edward and Bella, who is now a vampire. This was an act to reassure Charlie that everything was fine in Forks, when they knew that the battle with the Volturi was coming soon.

In Breaking Dawn - Part 1, Emily is only briefly seen with Sam and his pack members as they have a picnic on First Beach.

**Physical description **

"The right side of her face was scarred from hairline to chin by three thick, red lines, vivid in color though they were long healed. One line pulled down the corner of her dark, almond-shaped right eye, another twisted the right side of her mouth into a permanent grimace."

―Bella's description on Emily's scars.

Emily is described as being an extremely beautiful young woman, with exotic good looks, glossy black hair and satiny copper skin, as well as a melodic voice. She has three long scars on the right side of her face from hairline to her chin and they extend down her right arm to her hand. These scars were accidentally inflicted by an out-of-control Sam. One side of her mouth is distorted from her injury.

**Relationships **

_Sam Uley _

_Main article: Sam Uley _

_Main article: Sam Uley and Emily Young_

Sam Uley is Emily's imprinter and fiancé. When he was still human and dating Leah, they had met many times. Emily found him quite decent.

She worried for his sake when he suddenly disappeared, and didn't come back for 2 weeks. After he returned and learned of the legends, he refused to tell anyone about his recent phasing. When Emily visited her cousins, Sam agreed to join them. Then, everything turned upside down when he imprinted on Emily and broke up with Leah for her. Emily rejected his pursues everyday, even after he told her the truth and the development of her own feelings.

She tried to convince him to go back to Leah, but when he refused, she mentioned that he was like his father - Sam hated his father so much that the mention of his name was enough to anger him and phase uncontrollably. Emily was standing too close at the time, and so half of her face was slashed, her beautiful features ruined.

When she woke up at the hospital, she found herself unable to feel complete and whole without Sam and finally gave in to her feelings, willingly accepting the consequences of her decision.

It does not take long before Sam and Emily become engaged, and Emily has taken the role of caretaker for the rest of his pack.

_**Leah Clearwater **_

_Main article: Leah Clearwater _

Leah Clearwater is Emily's cousin of the Quileute tribe. They were close as sisters throughout childhood and adulthood - until Sam, Leah's ex-boyfriend, imprinted on her and dumped the former. Not wanting to hurt her any more, Emily rejected his pursues constantly until she wasn't able to do so anymore.

When Leah first heard that Emily had been mauled by a bear, she was highly concerned for her well-being, but it all turned into rage and bitterness when she found out that she and Sam were together.

Finding out the truth allows Leah to resolve part of her issues with her cousin, though she still doesn't want to be near either of them. However, she has agreed to be Emily's bridesmaid.

**Etymology **

Emily was named after Stephenie Meyer's sister.

**Film portrayal **

Emily Young is portrayed by Tinsel Korey in New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn - Part 1.


	20. Chapter 20: Kim Conweller

Kim Conweller

**Full Name:** Kim

**Status**: Human – imprintee

**Date of Birth**: Sometime around 1988

**Originally From: **

**Hair Color**: Black (EC5)

**Eye Color**:

**Height:**

**Physical Description**: When Bella first sees Kim she thinks that, "she was a nice girl, a little shy, and a little plain. She had a wide face, mostly cheekbones, with eyes too small to balance them out. Her nose and mouth were both too broad for beauty. Her flat black hair was thin and wispy in the wind that never seemed to let up atop the cliff." But, later, Bella notices "how her skin looked like russet-colored silk in the firelight, how the shape of her lips was a perfect double curve, how white her teeth were against them, how long her eyelashes were, brushing her cheek when she looked down." (EC5 p. 242)

**Occupation**: Student

**Family Members**:

**Nick Names:**

**Hobbies**:

**Personal History**: Kim was a student at the high school on the reservation where most of the Quileute boys attended. She was attracted to Jared, who was in her class but never noticed her. After Jared underwent the transformation and became a werewolf / shape shifter, when he next saw Kim, he imprinted on her. She was delighted. As the rest of the pack learned from sharing each other's thoughts, "she'd had his last name tacked on to the end of hers all over in her diary" (EC5 p. 125).

Kim is a member of the legends recount session that Bella attends. She appears slightly embarrassed by the devout adoration Jared has for her but she feels strongly for him as well, and is comfortable enough with him to fall asleep in his arms at the council meeting (EC11 p. 243). It is suggested that Jared and Kim's relationship becomes more intimate, because when the pack is summoned to discuss Bella's post-honeymoon "illness", Jared is missing from the group; he was reportedly at Kim's house and "when Jared finally showed up, no doubt he'd still be thinking about Kim. And nobody wanted a replay of what they were up to right now." (BD8 p. 157) As an imprinted pair, it's presumed that they will be together as long as they live, similar to Sam and Emily.

**Kim** is a Quileute girl on whom shape-shifter Jared Cameron imprints.

Biography

Kim has had a crush on Jared for a while, sitting next to him in class every day at school for a year, and also going to the extent of writing her name with his surname on to her diary. One day, after Jared phased, he imprinted on Kim in history class, nicely reciprocating her crush. Jacob explains how Jared never took notice in her until he looked at her for the first time after he changed into a shape-shifter, and he never looked away. Being too happy to see his newfound attention to her, she took his shape-shifter powers and duties in stride.

_Eclipse_

Kim is introduced in _Eclipse_ at a Quileute bonfire, which is also a council meeting for all the members involved, with Bella Swan as the exception. When Jacob Black first explains her story to Bella, she wonders why Jared would say something about his "soulmate" to Jacob, but he explains that Jared cannot help it, because of the pack's ability to read each others' minds.

_Breaking Dawn_

Kim makes her first appearance in the film adaptation of _Breaking Dawn_ when she appears on the beach with Jared and the other imprinted couples, including Sam and Emily. While they hang out, they are being watched by Jacob, Embry, Seth and Leah.

Physical appearance

She has a wide face, mostly cheekbones, with eyes too small to balance them out. Her nose and mouth were both too broad for traditional beauty. Her flat black hair was thin and wispy in the wind. Bella notices her smooth skin that 'looked like russet-colored silk in the firelight', the perfect shape of her lips and 'how white her teeth were against them' and how her long eyelashes brushed her cheek when she looked down.

Personality

When Bella first sees Kim, she describes her as being "a nice girl, a little shy and a bit plain". After watching Jared looking at her, Bella notices how truly beautiful she is, and not plain at all. Watching them, she realizes just how strongly imprinting affects shape-shifters.

Film portrayal

Kim is portrayed by Caitlin Mooney-Fu in _Breaking Dawn - Part 1_.[1]


	21. Chapter 21: Rachel Black

Rachel Black

Rachel Black

**Full Name**: Rachel Black

**Status**: Human, member of the Quileute tribe – imprintee

**Date of Birth**: unknown, but about a year older than Bella (TW6 p. 120)

**Originally From**: La Push Reservation

**Hair Color**: glossy black

**Eye Color**: dark

**Height**: unknown

**Physical Description: **

**Occupation**: university student

**Family Members**: twin sister Rebecca, younger brother Jacob, father Billy

**Hobbies**: unknown

**Personal History**: Rebecca and Rachel Black knew Bella Swan when they were children. All three of them were too shy to become friends, despite being often "thrown together" during the fishing trips undertaken by their fathers, Billy Black and Charlie Swan (TW6 p. 119). Bella last saw the twins when she was about eleven years old. Although the twins were shy, they were still spirited children and harder to parent than Jacob was as a child. (EC Ep, p. 626) Like her sister, Rachel found their home in La Push brought back painful memories of their deceased mother, but it was not as easy for Rachel to avoid visiting, though she tried, by taking classes during the summer and working holidays and extra hours at a café on campus. (BD9 p. 166) Rachel attended Washington State University. She graduated early and when she returned home at the end of the summer semester, she met Paul on the beach and he imprinted on her. In Jacob's eyes, this was bad because Paul would eventually marry her and be part of the family, although this meant Rachel was allowed to know the secret of the pack. Rachel would get angry when Jacob injured Paul (BD8 p. 148 – 151) but she loved her brother and slept on an air mattress so he could keep his room (which used to be hers) (BD9 p. 166) and worried about him when he went to speak to Bella about her pregnancy (BD10 p. 198).

**Rachel Black** is a member of the Quileute tribe, the older sister of Jacob Black, twin sister of Rebecca Black and the eldest child of Sarah and Billy Black, sister-in-law of Solomon Finau, cousins with Collin Littlesea, second cousins with Quil Ateara V and Jared Cameron. She is also the imprintee of Paul Lahote.

Early life

Rachel was born and raised in La Push, Washington. During childhood, she and her siblings were sometimes acquainted with Charlie Swan's daughter, Bella, though they never became real friends.

The sudden death of her mother hit her family hard, though she and Rebecca did their best to help Jacob and Billy recover from their pain. She and Rebecca, however, had a harder time dealing, and when she received a scholarship from Washington State University in Pullman to study computer engineering, she moved away from La Push and rarely returned home to visit. Her sister married a man named Solomon Finau as soon as she was old enough and moved to Hawaii.

_Twilight_

_Main article: __Twilight_

In _Twilight_, at the beach, Jacob tells Bella that Rachel got a scholarship to Washington State University, while her twin Rebecca married and moved to Hawaii. Jacob did not tell Bella that his older twin sisters did not feel comfortable about living in La Push after the death of their mother, Sarah Black.

_Breaking Dawn_

_Main article: __Breaking Dawn_

After graduating early from Washington State University, Rachel moves back to La Push to live with her father and younger brother. She is unaware of the existence of shape-shifters, Billy and Jacob fully prepared to conceal the secret from her, until she meets Paul Lahote on First Beach and he imprints on her, making her eligible to know about the shape-shifters' existence. Though Paul is four years younger than her, Jacob describes their relationship as "love at first sight". Despite her discomfort in La Push, she decides to stay for a while for Paul to see how things work out - and hopefully wait till he is able to leave with her.

Jacob and Billy are both frustrated by Paul's presence in their house, but are glad to have Rachel home as she and Rebecca both feel uncomfortable in La Push. Jacob suggests that she go and stay at Paul's house, but Billy refuses, as he missed her when she was away and wants his daughter to live with him for as long as possible. He does "escape" to the Clearwaters' house most days though, to avoid Paul and to keep the recently widowed Sue Clearwater company.

At the beginning of the second book of _Breaking Dawn_, Jacob, who is already angry and irritable about Bella's prolonged absence, is annoyed at Paul for hanging around his house even when Rachel is out, but says that Rachel would "kill" him if he hurt her boyfriend. When he discovers that Paul is eating his Doritos, Jacob loses his temper and punches him in the face, breaking his nose (which heals almost instantly).

Rachel obviously cares a lot for her younger brother, as she would rather continue sleeping on an air mattress than see Jacob leave. It is assumed that she cares a lot for Rebecca too, as they are twin sisters. Billy loves Rachel dearly as he accepted Paul into his house, Paul being the only reason Rachel stayed in La Push for so long.

Relationships Paul Lahote

_Main article: __Paul Lahote and Rachel Black_

Paul Lahote is a shape-shifter of the Uley pack. Though they are four years apart, they still become a couple.

Rachel met Paul for the first time after his transformation when she returned home to visit her family after graduating from Washington State University. While walking down the beach, they encountered each other and Paul immediately imprinted on her. This relationship provides her the right to know about the tribe's secrets and magic; and so, she agrees to stay in La Push to see how things will work out with Paul.

Since she is uncomfortable with staying in La Push, she is hoping that Paul will one day be able to leave with her when he learns to control his anger well enough to quit the pack. Because of this, Paul is currently learning to control his temper for her sake.

Film portrayal

Rachel Black is portrayed by actress Tanaya Beatty in _Breaking Dawn - Part 1_.


	22. Chapter 22: Claire Young

Claire Young

Claire Young

**Full Name**: Claire

**Status:** Human – imprintee

**Date of Birth**: Sometime in 2004

**Originally From**: off the reservation (a.k.a. not La Push)

**Hair Color**: unmentioned, presumed black

**Eye Color**: unknown

**Height**: not mentioned, presumably short

**Physical Description**: She is still a child at the start of Breaking Dawn

**Occupation:**

**Family Members**: Emily Young (Aunt), sister, mother

**Nick Names**: Claire-bear (EC Ch. 8 p. 154)

**Hobbies**: playing with Quil, playing princess, and collecting rocks

**Personal History**: Claire is Emily Young's niece. One day, when she and her sister were visiting Emily, Quil saw her and he imprinted. This caused quite a stir because Quil is a teenager and Claire is only two years old at the time they first meet. (EC8 p 174)

Jacob explains to Bella the unusual dynamics of imprinting, saying "There isn't a toddler on the planet that will be more carefully looked after than that little girl will be. And then, when she's older and needs a friend, he'll be more understanding, trustworthy, and reliable than anyone else she knows. …He'll be her perfect match. Like he was designed for her alone." (EC8 p. 176).

Claire and Quil spend a lot of time together. He attended her third birthday party and even wore a crown and makeup to make Claire happy. Claire is very content to spend all her time with Quil and while at the beach, she announces to Jacob "Cwaire pway wid Qwil aaaawl day. Cwaire nebber gowin home." As Jacob predicted, Quil is very protective of Claire (BD8 p. 152-154). She has a joyous sense of humor and laughs easily.

"_You missed the party. __Princess__ theme. She made me wear a crown, and then Emily suggested they all try out her new __play makeup__ on me._"

―Quil Ateara V on Claire's party.[src]

**Claire Young** is the niece of Emily Young, the cousin of Seth and Leah Clearwater, and Quil Ateara V's imprintee. She is a member of the Makah tribe and lives on the Makah reservation.

Biography _Eclipse_

In _Eclipse_, two-year-old Claire and her sister were down from the Makah reservation visiting their aunt, Emily Young, when Claire was imprinted upon by Quil Ateara V. From that point forward, Quil acts like an older brother and a close friend to Claire, foreshadowing his possible romantic feelings when she's old enough to reciprocate, not unlike the imprinted relationship existing between Sam Uley and Emily.

_Breaking Dawn_

Claire makes a brief appearance in _Breaking Dawn_ with Quil, playing on First Beach right after her birthday party and Jacob runs into them. It is obvious that she and Quil enjoy each other's company, much more than a father would enjoy playing peak-or-boo with his daughter for an hour. She and her sister are Emily Young's only nieces.

She also makes a brief appearance in the movie adaptation with Quil and the other wolves on First Beach, though her face is not shown.

Plot importance

The character of Claire and the controversy of Quil imprinting on her acts as foreshadowing to Jacob imprinting on Renesmee, the child of Bella and Edward Cullen, during the events of _Breaking Dawn_. Shape-shifters have previously imprinted on individuals of roughly their own age, and the resulting relationships have assumed a romantic tone. Quil's imprinting on Claire demonstrates that the imprinter will actually become whatever their imprintee needs—protector, friend, confidant, etc.

Physical appearance

Claire has russet skin, black hair and dark brown eyes.

Personality

Claire is known to be very playful, lovely, and somewhat of a prankster, and enjoys Quil's company more than anything else.

Relationships

In addition to her relationship with Quil Ateara V, Claire is very close to her aunt, Emily Young. She is also close to Jacob Black to whom she refers to as her uncle, in _Breaking Dawn_.


	23. Chapter 23: Rebecca Black

Rebecca Black

**Full Name**: Rebecca Black

**Status**: Human, member of the Quileute tribe

**Date of Birth:** unknown, but about a year older than Bella (TW6 p. 120)

**Originally From**: La Push Reservation

**Hair Color**: glossy black

**Eye Color**: dark

**Height**: unknown

**Physical Description: **

**Occupation**: housewife (presumed)

**Family Members**: twin sister Rachel, younger brother Jacob, father Billy, husband is Samoan

**Hobbies**: unknown

**Personal History**: Rebecca and Rachel Black knew Bella Swan when they were children. All three of them were too shy to become friends, despite being often "thrown together" during the fishing trips undertaken by their fathers, Billy Black and Charlie Swan (TW6 p. 119). Bella last saw the twins when she was about eleven years old. Although the twins were shy, they were still spirited children and harder to parent than Jacob was as a child. (EC Ep, p. 626) As a teenager, Rebecca turned down a partial scholarship to get married (NM7 p. 175); her husband is a "Samoan surfer" (TW6 p. 120) and they live in Hawaii. Rebecca never visited the family in Washington state after she married, partly because of the cost of flying from Hawaii and partly because the girls found it difficult to be in the house which reminded them so much of their dead mother. (BD9 p. 164)

**Rebecca Black** is the daughter of Billy and Sarah Black, the older sister of Jacob Black, and the younger twin sister of Rachel Black.

Biography

Rebecca was born and raised in La Push, Washington. During childhood, she and her siblings were sometimes acquainted with Charlie Swan's daughter, Bella, though they never became real friends.

When her mother died in a car accident, it hit her family hard, but she and Rachel helped their brother, Jacob, recover from the pain by taking their mother's place in the house, temporarily ignoring their own pain. She met a professional surfer from Hawaii named Solomon Finau and married him as soon as she turned eighteen years old. She followed him to Hawaii to live with him, and travels with him for his competitions. Part of her reason for leaving La Push was to escape the memories of her deceased mother.

Neither she nor her husband know about the existence of vampires or shape-shifters. Like her mother, Rebecca is a painter, though she prefers oil.


	24. Chapter 24: The Uley Pack

**The Uley Pack**

The **Uley pack**, most commonly known as **the pack** or **Sam Uley's pack**, is formed when Sam Uley first phased into a wolf, the occasion of his coming-of-age in the presence of the Olympic coven: a coven of vampires. Over time, Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron, Embry Call and Jacob Black phased and Sam took responsibility for them. Their pack was later joined by Seth and Leah Clearwater, Quil Ateara V, Brady Fuller and Collin Littlesea.

It was the only pack before Jacob, Leah, and Seth broke away to form one of their own, which was later joined by Quil and Embry also broke away to join them, though they stayed in the movies.

At the end of 2006, the Uley pack was expanded by four additional unnamed members.

History

The pack was formed in the year of 2004 when Sam Uley started phasing, becoming the first of the current generation to become a wolf, and later Jared Cameron and Paul Lahote. To protect other people from harm, they are all forced to keep themselves at a distance to protect their mutual secret as well as avoiding unwanted transformations. Paul had the hardest time adjusting to the change due to his temperamental nature, which often set off his transformation.

_New__ Moon_

In _New Moon_, the wolves avert their first crisis, when they kill Laurent in _New__ Moon_, who attempts to kill Bella for sustenance, and chase away Victoria. By now, there are five members in the pack: Sam Uley, Jared Cameron, Paul Lahote, Embry Call and Jacob Black.

Bella mistakes Sam for having forced Jacob into his group and murdering people in Forks and La Push, until Jacob tells her it was the work of a vampire and that they have been trying to stop the murders, and that their magical genes have been set off by the presence of vampires.

When they later learn that Victoria is after Bella, the pack works to protect her and Charlie while chasing away the vampire.

_Eclipse_

In _Eclipse_, the pack has grown to ten, with the addition of Quil Ateara, Leah and Seth Clearwater, Brady Fuller and Collin Littlesea. When a nomad infiltrates Bella's house only to steal a red blouse with her scent, the Cullens suspect that someone is orchestrating a plan and form allegiance with the pack to protect Bella and Charlie.

Hearing that an army of newborn vampires led by Victoria and Riley are on their way to Forks, Sam's pack agrees to co-operate with the Cullens against the army, after the Denali Coven refused to aid them. The battle is a success, with Jacob the most injured in action saving Leah from a hiding newborn.

_Breaking Dawn_

The pack splits in _Breaking Dawn_, following Jacob's and, later, Seth's and Leah's departure to protect a pregnant Bella and the Cullen family from them. With three members less, Sam confides in the Quileute council and come to conclusion that they wait till Bella's baby is born to make their move. However, Jacob imprints on the baby, Renesmee Cullen as soon as she was born, and the wolves are forced to declare permanent peace with the Cullens to keep the two packs from warring each other. A few months later, Embry and Quil also join Jacob's pack, something they weren't able to do previously.

During the Volturi's trial, the pack (which by now had grown to nine members) stands by the Cullens and their witnesses, ready to fight if a battle ensues. During this confrontation, they find out from Edward and Aro that they are not real werewolves, but a group of shape-shifters with the ability to turn into giant wolves.

Members

This pack consists of Sam Uley (Alpha), Jared Cameron (Beta), Paul Lahote (third-in-command), Brady Fuller, Collin Littlesea, and by the end of _Breaking Dawn_ four more unnamed members.

Jacob Black, Seth and Leah Clearwater run off when Sam decides to kill Bella and her unborn baby. Not wanting to fight his own kind during Renesmee's crisis, Sam declares a truce between the packs and decides to watch the Cullens until after she is born to decide if she is a threat or not. However, Jacob's imprinting on the baby forces Sam to re-evaluate the decision and permanently declare peace with the Cullens to prevent unwanted conflict. After the tension between the two packs resolved, Embry Call and Quil Ateara V leave to join Jacob's pack; however, they remain in the Uley pack in the movies.

According to _The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide_, Paul is also the third-in-command.

**Member **

**Position/Extra capability **

**Sam Uley**

Alpha

**Jared Cameron**

Beta/Improved eyesight

**Paul Lahote**

Third-in-command

**Brady Fuller**

Member

**Collin Littlesea**

Member

**Embry Call**

Member (movie only)

**Quil Ateara V**

Member (movie only)

Other members

Near the end of _Breaking Dawn_, the Uley pack gains four new members due to the additional vampires in Forks, which forces some very young Quileute tribe members to turn.

Past members

**Member **

**Extra capability **

**Jacob Black**

Alpha of the Black pack/Strongest wolf/Alpha voice

**Leah Clearwater**

Beta of the Black pack/Fastest wolf

**Seth Clearwater**

Improved hearing/Third-in-command of the Black pack (movie only)

**Embry Call**

Third-in-command of the Black pack (book only)

**Quil Ateara V**

Member of the Black pack (book only)

Trivia

In the films, the members of the packs have a tattoo on their right shoulders depicting their membership within the pack, similar to the Volturi's necklaces and the Cullen crest.

**Founding information**

**Time of foundation**

2004

**Founded by**

Sam Uley

**Alias**

Sam's pack

Sam Uley's pack

Howlers (by Bree Tanner)

Howling vampires (by Bree Tanner)

**Membership information**

**Pack members**

Sam Uley (Alpha)

Jared Cameron (Beta)

Paul Lahote (Third-in-command)

Brady Fuller

Collin Littlesea

Embry Call (movie only)

Quil Ateara V (movie only)

4 unnamed pack members

**Former members**

Embry Call (book only)

Jacob Black

Quil Ateara V (book only)

Leah Clearwater

Seth Clearwater

**Magical characteristics**

**Special abilities**

Sam Uley: Alpha voice

Jared Cameron: Superior eyesight

**Affiliation**

**Occupation**

Students

Protectors of La Push

**Loyalty**

The Quileute tribe

Black pack

Olympic coven


	25. Chapter 25: The Black Pack

**The Black Pack**

The Black pack, also known as Jacob Black's pack, is formed when Sam Uley and his pack planned to kill Bella and Renesmee in Breaking Dawn, and prompted Jacob to embrace his rightful position as Alpha and break away from Sam's pack.

This pack consists initially of three wolves, Jacob Black, Seth and Leah Clearwater. In the novel, Embry Call and Quil Ateara V joined after tension between the Cullens and the Uley pack was resolved. At the end of 2006, both packs take in new members due to the increasing number of vampires. While Jacob is the Alpha, Leah and Embry act as his right and left hands, respectively.

**Breaking Dawn **

In Breaking Dawn, Jacob was ready to kill Renesmee, but could not do so with Bella for he still had feelings for her. Sam planned to kill Bella to prevent whatever offspring she carried from being born, for the protection of the tribe, and forced Jacob to obey when he refused. By accepting his rightful place as Alpha and refusing to take Sam's place in the pack, he decides to go rogue, but Seth Clearwater soon followed, not thinking it was right to attack their allies with no warning nor provocation. His sister Leah joined soon afterwards to get away from Sam Uley and the memories of their failed relationship, and wound up becoming the pack's Beta. They were instrumental in helping the Olympic coven hunt in case Sam's pack was out looking for the Cullens and also to protect Bella during her pregnancy. Jacob's and Sam's packs resolved their tension when Jacob imprinted on Renesmee Cullen. In Breaking Dawn - Part 1, when a fight ensues between the Cullens and the Uley pack, Leah and Seth run to the Cullens' defense, equaling their strength until Jacob emerges to tell Sam about his imprinting on Renesmee, which stops the battle completely.

Afterwards, Jacob's pack claims the protection of La Push and the Cullens as their jobs, joined by Embry and Quil in the novel. While Jacob originally wanted to live as a wolf for a while and Leah decided to stay in his pack, the rest of the pack was bound to return to Sam's pack; the plan is cancelled when Jacob imprinted on Renesmee, and he officially embraces his position as Alpha male and the responsibilities that come with it.

When the Cullens are threatened by the Volturi and gather their vampire friends for assistance, Jacob begrudgingly tolerates their allegiance for Renesmee's sake, and has Leah, Quil, Embry and Seth temporarily run with Sam's pack to avoid conflicts. The pack also gains new members due to the increasing number of vampires.

This pack stands beside the Cullens and their allies during the confrontation with the Volturi. They were also joined by Sam's pack which had also grown in number. On this occasion, it is revealed that the pack is actually composed by shapeshifters who could change into wolves, and not actual werewolves. Unbeknownst to them, they are all under protection when Bella uses her shield to ward off the Volturi's powers. In this confrontation it is proved how interconnected the pack mind is, because as long as both Alphas were protected, both packs were protected from attack.

After the Volturi retreated, the pack celebrates their victory with their allies, then retreat to their territory.

**Members **

In addition to Jacob, Seth and Leah, the pack comprises Embry Call and Quil Ateara V. Leah eventually became the second-in-command of the pack, which Bella Swan called "Beta". At the end of Breaking Dawn, the pack has gained three unnamed young members. According to The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide, Embry is the third-in-command.

In the movie, Quil and Embry seemingly remain in Sam's pack, though Jacob does take in three new members.

Member

Position/extra capability

Jacob Black

Alpha/Strongest wolf/Alpha voice

Leah Clearwater

Beta/Fastest wolf

Seth Clearwater

Improved hearing/Third-in-command (movie only)

Embry Call

Third-in-command (book only)

Quil Ateara V

Member (book only)

**Other members **

Near the end of Breaking Dawn, the Black Pack takes in three new members due to the additional vampires in Forks, which forces some very young tribe members to phase. All of them are present during the confrontation.


	26. Chapter 26: Vampire Mythology

Vampire Mythology

Appearance

All of the Cullen family in 'Twilight' are described as breathtakingly beautiful; in fact, this and their aloofness in the cafeteria of the school is the first thing that draws Bella's attention towards them.

"Their faces, so different, so similar, were all devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful." (TW1)  
Although Bella is immediately drawn to Edward, we have frequent repetition of just how attractive all of the vampires are. Carlisle is described as looking "more like a model than a doctor" (TW24), Rosalie is so gorgeous that "the perfect blonde girl" (TW1) is "beyond belief", Emmett and Jasper are "intimidating and flawless", Alice is "striking" (TW Epilogue), and Edward is described as "dazzling" (TW2) and "too beautiful to be real" (TW13). Esme, whilst not as prominent in the novel as the others, still "had the same pale, beautiful features as the rest of them" (TW 13).  
We discover that their perfect "marble" (TW13) features are merely part of their arsenal of weapons to make them enticing to their prey.

Ironically, many of the words Bella chooses to describe the vampires are an inversion of the stereotypical beliefs about the creatures. Edward is frequently described as an "angel" (TW23) or mention is made of "his angel's face" (TW13). His eyes are "golden" at times (TW13) and the constant reinforcement of the positive imagery and implications supports the fact that the Cullens are, indeed, an altogether different version of vampire to that covered by legend.

It is worth noting that in Meyer's world the transformation from human to vampire intensifies everything, including looks.  
"The change into a vampire makes an average person stunning and a beautiful person absolutely beyond breath-taking. The reason Rosalie is such a beautiful vampire is because she was the most beautiful girl in Rochester, New York when she was human." (PC4)  
Therefore, as Meyer herself concludes, all of the Cullens were physically attractive to start with, and their transition to vampire state merely enhances what was already there in much the same way that Carlisle believed that a person's greatest gift was taken with them (such as Esme's capacity for love) and made stronger.

Their movements are described as fluent and fluid, very graceful. Alice's movements in particular are equated with being like "dancing', and are set in stark contrast to Bella's own clumsiness.

The uncivilised vampires are described somewhat differently, their walk being "catlike" and "on the edge of shifting into a crouch" (TW18). The woman is described as having a posture that is "distinctly feline" (TW18) From their description alone, they are seen as far more animalistic, wild and uncontrolled than the "urbane" (TW18) Cullens, although they are capable of cursory civility.

James is the only vampire in the book who isn't described as attractive; in fact he is "nondescript" (TW18). Meyer explains this as James:  
"was quite unattractive as a human. This is rare, because even vampires are drawn by beauty. They tend to, when looking for companionship, choose exceptional humans." (PC4)

Eyes

Edward's eyes are a very prominent feature in the book; in fact, it is one of the first things that Bella ever notices about him. His eyes change colour very frequently, depending on how thirsty he is, or when he last fed. Bella initially notices that: "His eyes were black, coal black."(TW1) When Edward's eyes are so dark, his thirst for blood is at the fore. When they are his lighter "golden" (TW12) or "topaz" (TW11) colour, that reflects that his thirst is sated and he has been hunting recently.

The shared colour of the Cullens eyes is not co-incidental. It is a hallmark of the "vegetarian" vampire who does not feast on human blood. We can see the clear contrast between their eyes and those of James, Laurent and Victoria which are "a deep burgundy colour that was disturbing and sinister." (TW18). This redness of the eyes indicates that these vampires feast on human blood. Meyer writes that, "If a Cullen were to drink human blood, his/her eyes would turn burgundy.

It takes about two weeks without blood for vampire eyes to go entirely black. If that Cullen then returned to an animal diet, his/her eyes would return to dark gold. Brand-newly created vampires are recognizable by their eyes, which are a vivid, bright red due to the massive amount of human blood (the blood that was already in the human at the time he/she was changed) that lingers in the tissues. That red fades slowly over the course of a year." (PC1)

Speed

When vampires are changed from humans, they acquire certain superhuman abilities; speed is one of these. Edward is capable of moving so quickly that no one spots him at all. The incident where Bella was about to be crushed by the truck is one such example of Edward moving in this way: "All I know is that you weren't anywhere near me. Tyler didn't see you either." (TW3)

It isn't until chapter 13 that we see the true nature of this speed, where the distance covered in several hours of hiking is retracted in a matter of moments, with Edward carrying Bella on his back. The speed with which he races is shown to be entirely effortless, and is pure exhilarating enjoyment: "He streaked through the dark, thick underbrush of the forest, like a ghost. There was no sound, no evidence that his feet touched the earth. His breathing never changed, never indicated any effort. But the trees flew by at deadly speeds, always missing us by inches."(TW13) This speed is terrifying to Bella, but merely "second nature"(TW13) to Edward.

We see the speed of all the Cullens again during the baseball game. Emmett is described as "a blur around the bases" (TW17) and Edward can move so quickly that he is able to intercept a ball that has been hit "like a meteor." (TW17) Esme tells us that Edward is the fastest at running, and the baseball game certainly bears this out. Obviously, Edward becomes slower when he is carrying Bella. He is acutely aware that he cannot outrun the visiting vampires with her.

It is not just physical movement that can be exceptionally fast. Speech too can be faster than the human ear can make out. "Edward was growling something too fast for me to understand, but sounded like a string of profanities."(TW18)

His love of speed is also picked up in his driving. As Bella puts it: "He drives like a maniac. It was terrifying." (TW10) He enjoys the speed of the car, and grumbles that 80 is "driving slow." (TW10). He has fast reflexes and Bella notes that it all seemed "effortless" (TW14) to him.

Strength

The ability to use superhuman strength is one of the characteristics that set vampires apart. Edward's physical strength is seen in stark contrast to the fragility of human Bella: "You are so soft, so fragile. I have to mind my actions every moment that we're together so that I don't hurt you. I could kill you quite easily, Bella, simply by accident… I could reach out, meaning to touch your face, and crush your skull by mistake." (TW14)

His strength leads to one of the tensions in his relationship with Bella, namely that he can never let down his guard for fear he will either accidentally hurt her, or let his vampiric nature seize the blood he so desires. He can certainly move her effortlessly, as we see when he carries her to the school nurse, "as easily as if I weighed ten pounds instead of a hundred and ten." (TW5) Edward's strength can be most clearly seen in the incident where he saves Bella from Tyler's truck. Not only is he not injured himself but he even forces the metal out of the way by the pressure he exerts on it. "I had seen the" very distinct dent that fit the contours of Edward's shoulders…as if he had braced himself against the car with enough force to damage the metal frame." (TW3)

Yet, Edward's "iron strength" (TW13) is nothing compared with what it would have been after Carlisle first changed him. Meyer states that: "New vampires are also immensely strong for their first year of life, also a product of the excess of blood left in the body." (PC1) This would imply that a vampire's strength dips before a feed, and their energy/strength levels are refuelled by hunting. When asked about this, Stephenie Meyer explained that hunting makes a "minimal difference" (PC5) to the physical strength levels of a vampire, as even a thirsty vampire is capable of great feats of physical strength. Stephenie Meyer is clear that vampire strength is very much dependent on the individual. Emmett was colossally strong as a human, and even more so as a vampire, but each individual vampire has their own personal range. However, it's important to remember that, "skill is going to count more than strength," (PC5) so an experienced vampire could still outwit a newborn one in a fight.

A vampire's diet does not have a massive impact on the levels of strength. "Human blood does make them stronger than animal blood, but only fractionally. Big game (bears, wildcats, predators) makes them stronger than the "weaker" blood of herd animals." (PC5) Ultimately, physical strength is always going to come down to the individual vampire, rather than secondary factors like their diet. Strength, of course, isn't always physical. It is impossible for a vampire to die through physical starvation (TW15), but what the lack of blood intake does alter is a vampire's mental state. After Carlisle realised that he had become a vampire, he tried to destroy himself. "He grew very hungry and very weak. He strayed as far as he could from the human populace, recognising that his willpower was weakening too." (TW15)

Vampires are less capable of acting with rational thought, and therefore more likely to act through their natural animal instincts when they are thirsty. This explains why Bella is in so much danger when Edward hasn't been hunting. Edward does show an inner strength in resisting the lure of Bella's blood. Edward admits that at times he wondered if he was "strong enough" (TW14) to resist his natural urges. Finally, his inner strength comes to the fore as he admits "I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt you." (TW13)

Weapons

"As predators, we have a glut of weapons in our physical arsenal… much, much more than really necessary. The strength, the speed, the acute senses, not to mention those of us like Edward, Jasper and I who have extra senses as well. And then, like a carnivorous flower, we are physically attractive to our prey…We're also venomous."(TW20)

Strength, speed and appearance have been discussed elsewhere in the lexicon, but there are other traits that the vampires have to entice their victim. The most obvious of these is smell; even Edward's breath lures Bella to him. "Sweet, delicious, the scent made my mouth water." (TW13) It literally pulls his victim towards him, so that they are entirely vulnerable to attack. As Edward states in TW13, it's hardly necessary as he's so strong and fast that a chosen victim couldn't escape anyway. In that sense, he's "the world's best predator," (TW13) and he knows it.

The additional "weapons" that Alice, Edward and Jasper have are clearly outlined during "Twilight". Edward has the ability to hear thoughts, regardless of whether they are human or vampire, with just "one exception" (TW8) – Bella Swan. Alice's gift is to be able to see future events, although these are subject to change as the people involved make their decisions (TW14). Jasper can alter the mood around him, which is something that Bella notices the first time she meets him: "A feeling of ease spread through me," (TW15) even though she was understandably nervous about meeting the Cullen family.

The most stereotypical weapon that a vampire has is their teeth. Meyer's vampires are somewhat different to the vampires of legend in this regard as her "vampires do not have fangs" (PC1). Instead, their teeth are razor-sharp, and combined with their strength, it makes it very simple for them to rip their way through flesh to drink blood. The "human neck is like butter," she explains. "This isn't the neat-and-tidy, two-small-holes-in-the-neck kind of vampire attack that you see in other vampire mythologies." (PC1) This leads us onto the fact that the vampires are venomous. Edward does pull away from Bella when he kisses her: "he's just worried about her safety. Yes, the venom does pose a danger to her. It's not like acid … it has to be in the bloodstream to cause any problems, it won't hurt her skin. However, say she had a sore in her mouth, or that she'd bitten her tongue". Even if that wasn't the case, Edward's teeth are sharp as razors. She could cut her lips or tongue on them easily." (PC5) Venom is the thing that causes someone to turn into a vampire, and this is dealt with fully in a later section of the lexicon.

**Physiology**

As a person is changed into a vampire, their physical appearance is enhanced, their eye colour changes, their hearing and eyesight becomes more acute, their heart ceases to beat, they no longer need to breathe. These heightened senses are invaluable to a vampire, both Edward and James, for example, rely on Bella's scent to track her.

No further physical changes occur once someone has been transformed: "When someone becomes a vampire, it's as if they are frozen exactly as they are in that moment." (PC1) Therefore, a vampire cannot get pregnant because this would involve a change in physical state, but if a pregnant woman were changed to become a vampire, then she would remain at that exact stage in pregnancy for all eternity.

Natural changes in the human body would not occur any longer. A woman would "no longer have any kind of ovulation cycle," (PC1), a man would no longer need to shave as hair would no longer continue to grow. Once cut, hair will never grow back, and we are given the example of Alice, whose hair is so short because "it was growing back from being shaved in the asylum." (PC1). Alice will never be able to have the long flowing locks of Rosalie.

Other things, such as fingernails, also cease to grow, but it is worth noting that a vampire's body is like granite, so broken fingernails are unlikely! There are certainly some perks to this lack of change: Alice, Rosalie and Esme would never have to shave their legs, and none of them would have to worry about putting on weight! The human need for rest and sleep disappears in a vampire. As Edward explains, "I can't sleep." (TW9), and "most human fluids are absent… no sweat, no tears," (PC1) and no blood of their own.

However, the venom they possess acts like a form of "saliva… the venom makes their mouths wet, at least." (PC1) Circulation ceasing and lack of heartbeat are amongst the most obvious changes when someone becomes a "cold one" (TW6). The blood that is in them when they are changed, is slowly consumed within the first year. Stephenie Meyer suggests thinking of this like using up "the fat stores in your body." (PC4), and from then onwards, the only blood that floods the old circulatory system of a vampire is the blood they have consumed. "It lightens their eyes and flushes their skin slightly." (PC1) The skin itself becomes far more refractive than a human's skin ever can be. It literally sparkles "like thousands of tiny diamonds were embedded in the surface." (TW13). It is described as "shocking"(TW13) and also accounts for the days off school when the weather is sunny. Stephenie Meyer explains: "They sparkle because they have turned to substance that is somewhat like diamond. Their bodies have hardened, frozen into a kind of living stone. Each little cell in their skin has become a separate facet that reflects the light. These facets have a prism-like quality; they throw rainbows as they glitter." (PC7)

The body also becomes hard like granite or marble. A vampire is unlikely to be hurt or cut, simply because very little is strong enough to penetrate their flesh. We see how things that would kill a human put Edward in no physical danger at all: "The van should have smashed my legs, but you were holding it up."(TW3) Assuming something is capable of cutting through a vampire's flesh,…there would only be blood if he/she had freshly drunk blood (and drunk a lot). Otherwise there would only be a bit of venom."(PC1)

Vampires can be killed, but humans and human tools are too weak to do it. The only sure fire way is for another vampire "to tear him to shreds, and then burn the pieces."(TW19) As far as James is concerned, "Emmett and Jasper took care of him," (TW24), so this destruction is obviously possible.

**Blood**

Apart from the physiological differences with blood between a vampire and a human, blood is also important as the sole diet of a vampire. Whether animal or human blood it is important to consume it regularly; without it, they will weaken mentally and be less capable of rational thought and action.

We are told that blood varies massively in flavour. Emmett's preference for "grizzly" and Edward's for "mountain lion" (TW10) may be indicative of their hunting styles and personalities, but animals don't really appeal to vampires. The "bigger the animal, usually the better it tastes. Predators are the most tasty" (PC7), but even then it's insufficient. As Edward explains it: "I'd compare it to living on tofu and soy milk; we call ourselves vegetarians, our little inside joke. It doesn't completely satiate the hunger, or rather thirst. But it keeps us strong enough to resist." (TW9)

Human blood is what vampires truly crave, but even then, there is a vast range of types of human blood available, some more potent to different vampires than others. Bella's blood smells "appallingly luscious" (TW19) anyway, but to Edward she is exactly his "brand of heroin." (TW13). She is "some kind of demon, summoned straight from my own personal hell,"(TW13) to torment him with the smell of her blood, and he later admits that she tastes "better than I'd imagined." (TW24)

This type of appetizing blood seems to be rare. Emmett has only come across it twice, "once stronger than the other,"(TW13) but unlike Edward, he succumbed to the temptation. Other vampires, like Jasper, seem to be oblivious to the differences in smell or flavour of human blood.

Carlisle is even more of a rarity. As a vampire, he is capable of dealing with human blood without seeming to experience the natural desires of the vampire. Even when Bella is severely injured by James, Carlisle is described as "methodical"(TW24) and very focused on his task.

It is also worth noting that when a vampire draws blood from a human, it usually results in a complete draining of the body. "It's almost impossible to stop, once you get started, that's why so few vampires are successfully created." (PC7)

James is driven "mad with thirst" (TW23) when Bella's blood is spilled. Alice describes it as being "like sharks, in a way. Once we taste the blood, or even smell it, it becomes very hard to keep from feeding. Sometimes impossible." (TW20) She uses the word "frenzy" to describe the feeding, which gives a sense of the complete loss of control a vampire would have and why the body would be so completely drained of blood.

Edward sees his ability to stop drinking Bella's blood as evidence of his love for her. He admits: "It was impossible.. to stop… Impossible. But I did." (TW24)

Becoming A Vampire

The transition from human to vampire is said to be very painful, in fact it's so bad that "The pain of transformation is the sharpest memory they have of their human life."(TW20). When James bites Bella in TW23, we witness this clearly. She compares the sensation in her hand to "fire", and words such as "screamed", "writhed" and "torture" enhance the agony that Bella endures even at the very beginning of the transformation process. As Stephenie Meyer points out, this is at the beginning of the conversion, "Painful enough, but not as bad as if she had several bites." (PC8)

Edward speaks in awe of Carlisle's transformation, explaining, "It's a miracle he was able to keep silent, to stay undiscovered," (TW15) due to the agonies he would have endured. Carlisle's conversion would have been particularly painful because "his bites were not deliberate or well placed," (PC8), therefore it took a little more than three days to become a vampire. The pain is so bad that for "every minute" of the transformation, "a victim would be wishing for death." (TW20)

Alice is unusual in that she cannot remember her transformation at all. "She didn't even seem to notice the pain, poor little creature. She'd been stuck in that black hole of a cell for so long." (TW22)

The transformation process is simple, assuming the vampire doesn't drain the human body of blood. A human is bitten, and the venom is allowed to spread for a few days. The actual length of time a transformation takes is dependent upon "how much venom is in the bloodstream, how close the venom enters to the heart." (TW20). The venom is pumped around the body as the heart keeps beating, and various physical changes occur as the poison moves. One of the changed that happens is the body's "healing" (TW20) from the injuries that may have occurred to it, such as Emmett's mauling by the bear.

"The greatest pain begins when the venom is all the way through the body, through the heart, and it starts meeting itself in the veins again and then burning them dry. It moves slower than blood because it's thicker. Each beat of the heart can only push it so far. The changing/burning process is slow. The venom has to leak through to every cell before it ends." (PC8). The final stage in conversion happens when "the heart stops"(TW20), at which point the human becomes a vampire.

**Deviations from Vampire Legend**

Vampires have existed in a variety of cultures almost since the dawn of time. Until the 19th century, they were believed to be monsters, rather than the stereotype of a more aristocratic being who could infiltrate the world around us, as popularised by Bram Stoker. Legend has developed since, with pop culture shows such as "Buffy the Vampire Slayer", which tackles concepts such as a vampire with a soul and possible redemption for a creature previously believed to have had no redeeming qualities whatsoever. Bella lists her observations when she is researching on the internet: "Speed, strength, beauty, pale skin, eyes that shift colour; and then Jacob's criteria: blood drinkers, enemies of the werewolf, cold-skinned and immortal." (TW7) An excellent summary of vampire legend can be found on Wikipedia.

Our Twilight vampires are different yet again, and there are frequent divergences from the vampires of legend, although some features remain the same. As Stephenie Meyer explains, "Almost all of the superstitions about vampire limitations are entirely false in my world. Vampires don't really have any limits, other than the self-imposed guideline to keep their existence a secret. No unconscious periods, no problem with sunlight, crosses, garlic, holy water, wooden stakes, etc… These are all myths–deliberately placed in earlier centuries to mislead impressionable humans and make them feel safe." (PC8)

**1. Vampires are cold to the touch** This is definitely true in _Twilight_. From the very first time Bella encounters Edward's skin we discover that "his fingers were ice-cold" (TW2) The other Cullens seem to have similarly icy skin: Carlisle has "cool fingers" (TW3), Esme has a "cold stone grasp" (TW15), and so on.

**2. As they are dead, vampires do not need oxygen for ****survival****.** Again, this is true. Bella notices from her first encounter with Edward that "he continued to sit so still it looked like he wasn't breathing." (TW1). He explains this in more depth to Bella later in the novel when she asks how long he can go without breathing: "Indefinitely, I suppose. I don't know. It gets a bit uncomfortable, being without a sense of smell." (TW16).

**3. Vampires have pale skin and fangs.** All of the Cullens have very pale skin, "Paler than me, the albino" (TW1); skin that is regularly described as "marble" (TW13) in both its colour and perfection. The skin is also remarkable because of the "purplish bruiselike shadows" beneath the eyes indicative of a lack of sleep. However, the Twilight vampires, "Do not have fangs. Their teeth are so sharp and strong that fangs are hardly necessary (they could bite through steel, if so inclined, a human neck is like butter)" (PC1) In many ways, Meyer's vampires are much more violent than the vampires of legend, as their drinking of blood involves much more savaging of flesh than two tidy fang holes in a neck.

**4. Vampires can shift shape and even fly (sometimes in the form of a bat)** Bella asks about this when Edward offers to show her how he travels through the forest: "Will you turn into a bat?" I asked warily. He laughed, louder than I had ever heard. "Like I haven't heard that one before." (TW13) It's fair to assume from Edward's response that this stereotypical expectation is so far from true that it is laughable. Instead of flight, Stephenie Meyer's vampires have the skill of extreme speed and fast reflexes. Their running is the equivalent of flying. The five-mile hike to the meadow is done on the return journey "in a matter of minutes" (TW13), and Edward's driving is similarly fast, but very safe due to his speedy reflexes: "I've never been in an accident." (TW9) Any flight, however, has to be done in an aeroplane, such as Edward "catching the first flight out of Seattle" (TW21) to be with Bella!

**5. Vampires don't have reflections in a ****mirror** In _Twilight_ vampires do have a reflection. On the flight from James, Bella notes Edward's hesitation when "I saw his expression in the mirror," (TW18) of the car. In PC4, Stephenie Meyer dismisses this part of vampire lore, saying it will be addressed in _New Moon_, but her vampires definitely do have reflections.

**6. A vampire can only enter a house if he is invited in.** "Vampires need no invitation to enter any house." (PC8). We see Edward retrieving Bella's truck keys from her house without any invitation, and he is is capable of watching her at night without her knowledge.

**7. ****Sunlight**** may burn or kill vampires.** Bella had heard of this myth herself: "Vampires couldn't come out in the daytime, the sun would burn them to a cinder." (TW7) Although none of the Cullens attend school when it is sunny, this is not because the sun hurts them, because "it doesn't," but because they "can't go out in the sunlight" at least, not where anyone can see," (TW9) because of the dazzling diamond-like glittering in the skin. Sunlight marks vampires out for what they are, but does not harm them in any way.

**8. Vampires cannot eat human food. Their sustenance comes from blood alone.** This feature of vampires is seen right from the very first chapter when Alice throws away her, "unopened soda, unbitten apple" (TW1). Bella gets curious enough to ask Edward what would happen if he actually did eat something, and Edward "deliberately bit off a mouthful [of pizza], chewed quickly and then swallowed." (TW10), thereby proving that it is possible for vampires to physically eat. However, we are also told that due to the physical changes inherent in becoming a vampire, "He'd have to cough it up later to get rid of it. Not the most pleasant thing, which is why the vampires only eat food when they absolutely have to in order to blend in." (PC7)

**9. Crosses, garlic, holy water and similar items ward off vampires.** Stephenie Meyer sums this up best: "Bunch of garbage."(PC4) The Cullens are so unaffected by this that they even have an old wooden cross hanging in their home, which used to belong to Carlisle's father. Edward laughs and admits, "It is sort of ironic." (TW15)

**10. Vampires can be killed by decapitation, a wooden stake or a consecrated bullet through the heart. **Vampires can be killed, although only other vampires are strong enough to do it. Emmett and Jasper "took care" of James (TW24) and it is likely that they followed the known way to end a vampires existence, namely, "to tear him to shreds and then burn the pieces." (TW19) It is impossible for a human to kill a vampire by any means because they are too strong to be susceptible to humans or human weapons: "You try shoving wood through granite." (PC4)

**11. Vampires sleep in coffins.** Again, this is something that Bella remembers about vampires when she is first investigating them: "They slept in coffins all day and only came out at night." (TW7). This is obviously highly unlikely as the Cullens are usually at school, or at work during the day, and is something that Bella and Edward joke about later when Bella is visiting the Cullen home. "No coffins?" (TW15) Apart from anything else, in the _Twilight _world, vampires don't sleep. "I can't sleep" (TW9), so coffins would be entirely redundant anyway!

**Additional Information**

**1. Succubi** In PC1, Stephenie Meyer mentions the Denali coven: Tanya, Kate, and Irina had an interesting path that led them to "vegetarianism": they are the originals behind the myths of the succubus. Their fondness for human men eventually led them to feel remorse for their victims, and they slowly trained themselves to resist human blood.

This coven hasn't played a significant role in the story as it has been edited out, although the myth of the succubus is well recorded elsewhere. A succubus is a demonic seductress who preys on human men, drawing energy from the men to sustain her existence. In the case of a female vampire who is a succubus, she would normally draw blood from the man she has seduced. The Denali coven has broken from this tradition and the sisters live on animal blood just like the Cullens.

**2. Enemies of the werewolf** In the _Twilight_ universe, the main threat to the vampires comes from the werewolf. As Jacob Black explains to Bella, "The cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf." (TW6), and he is also clear that the Quileutes are historically linked to "the wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors." (TW6) Some of the younger members of the tribe don't seem to believe the legend, and dismiss it easily. Jacob says, "So, do you think we're a bunch of superstitious natives or what?" (TW6), but he also points out that his father believes it. There is a definite lack of trust in this relationship, even though the Cullens feed on animals. "There's always a risk for humans to be around the cold ones, even if they're civilized like this clan was. You never know when they might get too hungry to resist." (TW6)

A treaty has been created to ensure that the Cullens stay away from the Quileutes and their land. "The Cullens don't come here."(TW6) The Quileutes will never reveal what the Cullens are, as long as they never set foot on the reserve. Edward's absence at La Push supports this, however Jacob, by telling Bella the story, has inadvertently broken the treaty.


	27. Chapter 27: Vampire Legends

**Vampire Legends**

**Vampires** (also called **The Cold Ones**) are the primary supernatural creatures of the _Twilight_ universe. They are immortal beings who feed and survive on the blood of humans or animals.

Vampires are one of the four known supernatural species in the _Twilight_ series, with the others being the shape-shifters, the werewolves, and the vampire-human hybrids.

History

The origin of the vampire race remains a mystery. Contrary to popular belief, in the _Twilight_ universe, vampires deviate from those of traditional myth; a fact often alluded to in the series, usually for humor. For example, all vampires have refined and perfected physical features (including their scent and voice), allowing them to lure in prey.

Their skin is flawless and textured with a marble-like substance much harder and stronger than granite. Due to the crystalline properties of their cells, when a vampire is exposed to sunlight, their body will sparkle like diamonds. For vampires who feed on human blood, their eyes reflect a deep red, as opposed to those who drink animal blood, whose eyes will reflect a medium gold color. Vampires also possess superhuman powers, such as speed and strength. Vampires also have incredibly keen senses and are able to hear for miles and see in total darkness.

Vampires are indeed immortal unless destroyed. Vampires are unable to sleep, and thus spend all days and nights awake. After transformation, a few vampires show special abilities such as foresight or telepathy. Most of them, however, do not, and show a prominent personality or physical trait magnified from their human life. Vampires are unharmed by garlic, holy items, or wooden stakes; they have reflections and shadows, and are able to walk freely in the sunlight without being physically damaged by it.

Physiology Nutrition

"_When we taste... human blood, a sort of frenzy begins. It's almost impossible to stop._"

―Edward Cullen to Bella Swan.[src]

Vampires subsist on blood as their only food source. Human blood is by far the most common source and the most appealing, and subsequently the most difficult to resist.

As blood is the only component of a vampire's diet, failing to drink blood (whether human or animal) for an extended period of time will physically and mentally weaken a vampire. The longer a vampire abstains from blood, the more likely the vampire will lose their rationality and mental faculties until they give into their thirst, because their throats are described to be in burning pain which will get worse the longer they lack blood in their systems. Animal blood is less appealing to vampires though it still gives them nutrition, and a vampire that feeds on human blood is fractionally stronger than another vampire the same size that feeds on animal blood.

Vampires are also seen to ingest human food and drinks, but, since their bodies can no longer digest them, they must cough them up later. This is usually done by vampires who wish to blend in with human society. On occasion, the appeal of human blood can be so enticing that a vegetarian vampire will lose their control, especially if their self-control is weak. When a vampire comes across blood that smells very appetizing, their throat starts to "burn" and all they will think about is their thirst, and thus lose all sense of self. To a vegetarian, carnivores' blood is more appetizing than herbivores, though still not quite as good as humans.

On the moral grounds that all human life is precious, a very small proportion of vampires in the _Twilight_ universe receive their sustenance from animal blood, jokingly calling themselves vegetarians. The only examples known are the Cullen family and the Denali coven.

Singers

"_I wanted to kill you. I've never wanted a human's blood so much in my life... Your scent... is like a drug to me. You're like my personal brand of heroin._"

―Edward about Bella's appealing blood.[src]

The blood of each human has an individual taste and smell; sometimes a certain vampire finds a particular human whose blood he or she finds nearly absolutely irresistible. The Volturi call these humans "la tua cantante" - singers - as their blood "sings" to that particular vampire. To most vampires, such discovery is an experience to be savored.

**Physical appearance**

"_As predators, we have a glut of weapons in our physical arsenal — much, much more than really necessary. The strength, the speed, the acute senses, not to mention those like Edward, __Jasper__, and I, who have extra senses as well. And then, like a carnivorous flower, we are physically attractive to our prey._"

―Alice to Bella[src]

After the change, vampires' physical appearance and muscle mass is enhanced and perfected, eye color changes, and they no longer need to breathe, though they often still do so out of habit, and feel uncomfortable without their sense of smell - the first warning of an impending threat or the smell of potential prey. The ability to cut off airflow from their lungs allows them to remain submerged underwater for as long as they wish, and contributes greatly to their excellent swimming capabilities.

Vampires are extraordinarily beautiful, some more attractive than others, such as Heidi and Rosalie. Their beauty is described as angelic or even god-like. This is one of the several features meant to attract their prey - more specifically, to attract, fascinate, and (if necessary) seduce, unsuspecting humans. How physically appealing their prey finds them is determined by how desirable they were as humans themselves. If an already attractive human were to be transformed, their physical beauty would be "breathtaking". If they were of average interest, their attractiveness would be lower. If however they were not particularly pleasing to the eye, they would become average (as shown with James), but this is a rare occurrence, as vampires normally select exceptional humans to turn.

A vampire's skin is described as "chalky", alabaster, or marble (because of its texture and feel, as well as its appearance). Regardless of original ethnicity, a vampire's skin will be exceptionally pale. The hue varies slightly, with darker-skinned humans having a barely discernible olive tone to their vampire skin, but the light shade remains the same. They owe their unnatural pale complexion to their lack of blood flow; once they reach the first anniversary of their transformation, they no longer possess blood of their own (though they still become slightly flushed after feeding). When the venom spreads, it also leeches pigment in the skin, so after the transformation is complete, the vampire loses nearly all its skin color, as well as any moles, freckles, scars, or any other part of the skin with pigment from their human life. Their strong resemblance to marble statues rests also on their skin's granite-like appearance and impenetrability, as well as the now useless need to blink - the venom-based fluid that resides in the eyes now fulfills the function of eyelids and also lubricates the eye so that it can move easily within its sockets. The vampire also is unable to produce tears after the transformation, as tears are used to remove objects harmful to the eye, and those objects would be unable to harm a vampires eye. A vampire may not move at all, if need be, and if they stay immobile for several thousand years, they will start showing the appearance of fragility or petrification, though their physical capabilities will remain unchanged. Aside from Aro's clouded, "milky" eyes, Bella notes that his skin - as well as that of his brothers, Marcus and Caius - looks like paper. However, though they feel closer to shale than granite, they are no more fragile than those remaining active.

Their body's natural changes no longer occur. They cannot age or grow (things such as fingernails, toenails, and hair will no longer be able to grow. However, if an arm, leg, nose, or other such appendage should be removed, albeit painfully, it can be easily reattached. Vampire venom is noted to be the only thing that scars a vampire. Since the venom is adhesive, coating the severed end with it will help it heal faster. They show no physical or mental illnesses and defects, and their voice becomes more alluring, melodic, and seductive. Their heart no longer beats.

The venom, and venom based liquids replace all of the natural chemical processes and functions in the body. It wets and pools in the mouth instead of saliva. It coats the eyes, burning through contacts after only a few hours, protecting them from damage and thus eliminating all necessity and reason to produce tears. It also lubricates them, allowing them to move around more easily within their sockets. A similar venom based liquid lubricates between the vampires cells allowing their hard stone bodies to move. If a vampire were to remain motionless over thousands of years, dust will actually begin to petrify in response to the venom based liquids, turning their skin powdery and similar to shale in texture, as well as their eyes which develop a milky film over their red irises making the eyes appear pink in color. This can be seen with the ancient Volturi members. These imperfections, however, do not affect the vampires impenetrability or compromise their vision, a vampire that stays motionless would be just as indestructible and sharp as a vampire remaining active.

As vampires describe themselves, they are unchanging, "living stone" beings frozen exactly as they were when they were transformed. (Though to another vampire, the granite-skin feels smooth, soft, and warm and not the icy-hard touch a human would feel). Requiring little or no change to produce sperm, males can still breed, while female vampires cannot; their bodies no longer accommodate the changes related to pregnancy. In male vampires, the venom takes on a form so similar to seminal fluid that it can bond with a human ovum, making possible the creation of a human-vampire hybrid. The underlying biochemistry and physiology is currently unknown.

Their bodily scent is based on their venom, which is pleasant, not only to humans, but to other vampires as well.

A wise vampire will avoid exposure to direct sunlight in public, so as not to be seen by humans during the day, unless the sky is overcast, since their skin sparkles like diamonds; their cells have become hard and refractive as if they were so many small prisms.

**Eye color **

A comparison of the eyes of two vampires: the red are of a vampire who feeds on humans, and the golden of one who feeds on animals.

_"I saved his eyes for last, knowing that when I looked into them I was likely to lose my train of thought. They were wide, warm with liquid gold, framed by a thick fringe of black lashes. Staring into his eyes always made me feel extraordinary-sort of like my bones were turning spongy. I was also lightheaded, but that could have been because I'd forgotten to keep breathing. Again." _

―Bella Swan

A vampire's eye color changes with both his/her age and diet. Newborn vampires show bright red eyes regardless of how long they abstain from blood, or their diet. A diet of human blood would eventually darken them to a rose red color. However, a diet of animal blood would instead dilute the eyes to a golden color. A vampire who has recently fed on animal blood will have light, honey gold eyes, while a vampire who has recently fed on human blood will have vivid crimson eyes. All older vampires' eyes darken perceptively as they abstain from blood, until their eyes become onyx, or coal black. The process usually takes one to two weeks before the eyes are turned completely black.

Only the Cullen and Denali covens are known to be vegetarian vampires, feeding only on animal blood instead of human. Their eyes are liquid topaz, or honey-gold, reflecting their diet. These eyes, however, are viewed as strange and somewhat unnatural by other vampires whose diet consist of human blood, such as James and Victoria, and whose eyes are of a vivid deep crimson, becoming even more vivid as they continue to feed on human blood, and a darker burgundy as they abstain.

Newborn vampires are known for having incredible strength as well as brilliant crimson eyes. Both traits are caused by their own blood that still lingers within their tissues, producing the shockingly bright red eyes that "fade slowly over the course of a year" and incredible speed.

Meyer writes that, if a Cullen were to drink human blood, his/her eyes would instantly turn burgundy, and if two weeks were to pass without blood, his/her eyes would grow dark. If he/she were to return to a diet of animal blood, his/her eyes would become dark gold, and a lighter golden color, if they were to continue on animal blood. As a vampire's thirst grows, his/her eyes grow darker with it, until they at last become a coal black. In contrast, as vampires feed, their eyes become lighter. In addition to the thirst, the purplish-black bruises under their eyes become more pronounced as their thirst grows. Though if they have recently fed the bruises becomes less noticeable, and all but disappear (depending on how well-fed they are). The bruises indicate that vampires never sleep.

**Teeth **

The bite of a vampire can sever the limbs of their opponents, as vampires are known for having extremely sharp and strong teeth. A vampire's teeth appear no different than regular human teeth. They do not possess fangs. However, a vampire's teeth are flawless, unbreakable, and razor sharp at the edges. They are also incredibly strong, able to bite through almost any solid substance, including vampire skin. Their teeth are also venomous, affected by the vampire venom that flows in their mouths.

**Abilities and limitations **

A vampire's physical and mental abilities far exceed those of a human being. These traits vary between different vampires depending on what they were more capable of as humans. Certain vampires also develop one extra supernatural power manifested from their strongest trait as a human.

**Speed **

One of the most amazing among their abilities is their speed. They are able to run in excess of a hundred miles per hour, substantially faster than the human eye can see. When vampires run, they become "all but invisible". The Quileute wolves are noted to be one of the few things that can keep up with them. This suggests that vampires are meant to move to a new location every so often. We see the speed of all the Cullens again during the baseball game. Emmett is described as "a blur around the bases", and Edward can move so quickly that he is able to intercept a ball that has been hit "like a meteor."

They can lay down and sit up within the same fraction of a second, almost without having to even think about going through the motions. After being turned into a vampire, Bella describes her movements as being instantaneous.

**Strength **

_"You are so soft, so fragile. I have to mind my actions every moment that we're together so that I don't hurt you. I could kill you quite easily, Bella, simply by accident... I could reach out, meaning to touch your face, and crush your skull by mistake." _

―Edward to Bella on his strength

Another enhanced trait is their unstoppable physical strength. A vampire is said to be thousands of times stronger than any human, able to lift objects hundreds of times their own weight. A vampire's strength is only able to be matched by that of a Child of the Moon. They can crush granite boulders, subdue any prey, throw cars, crush metal, and uproot trees with their bare hands. Edward feared his strength when first meeting Bella, and explained that there was barely a difference to him in strength between caressing her head and knocking it off. A good example of their strength is seen when Bella decides to arm wrestle Emmett after becoming a vampire. She describes the power in his one arm to be about the same as a cement truck moving downhill at over 60 miles per hour. She beats him, however, because she is a newborn at the time. Newborn vampires are always stronger than older ones, since their strength derives from the lingering human blood left in their body. Diet does not have a massive impact on strength, since it always depends on the individual vampire. A vampire's strength also enables them to leap incredible distances. Edward was able to leap over a 50 yard wide river with ease during Bella's first hunt, while Bella was able to leap over twice his distance, while only using slightly over half of her full force.

A diet of human blood makes a vampire stronger than animal blood (though only fractionally). Vampires who feed on animal blood (vegetarian vampires) find that "big game" - predators like bears or wildcats - not only smell more appealing to them, but also make them stronger than the "weaker" blood of herd animals such as deer or cattle. Strength, of course, is not always physical. If a vampire possessed great mental strength and willpower as a human, he will find it easier to control his wild, animalistic instincts. Even so, if a vampire has not fed for a long time, he will be less likely to think clearly and more likely to give in to his thirst, attacking the first living thing he detects and draining it of blood within seconds, all without a single thought (human or animal). If, however, an unlucky human were to be near their vicinity, they will preferably attack him/her rather than the animal.

**Senses **

A vampire's senses are also greatly enhanced, which enables them to see, hear, smell, feel, and taste things imperceptible to humans.

Sight: While running, a vampire can see and sense everything that is around them, allowing them to keep tabs of their surroundings and avoid hitting anything unnecessarily. A vampire's vision is incomparable. Everything is much sharper, and more defined as a vampire, and their vision is unhindered by darkness. As a vampire, colors are much more vibrant. Humans are considered blind or mud-eyed in comparison. Bella described looking back at her human life as like looking through a thick, dark veil because of her new incredible vision. Their sense of sight exceeds by far that of a hawk: They can see objects in microscopic detail, and can see into the invisible spectrum of light. Vampires also have much better depth perception than humans.

Their enhanced vision allows them to see the smallest details, and extends into the ultraviolet region of the light spectrum. Vampire vision is unhindered by darkness, and is so acute that they view humans as blind, or "mud-eyed", in comparison. Bella describes her sight as being better than an eagle's. Vampires find wearing glasses or contact lenses to be uncomfortable or irritating because they see the smallest imperfections such as very small scratches and optical aberrations imperceptible to humans.

_**Smell**_: When a vampire hunts, he uses his sense of smell to find prey and hearing to track its movements. Vampires can smell objects several miles away in a good breeze. Smell is most intense to vampires, because one can smell the blood of his prey. By not breathing, they feel uncomfortable due to the lack of smell, though they can survive without it.

As they grow older and more disciplined, vampires can learn to smell differences between the scents of various humans' blood, as well as scents of other things (like fabrics - the unique scent of denim). The range of their senses can be increased (though only fractionally) through concentration.

_**Hearing**_: Vampires can hear the most muted sounds. When Bella completed her transformation into a vampire, she listened to the sound of rap music until it slowly faded away. She then realized that it was coming from a car with its window rolled down on a freeway, miles away from where she was. When she went on her first hunt, Bella could hear the fluttering wings and heartbeats of small birds flying through the forest. She could also hear the scurrying noises of animals that were beneath the ground, as well as an army of ants on the ground. They also have an instinctive reaction to danger, usually from ill-willed vampires.

They can hear sounds coming from several miles away, and even with their eyes closed, they can be sure that there are multiple people in a room thanks to their varied breathing patterns. They can hear the sound of a heartbeat, a pulse thudding in a vein, and words spoken too quietly or too fast for humans to detect.

_**Touch**_: Despite being indestructable and hard-skinned, vampires can feel the things they touch, no matter the softness; such as fur, the coolness of wind, etc. When their skins meet sunlight, they can also feel its warmth. Physical pain is implied when their bodies are being ripped apart by something with similarly powerful strength.

_**Taste**_: Thought it is never truly revealed, vampires likely have enhanced taste, allowing them to taste flavors with much more depth and precision. They can also detect minute differences between similar flavors.

_**Sixth sense**_: Vampires also have a keen sense to danger, usually from something as strong as vampires. Sometimes, they may even detect danger before they know it consciously.

**Flexibility **

A vampire's body movements are uncannily flexible. Their agility is more advanced than humans, which allows them to rapidly respond to change by adapting to its initial stable configuration; They can make numerous gymnastic, or martial arts implements with little effort using a combination of strength, balance, reflexes and speed. They can even swing, flip and swing themselves without failure due to their enhanced sense of balance and flexibility. Using their physical senses as allies, they can find motions at human speed too slow for them to miss.

In battle, vampires can swiftly dodge an attack without having to think how to move their bodies first. In general, only something that moves at vampire-speed can render a vampire unnoticed to the motion.

Part of this enhancement is based on the enhanced activity of their brains, which allows them to think and move much faster than humans.

**Venom **

_Main article: Venom _

When a vampire catches his prey, he bites into its neck and injects his venom into its bloodstream while feeding. This serves as a useful way to immobilize his prey while also initiating the conversion from human to vampire, allowing the predator to feed on his prey without it trying to resist, even though it would not have done any good. While the venom is transformative to humans, it is deadly to animals and shape-shifters.

If a vampire loses a body part, they can use venom to repair the lost limb.

**Special abilities **

Main article: Special abilities

_"Yes, well, there are some vampires who have gifts beyond the usual super strength and super senses. You've seen one aspect in... our coven. Gifts are rare - one in fifty, maybe - but everyone is different. There's a huge range of gifts out there, and some of them are more powerful than others." _

―Riley

Most vampires find their key personality characteristics intensified by the vampire transformation in the same way their physical abilities are strengthened, but relatively few have abilities that can be classified as supernatural. More common would be a human with a love of learning becoming a vampire with an insatiable scholarly curiosity, or a human with a deep value for human life becoming a vampire with the strength to avoid human blood.

But a few vampires do develop additional abilities that go beyond the natural. These extra abilities are due to psychic gifts in the original human that are intensified in the resulting vampire. For example, a human who was very sensitive to other people's moods might develop the vampire ability to read thoughts or influence emotions. A human who had some limited precognition might develop into a vampire with a strong ability to see the future. A human with a good instinct for hunting might become a powerful vampire tracker. If a human already possessed a certain supernatural gift, this talent will be amplified many times after he is transformed into a vampire.

The proportion of supernaturally talented vampires to "normal" vampires is greater than the proportion of psychically gifted humans to "normal" humans. This is due to the same factor of temperament that results in more beautiful humans being selected to become vampires. Vampires are also drawn to gifted humans when they look to create companions. Some vampires actively seek out the gifted in the hope of utilizing that extra ability in their coven.

According to Eleazar, most vampire gifts are manifested in the mind, though there are certain exceptions. Benjamin was the best case - his power over the elements of nature is completely physical.

No gift ever works in the exact same way in two vampires, because no person (human or vampire) is ever exactly the same.

**Lifestyles **

Though there are a range of vampire lifestyles, the most common is nomadic. The majority of vampires move frequently, never settling permanently in one place. This pattern is partly an attempt to hide from the notice of humans. If too many humans disappear from one area, suspicion might be aroused and the Volturi might take notice. Also, if a vampire interacts regularly with humans, eventually the humans will notice that the vampire isn't aging. Another aspect is boredom; vampire lives are so long that many keep up a continuous search for novelty.

A few covens are exceptions to this rule, and maintain semi-permanent or permanent homes. Doing this requires a great deal of subterfuge - if the coven wants to avoid suspicion and keep the Volturi from becoming involved - and most vampires don't care for the hassle.

Vampires usually travel alone or in pairs. It is said in New Moon that James' coven, which included three vampires (members: Victoria, James and Laurent), was considered large. The only exceptions are, in order of decreasing numbers, the Volturi, the Cullens and the Denalis.

**Psychology **

_**Characteristics**_: When a human becomes a vampire, all of his natural behavior, needs and characteristics are frozen within him forever, though they are also heightened at the same time. From the moment a vampire is made, his interests, dislikes and personality are permanently petrified. For instance, if a human with a loving character becomes a vampire, his or her passion is magnified, allowing him or her to love others even more intensely. Another example is if the human was ambitious and cunning, those characteristics become magnified as a vampire, thus making him a ruthless killer. The only aspect that does change is the vampire's outlook on the world.

_**Instincts**_: Aside from their original personalities, they also have ferocious instincts and a compelling drive for consuming blood. The moment they give in to their thirst, all of their human characteristics disappear and they could risk hurting one another by competing for prey. The longer they abstain from blood completely, the harder it becomes for them to resist, and eventually they will give in to their thirst.

Vampires are feral, predatory creatures, and far more savage and beast-like than their human appearance suggests. They growl, hiss, snarl, and curl their lips back baring their teeth as signs of aggression when provoked. They also have a sense of self-preservation; when they are confronted with danger that proves too overwhelming for their capabilities, they will immediately evade the area, unless there is something holding them back.

_**Bonding factors**_: Though vampires are mostly territorial and nomadic, there are few possibilities for them to bond with one another and with other species. The first bonding force is romance: If a vampire falls in love, that feeling never fades away and that love is bound for eternity. As a general rule, only the bond between mates is strong enough to survive the competitive drive for blood. Larger covens are less stable, and usually end because of internal violence. If a vampire was romantically bound to someone before he turned, that love will remain as a permanent aspect in his characteristics after the transformation. It is also possible for a vampire to fall in love after he was turned, and that love will be just as permanent as any other.

Another prevalent vampire trait is that of a vengeful nature. Related again to their unchanging state, vampires are not forgiving; they do not move past an insult or injury. The most common example of vampire vengeance is the aftermath of the loss of a mate. When a vampire loses his mate, he never recovers from the pain. He cannot rest until the party responsible is eradicated. Centuries can pass without lessening the ferocity of his need for vengeance. However, it is possible to suppress that desire if they compel themselves to focus.

The second bonding force, and one that is able to keep a large coven stable, is ambition. Vampires are competitive by nature, and some vampires have been able to evolve this competitive disposition into a greater cause capable of uniting many individuals into a secure whole. The pursuit of power is that bonding cause for vampires. The Romanians were the first to do this successfully for a significant length of time.

The third, and rarest, bonding force is the vampire conscience. Very few vampires are born with or develop a value for human life. The consumption of human blood is such a known aspect of vampire life that few ever question it; the driving thirst for human blood seems irresistible. However, those who do learn to value human life in spite of this reality are able to subsist on animal blood. Vampires who live this way are sometimes referred to as "vegetarians". Animal blood is unappealing to vampires, and thus a difficult diet to maintain. Those who make the sacrifice, though, experience related benefits. In the absence of human blood, the competitive drive disappears. Vampires are able to form bonds of love in addition to the bond between mates. The weak coven alliance is replaced by a strong, family-style union. The Cullen and Denali covens are the only known groups to have successfully adjusted to this diet.

**Transformation **

_"The warmth inside my heart got more and more real, warmer and warmer. Hotter. The heat was so real it was hard to believe I was imagining it. Hotter. Uncomfortable now. Too hot. Much, much too hot." _

―Bella

It is known in Twilight that humans can be changed into vampires from another vampire's venomous bite, and vampire venom is nothing more than a deadly poison to animals.

Transformation from human to vampire is described as being "the sharpest memory they have of their human life." Once a human is bitten, the venom from glands inside the vampire's mouth is injected into the bloodstream and will travel throughout the body to change every living cell.

Depending upon "how much venom is in the bloodstream, and how close the venom enters to the heart", the transformation could last anywhere from two to five days. During this time, the human will endure indescribable pain. Once the venom is injected, it is described very close to being burned alive. The venom will then make its way throughout the body. Next through the heart, and it will pump again and again in the heart until it starts meeting itself in the veins. Then it will burn all the veins until the heart stops beating. It moves slower than blood because it is thicker, which makes the transformation long-lasting. Each beat of the heart can only push it so far. The changing/burning process is slow. The venom has to saturate every cell in the body before the process can be completed.

There is no medicine that is strong enough to numb the pain; the best one could do is to immobilize the body.

**Weaknesses **

_"We have to kill him. Rip him apart and burn the pieces." _

―Edward

In the Twilight universe, vampires are not known to be killed by human effort, are unharmed by sunlight, garlic, holy water, silver, any kind of stake or cross, and can enter homes without permission. Also, any kind of human weapon, including bullets, bounces off of them without any pain or harm done. The only known way to kill a vampire is to dismember his or her body and burn the remains before it can reconstruct itself. Thus their weakness is the strength of their kind or something as strong, which cannot be copied by humans, and fire that consumes them. If a human were to succeed in lighting a vampire on fire, the vampire could simply take a quick high-speed bound to put it out. This is why it is necessary to rip a vampire's body to pieces before incinerating them into ashes, to prevent them from putting out the fire before it can do serious damage.

Vampires are more vulnerable in the movies than in the books: they can be killed by severing their heads from their necks. However, fire is still the only known method to destroy them completely.

**Newborns **

_"They're incredibly powerful physically, for the first year or so, and if they're allowed to bring strength to bear they can crush an older vampire with ease. But they are slaves to their thirst, and thus predictable." _

―Jasper Hale

Newborn or newborn vampire is the term for a vampire that has been transformed for less than one year. On average, a newborn's physical strength, senses and speed greatly surpass that of an older vampire because they still have their own blood lingering in their tissues. As time passes, however, the venom in them will consume that blood, and the newborn's physical capabilities and thirst will slowly diminish until it reaches that of a normal vampire, by the end of its first year. A newborn's thirst for blood is overwhelmingly and relentlessly painful, described by Bree Tanner as being a "fire in the throat", and they will feed as much as possible to curb it.

Some indications which show a newborn are their bright crimson eyes (due to the blood left in their body at the time of changing), uncontrollable thirst that makes them more ferocious than most vampires, and superior physical abilities. In the Olympic Coven, Emmett Cullen was the hardest to contain when he was a newborn because of his superior physical strength, though he did become a vegetarian successfully.

**Physiology **

Newborns appear much like normal vampires with the exception of their eyes. A newborn's eyes are an incredibly bright crimson, indicating that their own blood is still in their system, though their heart is no longer beating. In the months that a vampire feeds on animal blood, their eyes will change from red to amber and then to gold. If he reverts to feeding on human blood, the eyes will darken to be almost a burgundy color.

Newborns are also incredibly powerful in the physical sense, being much stronger and faster than a regular vampire, which allows them to easily crush an older vampire. As they become older their strength begins to wane, and after the first year, their strength will be reduced to that of an average vampire. In Breaking Dawn, Bella arm-wrestles with Emmett and wins easily because of her newborn strength.

**Psychology **

Newborns are often bloodthirsty, violent and uncontrollable. Their enhanced emotions are hard to control and they anger easily. They are also likely to kill one another to compete for blood. When they catch the scent of blood, their hunting instincts will take over and cloud their ability to focus, even the thought of the word "blood" is enough to make their thirst unbearable. The thirst is so maddening in the first year that most newborns are more animalistic and wild than their older counterparts. However, as time passes, their thirst will slowly diminish and become easier to manage. Their secondary human emotions and desires will mostly be dormant for a while, and resurface slowly over time.

Bella Swan is an exception to this rule, as she had time to think about her decision and therefore did not have the first brutal year that most vampires encounter. Carlisle Cullen showed an amazing control of his thirst for human blood as a newborn, which kept him from feeding on humans and redirecting his thirst to animals instead. Rosalie Hale had never drunken human blood, though she had killed her attackers and their bodyguards by torturing them to death.

It is impossible to predict how long a newborn or an average vampire will remain vicious and bloodthirsty before their secondary desires and personality resurfaces, since every person is different. Certain vampires may have to wait for at least a few years after their first year ends.

**History **

In the 19th century, a vampire named Benito invented the idea of raising an army consisting of newborn vampires, since their strength and speed were much greater than regular vampires and were therefore more powerful as a whole. His invention triggered the vampire wars of the south, and devastated their population as a result. The threat of exposure caused the Volturi to arrive and stop them. Though the wars continued after they left, they fought on a smaller, less noticeable scale. A newborn army also appeared in Eclipse, created by a vengeful vampire named Victoria to destroy the Cullen coven and Bella Swan. The newborns wreaked havoc in Seattle, with many humans dying at their hands. When the Cullens find out that the army is moving in on them, they form an unusual alliance with the Uley pack and initiate a battle against them, and win with much ease due to Jasper's knowledge of newborn movements and weaknesses.

In Eclipse, Jasper mentions a Mexican vampire named Maria who had previously created an army with his help. When the newborns reached the end of their first year and became of little use, he was to dispose of them. Except for one case, Peter, who was kept as a babysitter for the newborns. Later he ran off with Charlotte, after her newborn mark, to save her from execution. Years later, they came back to him, inviting him to the North and its better life. He accepted the invitation.

The following is a list of vampires notably described during their newborn phase:

Bella Swan

Rosalie Hale

Carlisle Cullen

Emmett Cullen

Bree Tanner

Diego

Fred

Peter

Charlotte

Raoul

**Immortal children **

Vasilii: an immortal child.

_"What they were thinking, those ancient ones, I can't begin to understand. They created vampires out of humans who were barely more than infants... They were very beautiful. So endearing, so enchanting, you can't imagine. You had but to be near them to love them; it was an automatic thing. However, they could not be taught. They were frozen at whatever level of development they'd achieved before being bitten. Adorable two-year-olds with dimples and lisps that could destroy half a village in one of their tantrums. If they hungered, they fed, and no words of warning could restrain them... In the end, the practice was completely eliminated. The immortal children became unmentionable, a taboo." _

―Carlisle, on the immortal children

Immortal children are human children who have been turned into vampires at a very early age. Creating immortal children has long been outlawed by the Volturi due to their inability to remain concealed from the human world. There is no absolute age limit set as to what constituted an immortal child; it was a subjective definition, based on the child's ability to behave himself in a way consistent with vampire law.

**Physiology **

Like all vampires, immortal children are frozen at the mental and physical age at which they were transformed. Post-transformation, these small children continued to exhibit childish behaviors, including impulsive acts, tantrums, irresponsible activities, and a general lack of circumspection. It is said that an immortal child's tantrum can kill people, since restraint is basically impossible for someone so young.

Another aspect was their appeal; they were both beautiful and endearing that any human or vampire would automatically love them. Carlisle described them as adorable little children with smiles and dimples that would destroy a village in one of their tantrums.

It is presumed that while their mental maturity is frozen at the age they were transformed, they still have the vampiric gifts of enhanced strength and speed as well the supernatural gifts of certain vampires.

**History **

The uncontrollable, childish behaviors of immortal children battled the vampire laws of secrecy, and these children often attracted the notice of humans.

Because they were too young to be controlled, the Volturi killed all those who could be found. Under this law, anyone who knows about or stands by the child is also punishable. Countless humans and vampires were massacred because of these creations. The creators of immortal children and those who knew of them were utterly devoted to the children and opposed the Volturi at all costs to protect them, and were destroyed in the process. Sasha, the adopted mother of Tanya, Kate and Irina, was killed for creating such a child named Vasilii. Jane and Alec were barely above the age of immortal children before they turned.

The Volturi found themselves punishing individual covens for the behavior of their immortal children with a much greater frequency than other occurences of lawlessness. Because of the devotion inspited by immortal children, the Volturi were forced to destroy full covens in order to destroy one immortal child. After some study into the matter, the Volturi decreed that immortal children were not capable of following the law, and therefore it was made illegal to create them. Creating one had since become the worst crime in the vampire world, under penalty of death for both the child and its creator, whether the child had broken the law or not.

Even after the law was established, the Volturi kept two children to experiment on. However, no matter how many centuries they'd spent teaching the children, they still could not be controlled or taught. Carlisle Cullen stumbled across these children during his stay in Volterra and learned of this law. After they determined that immortal children could not be tamed, they had the children destroyed.

In Book 3 of Breaking Dawn, Irina misidentified Renesmee for being an immortal child because she witnessed her inhuman capabilities and beauty from a distance, prompting her to report the child to the Volturi.

**Legends **

_**Libishomen **_

Libishomen is the word that people in South America (tribes like the Mapuche or the Ticunas) use to refer to vampires. Libishomen are blood drinking demons who prey exclusively on beautiful women. In the Twilight Saga, the vampire Joham, who believes that he is creating a new race by impregnating women with half-mortal, half-vampire babies (like Renesmee), would be called Libishomen. Joham has created half-mortals which include Nahuel and his half-sisters. An alternate term for this being is "incubus."

_**Succubus **_

The Denali coven's female vampires, with the exception of Carmen, used to lure men to their deaths by seducing and engaging in sex with them before feeding on their victim. However, in the long term, the strain wore on them and the Denalis started to feed on animal blood. They, however, kept enjoying the company and nocturnal activities with men, both vampire and human, who by now could survive the experience. This may also be the origin of the succubus myth: a demon that assumes a woman's aspect, seducing men to have sex with it.

_**Deviations from traditional vampire legend **_

Vampires in the Twilight universe are hard to destroy, as they are not harmed or deterred in any way by sunlight, holy water, running water, garlic, stakes, crosses, or human weapons.

Rather than being viewed as supernatural beings, they are depicted in the series as more of an evolutionary anomaly race.

Their bodies and skin are made of a material that is as hard as diamond (if not harder); to humans it is impenetrable.

They are much stronger than most other vampires in fiction. Some are strong enough to stop a cement truck on a freeway with one hand.

They sparkle like diamonds in the sunlight.

They are reflected by mirrors and show up in photographs.

They have no need for coffins; they do not sleep.

They are not theriomorphic - meaning, they cannot transform their bodies.

They do not have fangs as all of their teeth are unbreakable, and incredibly sharp and strong - strong enough to easily chew through steel, or their diamond hard skin.

A vampire society has developed, with a conduct code that provides them with a greater chance of survival than if they were alone.

**Enemies **

Vampires are said to have two natural enemies: werewolves and shape-shifters; to each of the creatures the other smells repulsive. These smells are too enhanced for a human sense of smell. Vampires are said to be stronger than shape-shifters, and can usually overpower them easily. In Quileute history, one lone vampire was able to kill two wolves at one time, and the same vampire managed to kill three of the four wolves that hunted him another time, while the fourth managed to rip him apart. A true werewolf's greatest advantage to its battle against vampires is their immunity to vampire venom.

Vampires often fight amongst themselves. There had been many cases throughout history where vampires created armies of newborns to challenge one another and gain territory.

If a vampire's mate is attacked or killed, then he or she will likely seek revenge, hunting down and killing the attacker.

In Eclipse and Breaking Dawn, the Cullens and La Push shape-shifters become allies, mostly because of Jacob's imprinting on Renesmee.


	28. Chapter 28: Amazon Coven

**Amazon**** Coven**

**Location**:Amazonia

**Members:**Senna, Zafrina, Kachiri (only in the books)

The **Amazon**** coven** consists of Zafrina, Kachiri, and Senna, who reside in the rain forests of South America. The members are all natives of the Pantanal wetlands. The sisters never interact with humans except when hunting; they do not associate with them or make any pretense of behaving in a human way. They are feral in appearance and rarely leave the unpopulated wetlands except to hunt. Despite the fact that they live in a part of the world with little human population, the sisters consume the traditional diet of human blood. They never interact with humans except when hunting; they do not associate with them or make any pretense of behaving in a human way. They are feral in appearance and rarely leave the unpopulated wetlands.

Very few vampires have ever heard of this coven — including the Volturi, due to their self-sufficient way of life and the lack of human population in South America.

In the movies, this coven only consists of Zafrina and Senna.

**History**

This coven was formed when Kachiri transformed Zafrina and Senna into vampires, her two best friends from her human life. They mostly kept to themselves in the forest, never interacting with humans unless they were feeding. The three Amazonian vampires are very close.

The Amazon coven first came across the Cullen family in the 1940s on a hunting trip. They were quite taken with Carlisle's gentle, friendly manner and so befriended him and his family.

_**Breaking Dawn**_

_Main article: Breaking Dawn_

The Amazon coven is only seen in _Breaking Dawn_, when the Cullens gather witnesses to stand with them against the Volturi, due to them being told Renesmee Cullen was an immortal child. When Alice and Jasper left searching for the "hole" in Alice's vision, they came across the Amazons, and sent Zafrina and Senna back to the other Cullens to witness for them. This was incredibly difficult for Zafrina and Senna because they dislike being away from their sister, Kachiri, who had to stay and help Alice and Jasper find a human-vampire hybrid like Renesmee. Bella describes Senna and Zafrina as one organism, with Zafrina as the mouthpiece. She also shows what is considered one of the most useful gifts in the potential fight against the Volturi. That made her a major target during the attack, but she remains unharmed due to Bella's mental shield.

After the peaceful resolution of the crisis, the Amazons greet each other by intertwining their fingers, and then anxiously return to their rain forest.

Like so many others, she grows to love Renesmee, and especially because Renesemee enjoys her "pretty pictures", worrying Bella that Zafrina shows her disturbing images. Since, however, Renesmee can show her everything she sees, Bella can judge for herself. Zafrina provides a more painless option than Kate in the training of Bella's shield with her power. Zafrina becomes really good friends with Renesmee and tells Bella to bring her to visit them sometime in the future.

**Physical appearance**

The members of the Amazon coven are described as "wild looking" women, and may have caused the human legend of the Amazon female warriors of great ferocity. They wear nothing but animal skins - hide vests and tight-fitting pants that laced on the sides with leather ties. The women look as though they'd been stretched - being tall and muscular, with long arms and legs, long fingers, long black braids, long faces with long noses, dark skin, and they have "restless crimson eyes", moving in sudden and "darting" ways. Bella claims she has never met any vampires less civilized.

The Amazon coven consists of three sisters, Kachiri, Zafrina, and Senna, all natives of the Pantanal wetlands. The sisters never interact with humans except when hunting; they do not associate with them or make any pretense of behaving in a human way. They are feral in appearance and rarely leave the unpopulated wetlands except to hunt. Few vampires – including the Volturi – have ever heard of this coven.

Kachiri

**Name:** Kachiri

**Date of Birth:** Unknown

**Date of Transformation:** Unknown

**Source of Transformation:** Unknown

**Place of Origin:** South America

**Hair**** Color:** Black

**Eye Color:** Red/black (vampire)

**Height:** 6'4"

**Physical Description:** Kachiri is very tall, with thick black hair. Her features and limbs all appear unnaturally long.

**Special Abilities:** She does not possess a quantifiable supernatural ability.

**Family/Coven Relationships:** She is part of a coven with her sisters, Senna and Zafrina.

**Personal History:**

Kachiri belonged to an ancient native tribe located on the fringe of the Pantanal. After she was changed, she went back for her two closest friends. They've been together ever since, rarely leaving the wetlands, hunting in the habitations along the fringes. Their self-sufficient way of life has kept them a secret from most other vampires. Carlisle and his family discovered them in the 1940s while on a hunting trip; the Cullens' interest in large animal game brought them to an area other vampires dismissed for its lack of human prey. The Amazons were quite taken with Carlisle's gentle, friendly manner.

Senna

**Name:** Senna

**Date of Birth:** Unknown

**Date of Transformation:** Unknown

**Source of Transformation:** Kachiri

**Place of Origin:** South America

**Hair**** Color:** Black

**Eye Color:** Red/black (vampire)

**Height:** 5'11"

**Physical Description:** Senna is the shortest of the Amazons, but still very tall. She has the same long limbs and facial features as Kachiri and Zafrina. She wears her black hair in a braid, and her clothing is homemade from animal skins.

**Special Abilities:** She does not possess a quantifiable supernatural ability.

**Family/Coven Relationships:** She is part of a coven with her sisters, Kachirir and Zafrina.

Zafrina

**Name:** Zafrina

**Date of Birth:** Unknown

**Date of Transformation:** Unknown

**Source of Transformation:** Kachiri

**Place of Origin:** South America

**Hair Color:** Black

**Eye Color:** Red/black (vampire)

**Height:** 6'1"

**Physical Description:** Zafrina shares the same long limbs, fingers, and facial features as Senna and Kachiri. Like Senna, Zafrina wears her long hair in a braid, and her clothing is made out of animal hide.

**Special Abilities:** Zafrina has a strong illusory talent. She can make her target see any illusion she wants, or see nothing at all. Her range includes anyone in her eyesight.

**Family/Coven Relationships:** She is part of a coven with her sisters, Kachiri and Senna.

Chapter Quotes:

1. Page 184: "The reunited amazons had been anxious to return home as well – they had a difficult time being away from their beloved rain forest…" Bella (_Breaking Dawn_, Chapter 39)


	29. Chapter 29: Kachiri

**Kachiri**

**Name:** Kachiri

**Date of Birth:** Unknown

**Date of Transformation:** Unknown

**Source of Transformation:** Unknown

**Place of Origin:** South America

**Hair****Color:** Black

**Eye Color:** Red/black (vampire)

**Height:** 6'4"

**Physical Description:** Kachiri is very tall, with thick black hair. Her features and limbs all appear unnaturally long.

**Special Abilities:** She does not possess a quantifiable supernatural ability.

**Family/Coven Relationships:** She is part of a coven with her sisters, Senna and Zafrina.

**Personal History:**

Kachiri belonged to an ancient native tribe located on the fringe of the Pantanal. After she was changed, she went back for her two closest friends. They've been together ever since, rarely leaving the wetlands, hunting in the habitations along the fringes. Their self-sufficient way of life has kept them a secret from most other vampires. Carlisle and his family discovered them in the 1940s while on a hunting trip; the Cullens' interest in large animal game brought them to an area other vampires dismissed for its lack of human prey. The Amazons were quite taken with Carlisle's gentle, friendly manner.

** Kachiri**: The creator of Zafrina and Senna as well as their best friend. They come from the same tribe and have known each other since they were humans. Kachiri's bond with her two best friends was enough to motivate her to go back and change them. She helps Alice and Jasper find Nahuel and Huilen and arrive in Forks just in time to prevent a fight from starting between the Cullens (along with their allies) and the Volturi. She does not exist in the movies.


	30. Chapter 30: Senna

**Senna**

**Name:** Senna

**Date of Birth:** Unknown

**Date of Transformation:** Unknown

**Source of Transformation:** Kachiri

**Place of Origin:** South America

**Hair****Color:** Black

**Eye Color:** Red/black (vampire)

**Height:** 5'11"

**Physical Description:** Senna is the shortest of the Amazons, but still very tall. She has the same long limbs and facial features as Kachiri and Zafrina. She wears her black hair in a braid, and her clothing is homemade from animal skins.

**Special Abilities:** She does not possess a quantifiable supernatural ability.

**Family/Coven Relationships:** She is part of a coven with her sisters, Kachiri and Zafrina.

**Senna**: The shortest of all three sisters, but still very tall. She travels to Forks with Zafrina to assist the Cullens. She doesn't speak, and instead follows Zafrina around like Kebi follows Amun, but acts more like a part of Zafrina than an obedient follower.


	31. Chapter 31: Zafrina

Zafrina

**Full Name:** Zafrina

**Status:** Vampire

**Date of Birth: **Unknown

**Date of Change:** Unknown

**Originally from:** The Amazon (BD32)

**Hair**** color:** Long black braids (BD32)

**Eye color:** Vampire Burgundy

**Height:** Very tall (BD32)

**Physical description: **"Very tall ferine women" that seem to be "stretched—long arms and legs, long fingers…and long faces with long noses" (BD32)

**Special Talents:** Creates illusions — "she can make most people see whatever she wants them to see" (BD32)

**Family members: **Amazon Coven with Senna and Kachiri

**Personal history: **Zafrina is the spokesperson for the Amazon coven. She, Senna, and Kachiri are so close that it is uncomfortable for them to be apart from one another. The Amazons are friends of the Cullens. Alice and Jasper send Zafrina and Senna to be witnesses. However, they need Kachiri's help in South America. (BD32)

Zafrina and Senna arrive wearing "animal skins—hide vests and tight-fitting pants that laced on the sides with leather ties." Their restless eyes and "swift, jerky movements" make them appear fierce, wild, and less civilized than the other covens. They listen to Renesmee's "explanation" and find her as irresistible as the others. Renesmee is just as intrigued with Zafrina's "pretty pictures." (BD32)

Zafrina helps teach Bella how to fight, but Bella is too intimidated to work with her for long. To test how far Bella can extend her shield, Zafrina temporarily blinds the others. Their sight returns as Bella protects them with her shield until she loses control of it. Zafrina returns the others' sight when Bella takes a break. (BD32) Bella continues to work with Zafrina to extend her shield. (BD33)

In the clearing, Zafrina and Benjamin stand beside Bella so she can protect them as long as possible. (BD35) The Volturi do not recognize Zafrina and Senna. (BD36) Zafrina temporarily blinds Tanya and Kate when they want to attack the Volturi in response to Irina's death. (BD37)

When it is known how powerful Bella's shield is, Zafrina vows to protect her during the fight. Aro invites Zafrina and other gifted vampires to join the Volturi since it would be a waste to destroy them. They do not respond and prepare to fight. With the arrival of Alice and other witnesses, the situation is resolved, and the Volturi leave. Kachiri reunites with Zafrina and Senna. (BD38) The Amazon coven is anxious to return to their "beloved rain forest." Before leaving, Zafrina has Bella promise to bring Renesmee for a future visit. She declares that she and Renesmee will be "great friends." (BD39)

**Portrayed in the films by:** Judi Shekoni

Zafrina is a South American vampire and a member of the Amazon coven, along with Kachiri (who is also her creator) and Senna. She is a particularly talented vampire with the supernatural ability to create visual illusions. Zafrina is an ally of the Cullen family whom she pledged to serve as a witness of before the Volturi, and if needed, she said she would fight alongside the Cullens. Unlike them, however, the Amazons are not vegetarians.

**Biography **

**Early life **

Zafrina, Senna and Kachiri were best friends and natives of the Pantanal wetlands as humans. After Kachiri was changed into a vampire, she went back for her friends a few years later and changed them. They have been together ever since, hunting only along the fringes of the Pantanal, never interacting with humans unless hunting, and never bothering to act human. Zafrina is the only talented member in the coven.

They first met Carlisle Cullen and his family in the 1940s while they were on a hunting trip, and became friends.

**Breaking Dawn **

Main article: Breaking Dawn

_"No one will touch this young one." _

―Zafrina's promise to protect Bella.

In 2006, the Amazons are approached by Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale; using her ability to foresee the future Alice recognizes the need for their aid in the Cullens' attempt to absolve themselves in the eyes of the Volturi. While Zafrina and Senna make their way to Forks, Washington to help their old friends, Kachiri accompanies Alice and Jasper on their own private mission.

In Forks, the Amazons are introduced to Renesmee Cullen, and become witnesses to the child's steady rate of growth; proving beyond doubt that she is not an immortal child. As such, Zafrina and Senna agree to bear witness before the Volturi, who wish to destroy the Cullens for the perceived crime of creating an immortal child, that Renesmee was actually a half-human, half-vampire child. Zafrina quickly becomes close friends with Renesmee, and aids her mother Bella to harness her supernatural ability to mentally shield others from outside psychic attacks. She is also the one who suggests that Bella tries to remove her shield in order to learn how to use it better. She also helps Bella practice combat skills once, but though Bella is really grateful for the woman's help, she admits to herself that she is scared of Zafrina. However, that fright vanishes as she becomes close to her.

Zafrina is central to the Cullens' means of retaliation against the Volturi, should the situation turn violent, as her ability to create illusions could be used offensively. She also promises to protect Bella from the Volturi's physical attacks. However, the Volturi are ultimately quelled by Bella's power and the testimony of Nahuel, another half-vampire, and so the Cullens and their allies remain safe. Before returning to the Amazon, Zafrina has Bella promise to bring Renesmee to visit her in South America.

**Physical appearance **

Like the rest of her coven, Zafrina wears an outfit of animal skins and is about 6'1". She also has very long limbs, long fingers, and facial features, as well as a rough, deep voice that matches her wild appearance. She wears her long black hair in a braid. Her wild appearance is said to be as wild as it is fierce, and she does not attempt to act human. Her feral appearence can be explained by her location in the Amazon.

Bella is actually very intimidated by Zafrina, both by her appearance and her fierce animalistic movements. Zafrina is not vegetarian; therefore her eyes are generally red. Like all vampires in the series, when in sunlight, she sparkles as if thousands of diamonds were embedded in her skin.

**Personality and traits **

In the books, Zafrina appears to be the most outspoken of the Amazon coven, and generally serves as their spokesperson. She is often prone to wild movements and is among the least civilized vampires shown in the series. Despite her wild appearance and movements, Zafrina proves to be very kind and caring. She is also intrigued by Bella's immunity to her power, something she had never encountered before.

In the film, she is much less talkative than her book counterpart.

**Powers and abilities **

Zafrina is mentioned to have very wild movements in her fighting skills, with Bella describing them as fierce and animalistic, which makes her intimidating to other vampires. She helped Bella practice combat skills once - and though she liked Zafrina and knew that she meant no harm, the woman scared her to death, and she never asked for her help again, other than practicing her power.

**Visual projection **

_"It's a very straightforward illusion. She can make most people see whatever she wants them to see - see that, and nothing else. For example, right now I would appear to be alone in the middle of a rain forest. It's so clear I might possibly believe it, except for the fact that I can still feel you in my arms." _

―Edward on Zafrina's power

Zafrina is among the minority of vampires who possess an additional quantifiable supernatural talent; in her case, she is capable of projecting powerful illusions into others' minds. The visions she projects can seem so real to the person impacted by them that they can easily believe it is real; also, she can make her targets see nothing at all. Such illusions can be used offensively to blind or confuse enemies. This was the weapon she planned to use against the Volturi in their vendetta against the Cullen family. Zafrina would entertain Renesmee with her images, and with Renesmee's power Bella would make sure the pictures are qualified for her daughter. Renesmee took a great liking to Zafrina and her "pretty pictures".

Though her power is used to fool the eyes (and presumably ears), it has no effect on touch, which can keep the person impacted by her visions from falling into her trap completely. Also, her power only works on those in eye-range.

Zafrina's talent was considered special enough that Aro, the leader of the Volturi who "collected" vampires with powerful talents, offered her a place among his guard even though Stefan and Vladimir said that it would not be necessary because of Alec's power.

**Relationships **

Zafrina is part of an Amazonian coven with Senna and Kachiri.

**Renesmee Cullen **

_"We shall be great friends, my Nessie." _

―Zafrina to Renesmee

Renesmee Cullen is the human/vampire hybrid member of the Cullen family. She and Zafrina develop a deep and strong friendship almost immediately when they meet in Forks after Alice and Jasper sent her and Senna there to help their family testify against the Volturi's accusations. Zafrina usually entertains Renesmee with her illusions while Bella is training. Zafrina loves Renesmee as a friend and enjoys entertaining her; similar to Renesmee's relationship with Carmen, a member of the Denali coven.

Before returning to South America with her coven, Zafrina declares that she and Renesmee will be great friends.

**Film portrayal **

British actress Judi Shekoni portrays Zafrina in Breaking Dawn - Part 2.


	32. Chapter 32: The Cullen Coven

**Cullen Coven**

**Location**:

Forks, Washington

**Leader**:

Carlisle

**Members**:

Bella, Edward, Renesmee, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper

**Carlisle**

"_There's no law broken here."_

Name:

Dr. Carlisle Cullen

Date of Birth:

Circa 1640

Date of Transformation:

1663

Trivia:

The son of a clergyman obsessed with rooting out all evil, Carlisle was bitten during a vampire hunt.

**Esme**

"_Welcome to the family."_

Name:

Esme Anne Platt Evenson Cullen

Date of Birth:

1895

Date of Transformation:

1921

Trivia:

Esme fell in love with Carlisle as a young girl. She found again as a married woman who had left her family.

**Rosalie**

"_And don't sit so straight; humans don't do that."_

Name:

Rosalie Lillian Hale

Date of Birth:

1915

Date of Transformation:

Late 1933

Trivia:

Before turning in to a vampire, Rosalie was the most beautiful girl in her town.

**Emmett**

"_I'm not sure she is a newborn. She's so…tame."_

Name:

Emmett McCarty Cullen

Date of Birth:

1915

Dare of Transformation:

1935

Trivia:

Emmett's favorite food is grizzly bear, possibly in recompense for one having nearly killed him.

**Alice**

"_You look amazing, Bella."_

Name:

Mary Alice Brandon Cullen

Date of Birth:

1901

Date of Transformation:

1920

Special Abilities:

Can see the future.

Trivia:

Alice adopted Bella into her life easily as she saw visions of the future and knew they'd be friends – and now sisters.

**Jasper**

"_I've never seen a newborn show that kind of restraint."_

Name:

Jasper Whitlock Hale

Date of Birth:

1844

Date of Transformation:

1863

Special Abilities:

Can both feel and manipulate the emotions of those around him.

Trivia:

Jasper was an officer in the Civil War and is a newer member of the Cullen Clan.

**Edward**

"_You're a lot stronger than I am right now. It's your turn not to break me."_

Name:

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

Date of Birth:

June 20, 1901

Date of Transformation:

1918

Special Abilities:

He can read the thoughts of anyone in close proximity to him, with the exception of Bella.

Trivia:

Carlisle Cullen turned Edward Cullen into a vampire when he was near death at the request of his mother. While Edward has tasted human blood, he has only killed people who deserved it. He's currently a "vegetarian vampire"(doesn't feed on humans).

**Bella**

"_I was born to be a vampire."_

Name:

Isabella Marie Swan Cullen

Date of Birth:

September 13, 1987

Date of Transformation:

September 11, 2006

Special Abilities:

No one can read her thoughts. She is a shield against psychic attacks and is able to shield those around her as well.

Trivia:

Bella has fallen in love with and married vampire Edward Cullen. After a difficult pregnancy, during which she nearly dies, she gives birth to her vampire-human daughter, Renesmee. To save her life in childbirth, Edward changes Bella into a vampire, and she comes to possess the supernatural abilities and beauty she's seen in the Cullens for years.

**Renesmee**

"_What if they don't like me?"_

Name:

Renesmee Carlie Cullen

Date of Birth:

September 11, 2006

Date of Transformation:

None. Vampire/Human Hybrid

Special Abilities:

Can project her thoughts and memories into the minds of other when she touches them.

Trivia:

Renesmee is one of the few known vampire-human hybrids.

_And yet, they were all exactly alike. Every one of them was chalky pale, the palest of all the students living in this sunless town... They all had very dark eyes despite the range in hair tones. They also had dark shadows under those eyes - purplish, bruise-like shadows. As if they were all suffering from a sleepless night... Their faces, so different, so similar, were all devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful._"

―Bella on seeing the Cullens for the first time

The **Olympic coven**, better known as the **Cullen family**, **Cullen clan**, or **Cullen coven**, is a coven of vegetarian vampires. It consists of Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett, and Edward Cullen, as well as Rosalie and Jasper Hale. Later in the series, Bella Swan and her vampire hybrid daughter with Edward, Renesmee Cullen, are also introduced to the coven. Five of the members are supernaturally gifted.

The Cullens are the second largest and most powerful coven, with only the Volturi ranking higher in number and power, but more mature and stable than most others, a result of abstaining from human blood and hunger for power.

They are known to be very loyal to each other and put more value on human life than most other vampires. Abstaining from human blood takes the competitive aspect out of their hunting instincts, and as a result allows them to form stronger family bonds than traditional vampires. They currently live in Forks, Washington, which they have no plans of leaving, unless forced to.

The Cullens prefer to stay in one place as long as possible, choosing cloudy climates where they can go outside during the day without revealing their inhuman nature. But after 6-7 years, they are forced to move on before their lack of aging is noticed. They own several residences so that they can return to places they have especially enjoyed - but only after enough time has passed that they won't be recognized as the same people who once lived there.

Each member maintains several well-tended identities, complete with documents to support them, which allows the Cullens to establish themselves in new locations as necessary.

Each time the Cullens move to a new place, the relationships they claim to share with one another may shift, too. In one place, two members might pose as father and adopted son, in another, brothers, or uncle and nephew. Regardless, the bonds of love and respect between them are the same.

With Carlisle Cullen as their leader and father figure, the Cullen family consider themselves to be vegetarian vampires and only feed off of animals due to their respect for human life. Here you can find a list of biographies for the family members in alphabetical order. This list does include the bio for Bella Swan even though she spent the majority of the series as a human

The Cullen coven, one of the largest stable vampire covens, is also one of the few that does not drink human blood. The Cullens call themselves "vegetarians" because they instead choose to drink the blood of animals, putting more value on human life than do most of their peers. They consider the Denali clan their cousins, as that coven shares a similar philosophy. Abstaining from human prey takes the competitive aspect out of the hunt, and as a result they are able to form stronger family bonds than traditional vampires.

The Cullens prefer to stay in one place as long as possible, choosing cloudy climates where they can go outside during the day without revealing their inhuman nature. But after six or seven years in one location, they are usually forced to move on, before their lack of aging is noticed. They own several residences so that they can return to places they have especially enjoyed – but only after enough time has passed that they won't be recognized as the same people who once lived there.

Each member of the coven maintains several well-intended identities, complete with the documents to support them, which allows the Cullens to establish themselves in new locations as necessary.

Each time the Cullens move, the relationships they claim to share with one another may shift, too. In one place, two members may pose as father and adopted son; in another, brothers, or uncle and nephew. Regardless, the bonds of love and respect between members of the coven are immutable.

The Cullen family began when Carlisle transformed Edward. They then traveled across the United States together, gradually adding other members to the coven. The family is currently made up of eight vampires – four of whom have supernatural abilities beyond those of a normal vampire – and a vampire hybrid, who also has psychic gifts.

THE CULLEN HOME

The Cullens' house in Forks is more than a hundred years old. Painstakingly restored by Esme, it is painted white, is three stories tall, and features a deep porch that wraps around the front of the house. The back, south-facing is three stories of glass.

The inside of the first story is open and bright, with few internal walls. To the left of the front door is a wide central staircase. To the right is a raised area with a grand piano in the center. Also to the right are a dining room and kitchen, but these are more for show than for actual use. Behind the stairs is the office of C.E.E. Inc., the Cullens' personal company, where they manage all of their business dealings.

At the top of the staircase on the second floor is the room that Rosalie and Emmett share. Moving around the central stairs clockwise, first comes Jasper's study, then Alice and Jasper's room, with an attached closet that is larger than the room itself. Carlisle's office is next, with an area inside for Esme's study and Carlisle's personal library. During Bella's pregnancy, the library was converted into a combination exam and delivery room.

The room that Carlisle and Esme share is at the top of the staircase on the third floor. Edward's room is also on this floor, facing south. The remainder of the third floor is called the library and is used for any technically illegal activity, such as forging birth certificates and hacking into computer systems, which the Cullens must do in order to maintain the various identities needed to live unnoticed in human society.

Chapter Quotes:

Page 87: "And then, after a few miles, there was some thinning of the woods, and we were suddenly in a small meadow, or was it actually a lawn? The gloom of the forest didn't relent, though, for there were six primordial cedars that shaded an entire acre with their vast sweep of branches. The tress held their protective shadow right up to the walls of the house that rose among them, making obsolete the deep porch that wrapped around the first story." –Bella, on her first impressions of the Cullen grounds (_Twilight_, Chapter 15)

Page 92: "Carlisle found me in a hospital in the summer of 1918. I was seventeen, and dying of the Spanish influenza." –Edward (_Twilight_, Chapter 14)

Page 98: Unfortunately Edward isn't based on anybody – he is all imagination and wishing. I think his allure is partially due to his old-fashioned manners. He's a gentleman, and those are hard to come by these days." –Stephenie

Page 99: "And then his fingers flowed swiftly across the ivory, and the room was filled with a composition so complex, so luxuriant, it was impossible to believe only one set of hands played." –Bella, on Edward (_Twilight_, Chapter 15)

Page 100: "I like that Edward's not so clean-cut, that he has a dark side, that he's doing things that are not clearly legal or illegal." -Stephenie

Page 103: "This is Isle Esme…A gift from Carlisle – Esme offered to let us borrow it." –Edward, to Bella (Breaking Dawn, Chapter 5)

Page 108: "They ended up being vampires in the ay they are because I have strong opinions on free will. No matter what position you're in, you always have a choice. So I had these characters who were in a position where traditionally they would have been the bad guys, but, instead, they chose to be something different – a theme that has always been important to me." –Stephenie

Page 111: "I was thrilled to be me, to be Rosalie Hale. Pleased that men's eyes watched me…happy that my mother was proud of me and that my father liked to buy me pretty dresses." –Rosalie, on her human life (_Eclipse_, Chapter 7)

Page 112: "There are characters that I have to work for a little bit harder, and sort of get down to their motivations. A few of them – Rosalie, for example – were difficult. It took me a while to figure out what her thing was." –Stephenie

Page 117: "It was only two years later that she found Emmett. She was hunting – we were in Appalachia at the time – and found a bear about to finish him off. She carried him back to Carlisle, more than a hundred miles…" –Edward, on Rosalie (_Twilight_, Chapter 14)

Page 121: "Alice was a character who just popped into existence fully formed – so easily. It was like if Edward existed, then he must have a sister named Alice, and she would be this person. And she was one of the things that was sad for me with the book, because I wanted her to be real so much. Oh, I would love to have a friend like that. There must be someone just like her somewhere, because it seemed so obvious that she much exist." –Stephenie

"She was there – expecting me, naturally…'You've kept me waiting a long time,' she said." –Jasper, on Alice (_Eclipse_, Chapter 13)

Page 131: "I was almost seventeen years old when I joined the Confederate Army in 1861." –Jasper (_Eclipse_, Chapter 13)

Page 136: "It was a sweet, kind of tender moment. But there was this dark side to it because he was also admitting how much he had wanted to kill her from the first day he met her." –Stephenie (On Edward and Bella)

Page 138: "Edward pointed to the couple in the mirror directly across from us…the narrow sheath of the shimmering white dress flared out subtly at the train almost like an inverted calla lily, cut so skillfully that her body looked elegant and graceful…" –Bella, on wearing her wedding dress (_Breaking Dawn_, Chapter 4)

Page 141: "They were all waiting in the huge white living room; when I walked through the door, they greeted me with a loud chorus of 'Happy birthday, Bella!' while I blushed and looked down." –Bella (_New Moon_, Chapter 1)

Page 142: "The wooden floor, the light blue walls, the peaked ceiling, the yellowed lace curtains around the window – these were all a part of my childhood." –Bella, on her bedroom (_Twilight_, Chapter 1)

Page 146: Born healthy, "more beautiful than her father" (_Breaking Dawn_, Chapter 19), and strong, Renesmee needed a crib made of wrought iron.

Page 148: "The house was timeless, graceful, and probably a hundred years old. It was pained a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration." –Bella, on her first impressions of the Cullen home (_Twilight_, Chapter 15)


	33. Chapter 33: Alice Cullen

Alice Cullen

**Full Name:** Mary Alice Brandon Cullen (PC1)

**Status: **Vampire

**Date of Birth:** 1901 (?)

**Date of change to vampire:** Sometime in the 1920's – she was 19 (PC1)

**Originally from**: Biloxi, Mississippi (PC1)

**Hair**** color:** Black (TW1)

**Eye color:** Vampire gold/black

**Height:** 4' 10" (PC1)

**Physical description**: pixie-like, very thin, small features, spiky hair (TW1)

**Special talents**: Can see into the future

**Occupation**: Currently enrolled at Forks High School. Holds degrees in fashion design and international business. (OIL)

**Family members**: Married to Jasper (PC1)– adopted member of the Cullen family. Sister Cynthia and one niece. (NM17)

**Source of change**: Worker at mental asylum – name unknown (TW22)

**Hobbies**: Loves to shop (PC1) Uses her abilities to play the stock market (OIG)

**Personal history**: Alice was raised in Biloxi, MS with her father, who was a pearl trader and a jeweler, her mother, and her younger sister, Cynthia. Alice's gift of foresight manifested itself from a young age. She predicted family visits and most frequently the weather. People in her community thought her odd and she spent most of her time as an outsider. (OIL)

Alice didn't voice her premonitions very frequently because things often turned out badly for her. At 18 Alice warned a friend not to marry a certain man. After the wedding it was revealed that the man suffered from insanity issues. The friend blamed Alice, saying that she had put a curse on the marriage. Alice also warned a male cousin not to take a journey. When the cousin died from an accident on the road, Alice's aunt blamed her for jinxing his trip. From all of this, the people in Alice's community started calling her a witch.  
Alice's worst vision was of her mother being murdered. She warned her mother, who stayed locked up in the house for a while. When her father returned from a trip, he was angry about the situation and demanded that Alice stop telling such "damned stories." A month or so passed with Alice still having the horrible visions, but her mother paid less and less attention to them. (OIL)

Then one night while her mother was out in the buggy, Alice had a clear vision of a Model T running the buggy off the road. Alice ran to find her mother, but it was too late and her mother was dead. Her father remarried very quickly, and the new Mrs. Brandon, who was not much older than Alice, was very cold toward Alice. Through random pieces of information that this new wife let slip, Alice was able to deduce that the marriage had been planned long before her mother had been killed. When she confronted her father about it, he grew intensely angry with her. (OIL)

That night Alice had a vision of her own death. She saw her father giving money to the man who had killed her mother. Then she saw that same man standing over her with a knife. She awoke knowing that not only had her father paid for her mother's death, but that he had ordered her to be killed as well. She ran to her aunt's house for help. Since the aunt still harbored resentment for the death of her son, she chased Alice away. When Alice arrived in the town, both her aunt and her father were waiting for her with the marshal. They announced that Alice had gone mad and was possessed by the devil. They paid the marshal to quietly take Alice away to an asylum so that the Brandon's could pretend that Alice had died. (OIL)

In the asylum, Alice's hair was shaved to avoid typhoid and she was given electroshock therapy. Because of this treatment, Alice lost her memories. (OIL)

She eventually became the favorite of a vampire who worked in the building, feeding off of humans that no one took notice of should they die. James, a hunter vampire, took the challenge of hunting her simply because another vampire desired her. Alice saw James in a vision and told the vampire worker that James was coming for her. The vampire freed Alice and changed her before James could kill her. James killed the other vampire instead. She had no memory of these events and was left to find her own way. (TW22) (OIL)

Alice's first real vision after her transformation was of Jasper, but she knew it would be a long time before they found each other. She knew Jasper was searching for some thing new and Alice provided him with what he was looking for. They found each other in 1948 and by 1950 they had found Carlisle with more help from her visions. They have been members of the family ever since. (TW14) (TL) (OIL)

Alice and Jasper have been officially married, but unlike Rosalie and Emmett, once was enough. (PC1)

Alice became good friends with Bella through her association with Edward. When Bella was being hunted by James, Alice and Jasper took Bella to Phoenix to see her mother. (TW19) In 2006 when the Cullens left Forks, it was Alice who first returned to check up on Bella. (NM17) Alice also traveled to Italy with Bella to save Edward's life, going so far as to steal a yellow Porsche. (NM19) It was her vision and promise that Bella would be transformed into a vampire that convinced Aro and the Volturi to allow them to return to Forks. (NM21)

When the threat from Victoria rose upon their return to Forks, Alice tried to use her vision to help but found it difficult with the wolves around as they block her abilities. She kidnapped Bella at Edward's request to protect her from the wolves and was given a yellow Porsche as a gift in return. (EC6) When an alliance was formed between the two groups, she helped Jasper train the others to fight the newborns. (EC18)

Alice happily did most of the planning for Bella and Edward's wedding. (BD1-3) She even redecorated the stone cottage on the Cullen property as a wedding/birthday gift. (BD24) After Renesmee was born, Alice saw a vision of the Volturi coming for them. (BD28) She left with Jasper so suddenly that the family assumed they defected. Alice left instructions for Bella to visit J. Jenks about any necessary paperwork that might be needed to change their identities and run away. (BD29) While away, Alice and Jasper searched for another hybrid vampire like Nessie to prove to the Volturi that Nessie isn't a threat. They found Nahuel in Chili and returned to Forks with him and his Aunt Huilen to stand as a witness to this fact. They returned just in time to confront the Volturi. (BD38)

Portrayed in the films by: Ashley Greene

* * *

"_I think my fascination with that __very__ concept kind of comes through in Alice's visions of the future, where there are fourteen million of them. As characters make choices, they're narrowing down which visions can actually happen. Alice sees flashes of the future possibilities coming from the choices they've made. But if they make different choices, it becomes a whole new future._"

―Stephenie Meyer on her creation of Alice's power.[src]

**Alice Cullen** (born **Mary Alice**** Brandon** in 1901) is a precognitive vampire and member of the Olympic coven. She is the wife of Jasper Hale, the adopted daughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, the adoptive sister of Emmett Cullen, Edward Cullen and Rosalie Hale. Alice is also the adoptive sister-in-law of Bella Swan and the adoptive aunt of Renesmee Cullen. She also had a younger biological sister, Cynthia Brandon, who remained human and passed away, and a niece, Cynthia's daughter, still living in Biloxi, Mississippi.

In 1920, after having been institutionalized by her family, an unknown vampire turned her to save her from the relentless tracker, James. Later, she was led to the love of her life, Jasper, after receiving a vision of him, and the pair subsequently joined the peaceful coven of the Cullen family. She is known for her sweet and loving nature.

**Biography **

**Early life **

_"My name was Mary Alice Brandon. I had a little sister named Cynthia. Her daughter - my niece - is still alive in Biloxi... I went through all the old newspapers on microfiche. My family wasn't mentioned often; they weren't part of the social circle that made the papers. My parents' engagement was there, and Cynthia's. My birth was announced... and my death. I found my grave. I also filched my admissions sheets from the old asylum archives. The date on the admission and the date on my tombstone are the same." _

―Alice, on the short notes of her human life.

Alice was born into a middle-class home in Biloxi, Mississippi, in 1901. Her father was a jeweler and a pearl trader. Alice's mother tended to their home because her father traveled often. Alice was prone to having premonitions of the future since she was a child, though they weren't always correct. Though she rarely spoke of her power, people in town talked a lot during her adolescent years. On two occasions, she tried to warn a friend and a cousin with her unfortunate predictions, but they refused to listen and when the predictions came true, she was blamed for cursing them, earning her the epithets of "witch" and "changeling" from the townsfolk.

Alice had a horrifying vision of her mother being murdered by a stranger and tried to warn her about it. Though she believed her, her father did not. After months of precautions with nothing serious happening, her mother put her guard down, and was eventually killed. While Alice saw it happen and tried to explained that it was murder, it was declared accidental and her father silenced her.

Within six months, her father remarried a blonde Yankee from Illinois whose father was a promising customer. Alice's stepmother treated her coldly while making a pet of her sister. Alice suspected that the marriage and her mother's murder were all planned and carried out by her father, who raged at her for suggesting ill of his new wife.

Then, Alice had a vision of her father and her mother's killer planning to kill her, revealing the true face of her father. She tried to hide in her closest relatives' house, but they drove her away as they still blamed her for the death of their son. Alice then rushed to the town's marshal, but her father was already one step ahead of her. He told the townsfolk that his daughter had gone mad, and had her trapped in a mental asylum two counties away.

While in the asylum, her head was shaved during the threat of typhoid outbreak. She also endured electroshock therapy which rendered her with total amnesia, but it also restored her naturally cheerful and humorous self. A vampire who worked at the asylum befriended Alice and treated her like a daughter. He also frequently visited her with objects hidden in his hands to test her powers, and shielded her from other horrifying treatments as best as he was able.

One day, Alice had a vision of a powerful tracker named James coming after her, which occurred the moment he caught her faint scent. She informed the vampire of this, and he planned to escape with her, but Alice still saw James catching up to her, and every option he offered her ended the same way. When he decided to change her, Alice saw that this would be very close, and they might not have enough time. The vampire immediately bit her, took her away and went to distract James, sacrificing himself in the process. When James finally found her, her blood was already fully turned and he decided to let her live a savaged existence to see how she might turn out in the future. When she woke up, the pain of the venom erased all of her memories, just like the shocking treatments did. But her premonitions were also intensified and her first vision was of Jasper Whitlock becoming her mate and of a happy future with the Cullen family.

She and Bella Swan are the only two people to ever escape James. Unlike most of her adoptive family members, she developed a conscience on her own, which kept her from feeding on humans, though her success was sporadic. Knowing that she and Jasper would join the Cullen family in the future, she started practicing a "vegetarian" lifestyle while waiting for Jasper to show up.

In 1948, she waited for him to arrive at an empty diner in Philadelphia; by now her self-control was comparable to the Cullens. She was very excited when he finally arrived, and Jasper reciprocated her feelings very quickly. In 1950, they joined the Cullens' coven and got married a short time after.

Alice had come to love everyone in her adopted family, but grew increasingly fond of Edward, who understood the burden of her supernatural talent. Sometime after joining the family, she attended several high schools and colleges and earned degrees in fashion design and international business.

**Twilight **

**Main article: Twilight **

_"Oh! Edward's right. You do smell good." _

―Alice to Bella

Alice makes her first appearance in the series in Twilight, at Forks High School. When Edward first states his attraction towards Bella, Alice is interested, since she had a vision about her and Bella becoming good friends and knew that it could one day happen. Therefore, she is very supportive of the relationship between them. She is desperate to meet Bella but Edward forbids her. On Friday, Alice takes up the courage to introduce herself to Bella.

When Bella comes to visit the Cullens' house, Alice is polite and friendly, acting as if Bella is already a member of the family.

Later that day, the Cullens decide to play baseball, with Alice as the pitcher, and invite Bella along to watch. Three nomadic vampires, James, Laurent, and Victoria, arrive. Alice had a vision of them showing up later in the week, but after hearing the baseball game they had decided to investigate. With Laurent taking the lead, Bella assumes that he is the leader of the coven, but it is soon revealed that James is the leader, and they intentionally tried to fool the Cullens.

Because the decisions are made so quickly, Alice fails to see the coming events.

Laurent shows interest in their lifestyle, and Carlisle suggests they all go back to the house where he will then explain their diet of animal blood. It seems that Bella will be able to walk away unnoticed, when James suddenly catches her scent.

Laurent defuses the situation and the three vampires leave. Edward, having read James' intentions, knows that James won't give up so easily and tries to leave town with Bella.

Bella, not wanting to leave her father unprotected, devises a plan for her to go into hiding in Phoenix, Arizona, brought by Alice and Jasper. The Cullen's work together while Bella is being hunted, with Esme and Rosalie chasing Victoria, and Carlisle, Emmett and Edward chasing after James, trying to lead him away from Bella with a false trail. After losing Victoria's trail, Esme and Rosalie go back to Forks to protect Charlie, Bella's father.

After arriving in Phoenix, they stay in a hotel, and Alice receives a vision of a ballet studio, not understanding what it means. Alice then sees Bella's mother Renée's living room in Phoenix. They realize James has changed his plans and calls Edward. Just before Alice, Jasper and Bella reach the airport to meet Edward, she sees Bella in the ballet studio, and although what she sees is unclear, we know that it is something horrific. Alice does not inform Bella of it. When Alice, Jasper, and Bella wait for the rest of their family at the airport, Bella slips away from the girls room, causing Alice great worry.

The Cullens realize immediately that Bella has gone to the studio, and they rush there. They arrive in time to help fight off James and kill him. When it becomes clear that James' bite has very badly injured Bella, Edward quickly sucks the venom out of her blood. Alice doesn't leave the site, assisting Carlisle and Edward with Bella's treatment, although the blood tempts her to kill Bella. After being informed that Bella is recovering, she presumably returns to Forks.

After the incident, Edward mentions to Bella that Alice went a little too far fabricating evidence to cover up the vampire attack on Bella.

A few weeks later, Alice attends the high school prom with the rest of her family, helping Bella get ready. Bella described that Alice was 'treating her like a guinea pig barbie'. Alice insisted that she should behave while playing with her as she has no memories of being human. There, Alice is one of the people in the center of attention, captivating everyone with her looks, dress, and dancing.

**New Moon **

**Main article: New Moon **

_"Do you want to open your present now or later?"_  
_"No presents".  
"Okay... later, then."_

―Alice to Bella

Alice arranges a party for Bella's 18th birthday in New Moon, but things get out of hand when Bella gets a paper cut and her blood causes Jasper to lose control. Edward tries to protect her, but accidentally shoves her into a pile of glass, worsening her injuries. When the Cullens leave, Edward requests that Alice not say goodbye to Bella partly because it would make it harder, and partly to make a clean break.

During her absence, Alice takes time researching her human family with what little clues she had from James and discovers that she had a sister named Cynthia and a niece, the latter of whom is still alive in Biloxi. She also found her grave and discovered that the date on her tombstone matched that of her admission to the asylum (she had stolen her old file from the asylum's records).

Alice later rushes back to Forks when she accidentally has a vision of Bella jumping off a cliff. It is discovered later that Alice cannot see the Quileute shape-shifters, so she didn't see Jacob Black pull Bella out of the water. Thinking that Bella has committed suicide, she travels to Forks as fast as she can, driving Carlisle's car. Alice soon arrives at Bella's house and is confused to find her alive. After some explanation about the cliff diving episode, she is more relaxed and goes hunting because Bella has asked her to stay for awhile. She tells Bella what the Cullens have been up to and finds out how hard it was for Bella when they all left her.

Rosalie soon tells Edward over a phone call (because he does not live with the Cullens at the current time) why Alice has gone to Forks. When Jacob Black tells Edward (thinking that he was Carlisle talking to him on the phone) that Charlie is "planning a funeral", Edward thinks he meant Bella's funeral, though he was actually referring to Harry Clearwater's. Alice sees this and helps Bella get to Volterra, Italy to stop Edward from exposing himself to the world and being killed by the Volturi.

While there, Alice steals a yellow Porsche 911 Turbo to make it in time and, thanks to her newfound love of the car, later asks Edward for one as a gift. She also asks Jasper to stay put to protect him. In the Volturi's headquarters, Alice convinces Aro that Bella will become a vampire in the future, allowing them to leave safely. By the time they return to Forks, their family is present to welcome them back and officially move back to town. Alice is the first of the Cullens who vote in favor of Bella being turned into a vampire, though she is reluctant to do it herself, as she'd suggested to Aro.

**Eclipse**

**Main article: Eclipse **

Being liked by Charlie, she, unlike Edward, has unlimited visitation rights during Bella's punishment for leaving for Italy in New Moon. Alice has a vision of Victoria coming back, and Edward convinces Bella to go to Florida for the weekend to visit her mother. After Bella's successful attempt to sneak past Alice's vision to visit Jacob, Edward bribes Alice with a canary yellow Porsche 911 Turbo (like the one she stole in New Moon) to kidnap Bella so she won't go to La Push to visit Jacob while he goes hunting for the weekend. Eventually Bella escapes with Jacob while they are at school, but Alice still gets to keep the Porsche. She doesn't seem to think badly of a treaty with the La Push werewolves.

Victoria creates an army of newborn vampires and manages to evade Alice's vision by letting Riley choose her warriors, but Bella figures out her plan and tells Alice this on graduation day. That night at the graduation party, she receives a vision of the army's coming and the family prepares a battle strategy led by Jasper, while also forming allegiance with the wolves to increase their victory. During training sessions, she can use her visions to predict her opponent's movements. She fights the newborn army with the majority of the Cullens and the pack, but Jasper doesn't let her do anything out of fear for her safety and ends up getting mildly injured.

Alice is highly upset when she sees a vision of Bella and Edward getting married in Las Vegas and confronts Bella about this. She tries to persuade her to let her arrange an official wedding for them to not much avail. After the newborn army's threat was eradicated, Bella finally gives in to her wishes, and Alice is visibly thrilled to be her maid of honor and getting to arrange everything for the wedding, with only veto-power on the guest list. Bella also tells her August 13th is the latest date for the wedding, which is one month before Bella's birthday.

**The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner **

**Main article: The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner **

_"The date is set. Maybe we'll come visit you in a few months." _

―Alice's counter to Jane's comment.

Like the rest of her family, Alice doesn't appear until the end of the novella. Bree first spots her at the end of the battle, noting that she was moving too fast for her to determine if she was a boy or a girl.

She remains mostly in the background with Rosalie, Bella and Emmett while watching Bree's interrogation and execution by the Volturi. She is referred to as the "tiny black-haired girl" by Bree.

When Jane tells Bella that Caius will be so interested to know that she was still human, Alice counters by saying that the date is set. Bree also notices that while Jane hated Bella, she hates Alice even more.

**Breaking Dawn **

**Main article: Breaking Dawn **

_"Alice has left us." _

―Carlisle

At the beginning of Breaking Dawn, Alice helps Bella get ready for her wedding to Edward by helping her with her dress and make up, and giving her her garter, since she's her bridesmaid. Bella is not yet informed about the honeymoon's destination; so Alice packs her bags for her. When Bella first looks in her suitcase she is surprised to find that Alice packed a lot of lingerie. It is Alice's tampons which make Bella realize that she has missed her period and is pregnant.

In Book Two, Alice plays a minor part mainly because she no longer sees Bella's future while she is pregnant with Renesmee, whom she also cannot see. It gives her migraines to try, and she can only see a few minutes into Bella's future. She is greatly relieved when the shape-shifters (Jacob's new pack) come, because then she can't see anything at all, and it numbs the pain. Alice becomes very close to Jacob, since his presence numbs the pain. She also shares Jacob and Edward's initial hatred for the baby, but learns to overcome it after some time. When Bella goes into life threatening labor, Rosalie tries to deliver the baby but loses control to her thirst, and Jacob kicks her out of the room. Then, Alice grabs Rosalie's neck to forcefully pull her away until she could control her blood lust again.

In the film, the Uley pack arrives after Renesmee's birth to kill her niece and her family, and Alice almost gets mangled trying to protect them.

After Renesmee is born, her inability to see Bella's future is removed. After Bella becomes a vampire, Alice presents her with a nineteenth birthday gift (even though Bella was transformed when she was eighteen) - a cottage from all the Cullens. There is also a great wardrobe area in the small cottage that Alice convinced Esme to add in.

Months later, when she has a vision of the Volturi coming to end her family after Irina, a member of the Denali coven, mistakes Renesmee to be an immortal child, she leaves the Cullens with Jasper, making them think they have abandoned them when the truth is they are on a secret mission to save them all. Before she left, she gives Bella clues to help her save Renesmee in case she doesn't come back on time: a piece of paper from Bella's book with the name J. Jenks. He goes on to prepare fake birth certificates, passports, and driver's licenses for Renesmee and Jacob to escape. While looking for a potential hybrid, she and Jasper send any vampire they can find to the Cullen house (Senna, Zafrina, Peter and Charlotte). With help of an Amazonian vampire named Kachiri, her search eventually leads to a 150-year-old hybrid named Nahuel, and his pure vampire aunt, Huilen. Alice and her party then make it back to Forks right before a fight starts between the Cullens and the Volturi, and present Nahuel as a prominent witness to prove that vampire hybrids are no threat to the secret of their species. In the movie, she sees Aro's determination to trigger the fight which will evidently lead to his own destruction and shows Aro the vision to make him change his mind; which he does, then presents Nahuel to give him the excuse to end the confrontation.

After the Volturi leave them in peace, the Cullens welcome Alice and Jasper back with open arms and question them about why they left them without a goodbye, but she smiles and explains she had to find Nahuel without Aro's knowledge of it or Aro would never have committed to withdrawing. At the end of the movie, she shares a vision of Jacob and a grown-up Renesmee living happily together with Edward and Bella.

**Physical appearance **

_"The short girl was pixie-like, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction." _

―Bella on seeing Alice for the first time.

Alice is a very beautiful person, petite, the shortest of the Cullens at 4'10" in the books, "thin in the extreme", with small, "pixie-like" features. She is also described to have large eyes and long, delicate eyebrows. Her hair is cropped short, spiky, and inky black because her head was shaved in a mental hospital and was in the process of growing out when she became a vampire. In the movies, her height is altered to 5'6" due to Ashley Greene's original height. Her original dark brown eye color was replaced by medium gold after she became a vegetarian vampire.

She moves very gracefully, continually cited as dancing, with a carriage that would "break any ballerina's heart", as described by Bella in Twilight. Also in Twilight, James states that, when they were human, Alice's blood smelled much better than Bella's. This could indicate that Alice was James's singer.

**Personality and Traits **

Alice is portrayed as being optimistic, and she loves and cares for Bella like a sister. She often ignores other people's advice and does things her own way, which usually results in the outcome being better than predicted. She is kind and cares for those she loves. She loves to sing with music three octaves higher than the song really is with her silvery bell-like voice. She has vicarious fun dressing up Bella "like a three-dimensional paper doll" and decorating for and throwing parties.

She also loves shopping at expensive shops in large malls as well as makeovers and playing the stock market to make money. Alice seems to think that Bella should do everything a normal teenager should do (i.e. love to shop, party whenever possible, etc.). Alice is also described as being a very fashionable person, going on massive shopping sprees with the money she helps her family make by predicting the stock markets. In Breaking Dawn, Edward tells Jacob that Alice almost never lets them wear the same thing more than once. Alice enjoys buying clothes for Bella. In Twilight, Bella complains to Edward that Alice was treating her like "guinea pig Barbie". In Breaking Dawn, Esme furnishes a cottage for Edward and Bella, and Alice stocks the closet with an overflowing amount of clothing. Alice is often disappointed when Bella doesn't dress as she wishes. When Bella turns up wearing jeans and a t-shirt Alice says "Look at you, you need me to show you how to use your closet!" Her adoptive sister, Rosalie Hale, shares her intense love for fashion. Although Alice and Edward are very close, Edward often playfully calls her annoying, as he says in Eclipse when she is telling Bella about the graduation party. Edward and Alice have learned how to have a sort of mental conversation.

**Powers and Abilities**

Alice is known as the most agile vampire in the family, supported with her precognitive powers. Despite her tiny size, she is a very capable fighter. She uses a very agile and somewhat artistic style of combat, performing leaps and jumps around and over her opponents, distracting them and than easily defeating them. She has shown great mastery in martial arts (almost rivalling those of her mate), being the best female fighter of her coven, as well as possibly second or third best overall fighter in the family. Her fighting style is very creative and somehow logical, as she doesn't only use sheer strength and speed, but can incapacitate her enemy by several methods of sneaky attacks and tactics, by attacking from above or down to the opponent.

Alice has also a very good evasive skill, able to dodge an attack seconds before touching her, usually by some athletic feats, and be still fully concentrated to attack back immediately. Despite her tiny body structure, Alice has also proved her surprising physical strength, as she could deliver lethal punches, palm thrusts, and kicks to much bigger and heavier opponents and sending them flying away.

**Precognition**

**Main article: Precognition **

_"She sees things - things that might happen, things that are coming. But it's very subjective. The future isn't set in stone. Things change." _

―Edward to Bella on Alice's gift

Alice has the power to see into the future. The premonitions she experienced as a human are intensified in her vampire life, and she uses them to her advantage in order to keep her family safe. It mainly works by her focusing on a certain object or person and keeping track of its decisions. She can also focus on several objects at the same time, up to the limit her mind allows. Her power is also one of few not affected by Bella's shield. The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide explains that she makes extra money by using her power to predict windfall investments in the stock market. As a human, she only received visions at certain times while at most times, she felt the predictions.

The vision shows up after someone´s decision, that probably means that her power is working all the time like a system alarm, no matter the distance of the target.

However, Alice's foresight has many limitations: she can only see the outcome of someone's decision once it is made - meaning the future can change all too quickly; and if the decision is not firmly rooted, she can see several possible futures at the same time. Also, her vision can be clouded if someone else's decision is involved. Her greatest limitation is that she cannot see any future that involves Quileute shape-shifters or vampire/human hybrids, even if it could be someone else's decision that she is tracking. This is a mystery that Carlisle has theorized is due to the nature of the shape-shifters, who, in the split second it takes for them to phase, don't technically "exist". Carlisle also believes that there may be a link with the shape-shifters and Renesmee having 24 chromosome pairs. Alice theorized that she cannot see Renesmee and the shape-shifters or anything connected to them because she has no experience as being one of them; she sees vampires best because she is one, and can see humans "okay" because she used to be one. Alice, while talking about her talent, describes herself as being "far from infallible". Alice also has the ability to draw a scene that she sees in her visions without looking, and also rather quickly, as seen in the Twilight movie. Edward's power of mind reading allows him to see what Alice sees at the time when they are in close proximity.

In Breaking Dawn, when the Volturi make a move on the Cullens, Alice departs to look for a half-human half-vampire hybrid by looking for blind spots, something she comments was not the easiest thing she's ever done, and eventually locates one named Nahuel in South America.

Alice's gift makes her greatly prized by the leader of the Volturi, Aro, who wishes for her to join his guard, thinking she would be very useful. Aro wants Edward too, though with less intensity. However, her bond to her family keeps her from joining the Volturi, despite Chelsea's ability to manipulate relationships.

**Relationships **

Alice is the wife and soul mate of Jasper Hale, the sister of Cynthia Brandon, and the aunt of Cynthia's daughter (who is still alive and living in Biloxi), as well as the adoptive daughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. She is also the adoptive sister of Emmett and Edward Cullen, as well as Rosalie Hale. Alice is the adoptive sister-in-law of Bella Swan and the adoptive aunt of Renesmee Cullen, Edward and Bella's daughter.

**Jasper Hale**

**Main article: Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale **

_"You kept me waiting long enough." _

―Alice Cullen to Jasper Hale

Jasper Hale is Alice's husband, who has the power to influence people's feelings. Alice foresaw Jasper finding her in a vision, before he came looking for her. They met face-to-face in a diner located in Philadelphia, when Jasper was not a "vegetarian" vampire, where she told him that she had been waiting a long time for his arrival. A little bewildered but intrigued with her knowing him, Jasper "bowed his head like a good southern gentleman" and answered, "I'm sorry, ma'am." She offered him her hand, a non-verbal question of whether or not he would like to go with her. He did indeed take her hand, as the sight of it brought him hope "for the first time in almost a century". During their companionship and travels, Alice and Jasper fell in love. By 1950, they found Carlisle with assistance from her visions and have been part of his coven ever since.

Alice and Jasper have been together since the 1950s, but are not as flamboyant about their relationship as Rosalie and Emmett are. They are stated to be soul mates and have been married legally once. Their distinctly understanding love is what separates them from other couples, and they are both very protective of each other.

Jasper is a new 'vegetarian' and Alice helps him through it. Alice has to constantly keep him calm when he is around humans, as said in New Moon.

**Carlisle Cullen**

Carlisle Cullen is Alice's adoptive father. She foresaw herself and Jasper joining Carlisle and his "family" long before their encounter.

After meeting up with Jasper in 1948, Alice sought them out through her visions and eventually found them in 1950. Carlisle and the rest of their family welcomed them with open arms. Ever since then, they have formed a strong family bond.

She respects Carlisle's compassion and ties to the family, loving him as a father. Carlisle, in turn, trusts her instincts and abilities even when she isn't sure herself at times.

When she first left with Jasper during the family crisis, he is the first one to profess his respect of her wishes.

**Esme Cullen **

_"Bella, I think that Esme is rather fond of that table." _

―Alice to Bella

Esme Cullen is Alice's adoptive mother. Esme and Alice treat each other as mother and daughter. Not much is known about their relationship, but it is known that they care for each other deeply. In Eclipse, when Alice is informed that she can be Bella's maid of honor, the first person to whom she rushes is Esme.

When Bella challenges Emmett to an arm wrestle on the table, Alice argues, saying Esme likes that table; Esme is thankful for this. In Breaking Dawn, Esme tearlessly sobs when Alice and Jasper "abandon" them after finding out that the Volturi are coming to end them. However, when they return with prominent witnesses, she welcomes them right back into her arms.

**Edward Cullen **

_"You know, Edward, as a brother, you are sometimes a disappointment." _

―Alice Cullen to Edward Cullen

Edward Cullen is Alice's adoptive brother. Edward shares the closest bond to Alice as siblings, as she has an understanding attitude, although Edward sometimes finds her annoying. Also, he understands her burdens of constantly receiving visions of the future, thanks to his gift of mind reading.

Alice is continually referenced as Edward's favorite sister. In Midnight Sun, it is shown that Alice and Edward work out a way for secret conversations using Edward's telepathic gift. They would also work together to keep Jasper, Alice's husband, in control of his thirst. While Bella and Alice become closer to each other, Alice and Edward also become closer. They enjoy each other's company and treat each other like blood siblings. When Edward is in range, he is able to experience Alice's visions.

In New Moon, Alice steals a yellow Porsche 911 on her way to Volterra. She grows fond of the car, and Edward promises to buy her an exact copy, which he does in Eclipse trying to manipulate her into keeping Bella away from Jacob. Though she fails, he allows her to keep it.

When Alice and Jasper left in Breaking Dawn after they found out the Volturi are coming for them, Edward is one of the most devastated. Others include Esme and Bella. After they returned, Edward wraps his arm around her shoulder, showing that he had missed her as much as she had missed him.

**Bella Swan **

_"I already consider you my sister." _

―Alice to Bella

Bella Swan is Alice's adoptive sister-in-law. Alice foresaw Bella's arrival since before she came into their lives. She comes to love Bella as a sister before Bella married Edward and became part of their family. Aside from Jasper and Edward, Alice is closest to Bella, though she tends to annoy her with her sense of fashion, spirit, and love for celebrations and gifts. When Bella decides to marry Edward, Alice continuously pleads her to let her arrange a perfect wedding, until she finally gets her wish.

During a family meeting, Alice is the first to vote in Bella's favor to join their family as a vampire.

When she saw the Volturi coming to end the Cullen family, Alice takes off with Jasper to find witnesses, but not before leaving a few clues for Bella to forge passports and IDs for Renesmee to escape. While searching for Nahuel, she keeps track of Bella's decisions in case she wanted to give her clues. The first being when she wanted her to go to Rio, but never told her why.

After she and Jasper came back, Bella happily welcomes her home, but also snaps at her for causing extra agony to her.

**Rosalie Hale**

Rosalie Hale is Alice's adoptive sister. Alice and Rosalie are extremely close as sisters as they share a love of fashion and of shopping. In Midnight Sun, Edward mentions that they often discuss how to decorate Rosalie's closet. In Eclipse, when Alice holds Bella "hostage", Rosalie accompanies them at the slumber party.

In Breaking Dawn, Alice and Rosalie's sisterhood has a fall-out due to their different opinions on Bella's baby. After the baby was born, they come to terms again. They are the ones who dress and take thousands pictures of Renesmee as she quickly develops to make a baby album.

**Emmett Cullen**

Emmett Cullen is Alice's adoptive brother. Not much is known about their relationship, but it is known that Alice and Emmett like each other very much as siblings.

Like the rest of his family and their acquaintances, he trusts her advice more than others' when it comes to their safety.

Emmett enjoys playing chess with Jasper and Rosalie more than Alice, because of her ability to see his future, which allows her to keep track of his moves. He also dislikes playing chess with Edward, because he can read his thoughts. He also finds her closeness to Edward annoying now and then.

**Renesmee Cullen **

_"You would be mortified, too, if you realized that you were handcuffed by your own nature. I see vampires best, because I am one; I see humans okay, because I was one. But I can't see these odd half-breeds at all because they're nothing I've experienced. Bah!" _

―Alice on Renesmee and her blind spots

Renesmee Cullen is Alice's adoptive niece, the biological daughter of Bella and Edward. Before her niece was born, Alice hated her as much as Edward and Jacob did for hurting Bella from the inside. However, she comes to love Renesmee after she was born, though she is still annoyed over her inability to see any visions that involve her. Renesmee is also known to love Alice as her aunt.

Alice and Rosalie started their days with Renesmee by playing dress-up and photo-shooting to make a week-span baby album.

When Irina reports Renesmee to the Volturi, Alice catches a vision of their arrival and departs with Jasper to look for more of hybrids in South America, making her family think that they've abandoned them. Renesmee expresses to Bella on how much she misses Alice soon after she departed.

**Jacob Black **

_"I can't see past you and your own pack of mutts." _

―Alice to Jacob

Jacob Black is the Alpha of the Black pack that protects Forks and a close friend to the family. They did not have a good start in their relationship, mostly because Jacob is a "werewolf" (later revealed to be a "shape-shifter"), the natural enemy of vampires. Also, Alice dislikes the smell of them and her inability to see them in her vision and sometimes calls it annoying. However, when the vampire Victoria prepares an army to kill Bella, they decide to destroy it together. Since then, they began to form a weak friendship, which improves when Jacob gives protection to them from Sam's wolf pack.

Although Alice dislikes "werewolves", she doesn't think a treaty with them is necessarily a bad thing.

Before Renesmee was born, Alice feels disgruntled about her inability to see Bella's future because she was "blocked", and is relieved when Jacob spends more time at their place, because she can't see him as well. She and Jacob slowly get closer thanks to their initial disliking of Renesmee, also because he manages to numb her headache. Their friendship continues to the point where she prefers to have him around than his pack mates.

When she and Jasper first left their family without as much as a goodbye, Jacob resents her decision, unaware that she was on a secret mission to save them. When she comes back with an eye witness to help them testify against the Volturi, he learns to understand her idea and his resentment dissipates.

**Film portrayal**

Ashley Greene portrays Alice Cullen throughout the franchise.

Greene wears a wig when playing the role, as her hair is longer than the character's is said to be. Author Stephenie Meyer said that Ashley Greene was the actress who came closest to her vision for the character. Meyer said, "I saw a picture of her and just thought, 'You found Alice! Oh my gosh!'"

* * *

Mary Alice Brandon Cullen

**Name: **Mary Alice Brandon Cullen; preferred name: Alice

**=Date of Birth: **1901

**Date of Transformation: **1920, at age 19

**Source of Transformation: **An unnamed vampire who worked in a mental institution

**Place of Origin:** Biloxi, Mississippi

**Hair Color: **Black

**Eye Color: **Dark brown (human); gold/black (vampire)

**Height: **4'10"

**Physical Description: **Alice is tiny and graceful. Her hair is very short and spiky because her head was shaved in a mental hospital and her hair was in the process of growing out when she was transformed.

**Special Abilities: **She can see into the future, although wheat he sees is based on decisions being made; thus, she must wait for a decision to be firmly rooted in the mind, or acted upon, before she can see the end result. Her talent is limited to humans and vampires because she has been both; she cannot see the futures of werewolves or hybrid vampires.

**Education/Occupation: **She has attended high school and college several times. She has degrees in fashion design and international business. One of the ways she makes money is by using her gift for seeing the future to predict windfall investments in the stock market.

**Hobbies: **She plays the stock market and loves designing and shopping for clothes.

**Vehicles: **A canary yellow Porsche 911 Turbo

**Family/Coven Relationships: **Alice is married to Jasper Hale. She considers Carlisle and Esme Cullen to be her parents; Edward Cullen, Rosalie Hale, and Emmett Cullen to be her siblings; Bella Cullen to be her sister-in-law; and Renesmee Cullen to be her niece. She had a human sister named Cynthia, and she has a human niece who still resides in Biloxi.

**Personal History:**

Mary Alice Brandon – or Alice, a she was commonly known – lived in a middle-class home in Biloxi, Mississippi, with her parents and her sister, Cynthia, who was nine years younger. Her father was a jeweler and a pearl trader. He bought the pearls from local divers and then moved the pearls inland to be sold in more profitable markets away from the coast. His job kept him away from the family for days at a time. Alice's mother tended to their home and the orchard on their property, and took care of Alice and Cynthia. The girls were fairly close despite the wide age difference between them.

Alice had the gift of foresight even as a little girl, but her premonitions were not nearly as strong as they would be later in her life. They came to her more as feelings than visions. At first her parents thought her premonitions were amusing. "Alice is always right," they would say when the five-year-old dressed herself in a slicker even though the sky was blue; later, of course, the rain would begin. "Grandma will be here soon," she would announce. They would laugh and put out an extra plate.

As Alice grew older, she became more hesitant to share her predictions. She hated looking ridiculous when her premonitions turned out to be wrong. (Weather was the easiest for her to predict correctly, because it didn't involve people and their tendencies to change their minds.) By age ten, she nearly voiced all he predictions, but those she did give came true often enough that people started to talk. "That uncanny child of the Brandons" was seldom asked to other children's birthday parties. Alice's mother loved her deeply and counseled her to keep quiet about her premonitions.

By the time Alice turned eighteen, she'd learned to ignore her gift, for the most part, but occasionally she felt compelled to speak. When she did, it sometimes turned out badly, such as when Alice warned a friend not to marry a certain man; the friend ignored her, and it was revealed that the man's family had a history of insanity. Rather than blame herself or her husband, the friend whispered to others that Alice had put a curse on her. On another occasion, one of Alice's favorite cousins planned to go west to seek his fortune, and Alice begged him not to. The cousin died in an accident on the road, and his parents – Alice's aunt and uncle – blamed Alice for jinxing his trip. People started to use the words _witch_ and _changeling_ when talking about her.

Then Alice had her most terrifying vision. She saw her mother being murdered by a stranger in the woods on her way into town. She told her mother what she had seen, and her mother listened to her. Alice's mother kept her daughters in the house with the doors locked and a pistol loaded. Mr. Brandon returned home from a trip tow days later to a dirty house full of terrified women and empty of food. On Mrs. Brandon's insistence, he searched the woods near the road but found nothing. He was angry with Alice's "damned stories" and ordered Alice not to put everyone in a panic again.

Alice began to be haunted by flashes of the stranger, still stalking her mother. When she told her parents what she'd seen, her father was furious with Alice's hysteria. He insisted that the family go about their usual routine. But he was often gone, and when he was, Alice's mother followed Alice's desperate warnings as much as possible. Still, she had to shop for supplies and tend her orchard. When a month passed and no one had seen the man, Mrs. Brandon grew less wary. She began returning her friends' visits and attending sewing circles. She took the pistol with her every time she left the house – at first. After two months, she started to forget.

One night Alice had a perfectly clear vision of the man in a Model T running her mother's buggy off the road just outside of town, where there was a steep drop. Alice's mother had already left home in the buggy. Alice ran after her, seeing in her mind the stranger watching the crashed buggy to be sure there was no movement inside. Next she had a vision of the man driving away from the scene of the accident. Alice knew she was too late, but she kept running.

The death of Alice's mother was declared accidental, and Alice's protestations to the contrary were met with disdain and suspicion. Alice's father ordered her to be silent.

Mr. Brandon remarried within six months of his wife's death. The woman was a blond Yankee from Illinois who was only ten years older than Alice; Mr. Brandon had frequently sold pearls to her jeweler father in the past. The new Mrs. Brandon was quite cold to Alice, though she made a pet of the younger Cynthia.

Even unguided by visions, Alice was bright. Careless, offhand comments by her new stepmother and evidence of longer preparations for this marriage than should have been possible made Alice suspicious. She took her suspicions to her father, who raged to her for suggesting ill of his new wife.

The night after her confrontation with her father, Alice had a vision of him and the stranger who had killed her mother. Her father was giving the man money. Then Alice had a vision of the man standing over her with a knife. Too late, she realized that she'd confided in exactly the wrong person. Alice rushed out into the night and ran five miles to the home of her aunt and uncle, her only living relatives. Alice beat on the door until they answered, then gasped out her story: Her father had arranged to have her mother murdered and was sending the killer after her next. The aunt – who still blamed Alice for her son's death – shoved Alice off the porch and told her husband to get the dogs and drive Alice away.

Alice hurried ten more miles back to town and arrived at the town marshal's house to find it lit and busy. Both her aunt and her father were already there, and the marshal had been informed that Alice had gone mad. Alice accused her father of his crimes and her stepmother of complicity, but no one listened. Most people already thought Alice was crazy – or possessed by the devil. The marshal was paid well to have Alice put quietly into an asylum two counties away. Few people knew what had actually happened, and everyone who did know the truth was very understanding about the Brandon's desire to pretend that Alice had died.

In the mental asylum, Alice's head was shaved during the threat of a typhoid outbreak. She also endured electroshock therapy. The treatment caused her to lose her memory, but it also allowed her naturally cheerful and humorous disposition to return, since she no longer remembered the sadness and horror of her recent life.

Unknown to Alice, a vampire was working as a groundskeeper where she was incarcerated. This vampire, who was taking advantage of this pool of humans who could die without much notice being taken, formed an attachment to Alice. He kept her from the shock treatments and other horrors whenever he could. He learned of Alice's abilities; she always knew when he was coming to visit her. He would bring hidden objects with him, to see if she could guess what he had. She always got it right.

Then Alice had a vision of James. It occurred the moment he caught her scent, old and faded, in her hometown two counties away. She saw James find her. She told her only friend, the vampire, and he knew that what she was seeing was fact. He planned to escape with her, but Alice saw James catching up to her anyway. He offered other options, but every choice ended with James. Then the groundskeeper decided to change her. Alice saw that this would be very close. There might not be time for her blood to transform sufficiently for James to gain nothing in killing her. The vampire had heard enough. He bit Alice immediately and took her away to hide her. Knowing this would barely slow James, he put himself in James's path to delay him. From Alice's vision, he knew James was a strong hunter, and that it was a fight he would not win.

After her transformation, Alice awoke alone. The pain of the transformation had the same effect on Alice as the shocks; she remembered nothing of her life in the asylum, or of the vampire who had transformed her. She was unaware of James as the reason for her change. Fortunately, Alice's psychic gifts were not greatly enhanced and strengthened. She was able to see the best future for herself.

Alice's first clear vision as a vampire was of Jasper Whitlock. She knew jasper was her future mate, but she also knew that he wasn't ready for her yet. Instead of going to look for him, she waited for him to find her. In the meantime, she practiced – with sporadic success – living a "vegetarian" lifestyle, knowing that in time she and Jasper would end up with the Cullen family.

In 1948, Alice went to the small diner in Philadelphia where she knew she and Jasper were destined to meet. Though her greeting was characteristically cryptic, Jasper's ability to feel the emotions of those around him allowed him to appreciate the magnitude of the occasion. Alice was already n love; Jasper quickly learned to reciprocate.

To please Alice, Jasper began practicing a "vegetarian" lifestyle as well. By 1950, when they joined the Cullens, Alice was able to control her thirst as well as the rest of the family did. Jasper continues to have more difficulty with self-restraint then the others. Alice and Jasper were married sometime after joining the Cullen family.

Alice loves all of her adopted family, but has a special bond with Edward. Thanks to his mind-reading abilities, he is the only one who truly understands what it is like to live with constant visions of the future.

**Famous Quotes:**

-_"You do smell nice. I never noticed before." _Twilight, Chapter 15

-_"It sounded like you were having Bella for lunch, and we came to see if you would share." _Twilight, Chapter 16

-_"Do you think any of us want to look into his eyes for the next hundred years if he loses you?" _Twilight, Chapter 20

-_"I will always tell you the truth." _Twilight, Chapter 20

-_"Edward, you have to do it." _Twilight, Chapter 23

-_"Would you like to explain to me how you're alive?" _New Moon, Chapter 17

-_"Honestly, I think it's all gotten beyond ridiculous. I'm debating whether to just change you myself." _New Moon, Chapter 19

-_"How strongly are you opposed to grand theft auto?" _New Moon, Chapter 19

-_"I think she's having hysterics. Maybe you should slap her." _New Moon, Chapter 22

-_"Who invited the werewolf?" _Eclipse, Chapter 17

-_"Please, Bella, please – if you really love me…Please let me do your wedding." _Eclipse, Chapter 21

-_"No one dressed by me _ever_ looks like an idiot." _Breaking Dawn, Chapter 1

-_"Bella gets in the way. She's all wrapped around it, so she's…blurry. Like bad reception on a TV – like trying to focus your eyes on those fuzzy people jerking around on the screen." _Breaking Dawn, Chapter 14

-_"Esme, give her a few pointers on acting human." _Breaking Dawn, Chapter 25


	34. Chapter 34: Carlisle Cullen

**Full Name:** Carlisle Cullen

**Status: **Vampire

**Date of Birth:** 1640s (TW15)

**Date of change to vampire:** After 1663 – he was 23 (PC1)

**Originally from:** London, England (TW15)

**Hair**** color:** Blond (TW3)

**Eye color:** Vampire gold/black

**Height:** 6'2" (PC1)

**Physical description:** Very handsome, like a movie star (TW3)

**Special talents:** Compassion

**Occupation:** Medical Doctor

**Family members:** Married to Esme (PC1) Considers Edward, Rose, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper as his "children."

**Nick Names:** Stregoni Benefici (PC5)

**Source of change:** Unnamed (TW15)

**Hobbies:** Medicine – can easily resist the temptation of human blood. Collects art and books (OIL)

**Car**: Mercedes S55 AMG – black (SMW)

**Personal history:** The son of an Anglican pastor and a mother who died giving birth to him, Carlisle was raised during a time of religious persecution. His father led hunts for witches, werewolves, and vampires all in the name of ridding the world of evil. As his father grew older, Carlisle was placed in charge of the raids. Carlisle wasn't as enthusiastic about killing as his father was, but he was clever enough to discover a coven of true vampires living in the sewers of the city. He set a trap for the vampires and chased one down. Carlisle believes that the vampire was actually too hungry to run and consciously decided to attack. The vampire fell on Carlisle and left him bleeding in the streets after killing two other men and taking off with a third. (TW15)

Knowing how his father would react, Carlisle crawled into a cellar and buried himself in rotting potatoes for the three days of the change. When he emerged, he was a vampire. (TW15) At first he tried to destroy himself by jumping from great heights or drowning in the ocean. Somehow, he was so repelled by what he was that he resisted feeding off of humans. He even tried to kill himself with starvation. (TW16)

Eventually the thirst was too powerful and he attacked a herd of passing deer. He found that living off of the blood of animals could sustain his life and was infinitely more humane than taking the life of a human. Over the course of two centuries, he developed a sort of immunity to the scent of human blood and was able to become a medical doctor. (TW16)

Carlisle was studying in Italy when he met a coven of vampires called the Volturi that seemed more civilized and educated than those he was familiar with in England. Aro, Marcus, and Caius were the three vampires that inspired some of the works of Solimena. Even though they were refined, they persisted in trying to persuade Carlisle to drink from humans. Naturally, he refused. (TW16) It was because of his good nature that the legend of stregoni benefici, or good vampire, was formed. (OIL)

In 1911 he was working in Columbus, Ohio, where he treated a happy and beautiful young girl by the name of Esme Platt for a broken leg. Shortly there after, he moved on to Chicago. (PC1)

He spent several years in Chicago and was nearing the end of his allotted time. (Looking the way he does, he can generally stay in one area until the people believe him to be around the age of 35, and then he has to leave.) The influenza epidemic broke out in the city and Carlisle found himself treating Edward, who had just lost both of his parents and was on the verge of death himself. (TW14) It was Edward's mother who requested Dr. Cullen save Edward. She seemed to "know" that Carlisle could save him in a special way and begged him to do it. (NM2) Carlisle acted out of loneliness and changed Edward. (PC1)

The pair moved to northern Wisconsin where, in 1921, Carlisle again tended to Esme. This time her injuries were from a failed suicide attempt. Remembering her from before, and feeling saddened by the turn her life had taken, Carlisle changed Esme to save her. The two fell in love and were legally married. (Again, just the one time.) (PC1)

Carlisle then found and changed Rosalie with the intention for her to be a companion to Edward, but it wasn't to be. Carlisle then changed Emmett after Rosalie found him being mauled by a bear. Although he didn't change Alice and Jasper, he accepted them as part of his family when they came to him. (TW14)

Around 1936, Carlisle moved his family to Forks where they encountered the Quileute Indians who have the ability to transform into werewolves. A treaty was arranged stating that the wolves would leave the Cullens alone so long as they didn't bite any humans and stay off of the Quileute land. The Cullens lived in Forks for a few years before moving on to other places. (TW6) (TL)

The family returned to Forks, Washington after a stay in Alaska. At the start of Twilight, they have lived there for two years. (TW1)

When Edward first brought Bella Swan home to meet his family, Carlisle was supportive.(TW15)He worked with Edward to protect Bella from James, patching up her wounds and showing Edward how to suck the venom out of her blood so that she wouldn't become a vampire.(TW23) After Bella's disastrous 18th birthday, Carlisle again tended to her wounds and told her the story of how he found and saved Edward.(NM2) He also voted for Bella to become a vampire when Bella put her humanity to a vote.(NM24)

Carlisle and his family worked alongside the Quileute wolves when Victoria and her newborn army threatened Bella's life and the safety of Forks. He was allowed onto LaPush land when Jacob Black was injured so that he could help heal him. (EC25)

After Bella and Edward were married, Carlisle confirmed Bella's worked endlessly to find a solution to save Bella and the baby, going so far as to set up a delivery room in his home.(BD12)After Renesmee was born, he took careful observations of her growth (BD23) And when the Volturi came to destroy the baby, Carlisle helped to summon his friends from all over the world to give witness that she was not an immortal child.(BD30) He stood by his family in defense of Renesmee until the possibility of conflict was resolved. (BD38)

Portrayed in the films by: Peter Facinelli

* * *

"_Dr. Cullen is a brilliant doctor who could probably work in any hospital in the world, make ten times the salary he gets here. We're lucky to have him. He's an asset to the community..._"

―Charlie to Bella on Carlisle.

**Carlisle Cullen** (pronounced _Car-lyle_), also known as "stregone benefico", was born in 1640 in London, England, is the founder and leader of the Olympic coven. He is the second husband of Esme Cullen and the adoptive father of Emmett, Alice, Edward Cullen, and Jasper and Rosalie Hale. He is also the adoptive father-in-law of Bella Swan and adoptive grandfather of Renesmee Cullen.

Carlisle has an unparalleled gift of compassion; this allowed him to perfect his lifestyle as a "vegetarian" among vampires, to the point that he is able to completely resist the temptation of human blood even if it is in large amounts and pass this restraint to his family.

**Biography **

**Early life**

"_Carlisle was born in London, in the sixteen-forties, he believes. Time wasn't marked as accurately then, for the common people anyway._"

―Edward on Carlisle

Carlisle Cullen was the son of an Anglican pastor. He was born sometime in 1640 in London, during a time of religious and political upheaval. His mother died giving birth to him. Carlisle's father and other pastors led hunts for werewolves, witches, and vampires, claiming that they were attempting to rid the world of evil and sin. Many a time, however, these groups would end up killing innocent citizens. As his father aged, Carlisle took over the raids. He was less at ease about killing as his father was, but he was intelligent enough to find a real coven of vampires inhabiting the sewers of London. Carlisle led the hunt after them, and in the chaos that ensued, he was attacked and left bleeding in the street by a vampire. Knowing what his father would do, Carlisle hid himself in a potato cellar for his painful transformation, emerging three days later as a vampire. Carlisle was repelled and horrified by what he had become, and tried various ways of killing himself, including starvation, drowning, and jumping off cliffs. Eventually he was so desperate for blood that while he was hiding in a cave in a forest he attacked and fed on a herd of passing deer. He found that he could survive off animal blood and he considered this much more humane than drinking the blood of a human, thereby killing them.

Carlisle found new life in this fact and over the course of about two centuries was able to perfect his ability to resist the bloodlust caused by the scent of human blood. During these two centuries, Carlisle studied at night, becoming a "nighttime patron of the arts." As a result of his meticulous studying, Carlisle was able to become a brilliant doctor. One of the first vampires he met after his transformation was Alistair, who completely shunned company, but because Carlisle had been lonely for centuries, he'd managed to make Alistair respond a little bit before they parted ways on odd terms. Carlisle was studying in Italy when he stumbled across the Volturi, the dominant vampire coven that was led by three vampires named Aro, Marcus, and Caius. They were much more educated and refined than those living in the sewers of London, but still lived on human blood. While they attempted to convert Carlisle to his natural food source, their attempts were unsuccessful. After living with the Volturi for two decades, Carlisle moved on to the New World, where he became a doctor and used his skills to help people.

In 1911, Carlisle worked as a doctor in Columbus. Because the local doctor was away, he was assigned to treat Esme Anne Platt's broken leg after she fell off a tree. They felt a strong mutual attraction, even though their encounter was brief. Though he had found ways to use his skills for good, he did not find what he was searching for: a companion who shared his philosophy and value on human life. His loneliness increased over the years, and eventually, he began considering creating a companion of his own; but the idea of cursing someone else with the same life as he repulsed him.

In 1918, Carlisle worked night shifts in a Chicago hospital during the Spanish influenza epidemic. During the epidemic, Carlisle encountered a dying woman named Elizabeth Masen. Her son, Edward, was dying of influenza as well. Elizabeth Masen begged Carlisle to do anything within his power to save her son as she lay dying. Out of loneliness, and armed with the knowledge that Edward was alone in the world, he changed him, making him his companion. The two started traveling together, using the cover story that Edward was the younger brother of Carlisle's late wife.

Not long after, in 1921, Carlisle and Edward moved to Ashland, Wisconsin, where Carlisle was called to the bedside of a dying woman. He was surprised when he found out the woman was Esme, who suffered injuries from a failed suicide attempt spurred by the loss of her child. Remembering her as the ever-so-happy young girl and unable to believe that someone as vivacious and beautiful as she would meet such cruel fate, he changed her into a vampire to save her life. He then explained to Esme about what he had done to save her. To his surprise, she was not upset by his decision; she, too, remembered their first meeting, and had always considered Carlisle her ideal of a gentleman. They soon fell in love and married.

Carlisle then turned Rosalie Hale, a young woman who was raped and almost killed by her drunken fiancée and his friends, who then left her in the street to die. Carlisle hoped to make Rosalie Edward's mate, but they were never more than siblings to each other. 2 years later, while hunting, Rosalie found a young man named Emmett who had been mauled by a bear. She carried him over 100 miles to Carlisle to be changed. Around 1950, Mary Alice Brandon and Jasper Whitlock joined his coven. Alice and Jasper met in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania in 1948, and sought out the Cullens based on one of Alice's visions. Rosalie and Jasper pose as twins, taking the surname "Hale", while Alice changed her name to Cullen. (The whole of the coven is referred to as "the Cullens", despite Rosalie and Jasper using the name "Hale".)

Much later, Carlisle and his family moved to Forks, Washington where they had lived before Alice and Jasper joined them and had made a treaty with the Quileute tribe, led by a shape-shifter named Ephraim Black. The treaty stated that the Quileutes would leave the Cullens alone and not reveal them to humans if the Cullens would refrain from biting humans - whether to kill or change them - or trespassing on Quileute land. Because of the treaty, the Cullens were able to live in relative peace.

* * *

**Twilight **

At the start of _**Twilight**_ the **Cullens** have lived in **Forks, Washington** for two years. Carlisle currently works at **Forks Hospital**, becoming their chief doctor. With his riches that he had accumulated as a successful doctor over two centuries, he bought his black Mercedes S55 AMG.

After his adoptive son Edward saved Bella Swan from being crushed by Tyler Crowley's van that spun out of control, Carlisle treats her. Edward later begins to fall in love with Bella, despite his attempts to stay away from her because of his lust for her blood. Bella eventually reciprocates Edward's feelings. Carlisle is happy to see that Edward, who was the only member of his family who hadn't found love, has finally found someone.

During this time, another coven of vampires sweeps into Forks. When one of them, James, decides to hunt Bella, Carlisle joins his family in hunting James before he could hurt Bella. Bella and the Cullens split up: Alice and Jasper take Bella to Phoenix, Arizona, Esme and Rosalie remain in Forks to protect Charlie (Bella's father), and Emmett, Edward, and Carlisle hunt James. James eventually goes to Phoenix and lures Bella out of hiding but is killed by Emmett and Jasper. James still manages to hurt Bella; she suffers a broken leg, broken ribs, many cuts, and a bite on her wrist. After Edward sucked the venom from her, she is able to recover with the help of Carlisle.

* * *

**New Moon**

Carlisle treats Bella in _New Moon_ after she accidentally gave herself a paper-cut at her 18th birthday party and fell on some glass as Edward tried to protect her from blood-thirsty Jasper. Bella questions Carlisle on how he can withstand the smell of her blood when the others have such a hard time being near her. Carlisle responds by saying that it is possible because he enjoys what he does, and is pleased when his enhanced abilities help save someone who otherwise would have been gone.

Some time after this, Edward leaves Bella, claiming he no longer wanted her, and their family move to Ithaca. In reality, Edward, deeply conflicted, does so to ensure her safety, and still loving her completely. While living in Ithaca, Carlisle works night shifts and teaches part time at Cornell, where Jasper is studying philosophy. Six months later, Edward came to believe Bella was dead, and went to Italy to have the Volturi kill him. Alice and Bella were able to find him in time; however, the Volturi said that Bella either had to become a vampire or be silenced permanently, for she knew too much about the vampire world.

Carlisle and his family meet Edward, Alice, and Bella at the airport after Bella stops Edward from getting himself killed. He offers his joy and thanks to Bella for saving Edward. Later, when Bella asks the Cullens if she should join them, he gives his vote in favor of turning Bella into a vampire, even saying he will do it himself after Bella's graduation, though Edward, who was originally against the idea of Bella becoming a vampire, agrees to do it himself if Bella would marry him first.

His family moves back to Forks and Carlisle is quickly accepted by his old staff.

* * *

**Eclipse**

At the start of _Eclipse_, a string of unsolved murders are happening in Seattle, not far from Forks. But Carlisle and the rest of the Cullens, after hearing the news about them, know that vampires are behind it. Eventually, they realize that someone is creating an army of newborn vampires. When the Cullens' closest allies, the Denali Coven, abandon them, Carlisle and his family form an unlikely alliance with the Quileute werewolves. The vampire behind the newborns turns out to be Victoria, James' mate. Her army is destroyed by the combined forces of the Cullens and the pack of Quileute werewolves while Victoria herself is beheaded by Edward when she makes an attempt on Bella's life during the battle.

While this goes on, Jacob is hurt at the clearing when he tries to protect Leah Clearwater from a newborn. Carlisle treats Jacob's wounds, as they would not be able to take him to a normal doctor. After getting Jacob to phase back into human form, they take him back to his house, and Carlisle is forced to re-break Jacob's injuries, as his bones had healed crooked and out of line. Jacob is hostile towards Carlisle as he treats him, but Bella tells Jacob to just accept Carlisle's advice. It is while Carlisle is treating Jacob that he takes a blood sample and does tests with it, on the claim that he is fascinated by werewolves. It is then that he finds out that werewolves have 24 pairs of chromosomes, 1 more pair than a human and 1 less than a vampire.

* * *

**The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner**

"_The blond vampire from the clearing was staring intently at me, his body ready to spring. He looked very capable, much more experienced than Riley. But he wasn't lunging at me. He wasn't crazed like Raoul or Kristie. He was totally in control._"

―Bree Tanner

In the novella of _The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner_, Carlisle catches a running Bree Tanner at the end of the battle. But when he tries to kill, she says _"Please"_, which makes him hesitate. He then offers to spare her life in exchange for her surrender: and she agrees. He also convinces the others to let her live; Jasper is the most reluctant, but he and Esme persuade him in the end.

With Jacob injured and the Volturi on their way to the battlefield, Carlisle urges the Uley pack to take him away to avoid complications.

When the Volturi arrive, Carlisle and some of his family members attempt to convince them to spare Bree's life, going as far as to take responsibility for her, but their attempts end in failure and Bree is executed. However, Bree is content with their kindness.

* * *

**Breaking Dawn**

"_Is there no hope, then?_"

―Carlisle

In _Breaking Dawn_, Carlisle attends Edward and Bella's wedding. After the wedding, Bella and Edward go to their honeymoon place, Isle Esme, which Carlisle gave to Esme as a wedding gift. During the honeymoon, Alice calls Edward but Bella answers the phone, she then asks to speak to Carlisle, hoping that he could help her understand what was happening.

Bella tells Carlisle that she might be pregnant, and, after being informed of her symptoms, Carlisle agrees. Edward brings Bella back to Forks so Carlisle can perform an abortion, but Bella already feels a bond with her unborn child and insists on giving birth. When Edward is talking to Jacob, he tells him that Carlisle would have gone along with him in aborting the hybrid, but Esme was against it, and Carlisle would not go against her.

After Bella gives birth to Renesmee and becomes a vampire, Carlisle and the entire family immediately become attached to the newborn baby. Renesmee also leads to the treaty with the werewolves to a stronger bond when Jacob Black imprints on her. Carlisle is very impressed with Bella's ability to restrain control over her thirst and emotions, which is something that most newborns are unable to do.

When the Volturi hear of Renesmee from Irina, they believe she is an immortal child, and gather the entire guard and wives and witnesses to destroy Carlisle and his entire family. Carlisle is saddened that Alice and Jasper have left them, but respects their decision. Over the month it takes for the Volturi to arrive, Carlisle and the other Cullens gather a number of witnesses of their own to testify that Renesmee is not an immortal child. He also persuades his Irish friend, Siobhan, to visualize a peaceful situation with the Volturi because he suspects she has an undiscovered talent of manipulating reality.

In Alice's vision, he is killed by Aro (whom rips off his head) while trying to save Alice from being captured. His body is then lit on fire while Aro stands smiling and holding his head. This spurs the Cullens and witnesses into action and they charge, and the battle begins. In the end, the battle is avoided and Carlisle's doom is prevented.

With help from Nahuel's witness, the wolves, and Bella's mental shield, their efforts are successful, and the Volturi retreat in fear. Carlisle and his family's allies suspect that the Volturi may attempt to avenge their humiliation in the future, and Carlisle says they will stand against them again if that time comes.

* * *

**Physical Appearance**

"_Then a doctor walked around the corner, and my mouth fell open. He was young, he was blond... and he was handsomer than any other movie star I'd seen. He was pale, though, and tired-looking, with circles under his eyes. From Charlie's description, this had to be Edward's father._"

―Bella upon seeing Carlisle for the first time

Carlisle is described as looking like a model. He has collar-length blond hair, is 6'2", with a well-toned medium frame, gentle eyes and was 23 when he was changed. He is described as a movie star and Charlie (Bella's father) said that many nurses cannot concentrate on their work while he is around. But as soon as Carlisle was settled and married to Esme, Charlie said that the admiration was quickly hushed in the hospital. Carlisle is slight but muscular and has a slight English accent from his youth, but can speak with a flawless American accent. It is also stated in _Breaking Dawn_ that he looks like Zeus's "younger better-looking brother" . His original eye color was blue before becoming a vampire.

* * *

**Personality and Traits**

Carlisle's most prominent personality trait is his compassion, which is what prompted him to practice his diet on animal blood and use his capabilities to help people in need instead of killing them. Stephenie Meyer has said that his "compassion-motivated self-control is really so incredible that it almost crosses the line into 'superpower'."

His loneliness in the years before he changed Edward and his love for his "children" also indicate that, like Esme, he is very family-motivated. Carlisle is also very patient and non-judgmental. He has a passion for collecting art, reading, and studying medicine. He also is very curious about the unknown, such as the genetic makeup of the Quileute tribe.

His peaceful and accepting nature has allowed him to make many friends, ranging from fellow vampires to humans and even werewolves, over the centuries. For a time, he was even willing to tolerate life amongst the Volturi, despite the marked contrast between his great compassion and Aro's callous disregard for human life - as shown, for example, when Aro dumped a profusely-bleeding human body outside the library where Carlisle was studying for no other reason than to test Carlisle's self-control.

In the book _The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner_, Bree explained that she trusted him to accept her surrender, knowing, for some reason, that when he claimed that he did not want to fight but only wanted to protect his family, he was telling the truth.

* * *

**Powers and Abilities**

"_How can you do this? Even Alice and Esme..._"  
"_Years and years of practice. I barely notice the scent anymore... What I enjoy the very most is when my... enhanced abilities let me save someone who would otherwise have been lost. It's pleasant knowing that, thanks to what I can do, some people's lives are better because I exist. Even the sense of smell is a useful diagnostic tool at times._"

―Carlisle and Bella

Carlisle came up with his own theory as to why certain vampires have enhanced abilities; they bring something from their previous human life into their new vampire existence. Carlisle is also immortal, and had spent centuries perfecting his medical talents, becoming an excellent doctor. Unlike most vampires, after 300 years of practice he is no longer tempted by the scent of human blood, and is able to use it to help him in the workplace, therefore turning his "curse" to his advantage. He also believes that every vampire's strongest ability is enhanced during their transformation. What he brought into his next life was his incomparable compassion for humans and vampires[5], which was what prompted him to redirect his diet to animal blood in the first place. He also uses his sense of smell to locate injured people who might have a chance to be saved.

Despite his naturally gentle personality and superior control over his instincts, he is also quite adapted in combat much like his adopted children and wife, as he easily conquers newborns in _Eclipse_.

* * *

**Relationships**

Carlisle is the second husband of Esme Cullen and the adoptive father of Emmett, Alice and Edward Cullen, as well as Jasper and Rosalie Hale. He is the adoptive father-in-law of Bella Swan and the adoptive grandfather of Renesmee Cullen, Edward and Bella's daughter.

**Esme Cullen**

_Main article: __Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen_

"_More than eighty years had passed since Carlisle had found Esme, and yet he still looked at her with those incredulous eyes of first love. It would always be that way for them._"

―Edward, on Carlisle's feelings for Esme

Esme Cullen is Carlisle's wife, and the second vampire that Carlisle made. She is very kind-hearted, easily welcoming Bella Swan into the Cullen family.

Carlisle and Esme first met when she was 16 and he treated her when she had broken her leg whilst falling out of a tree. Both made an impression on the other - Esme never met another man that measured up to him. Her affection on Carlisle was strong enough for him to turn Esme into a vampire 10 years later, when he found her dying after she tried to commit suicide because she had lost her son. Proven as well is how much he truly loves her and was willing to change her into a vampire because he didn't want her to die or suffer any longer. To his surprise, Esme accepted her transformation very easily. They fell in love and married "quickly and easily". Her ability to love others with passion helped her to devote herself to her husband's lifestyle.

Edward says in _Midnight Sun_ that even though eighty years have passed since Carlisle found Esme, their love has never faded because he still looks at her with the same eyes of first love.

**Edward Cullen**

"_I look at my... _son_. His strength, his goodness, the brightness that shines out of him - and it only fuels that hope, that faith, more than ever. How could there not be more for one such as Edward?_"

―Carlisle on Edward

Edward Cullen is Carlisle's first adoptive son, and the first vampire that Carlisle made. He was created by Carlisle in 1918, where he was dying of Spanish Influenza. Carlisle was working at the hospital for overnight, where he met Elizabeth Masen who demanded he'd do anything in his power to help Edward. Elizabeth died after an hour, and since there was not enough hands, and eyes, Carlisle brought Edward to his home where he changed him to fulfill Elizabeth's wishes, and also because he wanted a companion. Edward at first left Carlisle, for his unusual way of life, however, he came back eventually and has since traveled with him around the U.S., to keep their existence a secret without attracting notice of the non-aging factor of their new lives.

He provides Edward with the kind of love and bond that his real father did not, and Edward thinks of him as the best parent anyone could have. While Carlisle loves his son unconditionally and thinks very well of him, Edward does his best to live up to his father's expectations. Carlisle was very worried about his lack of happiness, and therefore was grateful when Bella came into his life.

**Rosalie Hale**

Rosalie Hale is Carlisle's second adoptive child, and the third vampire that Carlisle made. He found her dying in the streets of Rochester, New York in 1933, after he smelled the blood, and could tell that she had been raped and beaten. He decided to change her into a vampire to save her life. Also, part of the reason he changed her was because he had hoped to make her Edward's mate, but they never showed any other affection than as siblings. He did not try to stop her when she went after her attackers, because he believed she deserved justice. Rosalie was resentful of his action, thinking he had taken away everything human about her, but decided to stay with his family so she wouldn't be alone.

Carlisle felt guilty for turning Rosalie against her will, which was why he complied to her wishes when she asked him to change Emmett into a vampire. He considered it a way to make amends with her by letting her choose a companion of her own. After this, she came to respect Carlisle as a father and healer.

She has studied medicine to help keep Carlisle updated on the most recent developments of the world's techniques.

**Emmett Cullen**

Emmett Cullen is Carlisle's youngest adoptive son, and the last vampire that he created. Rosalie found him being mauled to death by a bear in 1935, and carried him over 100 miles back to Carlisle and asked him to turn him into a vampire. During his transformation, he believed that Rosalie was an angel and Carlisle was God. After his transformation was complete, they expected him to be upset by his change, but instead, he found comfort in it and became Rosalie's mate.

The exact details of Emmett and Carlisle's relationship is unknown, but they are quite close, and Emmett is always willing to help him out in tight spots. It has been mentioned by Edward that Carlisle and Esme kicked Rosalie and Emmett out a few times for ruining the houses that they had bought for them.

**Alice Cullen**

Alice Cullen is Carlisle's adoptive daughter. Her ability to foresee the future had allowed her to see her future with Jasper and Carlisle's family, which they joined in 1950.

Alice respects Carlisle as a father, and Carlisle has absolute trust in her, even though she seems to lack it at times.

When she and Jasper left without a word in _Breaking Dawn_, everyone is led to believe that they had deserted the rest of them. However, Carlisle still respected her decision and defended her when Sam accused her of betrayal. He is delighted when Alice and Jasper return with a prominent ally to save them all.

**Jasper Hale**

Jasper Hale is Carlisle's adoptive son. He and Alice first joined Carlisle's family in 1950 after leaving his previous lifestyle as a human-feeding vampire. After then, they had formed a strong family bond. In _Eclipse_, Carlisle shows faith in Jasper's leadership and necessary knowledge about newborns.

The exact details between Jasper and Carlisle's relationship is unknown, but it is known that Jasper has grown fond of Carlisle as much as he grew fond of the others over the years, though his emotional ties are not quite as deeply as Alice's to them.

**Bella Swan**

"_Bella is a daughter to me now. A beloved daughter._"

―Carlisle

Bella Swan is Carlisle's adoptive daughter-in-law, married to Edward. She finds out about the Cullens' true identities after Edward became intimately involved with her, but finds their family interesting, rather than frightening. Carlisle and Bella first meet at the hospital when Bella almost got crushed by a van and Edward saved her with his inhuman strength and speed. Carlisle is grateful for her relationship with Edward, since he was constantly worried that his son would not find a mate. She once comforts Carlisle that he is not cursed as a vampire, because of his kindness, unparalleled self-control, healing skills and immortality, because it allows him to help people.

In _New Moon_, Bella gathers Edward's family to vote whether they let her become a vampire and join their family or stay human. Despite Edward and Rosalie's protests, Carlisle agrees to let Bella join them to keep his son from committing suicide if she dies. As the head of the family, his vote means the ultimate decision.

She officially joins their family after marrying Edward, giving birth to Renesmee Cullen, and ultimately transforming into a vampire.

**Renesmee Cullen**

Renesmee Cullen is the biological daughter of Edward Cullen and Bella Swan (who carried her while she was still human), making her a hybrid between humans and vampires, as well as Carlisle's adopted granddaughter. While Bella was still pregnant, Carlisle and Edward wanted to remove the fetus, but with Bella's insistence, Rosalie's protection, and most importantly Esme's agreement, Carlisle finds himself unable to. After her birth, he comes to love Renesmee as much as everyone else in his family.

Although they mostly try to make her adjust to animal blood, she prefers human blood more (not that she would bite humans) and Carlisle would sometimes bring donated human blood from the hospital.

**Jacob Black**

"_No, I promise you that I did not mean you any harm. It's just that... I find your species fascinating. I suppose that the elements of vampiric nature have come to seem commonplace to me over centuries. Your family's divergence from humanity is much more interesting. Magical, almost._"

―Carlisle to Jacob

Jacob Black is a member of the Quileute tribe, and a shape-shifter who can phase into a giant wolf. His ancestor made a treaty with Carlisle's family long ago to protect his tribe and prohibit the Cullens from hunting on their lands and biting humans.

Jacob is initially very hostile towards the Cullens, especially Edward, because they are both in love with Bella and fighting for her. In _Eclipse_, when Victoria creates an army of newborn vampires to destroy the Cullens, they join forces with the Quileute wolves and gain victory on their side. Carlisle also tends to Jacob's injuries after being crushed by a newborn. Seeing Carlisle's gentle nature and kindness, he comes to respect him.

After Jacob imprints on his granddaughter, Renesmee, he begins to spend more time at the Cullens' house, and his relationship to all the vampires improves, including Carlisle. His imprinting on Renesmee also brings permanent peace between the Cullens and the Quileute wolves, as they have laws against harming a wolf's "imprinted one".

**Film Portrayal **

**Peter Facinelli** portrays Carlisle Cullen throughout the franchise.

Though he recognized that Carlisle might have had an English accent, he did not use one when filming _Twilight_ because he thought Carlisle would have adapted to his surroundings and dropped the accent to avoid attention.

Peter also joked that he had realized that he did not like being "blonde" after doing this project.

* * *

Carlisle Cullen

**Name:** Carlisle Cullen

**Date of Birth:** Circa 1640

**Date of Transformation:** 1663, at approximately age 23

**Source of Transformation:** An ancient vampire living in the sewers of London

**Place of Origin:** London, England

**Hair**** Color:** Blond

**Eye Color:** Blue (human); gold/black (vampire)

**Height:** 6'2"

**Physical Description: **Carlisle has a well-toned medium frame, collar-length hair, and movie-star good looks. He has a slight English accent from his youth, although he can speak with a flawless American accent.

**Special Abilities: **He does not possess a quantifiable supernatural ability.

**Education/Occupation: **He has attended many universities, both as a student and as a professor. He has studied a variety of subjects, ranging from science to music, and typically works as a doctor.

**Hobbies: **He collects art and books.

**Vehicle: **A black Mercedes S55 AMG

**Family/Coven Relationships:** He is married to Esme Cullen and considers Edward Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen, Alice Cullen, and Jasper Hale his children; Bella Cullen his daughter-in-law; and Renesmee Cullen his granddaughter.

**Personal History:**

Carlisle's father was his only family. His mother died giving birth to him, and he had no siblings.

An Anglican pastor, Carlisle's father was a crusader against evil, leading hunts through London and the surrounding areas for witches, werewolves, and vampires. Self-righteous and compassionless, Carlisle's father caused many innocent people to be burned.

When he grew too old, he put Carlisle in charge of these raids. However, Carlisle had a very different temperament. He was not as quick to see evil where there was none. He was smart and persistent, though, and he eventually discovered an actual coven of vampires living in the sewers. He gathered a group of hunters and they waited for darkness to fall, suspecting that this was when the vampires would come out.

When a thirsty vampire did emerge, he attacked the hunters. Two were killed are Carlisle was wounded. Knowing that anything infected by the monster would be burned, Carlisle hid himself in a nearby cellar. During the transformation he never cried out, despite the agony he felt. When it was finally over and he realized what he had become, he was horror-struck. He tried to destroy himself by jumping from great heights and attempting to drown himself. When these methods didn't work, he tried to starve himself to death.

A newborn vampire's thirst is overwhelming, but Carlisle found the strength to resist. Moths passed, and Carlisle, filled with self-loathing, kept to the loneliest places he could find, places where he wouldn't stumble across a human. He understood his willpower was weakening.

One night a herd of deer passed by and, crazed with thirst, Carlisle attacked without thinking. After feeding, he felt his strength and sense of self return, and he realized he could live without killing human beings. He would feed on animals, just as he always had, drinking their blood now instead of eating their flesh.

Knowing that his father would hate him no matter how he living his new life, Carlisle never returned home. He watched his father a few times from a distance but never made contact.

Carlisle had always been eager to learn, and now he had unlimited time. But night he studied music, science, and medicine in the universities of Europe. During his travels Carlisle encountered others of his kind. Most vampires Carlisle crossed paths with responded to his natural amicability; in this way he is a novelty among vampires.

While studying in Italy in the early 1700s, Carlisle was discovered by the Volturi, an ancient coven of vampires founded by Aro, Caius, and Marcus. The vampires of this coven were very different from the sewer-dwellers of London. They were refined and cultured, and Carlisle admired their civility. But Aro, Caius, and Marcus never stopped trying to change Carlisle's aversion to what they called his "natural food source," and Carlisle never stopped trying to persuade them of the value of his pro-human philosophy. Over time, a legend formed among the humans in Italy of a _stregoni benefici_, or "good vampire," who was the avowed enemy of evil vampires, though Carlisle was always on friendly terms with the Volturi. After about two decades in Italy, Carlisle decided to travel to the New World. He was growing increasingly lonely and longed to find other vampires who believed there was a life for them that didn't involve murder.

When Carlisle reached America, things didn't change for him the way he'd hoped. He didn't find other vampires like him. He was, however, able to begin a career in medicine. He felt that by saving human lives he could compensate in some measure for the existence of vampires.

Carlisle couldn't risk more than a cordial acquaintance with his coworkers, for fear of exposing what he was, and his enforced solitude and lack of intimacy pained him. So he began to deliberate creating a companion. However, he was reluctant to steal a life the way his had been stolen.

For decades he debated with himself about whether or not it was right to doom another to the life of a vampire. The plea of a dying woman, Elizabeth Masen, helped him make his decision. In 1918, Carlisle was working nights at a hospital in Chicago as an epidemic of Spanish influenza raged through the city. Elizabeth's husband died in the first wave of the epidemic, and her teenage son, Edward, managed to stay alive for a while longer. Carlisle was with Elizabeth on her last night. She begged him to save her son, intuiting that Carlisle was more than what he seemed. She died less than an hour later. Her son lay in the room with her, his own death imminent. The goodness and purity in Edward's face finally convinced Carlisle to take action. Carlisle bit Edward, effecting his transformation.

Both Carlisle and Edward were surprised to discover Edward's ability to read minds, but due to his experience with the Volturi, Carlisle quickly understood the phenomenon.

Carlisle and Edward began traveling together, using the cover story that Edward was the younger brother of Carlisle's late wife. In 1921, they moved to Ashland Wisconsin, and there the Cullen coven gained another member. While working in a local hospital, Carlisle was called to the bedside of a young woman grievously injured in a suicide attempt. Carlisle was surprised to recognize Esme Evenson, whom he had treated for a broken leg about ten years earlier, when she was a teenager. It was almost impossible for him to believe that that vivacious, beautiful girl had come to this tragic end. Carlisle knew he could not save her life through conventional methods.

Influenced by his memory of the happy girl Esme had been, Carlisle bit the dying woman and took her to the home he shared with Edward to wait for the transformation to be complete. When it was over, Carlisle apologized for what he had done, but Esme was not unhappy with the situation. She remembered their first meeting, too, and had always considered Carlisle her ideal of a gentleman. Carlisle and Esme soon feel in love and were married.

The coven's cover story now changed: Edward began to be introduced as Esme's brother. In many ways, however, Edward regarded Carlisle as his father and Esme as his mother. Carlisle now had more than the companion he'd longed for; he had a family.

Carlisle wasn't expecting the coven to get any bigger, but one night while on his way to work at a hospital in Rochester, New York, he discovered the nearly lifeless body of Rosalie Hale lying in the road. She had been beaten, sexually assaulted, and left for dead. Struck by the waste of a beautiful young life, hoping in the back of his mind that one day she might be a companion for Edward.

Two years later, Rosalie had only reluctantly assimilated to vampire life. The relationship Carlisle had hoped would spark between her and Edward hadn't happened. So when Rosalie carried the dying Emmett McCarty to Carlisle and begged Carlisle to change him, Carlisle did as she asked. Rosalie wanted a companion of her choosing, and Carlisle felt he could make amends to her in this way.

At this point Carlisle and his family moved to Washington State, west of the Olympic Peninsula. To his surprise, he discovered a local Native American tribe who had the ability to transform into wolves. The Quileutes had previous experience with vampires, whom the called the cold ones, and they considered it their sacred duty to protect humans from them.

Unwilling to harm the werewolves, Carlisle brokered a treaty with the leader of the pack, Ephraim Black, utilizing Edward's mind-reading abilities to communicate. The treaty established boundary lines for both the Cullens and the Quileutes. The Cullens agreed never to hurt a human, which included never transforming a human into a vampire, since the Quileutes considered transformation the same as killing. Both the vampires and the werewolves promised to keep the true nature of the other secret from humans.

The family continued to move when necessary, and in Denali, Alaska, Carlisle found what he'd been looking for when he set off for America – a coven of vampires who shared his philosophy and drank only animal blood. The two covens ended up close friends, viewing each other as extended family.

The Cullen family grew when they were joined by Alice Brandon and Jasper Whitlock, who had been traveling together as a couple. Since the family was now quite large, a new cover story was devised. Edward, Alice, and Emmett were now said to be adopted children of Carlisle and Esme. Jasper and Rosalie, who looked like twins, were passed off as Esme's twin orphaned cousins.

Eventually, the Cullen family returned to Washington State, this time to Forks, somewhat north of their previous location. Carlisle took a job at Forks Hospital and become well regarded in the community as a doctor and a citizen.

**Famous Quotes:**

-_"I look at my…_son_. His strength, his goodness, the brightness that shines out of him…How could there not be more for one such as Edward?" _New Moon, Chapter 2

-_"I've never been to veterinarian school." _Eclipse, Chapter 25

-_"I can imagine what you think of me for that. But I can't ignore her will. It wouldn't be right to make such a choice for her, to force her." _Breaking Dawn, Chapter 12

-_"She hasn't gone for his throat even once." _Breaking Dawn, Chapter 22

-_"It's an interesting twist. Like she's doing the exact opposite of what you can." _Breaking Dawn, Chapter 34


	35. Chapter 35: Edward Cullen

**Full Name:** Edward Anthony Masen Cullen (PC1)

**Date of Birth:** June 20, 1901 (TW14) ( PC1)

**Date of change to vampire:** 1918 (TW14)

**Originally from:** Chicago, Illinois (TW14)

**Hair color:** Bronze (TW1)

**Eye color:** Originally green (PC1) (NM2)– Vampire gold/black

**Height:** 6'2" (PC1)

**Physical description:** Lanky – not bulky. Boyish looking. Untidy hair. (TW1)

**Special talents:** Mind reader

**Occupation:** Currently enrolled at Forks High School – graduated in Eclipse

**Family members:** Natural son of Edward and Elizabeth Masen (PC1)– adopted son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen – brother to Alice and Emmett Cullen as well as Rosalie and Jasper Hale. Married to Bella Swan. (BD3) Natural father to Renesmee. (BD18)

**Source of change:** Carlisle Cullen (TW14) (NM2)

**Hobbies:** Collects cars(TW10) – plays piano(TW15)

**Car: **Volvo S60R – silver, Aston Martin V12 – silver (SMW)

**Personal history:** Edward's human life in Chicago was fairly happy and uneventful. His parents were moderately wealthy as his father was a successful lawyer. The biggest worry in his mother's life was the fact that World War I was raging and Edward was only a year away from the draft, which had been lowered to 18 years of age in August of 1918. (PC1)

By September of that same year, the influenza epidemic hit claiming the lives of both of Edward's parents and very nearly taking his own as well. His attending physician was Carlisle Cullen, who saved him by changing him into a vampire. (TW 14) It was Edward's mother who requested Dr. Cullen save Edward. She seemed to "know" that Carlisle could save him in a special way and begged him to do it. (NM2)

Since that time, Edward has passed as Carlisle's adopted son or as the younger brother of his wife before the family grew to its current size. (PC3) He has been to medical school twice, but never practiced. (PC1) He loves driving fast and collects cars as a hobby. (TW10)

From 1927 until 1931, Edward had a bout of rebellion and went off for a few years on his own away from Carlisle and Esme. He figured that he could drink off of humans if they were truly evil, using his special gifts to avoid the innocent. The first victim he chose was Esme's abusive former husband, Charles Evenson. (OIL) After a while, he couldn't "escape the debt of so much human life taken, no matter how justified" and returned to Carlisle and Esme who welcomed him back with open arms. (TW15) (TL)

Around 1936, Edward moved to Forks with his family where they encountered the Quileute Indians who have the ability to transform into werewolves. A treaty was arranged stating that the wolves would leave the Cullens alone so long as they didn't bite any humans and would stay off of the Quileute land. The Cullens lived in Forks for a few years before moving on to other places. (TW6) (TL)

In 2003 the Cullens returned to Forks. Then in 2005 Edward met Isabella Swan. Her blood "sang" for him and he became infatuated with her. (TW13) (NM22) She soon figured out his secret and accepted him as a vampire. (TW9) They fell in love despite innumerable odds. When Bella became the victim of a tracker named James, Edward was forced to drink her blood to stop the venom from spreading through her system. (TW23)

Edward stayed with Bella until her disastrous 18th birthday party where he was forced to reevaluate the future of her life with him. (NM1) He decided that Bella would be better off living a normal life without him and left Forks along with his family. (NM3) He spent his time tracking Victoria all around the southern United States and even ventured into Mexico and South America. (NM23) (SMW) When he was told that Bella was dead, he traveled to Italy with the intention of committing suicide. Bella and Alice arrived in Italy in time to stop him. (NM20) He convinced the Volturi to let them all return to Forks with the promise that Bella would be made a vampire. (NM21)

The return to Forks meant the return to a normal routine between Edward and Bella. He agreed to change Bella as long as she would marry him. (NM24) He was then reminded by Jacob Black that the treaty says he is forbidden to bite a human. (NM Ep)

News reports came in shortly there after that alerted Edward and his family that a newborn vampire was loose in Seattle. (EC1) This fact coupled with Bella's desire to make amends with Jacob brought out the over protective side in Edward. (EC2) He took her away to Florida to visit her mother (EC3) and even had Alice "kidnap" Bella when he was away hunting. (EC6) He did eventually allow Bella to see Jacob, concluding that it would better for her to see him safely than to try to escape off to see him. (EC8)

When Edward picked up the scent of an unknown vampire having been in Bella's bedroom, his concern lead to the prospect of battle with the newborns in Seattle. (EC9) Graduation came and Bella pointed out to Edward and the Cullens that she believed Victoria was the one creating the newborn in Seattle. (EC16) This new information surprisingly brought an alliance between the Cullens and the Quileutes to not only protect Bella, but also stop the newborns from attacking anyone else. (EC17) In order to calm Bella's nerves about the attack, Edward agreed to sit the battle out and stay with her. (EC19) Bella and Edward reached another compromise that she would marry him in exchange for them making love while she is still human. (EC20)

Edward helped Bella set up the newborns by planting her scent in the field where the battle would happen. (EC21) After an evening in the cold watching Jacob sleep next to Bella to keep her warm (EC22), he allowed Jacob and Bella to make their good-byes, which included a willing kiss from Bella. (EC23) Bella assured Edward that she loved him more and wanted to be with him forever. The battle ensued bringing Victoria and her personal helper, Riley, to the camp. Edward and Seth Clearwater killed them and burned them. (EC 24) When Jane and the Volturi arrived to clean up the mess, Edward tried to save a few of the newborns, but was unsuccessful. (EC25) After Bella said her final good-bye to Jacob, Edward went and collected her from her car and held her all night as she cried. In the morning Bella told Edward again that she had made her choice and that the time has come to enlist Alice's help with their wedding. (EC26)

Edward went with Bella to ask Charlie for Bella's hand in marriage. After assuring Charlie that he would never hurt her, Charlie agreed and the plans for the wedding went into full swing. (BD1) Later, against Bella's request, Edward sent Jacob an invitation to the wedding along with his personal thanks for everything he ever did to protect and care for Bella. (EC Ep) The night before the wedding, Edward had a bachelor party with his brothers. (BD2) He didn't see Bella again until she came down the stairs at the Cullen home at the official wedding ceremony. With all of his family and friends as witness, Edward married Bella on Aug. 13, 2006. (BD3) At the reception, some tension flared when Jacob showed up and discovered that Edward and Bella intended to make love while she was still human. (BD4)

As a surprise for Bella, Edward took her on a honeymoon to a private island that Carlisle had purchased for Esme years before. They made love that evening for the first time in the water, and Edward spent the night disgusted with himself for bruising Bella. As a result, he vowed not to make love to her again until after she was a vampire. (BD5) For a few days, Edward tried to keep somewhat of an intimate distance from Bella, opting instead to cook for her increasing appetite and care for her as she slept for unusually lengthy periods of time. But after Bella awake from a rather passionate dream, he couldn't resist her any longer and made love to her again, this time without causing any bruising or injury. (BD6)

Their honeymoon continued with Bella eating and sleeping in extreme ways until she made the assumption after seventeen days without interruption from her menstrual cycle that she was pregnant. Stunned and completely taken off guard, Edward took a call from Carlisle and asked if it could be possible, which he confirmed. Scared for Bella's life, and furious with himself, Edward immediately took Bella home so Carlisle could examine her. His intention was to get whatever the thing was inside of Bella out of her as quickly as possible, which Bella protested against. (BD7)

On the trip home, Edward took Bella's silence to mean that she was afraid and angry for what Edward was putting her though. It wasn't until they arrived in Forks and Edward could hear Rosalie's thoughts that he understood that Bella intended to keep the baby. Edward stayed with Bella as Carlisle examined her and confirmed the pregnancy. He also remained insistent that the pregnancy be terminated in order to save Bella's life, which caused a rift between Edward and Bella as well as the entire Cullen family.

Edward found an unusual bond with Jacob over the pregnancy. He asked Jacob to try to convince Bella to terminate the pregnancy. More than that, he offered to allow Jacob to have a baby with Bella if only she would give up the one currently killing her. Even though Jacob was uncomfortable with the offer, he agreed to at least talk to Bella. Edward also made Jacob promise that if Bella didn't agree, that Jacob would kill him the moment Bella's heart stop beating. (BD9)

Bella didn't agree to do any of the things Jacob asked her, which left Edward to remain powerless as her pregnancy continued at an alarming rate and her health decreased. A stray thought from Jacob gave Edward the idea that if they gave the partial vampire fetus what it was craving, meaning blood, that perhaps Bella's health would return. (BD12) Edward held Bella's hand as she drank the blood and was happy to see that it did help her to regain some of her health. (BD13) Even still, as the fetus grew and Bella suffered broken bones and painful bruising, Edward maintained his belief that the pregnancy should be terminated. (BD14)

His attitude changed completely when the fetus reached a point where he could hear its thoughts. In total awe of the situation, Edward could now understand that the baby didn't want to hurt to hurt Bella, but that the baby loved Bella. It was that thought, as well as similar other,s that changed Edward's opinion and desire that the baby should survive. (BD16)

Wanting to save both Bella and the baby, Edward asks Jacob for permission to turn Bella into a vampire once the baby is born. This would not only save Bella's life but also break the long standing treaty the Cullen's have with the Quileutes. (BD17)

Later that evening while Carlisle was away, Bella's placenta became detached forcing Edward to deliver the baby on his own. Bella was severely wounded in the process. Unable to deliver the baby naturally, Edward used his teeth to cut through the strong placenta and free his daughter from Bella's womb. He allowed Bella to see the baby for a moment before Bella's heart faltered. While Jacob administered CPR, Edward gave Bella's heart a shot of venom to begin her transformation. Additionally, her bit her at all her main pulse points (throat, wrists, inner arm) and sealed the wounds closed with his tongue. (BD18)

Edward kept watch over Bella as she suffered through her transformation. At some point Edward was able to speak with Jacob and discovered that he had imprinted on their daughter, Renesmee. (BD19) When Bella awoke, he reassured her that everything was fine and kissed her in a way he had never before been able to kiss her. Even though Bella wanted to see Renesmee, Edward insisted that she hunt first to get her thirst under control since the baby was partly human. He was also frustrated that he still couldn't hear her thoughts. (BD20)

He took Bella hunting for the first time and was amazed to find that she was able to control her thirst enough to run away from a group of humans hiking in the woods. (BD21) Afterwards, he took Bella to see their rapidly growing daughter, which once again demonstrated how rational and in control Bella was of her thirst. (BD22)

Edward took Bella to a small cottage on the Cullen property that Esme had given them to use as their own house. Since it was Bella's nineteenth birthday, they celebrated by starting in on a second honeymoon before bringing their daughter home to stay with them. (BD24) After Jacob let Charlie in on what was going on in Forks, Edward stayed by Bella's side when he came to see her and the baby for the first time, passing Renesemee off as an orphaned niece. (BD25)

Edward worked with Carlisle day and night to find out everything they could about Renesmee and her unusual aging process. He also encouraged Bella to go to Italy and prove to the Volturi that she was now a vampire. But all plans were put aside when Irina from Denali, Alaska spotted Bella, Jacob, and Nessie, who she mistook for an immortal child, playing outside. (BD27)

With the confirmation from Alice that the Volturi were coming to punish the Cullens for breaking the law, (BD28) Edward and the rest of his family pulled together all of their vampire friends, including the rest of the Denali clan, to verify that Renesmee was not an immortal child but rather a human-vampire hybrid. (BD31, 32) It was during this time that Bella's gift for defense and shielding was discovered (BD32) as was the explanation for Renesmee's gift of showing people what was in her own mind. (BD34)

When the Volturi arrived, Edward allowed Aro to see his thoughts and know everything about Bella's pregnancy and transformation and Renesmee's life. (BD36) The clever and witty argument that followed, along with the testimony of everyone who had witnessed Renesmee's heart beat, was all done to convince the Volturi that no crime had been committed. (BD37) But it wasn't until Alice arrived with another human-vampire hybrid named Nahuel that the Volturi backed down and agreed to leave Forks. (BD38)

After the threat from the Volturi passed, a very grateful Edward and Bella said good-bye to their friends and returned to their cottage with Renesmee. It was then that Bella was able to drop her shield enough to allow Edward to hear her mind for the first time. (BD39)

**Portrayed in the films by**: Robert Pattinson

_"...and so the lion fell in love with the lamb." _

―Edward to Bella

Edward Cullen (born Edward Anthony Masen, Jr., on June 20, 1901 in Chicago, Illinois) is a telepathic vampire and a founding member of the Olympic coven, as well as a main protagonist of the Twilight Saga.

He is the husband of Bella Swan and the father of Renesmee Cullen. Edward is the adoptive son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, as well as the son-in-law of Charlie Swan and Renée Dwyer. He is the adoptive brother of Emmett and Alice Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale.

After nearly dying from the Spanish influenza in 1918 in Chicago, Edward was turned into a vampire by Carlisle, as the only alternative to death. Over the next ninety years, the pair gathered a family of vampires around themselves and called themselves "vegetarians".

**Biography**

**Early life**

Edward Anthony Masen was born on June 20, 1901 in Chicago, Illinois; the only child of Edward and Elizabeth Masen. His father provided Edward with many advantages as a successful lawyer, including music lessons and the opportunity to attend private school; however, he and his father were rather emotionally distant due to his busy career that often drew him away from home for business. This absence was made up for by his relationship with his mother; he was the center of her life.

Edward excelled at his studies and became an accomplished pianist. As he grew older, Edward became enamored with the life of a soldier. World War I raged during most of his adolescence, and Edward dreamed of joining the army as soon as he turned 18, which he reminisced about in Midnight Sun, saying that his love for his mother was the only thing that made him reluctant to the thought other than his underage. That changed, however, when he and his parents became sick with the Spanish Influenza in 1918. His father died in the first wave of the influenza. Edward's mother later contracted the Spanish Influenza and begged the doctor who was taking care of them, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, to do everything within his power to save her son. (Elizabeth: "You must do everything in your power. What others cannot do, that is what you must do for my Edward.") Carlisle acted on her wishes when Edward was near death himself. Shortly after Elizabeth died, Carlisle took Edward from the hospital, brought him to his house, and there changed him into a vampire.

Edward formed a deep bond with Carlisle, who became a father figure to him, gaining Edward's trust and love the way his natural father never had. It was Carlisle who first realized Edward's telepathic abilities; he noticed Edward answering questions that Carlisle had not asked aloud. Edward had always had a knack for reading people; after his transformation, this ability blossomed into a true psychic talent. In 1921, Edward gained a mother when Carlisle changed Esme into a vampire to save her life after her suicide attempt. Edward was still young enough to appreciate a mother's care, and Esme gave it to him.

Edward did have a rebellious period at the beginning of his vampire life and left Carlisle and Esme in 1927. During his lone time, he used his mind reading ability to attack the worst people of society, thinking that, as long as he was serving justice, it would not matter that he was feeding on humans. His first victim was Esme's abusive ex-husband, Charles Evenson. A few years later, he regretted this decision and returned to Carlisle's family and their diet of animal blood in 1931. In 1933, Carlisle changed a would-be socialite named Rosalie Hale into a vampire after finding her left for dead by her fiancé. Carlisle and Esme were sometimes concerned that he had no romance in his life, which was partly what prompted Carlisle to change Rosalie. However, as stunningly beautiful as Rosalie was, Edward could not stand her shallow and self-absorbed mind, and the two became nothing more than siblings, and weren't always on good terms. Emmett Cullen became Edward's adoptive brother when Rosalie found him near death from a bear attack and fell in love with him in 1935. Already vampires, Jasper and Alice sought out and found the Cullens in 1950, and adopted themselves into the family after both escaping their tragic pasts. The moment they arrived, Alice moved into Edward's room, much to his dismay.

When the Cullen family were living in Alaska, they encountered the Denali coven, the only other group that shared their diet of animal blood. The leader Tanya showed affection toward Edward, but he did not share that interest.

By 2005, he had attended several colleges and universities, earned two medical degrees and studied several subjects. With his natural parents both passed away, he inherited the Masen house in Chicago, and about every 50 years, he would inherit his family fortune from himself, pretending to be a new heir.

**Twilight**

_"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb."  
"What a stupid lamb."  
"What a sick masochistic lion." _

―Edward and Bella

At the beginning of Twilight, Edward is rather depressed, sullen and brooding, and his family notices it. They know he is missing something from his life, though he himself doesn't. When Bella Swan moves to town, he feels frustrated by his inability to read her thoughts and is forced to listen to everyone else's thoughts about her to find out what he can, and realizes that all of the boys already like her. He feels very protective of her, trying desperately to rationalize his feelings of lust over her overwhelmingly attractive scent. When she is forced to sit next to him in Biology and he smells her blood, he insanely wants to kill her, and thinks about massacring the whole class as well. Promptly after leaving school he left for Denali, where a fellow vegetarian coven lived, to avoid causing disappointment to his parents, in particular Carlisle Cullen.

A week later, he returns after some persuasion from Tanya, the leader of the coven in Denali, with his family being extremely protective of him, watching for any signs of danger. Not wanting to leave a bad memory to Bella, he introduces himself to her in Biology, and is fascinated by her blood and by the fact that he can't read her mind, and because of that, he isn't quick to dismiss her like he would any other human. She answers all of his questions in different ways than he thought she would, mostly because he cannot read her thoughts. He saves her from Tyler's van, and then refuses to speak to her for a long period of time. But after all the time not speaking to her, the other boys, Mike Newton in particular, think that nothing is going on between the two and decide to make a move on her. As Edward watches them he realizes that he is starting to feel jealous of them, but decides to dismiss it. However, after sneaking into her room at night several times to watch her sleep, she says his name and he realizes that he has fallen in love with her. Over the next few weeks, he starts to pursue her and after one night together in Port Angeles, he discovers that she knows he is a vampire and that she has fallen in love with him too. The two then form a deep emotional relationship. After a while, Edward invites Bella over to his house to meet his family, who, except for Rosalie, immediately take a great liking to Bella.

Alice, Edward's sister, invites them both to play baseball with them. Edward takes Bella to the field, but some unexpected guests show up: James, Laurent, and Victoria who are nomadic vampires. James catches her scent and decides to hunt Bella for sport, as tracking was his obsession. After some thoughts from Bella, Alice, and Emmett, Edward allows them to try to use Bella's plan: Bella convinces Charlie that she is leaving town, and Alice and Jasper take her to hide in Phoenix. Edward tries to lead James away, but loses his trail. He then flies to Phoenix to see Bella and finds James, who has bitten her. Edward first thinks she's dead and goes crazy with pain and guilt. Bella describes him as "an angel that is unfortunate to be so unhappy that he cries tearless broken sobs". This makes him more beautiful than she ever has seen, besides the time he became outraged because she didn't care at first that he wanted to kill her. Edward's family arrive and destroy James, while Edward sucks the venom out of Bella's system to prevent her from turning, though it takes a high level of willpower to keep him from killing her. He then lifts her up and carries her out of the burning building. At the hospital, he tries to talk Bella into moving to Florida to live with her mother in order to protect her from his world, but she talks him out of the idea. After they return to Forks, Edward takes Bella to their prom, much to her dismay. He resolves that he isn't going to change her into a vampire, but she is adamant that the discussion isn't over.

**New Moon**

_"Bella, you're everything to me. You're everything." _

―Edward to Bella

The story of New Moon begins with Bella being very upset by her 18th birthday, because she'll be "older" than the permanently 17-year-old Edward. During her birthday party Bella accidentally gets a paper cut while unwrapping a present, and Edward's brother, Jasper, attacks her, although members of the Cullen family hold him back while Edward knocks Bella behind him in an attempt to get her away from Jasper. Bella falls through a glass table, receiving an arm laceration and forcing Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, a worried Edward and an apologetic Esme to leave the room. Jasper's instinctive hunger for Bella's blood reminds Edward of the continual danger their relationship puts her in.

In a misguided attempt to protect Bella, he convinces her that he does not want her anymore and abandons her in the forest. He moves away with his family, leaving her heartbroken and depressed, as if her life as she knew it ceased to exist. Although Edward lived as a vampire without romantic love for nearly a century before meeting Bella, he finds it difficult to live without her, becoming severely depressed at the prospect of an infinitely long and meaningless life. To keep his mind occupied, he leaves his family up North and tries to hunt Victoria, but loses her trail in somewhere in South America.

After he mistakenly learns from his sister Rosalie that Bella has committed suicide based on a vision Alice had of Bella cliff diving - which is later explained to be done for recreational purposes - Edward becomes completely broken and attempts to convince a coven of powerful Italian vampires, the Volturi, to kill him, by explaining that he broke one of the most important vampire laws: telling Bella, a human, about the existence of vampires, but Aro, the leader of the Volturi, refuses as he finds his power useful to their collection. Then, Edward decides to expose himself by appearing under sunlight during the St. Marcus Festival to make them kill him. Alice immediately has a vision of his death, and she and Bella rush to Italy to stop him before he fulfills his plans. During the festival, he is about to step into the light, but Bella manages to stop him and show him that she was still alive. Bella is then brought to meet the Volturi, and Edward and Alice find out that she is immune to other vampires' powers as well as his. Though Aro is intrigued with Bella's immunity, they think of her as a liability that must be disposed of, until Alice shows them a vision she previously had of Bella becoming one of them in the future, and wins the permission to leave Volterra peacefully.

After they return from Italy, Edward explains why he left and apologizes to Bella. She forgives him entirely, and they continue on with their relationship as if Edward had never left, with him promising never to leave her ever again. His family also moves back to Forks to continue the way things were before they left. Upon realizing that their current situation – fear for Bella's humanity while they are together – is untenable, Bella successfully seeks the support of Edward's family for the idea of turning her into a vampire. Edward becomes furious at the thought of Bella losing her humanity in order to be with him, but later agrees to change her himself if she agrees to marry him first. Bella, traumatized by her parents' fate, argues against this.

Sometime later, Jacob Black, a Quileute werewolf and friend of Bella who helped her while Edward was gone, confronts them. Edward thanks Jacob for protecting Bella while he was gone, and asks if there was anything he could do to repay him. Jacob says that he wants Edward to leave and never return, but Edward says that is only in Bella's power. Jacob also reminds Edward (though he hasn't forgotten) about the treaty, saying that it would be broken if he bit Bella. This sparks anger from Bella, protesting that it is none of his business and that it is her choice. Her fury is interrupted by Charlie, who demands that Bella comes inside after Jacob turned in her secret motorcycle, and she storms home.

**Eclipse**

_"The outside world holds no interest for me without you." _

―Edward to Bella

Eclipse continues the drama of Bella and Edward's relationship. Edward explains that he is reluctant to change Bella into a vampire because he believes that vampires are soulless creatures who have no place in heaven. Bella, whose opinion of marriage is jaded by the early divorce of her own parents, agrees to marry Edward on the condition he will make love with her while she is still human and change her into a vampire. He initially refuses, saying that he could easily lose control in the heat of the moment. However, seeing how important it is to Bella, he agrees to try and make love with her while she is still human, but only after they are married.

At first, Edward completely despises of the idea of having Jacob Black or the wolves near Bella and does everything he can to prevent their encounter, even buy Alice a yellow Porsche in exchange for a slumber party with Bella while he goes on a weekend hunting trip. Eventually, he realizes how much he is forcing Bella based on his privilege on the wolves and agrees to tolerate her visits on a few conditions. He also learns from Bella that the Quileutes only turned into werewolves when they cross paths with vampires, allowing him to realize that they aren't really werewolves, but shapeshifters with the power to transform into wolves. This revelation is delivered to the Quileutes and the Volturi in Breaking Dawn. Meanwhile, Jacob Black declares his feelings for Bella and forcibly kisses her, trying to convince her to leave Edward for him. Bella and Edward are both furious at Jacob for this, and Edward vows to break Jacob's jaw if he ever kisses Bella without her consent again.

The plot is driven by the machinations of the vampire Victoria, who first met Bella and the Olympic Coven during the first book, Twilight. Victoria, seeking revenge for the death of her mate James, is hunting Bella and creating newborn vampires to build an army. To combat this threat, the Cullens call on the Denali Coven for help, but the Denalis abandon them when the Cullens refuse to let them avenge Laurent's death. It is apparent that Irina was in love with him during a brief stay with her coven. Without any other options, an alliance is made between the Cullens and the Native-American werewolf pack led by Sam Uley and Jacob. However, before the battle starts, Jacob overhears Edward and Bella's marriage plans, and threatens to get himself killed because Bella won't love him. Bella agrees to kiss Jacob if he stayed and while doing so, she realizes that she is also in love with him as well, despite her engagement to Edward. Edward surprisingly accepts this, saying that no matter who Bella chooses he'll be happy as long as she is. Bella realizes that she loves Edward more than Jacob, and chooses him. Soon after this, Victoria and Riley, a newborn whom she pretended to love, find Bella's hiding spot. Edward manages to kill Victoria, with Seth Clearwater killing Riley. The Cullens and the Quileute werewolves, meanwhile, destroy her newborn army.

After the battle, Bella visits Jacob and tells him that she has chosen Edward over him. Edward spends the night holding Bella as she cries over pushing Jacob away. After she calms down, Edward asks Bella if she is sure that choosing him was the right decision, since he had never seen her in such pain. Bella, who had been in worse pain when Edward left her, assures him that she can live without Jacob, but not him. After hiring Alice to plan out their wedding, Edward tells Bella that they can make love before they get married, as he realizes that she spends too much of her life trying to please other people. However, she refuses his offer and says that she will do everything the right way: marriage, making love, and then becoming a vampire. Bella then tells Edward that they need to tell Charlie about their engagement.

Edward later secretly sends Jacob an invitation to his and Bella's wedding, thinking that Jacob deserves the choice to come or not. The ending shows Jacob running away in his wolf form after seeing the wedding invitation.

**The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner**

_"The vampire with the dark red hair met my eyes with a fierce warning glare, and I knew I would die if I tried for the girl, but the agony in my throat made me feel like I would die if I didn't. It hurt so much that I screamed out loud in frustration." _

―Bree Tanner

In The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner, Edward is referred to as the "redheaded mind reader" by Bree Tanner. Right before she dies, she uses her thoughts to tell him what she knows about Jane and Victoria's agreement, and also asks him to be nice to her surviving friend, Fred, if they ever cross paths in the future. In Eclipse and The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner, Edward tells the Volturi that Bree didn't know what she was doing and invites her into their coven, but the Volturi disagree. In the movie Eclipse, Carlisle and Esme are the ones to speak up.

**Breaking Dawn**

_"It would be hard to find someone less sad than I am now. Impossible, I'd venture. Not many people get every single thing they want, plus all the things they didn't think to ask for, in the same day." _

―Edward on his happiness

Near the beginning of Breaking Dawn, Edward marries Bella in a beautiful ceremony orchestrated by Alice. There is, however, a disturbance: Jacob's unexpected arrival, who eventually becomes violent towards Bella when he finds out that Edward is going to make love to her before turning her, as he fears that Edward will kill her. Soon after, Edward and Bella spend their honeymoon on Isle Esme, a small island presented to Esme by Carlisle. They consummate their marriage, but Edward's passionate lovemaking sparks a fight between the newlywed couple: Edward is horrified that he has bruised and battered his new wife, but she insists that she is fine and wants Edward to make love to her again. He vows not to do so again while she is still human, but eventually gives in and is glad to know that he has managed to avoid bruising Bella again. They spend their honeymoon hiking in the jungles, diving and keeping themselves occupied with all kinds of games. After a short period of time, Bella becomes very sick, and realizes that she is pregnant when she discovers a box of unused tampons. Bella soon receives a phone call from Alice, and asks to speak to Carlisle. Edward soon falls into shock when he listens to their conversation. He realizes that what grows inside Bella needs to be killed.

Edward rushes Bella off the island to see Carlisle, who confirms she is expecting his child. Edward fears that the pregnancy will kill her, and, unable to stand the thought, he tries to convince her into having an abortion. However, she feels a bond with her unborn child and insists on giving birth. Edward doesn't give up so easily, going as far as to ask Jacob if he would conceive a child with Bella. The baby, however, eventually wins Edward over; when old enough, is able to let him hear its thoughts, and he is both shocked and delighted to find out that it already loves the two of them. Bella nearly dies giving birth in an emergency c-section, but Edward successfully delivers his baby girl with Jacob's help, whom Bella had named Renesmee. Edward then injects his venom into Bella's heart, thus healing her wounds by turning her into a vampire. During Bella's painful transformation, Jacob goes crazy with rage when he thinks she is dead.

Irrationally blaming Renesmee, he tries to kill her, but ends up imprinting on her instead.

In the movie, when the Uley pack attempts to destroy his daughter, Edward rushes to stop them with Alice and Jasper. They were initially outnumbered, but the rest of their family come to their aid in seconds, and then the Black pack. Through Jacob's thoughts, he learns that he had imprinted on his daughter.

During Bella's transformation, Edward sits patiently by her side, waiting for her to recover. He is also relieved by the renewed peace between the wolves and his family, and more importantly, the arrival of their half-human daughter; but incredibly irritated by Jacob's imprinting on her.

When Bella wakes up from her transformation, Edward takes her out on her first hunt so she won't attack Renesmee. He is impressed by her ability to resist the smell of human blood, but still irritated by his inability to read her mind. They are also given a cottage renovated by Esme as a present. Edward and Bella are extremely annoyed by Jacob's imprinting on Renesmee, but they later accept that it was involuntary. By this time, Edward and Jacob appear to have become friends, who does them a "favor" by telling Charlie about the supernatural world but restrains from telling him about vampires, which allows the Cullens to stay in Forks for a while longer.

Three months later, Irina, of the Denali coven, reports Renesmee to the Volturi as an immortal child, whose creation is forbidden. The Volturi gather their entire guard against the Cullens. In the month it takes for them to arrive, the Cullens turn to all their allies (the La Push werewolves, the Denali Coven, and numerous other vampires) for assistance. When the Volturi finally arrive, the confrontation comes close to a fight. Bella's gift becomes apparent in the fact that she can protect her and others around her from the Volturi's mental attacks. This causes the Volturi to rethink their position. In the end, however, the Volturi are convinced that Renesmee is not a threat, and they leave. With the confrontation over, Edward, Bella and Renesmee are free to live their lives, though they suspect it may not be forever.

At the end of the story, while alone with Edward, Bella removes her shield, allowing him to read her mind for the first time and realizing how much she truly loves him, which brings them even closer. And from then on, their happily ever after begins.

**Physical appearance**

_"Time had not made me immune to the perfection of his face, and I was sure that I would never take any aspect of him for granted. My eyes traced over his pale white features: the hard square of his jaw, the softer curve of his full lips- twisted in a smile now, the straight line of his nose, the top of his forehead - partially obscured by the tangle of rain-darkened bronze hair..." _

―Bella Swan

Edward is noted to be extremely attractive. Bella has often described his appearance as similar to the mythical Greek god, Adonis. His facial features are described as perfect and angular - high cheekbones, a strong jaw line, a straight nose and full lips. His untidy hair retains the unusual bronze shade that he inherited from his biological mother, Elizabeth Masen. His eyes, once green, are now described as topaz or liquid gold. His appearance changes if he goes long without feeding: his eyes darken, becoming onyx black, and purple bruise-like shadows appear beneath his eyes. Edward stands at 6'2", and has a thin and lanky but muscular body, remaining frozen physically at 17 years old, though he is technically over a hundred.

He usually wears light colored clothes accompanied by a light beige leather jacket.

In the book, The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner, Bree describes Edward as the "redhead mind reader", as she never knew his name.

**Personality and Traits**

_"I'm nothing if not traditional." _

―Edward

Edward is usually described as brooding and stubborn, but also very kind and compassionate. Bella also describes him as charming, polite, and determined. He easily dazzles human females with his beauty, scent and body, and persuades them to do his bidding. He always puts Bella's safety, humanity and welfare before anything else, and goes to great lengths to protect her from what he sees as danger. Edward is also a bit of a romantic at heart. He often over analyzes situations and has a tendency to overreact, especially in situations where Bella's safety is potentially at risk - evident in his decision to disable her vehicle to prevent her from visiting the emotionally unstable Jacob Black.

He retains some of the traditional mindset and outdated speech from his human life in the early 20th century. The development of Edward Cullen's character was influenced by Gilbert Blythe, Fitzwilliam Darcy, and Edward Rochester – particularly the latter, who, like him, sees himself as a "monster". Edward puts his free time to great use. Since vampires do not sleep, he employs the night hours reading books and studying languages, science, business and music, becoming a virtuoso on the piano he owns in his house. As a human, he learned to play the piano and became a very well-playing pianist. This trait was carried on to his transformation, and as a result he has a liking to composing something that comes passionately. Edward enjoys listening to a wide range of music, including classical, jazz, progressive metal, alternative rock, punk rock, but he dislikes country. He prefers indie rock to mainstream, and appreciates rock and classical music equally. He surprises Bella in an early car ride by having Debussy in his CD player. Edward mentions in Twilight that he likes music from the fifties better than the sixties, and dislikes the seventies entirely and comments that the eighties were "just bearable". He never comments on the music from his own teen years, as well as the twenties swing music which came a few years after his turning.

Edward and his family all enjoy driving fast. He has a hobby of collecting cars. He owns a Volvo S60R, which becomes a C30 in the movie adaptation, and an Aston Martin Vanquish as a "special occasion" car. He also gave his sister Alice a yellow Porsche 911 Turbo as a gift in Eclipse. He bought a motorcycle to ride alongside Bella, but gave it to Jasper after realizing that this was something she did with Jacob. Esme described him as a gentleman. Although Edward appears convinced of his own soulless status, Bella noted that he must believe on some level that he possesses a soul as, when he saw her in Volterra while believing that she was dead, his automatic assumption was that he had gone to Heaven with her rather than that she was still alive.

Stephenie Meyer explains that Edward started out as a pessimistic character. He always thought of himself as an abomination of nature, not deserving happiness nor believing that his relationship with Bella would last, until he gave her a daughter and brought Bella more happiness than he could have ever imagined. To him, Bella's happiness was everything; furthermore, he was the one who gave her that. At the end of Breaking Dawn, he has become a much more positive person and fearlessly faces the Volturi.

**Powers and Abilities**

Edward is the fastest vampire in the Cullen family. He is a skilled fighter in the Cullen coven, though for his speed rather than being the strongest. As a vampire, he has sharp senses, superhuman strength, speed, endurance, healing factor, and agility. He describes himself as the most dangerous predator in the world whereas his appearance, scent and voice are enormously attractive to his prey, so much so that he occasionally sends Bella into a daze entirely by accident. Edward explains that vampires do not need to breathe, though they often do so out of habit and to retain their ability to smell. He cannot digest human food, and compares its attractiveness for him to the prospect of eating dirt for a regular person. He also compares his family's "vegetarian" diet to a human only eating tofu, as it gives them the same strength as human blood but never fully satisfies them.

**Telepathy**

**Main article: Telepathy **

_"I can read every mind in this room. Apart from yours." _

―Edward to Bella on his gift

Edward possesses the gift to read others' thoughts. His gift is different from Aro's, which is limited by his need to touch the target and can access every thought a person has ever had. Aro is intrigued by Edward's power because he can read people's thoughts from a distance and what is going through their mind at that moment, and wishes to make him part of the Volturi guard. However, Edward has no interest of belonging to any authority.

Edward's power seemingly comes from his dormant ability to read people as a human, which became a supernatural talent when he became a vampire. He can hear all "voices" in close proximity with him, but has learned to block out the ones he is uninterested in by focusing on one voice or something in particular. Edward mentions that his ability is like being in a room where everyone is talking at once. He can tune out the "voices" so that it's just a low buzzing in the background. The closer and more familiar he is to his target, the farther away he can reach when he wants to, but can only keep track of a person within a few miles. He mentions in Twilight that he can use it to dismiss people who feel attraction toward him and his family. He can also telepathically experience Alice's visions and keep track of a shape-shifter's telepathic link to his pack when he is within range. However, he cannot read Bella's thoughts as she is shielded, which is part of what made him curious about her when they first met.

**Relationships**

Edward Cullen is the husband of Bella Swan and the father of Renesmee Cullen, as well as the son of Edward and Elizabeth Masen. He is also the son-in-law of Charlie Swan and Renée Dwyer and the stepson-in-law of Phil Dwyer. He is the adoptive son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen and the adoptive brother of Emmett, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper.

Edward's relationship with his biological parents was very old-fashioned. He loved them, especially his mother. In New Moon, Carlisle mentions that it was Elizabeth who made up his mind to transform Edward into a vampire, in order to save his life.

**Bella Swan**

**Main article: Bella Swan and Edward Cullen **

_"I struggled to find the words to name the feelings that flooded through me, but I had no words strong enough to hold them. For a long moment, I drowned in them."  
"When I resurfaced, I was not the same man I had been."  
"My life was an unending, unchanging midnight. It must, by necessity, always be midnight for me. So how was it possible that the sun was rising now, in the middle of my midnight?" _

―Edward describing his newfound feelings for Bella Swan

Bella Swan is Edward's wife. Edward had a strong attraction to Bella's blood, making it extremely difficult for him to even be in her presence. The Volturi called Bella, in their own words, his la tua cantante or his "singer". For Edward, Bella is the center of his existence.

Early on in Twilight, Edward struggled to stay away from Bella in an attempt to protect her, but he eventually convinced himself that his lust for her scent was a budding love for her despite his apprehensions. For this reason Edward sees himself as selfish, knowing that he should stay away from Bella for her safety, but not being able to bring himself to do it. He also finds her interesting due to his inability to read her mind, and often surprises him with actions and thoughts that never quite go the way he expects. Even though he gets to know her better, he is constantly frustrated by his inability to read her thoughts. While Bella is human, he has to constantly keep himself in control to protect her, for even a simple touch he could kill her. He confesses to himself that by meeting Bella, he has found the human side that was long ago buried under.

When he thought she was dead in New Moon, he found himself devastated and broken, which later improved his ability to maintain absolute control of his lust for her blood. As much as he loved her, Edward was averse to changing Bella into a vampire, despite her strong desire to become one, because of his belief that vampires are soulless creatures. However, in New Moon he agrees to do so after they are married, and she eventually accepts his proposal in Eclipse. Bella and Edward marry in the beginning of Breaking Dawn, and Edward later changes her into a vampire with venom straight to the heart to keep her from dying from childbirth. By changing Bella into a vampire, Edward is able to touch her without worrying about hurting her.

At the end of Breaking Dawn, Edward and Bella are free to live their lives with their daughter, Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen. Bella learns to remove her "shield", allowing Edward to read her thoughts for the first time, bringing the two of them closer to each other.

**Renesmee Cullen**

_"She's like nothing else in the world." _

―Edward on Renesmee

Renesmee Cullen is Edward's half-human half-vampire hybrid daughter, whom he fathered with Bella.

When Edward first finds out that Bella is pregnant, he hates the baby for hurting Bella and wishes to abort it as soon as possible, but when it develops enough to have a mind for Edward to read, he hears that the baby already loves them both and does not intentionally want to hurt Bella. In that moment, his hatred for his child vanishes and is replaced with deep newfound love. He is the one who delivers Renesmee during Bella's life-threatening labor. After she was born, Edward thinks of her as one of the most beautiful creatures he has ever seen, second to Bella. Although he finds it annoying to nickname his daughter "Nessie", he begins to adjust to it after hearing it in everyone's thoughts. Edward puts his love for Renesmee on an equal level to his love for Bella.

Renesmee, showing the opposite version of his power, can allow people to read her thoughts by touching them, though Edward's telepathy allows him to hear her thoughts from a distance. He also seems content that Renesmee has inherited Bella's human eyes, which he comments as "beautiful".

Two months later, Irina mistakes Renesmee for an immortal child and reports to the Volturi of the crime. Edward and Bella stay with Renesmee while the others set out to locate their friends to help witness in their favor.

During their confrontation with the Volturi, Edward hears Renesmee's mind and realizes that Bella has decided to hand her to Jacob's care in order to help her escape. This forces Edward to share a sad moment with his daughter before a potential battle commenced. This doesn't happen, however, and the three are able to live peaceful lives once again. After learning from half-vampire Nahuel that Renesmee will reach full maturity at the age of seven, his initial worry of his daughter's growth disappears.

**Jacob Black**

"_Goodbye, Jacob... my brother. My son."_

―Edward to Jacob

Jacob Black is Edward's rival-turned-companion. In Twilight, they only interact at the end, though they are already unpleasant towards each other. After changing into a "werewolf", Jacob develops antagonistic feelings towards Edward because wolves and vampires are mortal enemies. This hatred was also due to the fact that they both developed romantic feelings for Bella. The only thing kept them from killing each other was the treaty that Carlisle made with Jacob's ancestor decades ago.

Jacob eventually declares his feelings for Bella, becoming Edward's rival for her love. Although Edward never liked Jacob, he doesn't feel true hatred towards him, even when he sees Bella kissing Jacob, which is also the moment she realizes she has feelings for him as well. When Bella tells Jacob that she had chosen Edward, Jacob's hatred for Edward reaches its peak while Edward regrets the pain that Jacob is in.

They find common ground in their mutual hatred toward Bella's unborn baby, as both wish to kill it to save her. However, after Edward develops love for the child, Jacob feels betrayed and hurt. Edward later asks for Jacob's permission to change Bella into a vampire to save her, which he agrees moments before she went into life-threatening labor.

After Jacob unintentionally imprints on his newborn daughter, Renesmee, his hatred for Edward disappears, but Edward develops hatred and irritation for this incident. He eventually learns to accept that Jacob is made for his daughter.

When the stand against the Volturi looks like it is going to turn into a fight, Edward says goodbye to Jacob, referring to him as his "son". The situation, however, doesn't turn violent, and by the end of book there is no longer any hostility between Edward and Jacob.

**Carlisle Cullen**

_"I knew that he would forgive me for this horrible act that I would do. Because he loved me. Because he thought I was better than I was. And he would still love me, even as I now proved him wrong." _

―Edward on Carlisle Cullen

Carlisle Cullen is Edward's adoptive father and creator. He changed Edward into a vampire in 1918 during the second wave of the Spanish influenza, after the passing of his both parents. Edward was initially resentful of Carlisle for turning him into a monster, and used his compassion against him. After Esme joined their family, he left on his own and fed on humans, but a few years later, he developed guilt over his murders and returned to Carlisle and Esme.

Since then, Edward has learned to praise his father for his discipline and compassion for human and vampire beings, which allows him to sustain on animal blood rather than human. He always does his best to live up to Carlisle's expectations, even though he knows that he wouldn't be blamed for making a mistake.

Edward considers Carlisle the best father anyone could ever have because of his kindness and generosity. He has also given Edward the love that he never received from his real father, who was physically and emotionally distant compared to Carlisle.

In New Moon, while Edward thought Bella was dead and went to the Volturi to get himself killed, he considered multiple options to provoke them, including killing in public. But in the end, he decides to show himself to the humans during sunlight. Part of his decision comes from Carlisle's discipline.

**Esme Cullen**

_"If Carlisle was the soul of our family, then Esme was the heart." _

―Edward on Esme Cullen

Esme Cullen is Edward's adoptive mother. Initially, they faked themselves as siblings. But after Esme and Carlisle fell in love, she became his mother. Since Edward's natural mother passed, Esme became his substitute. Edward loves her from the bottom of his cold heart, and hates to cause her pain, for instance, when he leaves for Alaska to avoid Bella's compulsive scent. He finds hurting her inexcusable, because she is always generous, tender and soft.

Esme admits to Bella that Edward means more to her than the rest of her "children", because he was her first son since she became a vampire, and is very thankful that he has found love in Bella. She is also very supportive of their relationship. She especially enjoys hearing Edward play the piano.

In the movie adaptation of Twilight, he introduces Esme to Bella as his mother "for all intents and purposes".

**Alice Cullen**

_"How can someone so tiny be so annoying?" _

―Edward on Alice Cullen

Alice Cullen is Edward's youngest adoptive sister, of whom Edward is very fond, because she is fun to be around and is most understanding. Of all siblings, Edward is closest to her. He likes her as a sister because she adapted to him quite well. She also helped him with his sadness over not having a mate. Edward always said to Bella that he likes Alice the most because she helped him get over things and was really a lot of fun to be around. Another reason to why they are so close is because he can understand her burdens of constantly having visions of the future.

They sometimes share secretive, one-way conversations to keep others out, although Emmett would notice now and then and get frustrated.

After Alice and Bella stopped his suicide attempt, he promises to give Alice a Yellow Porsche, which he does in Eclipse.

Another reason they are closer is because Edward's telepathy allows him to experience Alice's visions every now and then. When Alice left with Jasper in Breaking Dawn, he is pained by her decision but decides to respect her choice. But they return one month later, with witnesses to help them testify against the Volturi.

**Rosalie Hale**

_"Rosalie was thinking, as usual, about herself. She'd caught sight of her profile in the reflection of someone's glasses, and she was mulling over her own perfection. Rosalie's mind was a shallow pool with few surprises." _

―Edward's thought on Rosalie's mind

Rosalie Hale is Edward's first adoptive sister. She was changed into a vampire by Carlisle Cullen after he found her near death in the street. She has blonde hair and is described as the most beautiful woman in the world. Carlisle had originally hoped that she would be a romantic companion for Edward. However, their feelings for each other remained those of loyal siblings, and Rosalie eventually fell in love with Emmett Cullen instead. Rosalie maintains a deep irritation by the fact that Edward never showed any romantic interest in her, but she remains loyal to him as a sister.

Edward mainly dislikes her self-absorbed and shallow mind, which was what repelled him from her from the beginning. Of all four siblings he shares a connection with, his relationship to Rosalie is never on the best of terms.

Their relationship strains at times in Breaking Dawn, when Rosalie guards Bella and unborn Renesmee from the rest of their family, including Edward, who wishes to abort the baby as soon as possible, but it returns to normal once Edward learns to accept Renesmee, if not closer.

**Emmett Cullen**

_"No one had a better brother than mine." _

―Edward on Emmett

Emmett Cullen is Edward's adoptive brother, who was physically 3 years older than him when he transformed. Emmett joined their family in 1935 after Rosalie saved him from a bear and Carlisle changed him to save his life. Over time, they have grown into a close relationship as brothers, though Edward finds him annoying at times due to his dark humor. Edward enjoys wrestling and practicing martial arts with his brother as well as going on hunting trips together on a regular basis, along with Jasper, who joined their family in 1950. He doesn't find himself intrusive to Emmett's mind, because he always expresses his thoughts and desires.

When Edward first thirsted for Bella's blood, Emmett considered telling him to simply kill her and get it over with, but he dismissed it. After he started showing his feelings for Bella, Emmett constantly mocked him for having become crazy with obsession.

The three brothers are quite capable in martial arts; Emmett is known as the physically strongest member, the third fastest (after Edward and Jasper) and the third best fighter (after Jasper and Edward). Edward is only able to beat his brother due to his ability to read minds, which allows him to read his opponent's thoughts and parry Emmett's attacks. Emmett has remarked that if he weren't telepathic, he would definitely be able to beat him.

Edward has described Emmett in the Midnight Sun draft as the best brother in the world, and owes Rosalie for saving him in the first place.

**Jasper Hale**

Jasper Hale is Edward's second adoptive brother.

He and Alice joined their family in 1950. He has always thought of himself as the weakest link due to his old background and is often comforted by Edward on this fact. They enjoy playing wrestling with each other, and hunting together on a regular basis, along with Emmett. When the Cullens and Edward left in New Moon, Jasper felt saddened from reading the emotions coming off Edward and how lonely and heartbroken he was without Bella.

The three brothers are quite capable in martial arts. Jasper is known as the truly strongest fighter among them and he shows off his skills in Eclipse, but is only the second fastest (after Edward) and the second strongest (after Emmett), but he lost the "fight" against Alice. Edward is only an equally strong opponent to Jasper, due to his ability to read his mind to anticipate his moves. If he did not have telepathy to his aid, Jasper would have easily beaten him.

Since Jasper is not used to their lifestyle, he often has a hard time being around humans, and Edward and Alice are always by his side to help him maintain control, by reading his mind and predicting his moves. Jasper finds this annoying, which is why he enjoyed seeing Edward get the same treatment when he first met Bella.

**Tanya**

_"I think you will go back. No matter what it is... or who it is... that is haunting you. You'll face it head on. You're the type." _

―Tanya to Edward

Tanya is a strawberry-blonde vampire who lives in Denali, Alaska with her family, the only other known group of vampires who, like the Cullens, have chosen not to feed on the blood of human beings.

Tanya's family think of themselves as cousins to the Cullens, due to their diet. She expressed an interest in Edward when they first met, but he turned her down politely. In Twilight, Edward goes to Alaska to escape the urge of killing Bella. Tanya helps Edward get through his problems and convince him to go back to Forks and face his obstacles. Edward later tells Bella that Tanya poses no threat to their relationship, teasing Bella that he has always preferred brunettes.

When she finds out that Edward is marrying Bella, she seems slightly disappointed, but accepts his choice. She also continues to think of him as part of her family, with her affections seemingly faded. This is what prompts her to willingly testify for his family and protect his daughter, Renesmee.

**Seth Clearwater**

_"Man, you can cook." _

―Seth Clearwater to Edward

Seth Clearwater is one of the youngest wolves of the Quileute wolf packs.

Originally, there was no interaction between Edward and Seth. When the wolves and the Cullens agreed to join together to fight Victoria's army, Seth and Edward ended up fighting side-by-side against Victoria and Riley. After defeating them, there was clearly no hostility between Edward and Seth, despite the fact that wolves and vampires were natural born enemies. They find it easier to cope with one another because of their will to protect humans, unlike most vampires.

By Breaking Dawn, Seth and Edward have become close friends. This friendship is part of the reason Seth joins Jacob's pack in his revolt against Sam's authority as Alpha when Sam decides to launch an unprovoked attack on the Cullens. Seth also stands with Edward and his family when the Volturi arrive to destroy them.

**Charlie Swan**

_"His thoughts were partially concealed, not absent. I could only make out the tenor, the tone of them..." _

―Edward's realization of Bella and Charlie's similar mental defense.

Charlie Swan is Edward's father-in-law. Even though Charlie liked the Cullens, he became a little defensive when Edward started dating his daughter, Bella. His dislike grew into hatred when Edward and his family left Forks, inducing in Bella in an emotional depression that lasted for half a year. Though his return made her normal again, Charlie's dislike of him continued, but he came to respect his daughter's choice, even walking her down the aisle to marry Edward.

They grew closer to each other after he was introduced to the supernatural world, now being able to see Edward, Bella, and Renesmee more often. Near the end of Breaking Dawn, he receives a sonar system as Christmas present from Edward, which he gladly accepts.

**Renée Dwyer**

_"The way he watches you. It's like he's willing to leap in front of you and take a bullet or something... You're different with him. He moves, you move. Like magnets." _

―Renée to Bella about Edward's attachment to her.

Renée Dwyer is Edward's mother-in-law. Unlike Charlie, she has accepted him ever since she first met him at the hospital in Phoenix where Bella was institutionalized after a near-death attack from James. Renee has accepted the fact that he and Bella will be a package, and wholeheartedly supports their teen marriage and attends their wedding.

Edward finds her thoughts very childish, but notes that she has a clear view about the world.

**Angela Weber**

Angela Weber is Edward's schoolmate when he was living in Forks. They had literature and biology classes together while attending Forks High School.

Edward takes a special liking of Angela for her naturally good heart and kindness toward Bella, and considers her a friend worth having. Even before Bella's arrival, he had always noticed her unusual kindness.

To repay her, he secretly schemes her love interest, Ben Cheney, into finding the courage to ask her out.

**Etymology**

Stephenie Meyer said that she wanted a name that was romantic, and used Charlotte Brontë's Mr. Rochester and Jane Austen's Mr. Ferrars as Edward's namesakes.

**Film portrayal**

Edward is portrayed by British actor Robert Pattinson throughout the franchise.

Stephenie Meyer claimed on her website that "The only actor I've ever seen who I think could come close to pulling off Edward Cullen is Henry Cavill." She also felt that any actor who portrayed him must be younger than 21. However, she also noted that neither she nor the fans could choose the actor. In the end, Rob was cast as Edward Cullen in the film adaptation of Twilight. He reprised his role in all sequels. Since his character was American, Pattinson had to imitate an American accent for the films.

Colton Haynes was also considered the role.

* * *

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

**Name: **Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

**Date of Birth: **June 20, 1901

**Date of Transformation: **1918, at age 17

**Source of Transformation: **Carlisle Cullen

**Place of Origin: **Chicago, Illinois

**Hair Color: **Bronze

**Eye Color: **Green (human); gold/black (vampire)

**Height: **6'2"

**Physical Description: **Edward is thin and lanky but muscular. He has untidy bronze hair and boyish looks.

**Special Abilities: **He can read the thoughts of anyone in close proximity to him, with the exception of Bella Cullen.

**Education/Occupation: **He has two medical degrees but has never worked as a doctor. His other graduate degrees are in literature, mathematics, law, mechanical engineering, several languages, art history, and international business. Edward owns his family's house in Chicago, and about every fifty years or so, he "inherits" his family fortune from himself.

**Hobbies: **He loves music – he plays a variety of instruments, sings, and has an extensive vinyl and CD collection. He also enjoys collecting cars.

**Vehicles: **A silver Volvo S60R and a silver Aston Martin V12 Vanquish.

**Family/Coven Relationships: **He is married to Bella Cullen and has a daughter, Renesmee Cullen. He is the natural son of Edward and Elizabeth Masen, and the "adopted" son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. He thinks of himself as a brother to Alice and Emmett Cullen, as well as Rosalie and Jasper Hale.

**Personal History:**

Edward was born to Edward and Elizabeth Masen on June 20, 1901. He was their only child. His father, a successful lawyer, provided Edward with many advantages, including music lessons and the opportunity to attend private school; however, although his father provided for Edward in material ways, he was emotionally distant and often away from home on business. This absence was made up for by Edward's close relationship with his mother; he was the center of her life.

Edward excelled at his studies and became as accomplished pianist. As he grew older, Edward became enamored of the life of a soldier. World War I raged during most of his adolescence, and Edward dreamed of the day he could join the battle. His mother's greatest fear was that she would lose Edward in the war. Every night she prayed that it would end before her only son turned eighteen and was old enough to enlist.

Nine months before his eighteenth birthday, the Spanish influenza hit Chicago, infecting all of Edward's family. Gravely ill, they were treated in the hospital here Dr. Carlisle Cullen worked. Edward's father quickly succumbed to the disease. On her deathbed and fearing fir her son's life, Elizabeth Masen begged Dr. Cullen to do what was necessary to save her son. Somehow she seemed to know Dr. Cullen had a supernatural means to save Edward.

Moved by Elizabeth Masen's plea and having already thoroughly considering the idea of creating a companion, Carlisle took Edward from the hospital late that night, carrying the unconscious boy to his home. There Edward became the first human Carlisle changed into a vampire.

Edward firmed a deep bond with Carlisle, who became a father to him, gaining Edward's trust and love the way his natural father never had. It was Carlisle who first realized that Edward possessed mind-reading abilities; he noticed Edward answering questions that Carlisle had not asked aloud. Edward had always had a knack for reading people; after his transformation, this ability blossomed into a true psychic talent.

Edward's new family gained a member when Carlisle transformed Esme to save her life after her suicide attempt. Edward was still young enough to appreciate a mother's care, and Esme gave it to him. Edward grew to love his new "father" and "mother." But as much as he respected Carlisle's ideals and valued Esme's gentleness and tenderness, he couldn't help questioning what it meant to be a vampire.

After almost a decade of living with Carlisle, Edward decided to leave his new parents and experience an alternate style of vampire life. He began drinking human blood instead of animal blood. Rather than become a true villain in his own estimation, he became a vigilante. Edward used his mind-reading abilities to target serious criminals as his victims – murderers, rapists, abusers, pedophiles, and the like. For his first victim, he tracked down Charles Evenson, Esme's abusive ex-husband. In the end, though, he couldn't accept taking so many human lives, no matter the justification, and in 1931 he returned home to Carlisle and Esme and their way of life.

Edward knew from hearing their thoughts that Carlisle and Esme were sometimes concerned that he had no romantic love in his life. When Carlisle transformed Rosalie Hale and brought her into the family in 1933, Edward knew that Carlisle and Esme hoped she and Edward would become a couple. But as stunningly beautiful as Rosalie was physically, Edward was not attracted to her somewhat shallow and self-absorbed mind. The feeling was mutual. Edward and Rosalie always treated each other as brother and sister, and were not always on the best of terms.

When the Cullen family lived in Alaska, Edward had another opportunity to find romance, this time with Tanya, the leader of the Denali coven, a group that also practiced a "vegetarian" lifestyle. Though Tanya was interested in Edward, he did not return that interest. It wasn't until the Cullen family returned to Forks in 2003 that anyone captured Edward's attention. There Edward met a human girl named Bella Swan. Bella was markedly different from any other person he'd ever met in two impossible-to-overlook way: First, her blood "sang" for him the way no other human's had; second, her mind was the first he'd encountered that was entirely closed to his mind-reading abilities.

**Famous Quotes:**

-_"On the contrary, I find you very difficult to read." _Twilight, Chapter 2

-_"No blood, no foul." _Twilight, Chapter 3

-_"What if I'm not a superhero? What if I'm the bad guy?" _Twilight, Chapter 5

-_"Honestly – I've seen corpses with better color. I was concerned that I might have to avenge your murder."_ Twilight, Chapter 5

-_"I've decided that as long as I was going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly." _Twilight, Chapter 5

-_"Your number was up the first time I met you." _Twilight, Chapter 8

-_"You aren't concerned about my diet?" _Twilight, Chapter 9

-_"Hadn't you noticed? I'm breaking _all_ the rules now." _Twilight, Chapter 10

-_"_Be safe_."_ Twilight, Chapter 12

-_"Yes, you are _exactly_ my brand of heroin." _Twilight, Chapter 13

-_"I may not be a human, but I am a man." _Twilight, Chapter 14

-_"It will be as if I'd never existed."_ New Moon, Chapter 3

-_"Amazing. Carlisle was right." _New Moon, Chapter 20

-_"Marry me first." _New Moon, Chapter 24

-_"__Well__, I'm nearly a hundred and ten. It's time I settled down."_New Moon, Chapter 24

-_"I was all braced for the wrath that was going to put grizzlies to shame, and this is what I get? I should infuriate you more often." _Eclipse, Chapter 8

-_"I was _that boy_, who would have – as soon as I discovered that you were what I was looking for – gotten down on one knee and endeavored to secure your hand. I would have wanted you for eternity, even when the word didn't have quite the same connotations."_ Eclipse, Chapter 12

-_"The way you regard me is ludicrous." _Eclipse, Chapter 19

-_"Would you _please_ stop trying to take your clothes off_?" Eclipse, Chapter 20

-_"I lived through an entire twenty-four hours thinking that you were dead, Bella. That changed the way I look at a lot of things." _Eclipse, Chapter 21

-_"But if I had been able to take your place last night, it would not have made the top ten of the _best_ nights of my life. Dream about that." _Eclipse, Chapter 23

-_"I just beheaded and dismembered a sentient creature not twenty yards from you. That doesn't _bother_ you?" _Eclipse, Chapter 25

-_"I love you. I want you. Right now." _Eclipse, Chapter 27'

-_"You're awfully small to be so hugely irritating." _Breaking Dawn, Chapter 4

-_"I'm not ready for you to kill me yet, Jacob Black. You'll have to have a little patience." _Breaking Dawn, Chapter 9

-_"I am truly sorry for this __pain__ this causes you, Jacob. Though you hate me, I must admit that I don't feel the same about you. I think of you as a…a brother in many ways. A comrade in arms, at the very least. I regret your suffering more than you realize. But Bella is going to survive and I know that's what really matters to you."_Breaking Dawn, Chapter 17

-_"Now it's your turn not to break _me_." _Breaking Dawn, Chapter 20

-_"It goes against the grain, letting you wrestle with lions. I was having an anxiety attack the whole time." _Breaking Dawn, Chapter 21

-_"Maybe I'm hoping she'll get irritated and rip your head off." _Breaking dawn, Chapter 22

-_"I am her father. Not her creator – her biological father." _Breaking dawn, Chapter 30

-_"Don't be sad for him. He's happy now. Today, he's finally begun to forgive himself." _Breaking Dawn, Chapter 39


	36. Chapter 36: Emmett Cullen

**Full Name:** Emmett McCarty Cullen (PC1)

**Status: **Vampire

**Date of Birth:** 1915 (TL)

**Date of change to vampire:** 1935 – two years after Rosalie – he was 20 (PC1) (TL)

**Originally from:** Gatlinburg, Tennessee (PC1) (OIL)

**Hair**** color:** Dark (TW1)

**Eye color:** Blue (as a human) Vampire gold/black

**Height:** 6'5" (PC1)

**Physical description:** Big, muscular, like a weight lifter, curly hair, dimples (TW1)

**Special talents:** Strength

**Occupation:** Currently enrolled at Forks High School. He has attended college many times but has never finished any one particular degree, opting to change from subject to subject as things interest him. (OIL)

**Family members:** Married to Rosalie (PC1)

**Source of change:** Carlisle Cullen (TW14)

**Hobbies:** Competition of any form

**Car:** Jeep Wrangler – red (TW17)

**Personal history:** Emmett had a wild adolescence in Gatlinburg and never worried about the consequences of his actions. He was an excellent hunter and woodsman, but loved to drink and was a known womanizer. (OIL) In 1935, (TL) Emmett was out hunting in the mountains of Tennessee when he was attacked by a bear. He very nearly died, but Rosalie found him and brought him to Carlisle to be saved. Emmett describes the event as being saved by an angel who brought him to God. Once the pain of the change had passed, Rosalie and Carlisle explained the situation to him, and to their surprise, the whole vampire issue didn't disturb him. In his own words: "But if Carlisle and Rosalie, my angel, were vampires, how bad could it be?" He had trouble with the rules at first and has tasted human blood on several occasions. (SMW)

He is married to Rosalie, and has married her several times for show. Emmett will do anything to make Rosalie happy, and since Rosalie likes attention and is all about show, she gets a wedding every so many years. Often time, he and Rosalie live away from the others as a newlywed couple. (PC1)

Although he never returned to explain to his human family what had happened to him, he did worry about them and how they would get on without their hard working son to help provide for their needs. He borrowed a small fortune from Edward and left the money on his human family's porch, and then never looked back. (OIL)

After Edward decided to start a relationship with Bella, Emmet tried to bridge the gap between Rosalie and Bella. He helped kill James when Bella was attacked (TW22), and he did his part to teach the werewolves how to battle the newborn army Victoria created. (EC18)

Emmett is mostly known for his humor and teasing attitude. He made bets on how many people Bella would kill as a vampire (EC15), teased both her and Edward about their intimate life after she was turned (BD25), and even conceded to losing an arm wrestling match with the newborn Bella. (BD26)

**Portrayed in the films by**: Kellan Lutz

* * *

_"C'mon Edward. Just turn it off for one minute and fight fair." _

―Emmett to Edward Cullen, on Edward's ability to read minds.

Emmett Cullen (born Emmett McCarty in 1915 in Gatlinburg, Tennessee) is a member of the Olympic coven. He is the husband of Rosalie Hale, the adoptive son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, the adoptive brother of Alice, Edward Cullen and Jasper Hale as well as adoptive brother-in-law of Bella Cullen and the adoptive uncle of Renesmee Cullen.

After being mauled by a black bear in 1935, Emmett was rescued by Rosalie, and given a second chance at life after being turned into a vampire by Carlisle at Rosalie's request. Rosalie and Emmett were rarely separated after this, having fallen passionately in love. The pair were integral members of the Cullen family and participated eagerly in removing the numerous impediments it faced. Like all Cullens, Emmett is a vegetarian vampire, and has gold eyes instead of red like vampires who drink human blood. Even considering the unstoppable physical strength of vampires, Emmett is physically the strongest in the family.

**Biography**

**Early life**

Emmett McCarty was born in 1915 and grew up in the small town of Gatlinburg, Tennessee, as part of a large Scotch-Irish family. He had what his parents considered a wild adolescence, never one to worry about consequences and preferring to gamble, drink, and womanize. However, he was a loving child of his family who always kept them supplied with game. He worked on the railroad with his older brothers in Gatlinburg, while his younger 14 year old sister would help their mother with housework.

Emmett was changed into a vampire by Carlisle Cullen in 1935, two years after Rosalie Hale had been changed. When Rosalie came across him, Emmett was being mauled by a black bear in the mountains of Tennessee. He had nearly died from the attack, but Rosalie saved him and carried him over a hundred miles back to Carlisle. Rosalie was noted as saying that it took nearly all her strength not to kill him. She also said that she brought him to Carlisle so that he, with his stronger endurance to human blood, could save Emmett, being afraid that she would kill him instead. Emmett describes this experience as "being saved by an angel who brought him to God". Many years later, Rosalie confessed to Bella that she saved Emmett from dying because of his innocent look, dimples, and curly hair that reminded her of her best friend Vera's child, Henry, and that ever since the day she saw the baby she always wanted a child of her own just like him. While going through the change, Carlisle attempted to inject painkillers into his system to numb the pain, but the venom burned it out before it could spread.

After his painful transformation, Rosalie and Carlisle explained to Emmett that he was a vampire. This did not upset him, however, like Rosalie and Carlisle had thought it would. He put in his own words, "Hell's not so bad if you get to keep an angel with you."

As he still cared for his natural family and knew that he could no longer go back, he had Edward prepare a bag of fortune in the hope of easing their pain over losing a hardworking son and personally left it on the porch. He hadn't looked back since then. He did, however, initially have trouble adjusting to the Cullens' rule of only feeding on animals, and has tasted human blood on several occasions. The Cullens were forced to move around for this reason. He had even run into two strangers whose blood appealed to him like Bella's to Edward, causing him to lose control instantly. In 1937, while living in Forks, Emmett's family came across a pack of shape-shifters and made a treaty for a peaceful resolve; from then on, Emmett and his entire family were forbidden to ever bite humans.

Emmett married Rosalie before Alice and Jasper joined their family - and had done so repeatedly over the decades due to Rosalie's love of being the center of attention, and Emmett would give her anything to make her happy.

Emmett has attended several high schools and colleges, but never earned any particular degree, preferring instead to move quickly from one subject that interests him to the next.

**Twilight**

Two years prior to the beginning of Twilight, he moves to Forks with his family from Alaska, where he attends Forks high school with Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward.

He first meets new girl, Bella Swan, on her first day at school during the spring semester.

Knowing that Edward is feeling intensely tempted by her blood, Emmett jokingly encourages him to give in to it and get his problems over with, but Edward talks against him. Among the Cullens, he is one of the least worried when Edward started dating Bella.

When Edward takes Bella to meet his family, Emmett is absent because Rosalie is upset by the idea and he tries to comfort her. While playing baseball together, Bella (with Edward and his family's protective reaction) catches dangerous interest from the tracker James, who wishes to kill her for sport. Emmett willingly helps Edward and the rest of his family lead the vampire away to protect her, while hoping to fight the tracker himself.

He also assists Jasper in ripping James apart and burning the pieces as soon as they find him at Bella's old ballet studio in Phoenix. Afterwards, he returns to Forks and attends the school prom with Rosalie as his date.

In the movie adaptation, he helps Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle prepare dinner for Bella when Edward takes her to meet his family. Emmett holds up a knife while waving at her.

**Midnight Sun**

In Midnight Sun, Emmett is curious with the fact that his brother Edward cannot read Bella's mind. After Edward's rescue exposes his nature to Bella, Emmett is worried by her potential threats until she proves trustworthy. Thus, he initially isn't very happy about Edward's fondness of Bella, but comes to accept it overtime. He finds amusement in his brother's newfound fascination of a human girl, but also very annoying due to his relentless mood swings.

He assists Edward in prompting Ben Cheney to ask Angela Weber out on a date with a parade.

**New Moon**

_"... He is in many ways just like the big brother I'd always wanted... only much, much more terrifying." _

―Bella on Emmett

Prior to New Moon, he went on a vacation to Africa with Rosalie.[1] He is present during Bella's 18th birthday party and gives Bella a new radio for her truck without her permission. When Bella gets a paper cut while unwrapping a present, Jasper loses control and attempts to attack her, Emmett holds him down. Even though Bella gets a bigger cut by Edward's attempt to defend her, Emmett manages to remain stable. After Edward decides to leave Forks with his family, Emmett moves up north with them, where he once again renews his marriage with Rosalie.

When Bella, Alice, and Edward return to Forks after Bella and Alice's successful mission to prevent Edward from committing suicide in Italy, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle pick them up at the airport and officially move back to Forks. The next day, Bella gathers the Cullens to vote whether to let her become a vampire and join their family. Emmett votes "hell, yeah" in her favor. He also shows interest in fighting the Volturi, but is willing to find another way instead of risking Bella's life.

**Eclipse**

_"Trying to walk and chew gum at the same time again, Bella?" _

―Emmett teasing Bella's hand injury.

Emmett almost crosses the line in Eclipse when chasing Victoria to the border line to La Push, where they meet the werewolves. Emmett attempts to attack her, but she dodges away, prompting him to fall on Paul, and a fight almost erupts, especially with Rosalie's influence. However, Carlisle and Jasper manage to calm things down before it gets out of hand.

The next week, Emmett, Jasper and Edward go on a weekend hiking, and Bella stays at the Cullens for a "slumber party". When they return, Edward catches the scent of an unknown vampire in her house and sends Jacob, Jasper and Emmett searching for the mysterious intruder. He also teases Bella after finding out that she broke her hand punching Jacob in the face.

When they find out that Victoria has created an army of newborn vampires, Emmett goes under training with his family and the wolves of the Quileute tribe in preparation for a battle against them while Edward and Seth protect Bella. Because Emmett is physically the strongest vampire, he poses as a newborn example during training.

During the confrontation, he goes into war with everyone and wins without a scratch, just like every member of his team, excluding Jacob Black who gets seriously wounded when he saves Leah Clearwater from a newborn.

**The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner**

_"There was one huge vampire with brown hair that was almost black, but he was too big, and as I focused I watched him tear Kevin's head off and pitch it into the fire before leaping on someone else's back." _

―Bree on seeing Emmett for the first time.

Emmett appears at the end of The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner when a newborn named Bree Tanner runs into the battlefield and witnesses him tear apart her fellow vampire named Kevin, and secretly entertains herself with the thought of Emmett killing the brawny vampire Raoul, whom she truly loathed for his stupidity. Since she doesn't know his name, she mostly refers to him as the big dark-haired vampire.

During the Volturi's interrogation, he remains in the background, and later, witnesses Felix execute Bree, the only newborn who surrendered, under Jane's orders.

**Breaking Dawn**

_"We'll fight." _

―Emmett's suggestion against the Volturi.

Emmett is present in Breaking Dawn at Bella and Edward's wedding and the night before when he takes Edward and Jasper out on a "bachelor party", threatening to break down her house if he didn't come.

In the movie, during the wedding reception, Emmett holds a brief speech as to propose a toast to Bella - his new sister-in-law. He also embarrasses her by saying that he hopes she's had enough sleep in the past, because she won't be getting any more of it.

While Bella is pregnant, Rosalie volunteers to be her guardian from the rest of the family, and Emmett sides with them. He is rather frustrated by his inability to fight the Uley pack, who intend to sacrifice Bella to prevent the baby from being born. In the movie, he is in constant torment by his thirst and his inability to quench it due to the threat of the Uley pack that keeps him and his family indoors. He eventually escapes the wolves whilst protecting Esme and Carlisle, and manages to hunt for a while before rushing back home to stop the wolves from attacking his family.

After Bella gave birth to his niece, Renesmee, and became a vampire, he frequently mocks her and Edward's sex life. His mocking ends when Bella challenges him in an arm-wrestling match and wins, being much stronger than him due to her newborn state, much to his irritation. By winning the bet, he is silenced as the prize. He constantly demands rematches after every loss.

Three months later, on an ill-fated day, Irina travels to Forks to make peace with the Cullens, only to mistake Renesmee for an immortal child: a human child that has been turned into a vampire. She quickly runs off, and eventually reports her misinterpretation to the Volturi. Once Alice gets a vision of their coming to end their family, Emmett comes up with the plan to prove to gather a number of witnesses in their favor, to which they agree. He and Rosalie are then assigned to find nomadic vampires and send them to Forks while Carlisle and Esme look for vampire covens.

When he returned home, he is assigned with teaching Bella how to fight after Edward refused to do it himself. However, he also uses the lessons as a way to get back at Bella for winning all the arm-wrestling matches. When the trial with the Volturi looks about to turn into a fight, he shares a passionate kiss with Rosalie. The situation ends in peace, however, and they are able to return to their normal lives.

In the movie, Alice shows Aro a vision of battle taking place in the confrontation; in it, Emmett pins Alec to the ground and succcessfully severs his head from his body, killing him. But the battle doesn't happen, and Emmett shares a kiss with Rosalie for their survival.

**Physical appearance**

_"Of the three boys, one was big-muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark curly hair." _

―Bella upon seeing Emmett for the first time.

Emmett is described as being very tall, very burly, and to the students at Forks high school and some vampires, very intimidating. Jessica Stanley refers to him as "the big dark-haired guy" in the first Twilight movie.

Standing at 6'5", he is the tallest of the Cullens, towering over Alice by nearly two feet. His strength gives him a rather filled out form, but he is not regarded as being overweight, just muscular. His height helps spread out his weight. He is described as very handsome with dimples and slightly curly, dark brown hair that almost looks black, giving him a childish look not often seen in a grown man.

He is physically the strongest of the Cullens. Like the rest of his family, he has pale skin and golden eyes that darken to black as he becomes thirsty. Blue was his original eye color.

**Personality and Traits**

Emmett is a naturally cheerful and childish character. He loves to laugh and make jokes, and would try to lighten up tense situations with his sense of humor. In Midnight Sun, Edward angrily says: Trust Emmett to find the humor in the destruction of my life. Unlike some of his family members, he never hesitates to speak his mind, which makes Edward very comfortable to be around him. He appears to be thoughtless, impatient, reckless, makes rash decisions and allow his instincts to take over, but also optimistic and never worries about things beyond his control.

He also has a competitive nature. When Bella was being hunted by James in Twilight, Emmett is upset that he wouldn't be going with her, until she points out that he would have a better chance to fight James if he went with Edward. He also displayed no hesitation at the possibility of killing James to ensure Bella's safety after Edward revealed that James would probably hunt her relentlessly, even stating that it was "an option". Despite his tendency to fight, he would sometimes willingly miss out on such an opportunity to protect those he loves, as proven when he expressed a desire to "pick a fight" with Demetri, but willingly agreed to allow Bella become a vampire, which would prevent a fighting opportunity. The second time he proves this is when he devises a plan to gather witnesses to prove to the Volturi that his niece is not an immortal child, but also expresses a desire to fight. This also proves that he can be smarter than he usually seems.

Emmett is one of the youngest vampires in the Cullen family, which is why the scent of human blood is sometimes harder for him to resist. He does very well when things get out of hand and could resist Bella's blood when she was human. In Midnight Sun, a part of Emmett's newborn life was mentioned. As he and Edward are having lunch, he remembered somebody who appealed to him the way Bella does to his brother, though because at the time he was young and crazed, he ended up killing the girl with the sweet scent. He eventually grew out of the guilt, saying that "eternity is a long time to wallow in guilt". Despite being the most intimidating Cullen, Emmett is actually very loving and caring to his wife Rosalie Hale and the rest of his family.

During free time, he likes to play competitive sports and games, especially anything that involves a physical challenge. His favorite animal prey are bears, and would often wrestle with one before killing it.

In Midnight Sun, it is revealed that he also enjoys playing chess with complicated rules, but prefers to play with Jasper and Rosalie rather than Edward and Alice, because of their gifts to anticipate his moves. Emmett drives a red Jeep Wrangler modified for off-roading.

**Powers and Abilities**

_"... Emmett relies on his strength. He's very straightforward about the attack." _

―Jasper on Emmett.

Emmett has no supernatural talents, but his physical strength as a human was magnified when he became a vampire, which makes him much stronger than the regular vampire. In combat, he relies on strength and would fight so fiercely that others view him as a very intimidating opponent. He is known as the physically strongest vampire in the Cullen family, but not the best fighter.

He hints that, if Edward was unable to read minds, he would be able to defeat him in combat. Edward admits, when Bella wants to be trained to fight, that Emmett knows just as much about combat as he does, and Edward is on par with the powerful and experienced Jasper. In Breaking Dawn, Bella, with her newborn strength, beats huge, strong Emmett in an arm-wrestling match. Emmett has always had a fondness for hunting bears, and enjoys the satisfaction of getting revenge for what one did to him.

**Relationships**

Emmett is the husband of Rosalie Hale and the adoptive son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, as well as the adoptive uncle of Renesmee Cullen, Edward and Bella's daughter. He is the adoptive brother of Alice and Edward Cullen, as well as Jasper Hale and the adoptive brother-in-law of Bella Swan. As a human, he was the youngest of his brothers.

**Rosalie Hale**

**Main article: Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale **

_"I figured I'd died, but I tried to open my eyes anyway. And then I saw her and I knew I was dead. I didn't even mind the pain. I fought to keep my eyes open - I didn't want to miss one second of the angel's face." _

―Emmett, on seeing Rosalie for the first time.

Rosalie Hale is Emmett's wife. Emmett fell in love with Rosalie when she found him while he was being mauled to death by a bear. Rosalie purposefully saved Emmett and carried him, running many miles, back to Carlisle because of his innocent looking face, his dark curls, and his dimples. He reminded her of her former best friend Vera's child, Henry. He thought she was 'his angel' and had her by his side for support during his transition, which he was grateful to. It was because of her that he was so accepting of his new life as a vampire. In the outtakes on Stephenie Meyer's website he says, "If Carlisle and Rosalie, my angel, were vampires, how bad could it be?" Their relationship is often portrayed as a more physical relationship, compared to the other couples of the Cullen family. Nevertheless Rosalie is Emmett's soul-mate. It is obvious that Emmett is very protective over Rosalie and would do anything for her, and Rosalie knows that she has found her type of man in him.

Emmett and Rosalie are known for kissing each other when they are about to leave each other, even for a small amount of time. Emmett also stated in Breaking Dawn that his and Rosalie's sex life is more enjoyable and energetic than Bella and Edward's, and that they have destroyed many houses while making love. Edward also states that he was unable to live with them for the first decade of Emmett's existence as they spent most of their time having sex, and that it was a strain even on easygoing Carlisle and Esme.

Unlike the other couples in their family, he does not seem to worry too much about Rosalie's safety. Instead, he finds her amazing and strong enough to fight on her own. This may be due to his witness of her strength before he was turned, which made him believe that his wife could do anything.

**Carlisle Cullen**

_"Every time God came to check on me, I was afraid that he would take her away, but he never did. I started to think maybe those preachers who talked about a merciful God might have been right after all." _

―Emmett's words in a deleted scene from Twilight.

Carlisle Cullen is Emmett's adoptive father and creator. He was changed after Rosalie begged him to save his life. During his transformation, Emmett referred to Carlisle as God. After Emmett's conversion was complete, Carlisle explained to him about his new state as a vampire; to their surprise, he accepted the new life almost immediately (Emmett has never been one to worry about things beyond his control). According to Edward and Carlisle in Breaking Dawn, they had tried to inject his body with morphine while the venom was in his system, but it was already too late for the medicine to take effect.

Carlisle has taught him for decades to retain self-control from human blood, using as much time as he could to help him master it.

Just like how Emmett gets along with most people, he is very close to Carlisle.

**Esme Cullen**

Esme Cullen is Emmett's adoptive mother. Although Emmett can sometimes be a handful, Esme loves him as much as she loves her husband and other "children", though she had kicked him and Rosalie out a few times for destroying the houses they had bought for them.

Whenever Emmett challenges Jasper or Edward to a physical match that escalates to a real fight, Esme would get upset at them.

In Breaking Dawn, when Bella challenges Emmett to an arm-wrestling match, Emmett is about to use Esme's favorite table, but Alice points out that they should leave it alone, which he does not disagree because it is one of the antiques that Esme has around the house. This implies that he does have certain respect for his mother's passion to art and love for antiques.

**Jasper Hale**

_"Don't hold back."  
"Not in my nature." _

―Jasper and Emmett during training

Jasper Hale is Emmett's adoptive brother. Emmett is very close to Jasper, as well as Edward. Whenever the three of them are together, they would wrestle, compete, and often go on hunting trips together. They would also bet on anything they find interesting, for instance, in Eclipse Emmett and Jasper bet on when Bella is going to slip up in the next few years as a vampire. He prefers to play chess with him rather than Edward and Alice because their extra "senses" give them an advantage.

When Jasper trains his family and the Uley pack for a battle plan against Victoria's army of newborn vampires, he chooses Emmett as a newborn example, because he is the strongest vampire in their family, will go for the easy kill, like newborns, and because of his competitive nature.

Despite Emmett's young age, Jasper is the one who has the poorest control over his thirst.

**Alice Cullen**

_"I'm not going down without a fight. Alice told us what to do. Let's get it done." _

―Emmett's determination.

Alice Cullen is Emmett's adoptive sister. The two of them are close to each other, and like the rest of their family, he always trusts her advice, although he finds her secret conversations with Edward very annoying.

Emmett enjoys playing chess with Jasper and Rosalie much more than with Alice, because of her ability to see his future, which allows her to keep track of his moves. He also dislikes playing chess with Edward, because he can read his thoughts.

**Edward Cullen**

_"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" _

―Emmett on Edward's shift in personality.

Edward Cullen is Emmett's adoptive brother. Aside from Rosalie, Emmett is closest to Edward, who also addresses him as his favorite brother. Emmett tends to speak and act on his thoughts, making Edward more comfortable to be around him. It is also noted that when he joined the family, he made Edward more optimistic.

The two tend to enjoy wrestling with each other and practice martial arts, along with Jasper. Emmett is annoyed that Edward is able to read his mind and puzzle together his strategies. During weekends, they would go on hunting trips together.

Although they are close, Emmett enjoys playing chess with Jasper rather than Edward, because his ability to read his mind gives him the advantage to anticipate his moves. He also dislikes playing with Alice because she can see his decision.

When Edward first felt attracted to Bella's blood, everyone worries except Emmett, who taunts that he needs to face his problems, whether he will fail or succeed. He also likes to taunt his brother with his thoughts, and claim that he has gone completely insane with Bella. Emmett did have experiences with two women, whose blood smelled as strongly attractive as Bella's is to Edward. Both instances ended badly.

**Bella Swan**

_"I vote "hell, yeah"! We can pick a fight with these Volturi some other way." _

―Emmett's vote in Bella's favor to become a vampire.

Bella Swan is Emmett's adoptive sister-in-law, who marries Edward. Initially, he was not too happy about her involvement with Edward and their family, but learns to accept it quickly. When Bella's life is threatened by a vampire named James, he volunteers to help track down the hunter, though he is more excited about fighting him rather than saving Bella. On Bella's 18th birthday, he gives her a radio for her truck. During a family meeting, Emmett votes in Bella's favor to let her become a vampire and join their family. Despite he loves the idea of fighting the Volturi, he is willing to miss out on the opportunity for the sake of his sister-in-law.

Emmett loves to make Bella blush and always teases her about this. After Bella becomes a vampire in Breaking Dawn, Emmett continuously taunts her self-control and sexual life with Edward, but that comes to an end when she challenges him in an arm-wrestling match, which he loses and relentlessly demands rematches. They are very close, as Bella refers him to "as the older brother she always wanted, but much, much more terrifying".

**Renesmee Cullen**

Renesmee Cullen is Emmett's adoptive niece, and the biological daughter of Bella and Edward. He initially worried about Bella's health when she was pregnant with Renesmee, but could not help Edward since Rosalie and Esme volunteered to protect her, which put him on their side. He is one of the first who adapt to her nickname, "Nessie".

Emmett takes a deep liking to his niece: when the Volturi prepare to destroy their family for the alleged creation of an immortal child, Emmett is the one who comes up with the plan to gather witnesses to prove that Renesmee is really a half-vampire hybrid instead of an immortal child, although he seems to enjoy the thought of fighting the Volturi. This points out that Emmett cares enough for his niece to willingly miss out a fighting opportunity for her safety.

In the movie, while Renesmee is playing the piano, Emmett is among the ones who listen to her performance. He also accompany Bella and Jacob to protect Renesmee when she is called forward to meet the Volturi.

**Jacob Black**

_"Hard to feel confident when you're surrounded by horse-sized wolves." _

―Emmett, to Jacob and his packs.

Jacob Black is the Alpha of the Black pack. Emmett and Jacob did not have a good start with their relationship initially, since he is a vampire and Jacob a wolf shape-shifter. They only come together when Victoria creates an army of newborn vampires to kill Bella and the Cullens, and decide to join forces to gain the upper hand in battle.

When Jacob imprints on Emmett's niece, Renesmee, he finds their relationship more entertaining and looks forward to Bella's reaction when she finds out. After that, they become much closer. Right after their trial against the Volturi, Edward explains that it was the wolves that stopped the Volturi from executing their plan immediately, and Emmett pokes Jacob's arm and he flashes a grin back at him.

**Film portrayal**

Kellan Lutz portrays Emmett Cullen throughout the franchise.

He is close friends with co-star Ashley Greene. Lutz often liked to scare the cast by hiding behind doors and jumping out at people.

* * *

Emmett McCarty Cullen

**Name: **Emmett McCarty Cullen

**Date of Birth: **1915

**Date of Transformation: **1935, at age 20

**Source of Transformation: **Carlisle Cullen

**Place of Origin: **Gatlinburg, Tennessee

**Hair Color: **Dark brown, almost black

**Eye Color: **Blue (human); gold/black (vampire)

**Height: **6'5"

**Physical Description: **Emmett has an imposing frame; he is both tall and extremely muscular. His hair is curly and nearly black. He had dimples when he smiles, and his face has an innocent quality not often seen in a grown man.

**Special Abilities: **He does not possess a quantifiable supernatural ability.

**Education/Occupation: **He has attended high school and college multiple times. He's never finished any particular degree, preferring instead to move quickly from one subject that interests him to the next.

**Hobbies: **He loves competitive sports and games, especially anything that involves a physical challenge.

**Vehicle: **Red Jeep Wrangler modified for off-roading

**Family/Coven Relationships: **He is married to Rosalie Hale. He considers Carlisle and Esme Cullen to be his parents; Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen, and Jasper Hale to be his siblings; Bella Cullen to be his sister-in-law; and Renesmee Cullen to be his niece.

**Personal History:**

Emmett grew up in a small town of Gatlinburg, Tennessee, part of a large Scotch-Irish family. He had what his parents considered a wild adolescence; never one to worry about consequences, Emmett ran with a wild crowd that drank, gambled, and womanized. Emmett was always a help to his family, however. He was an excellent hunter and woodsman, and always kept the McCartys supplied with game. When he was twenty years old and out on a routine hunting trip in the Smokey Mountains, he was attacked by a large black bear. Emmett was close to losing consciousness when he thought he heard a second bear fighting with the first. He figured they were battling over who would get his corpse.

Then the growling stopped and Emmett felt like he was flying. He managed to open his eyes and saw what he thought was an angel. When the transformation began and the fiery agony spread through his body, he was sure he'd died and gone to hell.

When the pain left him, Emmett learned what had really happened to him. In his delirium, he'd seen Rosalie as an angel and Carlisle as a God, but in fact they were both vampires – and now he was a vampire, too. He took the truth in stride; Emmett was never one to worry to worry about situations outside of his control. He continues to think of Rosalie as his angel.

With his naturally happy nature, Emmett adjusted easily to the idea of being a vampire. Learning to control himself, however, was a more difficult challenge. In the years jut after his transformation, Emmett was often unable to resist human blood. The Cullens were forced to move often until Emmett learned to restrain himself.

He generally bonded with all the members of his new family and, aside from his dietary lapses, also made their lives more comfortable. Emmett's easygoing nature brought out Edward's more optimistic side, and Rosalie became a different person altogether. When Emmett, ever practical, wanted to provide for his human family, Edward gave him a small fortune, which Emmett left in a bag on their doorstep. Even though he knew he could never again be part of their family, he wanted to ease the burden of losing a strong, hardworking son. After doing what he could do for them, he didn't look back.

**Famous Quotes:**

-_"Hell, yes!" _New Moon, Chapter 24

-_"I'm really glad Edward didn't kill you. Everything's so much more fun with you around." _Eclipse, Chapter 4

-_"Nice to have toddler's guarding the fort." _Breaking Dawn, Chapter 11

-_"Did ya get in a couple good swipes?" _Breaking Dawn, Chapter 22

-_"So it's still standing? I would've thought you two had knocked it to rubble by now. What were you doing last night? Discussing the national debt?" _Breaking Dawn, Chapter 25

-_"I'm sure you'll ace your classes…apparently there's nothing interesting for you to do at night besides study." _Breaking Dawn, Chapter 25

-_"'Bout time somebody scored around here." _Breaking Dawn, Chapter 25

-_"She's too _tame_." _Breaking Dawn, Chapter 26

-_"Not much wild about _you_, is there? I bet that cottage doesn't have a scratch." _Breaking Dawn, Chapter 26


	37. Chapter 37: Esme Cullen

**Full Name:** Esme Anne Platt Evenson Cullen (PC1)

**Status: **Vampire

**Date of Birth:** 1895 (PC1)

**Date of change to vampire:** 1921 – she was 26 (PC1)

**Originally from: **Columbus, Ohio (PC1)

**Hair**** color:** Caramel (TW15)

**Eye color:** Vampire gold/black

**Height:** 5'6" (PC1)

**Physical description:** Heart-shaped face, small, slender but round (TW15)

**Personality traits**: Ability to love passionately (TW14)

**Occupation:** Antique Restoration (PC1)

**Family members:** Married to Carlisle (PC1)

**Source of change:** Carlisle Cullen (TW14)

**Hobbies:** Architecture and restoration (PC1)

**Personal history:** In 1911, Esme broke her leg falling out of a tree she'd climbed. Her family lived on a farm on the outskirts of Columbus. The local doctor was away, and it was after dark by the time they got her to the small hospital in Columbus. A Dr. Cullen treated her. It was his last month in town. She never got over the experience. (PC1)

Esme was the last of her friends to marry. She was thinking of moving West to be a schoolteacher, but her father didn't think it was respectable for a lady to live alone in the wilds. The son of a family friend, a man with good prospects, wanted to marry her, and her father pressured her to accept. She was indifferent towards Charles Evenson, but not opposed to him. She married him in 1917 at the age of 22, and quickly found that this had been a bad decision. Charles's public face was very different from his private face; he abused her. Her parents counseled her to be a good wife and keep quiet. When he was drafted to fight in WW1, it was a huge relief to her. When he came back in 1919, it was terrifying. (PC1)

Shortly after his return, Esme discovered she was pregnant. The pregnancy was Esme's catalyst to escape. She couldn't let a child be brought into that home. She ran away in 1920 to live with a second cousin in Milwaukee, and then moved further north when word of her whereabouts leaked to her parents. She blended in easily, pretending to be one of the many war widows. She taught school in a small community outside Ashland. When her baby died in 1921 from a lung infection just a few days after he was born, she had nothing left. She had no idea that Carlisle was working in the little hospital in Ashland when she jumped off the cliff outside the town. Carlisle remembered her, of course, as the happy girl she had been at sixteen. He didn't want her to die and so he saved her. (PC1)

When she opened her eyes, in all that pain, and saw the face that she'd never forgotten in a decade, she was relieved. She was not really that upset to find out she was a vampire, but she didn't take it as in stride as Emmett had. Still, she was happy to be with the man/vampire of her dreams and they were soon married. She did always have that maternal ache, and, as the physically oldest of the Cullen's, she fell into a mothering role. (PC1)

Esme and Edward pretended for some time to be brother and sister since their features were so similar. As the Cullen family grew, this deception transformed into Esme and Carlisle being the foster and adoptive parents of several teenaged children. (TW1) Her concern for Edward never ceased, though, especially since everyone else in the family had a committed relationship and Edward was alone. (TW15)

Esme was present in 1936 when Carlisle made the initial treaty with the Quileutes to stay off of their land. (TW6) The home they bought in the area of Forks was one that Esme loved and spent time restoring the beautiful historic home. (PC1) They returned to the house in 2003 with the intention of staying there for some time. (TW1)

Esme supported Edward when he met and fell in love with Bella Swan. It upset her greatly when Edward left for a short time to run away to Alaska, and it was partly because of Esme that Edward decided to return. So when Edward's feelings for Bella deepened, Esme told him to do whatever he needed to do to stay in Forks with the family.(TW13) Having spent so many years being worried about Edward living his life alone, it thrilled Esme to see him falling in love with someone. (TW15)

When James began his hunt for Bella, Esme switched clothes with Bella to try to confuse the scent. She and Rosalie took Bella's truck in a direction opposite from where Bella was going with Jasper and Alice. (TW19) She continued to be supportive of the relationship even after Bella's disastrous 18th birthday party. She left Forks at Edward's request, and went with Carlisle to Ithaca where she restored a seventeenth century house located in the forest north of the city. (NM17) When asked to vote if Bella should become a vampire, Esme voted in favor of the change. (NM24) She fought alongside the rest of her family and the werewolves when the threat from Victoria loomed after Bella's graduation. (EC25)

Esme helped plan Edward and Bella's wedding (BD3) and even readied a small cottage on the Cullen property for them to use as their home separate from the rest of the family. (BD24) When Bella announced her pregnancy, Esme stood by her decision to have the baby. (BD9) Then, after Renesmee was born and the Volturi threatened to come and start a battle, Esme welcomed visitors from all over into her home to stand as witnesses on Renesmee's behalf. (BD30-32) She stood with her family when the Volturi eventually arrived. (BD36-38)

Portrayed in the films by: Elizabeth Reaser

* * *

_"You're what he wants. It will work out, somehow." _

―Esme to Bella

Esme Cullen (born Esme Anne Platt, previously Evenson, born 1895) is the matriarch of the Olympic coven. She is the wife of Carlisle Cullen and the adoptive mother of Alice, Emmett, Edward Cullen, Rosalie and Jasper Hale. Esme is also the adoptive mother-in-law of Bella Swan and the adoptive grandmother of Renesmee Cullen. She was previously married to Charles Evenson as a human.

In 1921, after losing her baby to lung fever, Esme attempted suicide, her attempt was unsuccessful. Later, Carlisle transformed her into a vampire on her deathbed. Some time later, the pair fell in love and married, starting to build a family of like-minded vegetarian vampires around them. Esme possessed an unparalleled capacity for passionate love for those around her, which allowed the members of her adoptive family to consider her as the greatest maternal figure in their lives. She is the oldest Cullen in appearance by three years (though Jasper, Edward and Carlisle are older as they were transformed earlier in their lives.)

**Biography**

**Early life**

Esme Anne Platt was born in 1895. She grew up on a farm on the outskirts of Columbus, Ohio, where she had a very happy childhood. As a teenager, her playful, mischievous nature often got her into trouble. At the age of 16, she fell out of a tree and broke her leg; since the local doctor was out of town, she was treated by Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He moved out of town not long after that, but Esme never forgot the kind doctor with whom she had gotten along so well. Initially wanting to move west to become a school teacher, she was pressured by her parents to stay and marry. At the age of 22, in an attempt to please her parents, she married Charles Evenson, but she soon realized her husband was an abusive man. Her family urged her to keep quiet about the abuse, and Esme had no choice but to endure it. Much to her relief, her husband was drafted during World War I, finally giving her some peace.

Esme enjoyed a happy period of time while Charles was away, but when Charles returned in 1919, the abuse returned with him. Sometime after his return, Esme found out that she was pregnant. Not wanting her child to grow up in such a dangerous home, she ran away to her cousin in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. When Charles found her whereabouts, she ran away again, this time to Ashland and posed as a war widow. In order to support herself, she became a school teacher, temporarily fulfilling her childhood dream. The child was born in 1921, only to die from lung fever 2 days later. Esme was devastated. After the baby's death, Esme felt that she no longer had any reason to live, and attempted suicide by jumping off a cliff. When she was found, her condition was so bad that they didn't even attempt to revive her. She was immediately brought to the morgue, although her heart was still beating faintly. Dr. Cullen was working in the area at the time, and recognized her as the happy, beautiful young girl he treated 10 years earlier. Esme regained consciousness in excruciating pain, but she was happy to see Carlisle again. In order to save her life, Carlisle decided to change her into a vampire.

When Esme first woke up from her transformation, Carlisle explained what happened and that he turned her into a vampire in order to save her life. To his surprise, Esme was not upset with his act and she easily accepted her new life. Esme and Carlisle later fell in love and got married. The real challenge for her was the blood lust, and she lost control of her thirst a few times. In time, Rosalie and Emmett were transformed by Carlisle as well, and Alice and Jasper joined the family, becoming her surrogate children, though Esme has a special place in her heart for Edward because he was the first of her adoptive children.

**Twilight**

**Main article: Twilight **

Esme first appears in Twilight when Edward takes Bella Swan to meet his family at their home outside of Forks. She and Carlisle are both warm and friendly towards Bella, and Esme welcomes her with open arms, acting as though she were already part of the family. This is due to her gratitude of the happiness Bella had brought to Edward. Knowing her son had created a song inspired by his love for Bella, Esme asks Edward to play it for her on the piano, which he does. It is mentioned that he had already composed several pieces for Esme since she loves to hear him play.

The Cullens later invite Bella to play baseball with them, and she and Esme act as umpires. Before the game begins, Esme tells Bella a little about her human life and says that she is thankful that Edward and her have come to love, as he was her first and favorite adoptive child. She even stated that she had always worried that he would never find true love. When James's coven arrives, the Cullens try to pass Bella off as a vampire, but James catches her scent and attempts to attack her. All the Cullens spring into action to protect Bella, much to the nomads' amazement. James' coven leaves and the Cullens return home, though James and Victoria have begun to hunt Bella. Esme swaps clothes with Bella so that they could try to disguise her scent. Esme remains at home with Rosalie to protect Bella's father during her escape to Phoenix with Alice and Jasper.

Esme does not play a major role in the movie, and is seen only a few times. She first appears in the kitchen, preparing dinner with Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie, when Edward brings Bella to meet his family. Esme becomes increasingly excited once she realizes Bella has arrived (catching her scent, like the rest of the Cullens). She is seen again during the baseball match where she acts as umpire with Bella. When the nomads arrive and James attempts to attack Bella, the Cullen family spring into action and form a protective barrier between her and James' coven.

**New Moon**

**Main article: New Moon **

_"I already consider you a part of the family." _

―Esme, to Bella.

Esme is seen briefly at Bella's birthday which Alice organized; she hugs Bella and wishes her a happy birthday. Alice gives Bella a present from Esme and Carlisle, which is two plane tickets to Jacksonville to visit Renée. While opening her present, Bella cuts her finger on the wrapping paper and Jasper attempts to attack her. Edward shoves Bella out of the way to protect her, but she crashes into the table containing her birthday cake and a pile of plates which smash, and cuts her arms on the broken shards of china and glass.

Once Jasper is subdued, the rest of the Cullen family, with the exception of Carlisle, smell Bella's blood and are suddenly ravenous. Emmett and Rosalie drag Jasper outside and Esme follows them, apologizing to Bella and deeply ashamed that she is tempted by the smell of her blood. Carlisle cleans and stitches up Bella's wounds and she leaves; in the living room, she passes Esme who is cleaning up the spilled blood.

When she and her family moved up North, she occupied herself with restoring a 17th century house in the forest north of the city of Ithaca.

Esme is not seen again until the end of the book, when she, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie go to pick Edward, Alice and Bella up from the airport after Bella and Alice prevented Edward from committing suicide. She is very grateful to Bella for having saved Edward's life, and makes her son promise never to scare her like that again. The next day, Bella asks the Cullens to vote on whether or not they are willing to turn her into a vampire and let her join their coven. Esme votes "yes", and says that she already considers Bella part of the family.

**Eclipse**

**Main article: Eclipse **

When a rogue vampire snuck into Bella's house to get her scent, Esme and her family allied with the Uley pack to watch Bella and Charlie.

Esme is present at Bella, Edward and Alice's graduation and the party held afterwards at their house. After realizing that someone is creating an army of newborn vampires to destroy the Cullens and get to Bella, and refused by the Denali coven's aid, Esme genuinely accepts the Uley pack's willingness to join forces with them, as Jasper is an expert on newborn vampires and teaches them how to fight them. While watching Jasper and Esme train for the upcoming battle, Bella discriminates Esme's fighting skills as weaker, compared to the rest of her family. However, she does show enough skill to handle her own opponents.

In the movie, she first appears in the forest while chasing Victoria with her family and some of the wolves. During the battle, she can be seen fighting the newborns with Carlisle as her partner.

**The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner **

**Main article: The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner **

_"Jasper, she's just a child. We can't murder her in cold blood." _

―Esme, to Jasper

At the end of the battle, Esme and Carlisle find an intimidated newborn, Bree Tanner, and offer her asylum in exchange for surrender. She agrees immediately. When Jasper tells them that the Volturi are coming and that their protection over the newborn will cause them more trouble, Esme and Carlisle insist they should do their best to help the girl and manage to talk him into letting her live. However, despite their attempt, she is still executed by Felix on Jane's command.

**Breaking Dawn **

**Main article: Breaking Dawn **

_"I'd like to thank Renée and Charlie for bringing such a wonderful person into the world, and into our lives. We will cherish and protect her forever." _

―Esme's speech

At the beginning of Breaking Dawn, Esme is present at Bella and Edward's wedding and helps Bella to change into her going-away outfit after the ceremony and reception party. As a wedding present, she allows the newlyweds to stay on Isle Esme, a small island off the coast of Rio de Janeiro that Carlisle presented her with years ago, for their honeymoon. She grows close to Bella's mother, Renée, before the wedding.

When Bella becomes pregnant and she and Edward return to Forks, Esme sides with Rosalie and Emmett to protect Bella and her baby, something that also affects Carlisle. She is affectionate towards Jacob and his pack when they break away from Sam's pack to protect her daughter-in-law, and she and Carlisle especially are extremely grateful for their sacrifice. Esme provides Jacob and his pack with clean clothes and food, and offers to let them sleep in the beds in the Cullens' house, though most of them would decline.

After Bella gave birth to Renesmee Cullen, a human/vampire hybrid, Esme welcomes her into the family with open arms, even caring for her while Bella is in the process of becoming a vampire.

In the movie, Esme gives a speech about Charlie and Renée bringing their daughter into the world and promises to cherish and protect her forever. While Renesmee is unborn, the pack prepares to attack them to prevent the baby from being born for fear of what the baby might be able to do. While the Cullens suffer starvation, Esme does her best to care for her family and Jacob's pack. As Bella's pregnancy nears its end, Esme accompanies Carlisle and Emmett in escaping the pack's observation. Esme gets caught and almost attacked by Brady Fuller and Collin Littlesea, but Emmett and Carlisle come to her rescue. They return in time to prevent the pack from killing the rest of their family, and then await Bella's conversion into a vampire.

For Bella's nineteenth birthday, Esme and the rest of the Cullens give her and Edward a little cottage in the forest that they renovated. There is an extra room which Esme hadn't found a use for, which later became Renesmee's bedroom. She also gives Bella guidance about how to act human in order to prepare her for Charlie's confrontation.

Three months after Renesmee's birth, Irina mistakes her for an immortal child and reports this breach of vampire law to the Volturi. Esme is devastated when two of her children, Alice and Jasper, leave without notice and is led to believe they had abandoned them all. She and her family then gather a large number of vampire friends to be their witnesses, testifying that Renesmee is not an immortal child but a half-human, half-vampire hybrid. After a brief confrontation with the Volturi and Jasper and Alice return with another hybrid to prove their case, they are able to prove that Renesmee is not dangerous and the Italian vampires leave in peace. As their group celebrates their victory, Esme opens her arms to welcome Alice and Jasper back into her family. Once the threat has passed, the Cullens are able to return to their normal lives.

**Physical Appearance**

_"She had the same pale, beautiful features as the rest of them. Something about her heart-shaped face, her billows of soft, caramel colored hair reminded me of the ingénues of the silent-movie era. She was small, slender, yet less angular, more rounded than the others." _

―Bella, upon seeing Esme for the first time

Esme is physically the oldest member in the Cullen family, being changed at the age of 26. She is described as being 5'6" tall, with billows of gently waving, caramel-colored hair. Her face is heart-shaped with dimples, and her figure is described as slender but rounded as she was changed not long after giving birth to her son. Her human eye color was brown.

She is described as being extremely beautiful and Bella says that she reminds her of "the ingénues of the silent movie era" and that meeting her was like "meeting a fairy tale – Snow White, in the flesh". She is also described as having delicate eyebrows and a warm, compassionate look to her face. In the books, Bella is always amazed by Esme's youth and beauty.

**Personality and Traits **

Esme is an extremely warm individual who is gifted with the ability to love the people around her passionately. She has always had strong maternal instincts, which is why she is able to open her heart so easily to her adoptive children and Bella. This is due to the death of her first and only child when he was only a few days old, during her human life.

She is described as being as intelligent as her husband, and a very kind and gentle person. The people around her are genuinely drawn toward her gentle personality.

Esme is also very creative and artistic, and enjoys renovating old properties. Throughout her years as a vampire, she has studied and earned degrees in architecture, art, and photography.

**Powers and Abilities**

Upon her transformation, Esme did not develop any special talents like Edward's telepathy, Alice's ability to see the future or Jasper's ability to control emotions. However, her ability to love the people around her was enhanced (as with all emotions after the transformation) and this has become her most prominent feature throughout the series.

Bella comments in Eclipse that Esme is not as skilled at fighting as Jasper, Edward or Alice. This is probably due to her loving nature - meaning she most likely hasn't had to fight much in her life. However, Esme should not be underestimated in battle, as Eclipse showed she is more than capable of fighting if needs be. Esme, along with the other Cullens managed to fight off an entire army of newborn vampires created by Victoria and survived.

**Occupation **

Esme, as a very creative and artistic person, works as an architect and enjoys restoring old houses. In New Moon, Alice tells Bella that Esme has been restoring a 17th century house in the forest north of Ithaca, and in Breaking Dawn, she restores a cottage that's over a hundred years old on the Cullen estate for Bella and Edward. Her desk is said to be stacked with plans and blueprints.

She has earned degrees in architecture and art, and has studied photography.

**Relationships **

Esme is the mother figure of the Cullen family, the ex-wife of Charles Evenson and the wife of Carlisle Cullen. She is the adoptive mother of Alice, Emmett and Edward Cullen and Rosalie and Jasper Hale, the adoptive mother-in-law of Bella Swan, and the adoptive grandmother of Renesmee Cullen, Edward and Bella's daughter. Esme has particular care for Edward, being the first of her adoptive children.

**Charles Evenson **

In Esme's human life, she was married to Charles Evenson. All of her friends had already married, and her parents encouraged her to marry Charles, who was a family friend and had good prospects. She agreed to the marriage only to please her father.

He was abusive, however, and shortly before her suicide attempt Esme, then pregnant, ran away from him. The baby died soon after birth and Esme jumped off a cliff in an attempt to end her life. Her body was taken to the hospital morgue though her heart was still beating, and Carlisle Cullen found her and turned her into a vampire.

**Carlisle Cullen **

**Main article: Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen **

_"More than eighty years had passed since Carlisle had found Esme, and yet he still looked at her with those incredulous eyes of first love. It would always be that way for them." _

―Edward, on Carlisle's feelings for Esme

Carlisle Cullen is Esme's second husband, and the man of her dreams. He is also her creator. They first met in 1911 when Carlisle treated Esme's broken leg after she fell down from a tree. The two clearly left a strong impression on each other - Esme found no other man who measured up to him, and his affection for her was strong enough that he turned her into a vampire when he found her dying after a suicide attempt following the loss of her newborn child ten years later. During the transformation, Esme wasn't sure if she was in heaven or in hell, but was nevertheless grateful for the chance to meet Carlisle again. After he explained to her about what he had done, he expected her to be furious; to his surprise, she took the news quite well, and it did not take long before they married.

The relationship between Carlisle and Esme is built on a strong spiritual and intellectual bond, aided by their intense love for each other. Esme has never regretted becoming a vampire as she is able to spend eternity with someone whom she loves, and Carlisle's own love for her has never diminished.

Carlisle bought Esme an island in Brazil for their honeymoon and named it "Isle Esme".

**Edward Cullen**

_"If Carlisle was the soul of our family, then Esme was the heart." _

―Edward, on Esme

Edward Cullen was Esme's first adoptive son, and was turned into a vampire by Carlisle shortly before she was. Initially, they pretended to be brother and sister, but after Esme and Carlisle fell in love she began to pose as his adoptive mother. They care for each other deeply and Edward hates to cause her pain.

Esme admits to Bella that Edward means more to her than the rest of her "children" because he was her first adoptive child, and is very thankful that he has found his true love in Bella. Throughout their years together she had worried that he would never find his soul mate, until Bella came along. Esme welcomed Bella into the family right away and treated her like another daughter. Esme fondly criticizes Edward and says that he is too much of a gentleman, as he told Bella that she fell off a cliff rather than jumped.

In the movie adaptation of Twilight, Edward introduces Esme to Bella as his mother "for all intents and purposes".

**Rosalie** **Hale**

_"Esme's made do with us as substitutes..." _

―Rosalie, comparing Esme's life to Bella's humanity.

Rosalie Hale was Esme's first adoptive daughter, though it was Carlisle who turned her. Esme was always very affectionate towards Rosalie and Rosalie grew to love Esme just as much. Before Rosalie transformed, she had met the Cullens before and was very jealous of their beauty, especially Edward's and Carlisle's. Esme tells Bella that she and Carlisle originally hoped that Rosalie would be a mate for Edward, but then she found Emmett and they fell in love.

After Emmett joined the family, he and Rosalie were very passionately involved for several decades and destroyed numerous houses during their lovemaking, forcing Esme and Carlisle to kick them out on several occasions but always taking them back in after a short time.

Rosalie strongly resents her inability to have children, as female vampires' bodies cannot change to accommodate a child. She acknowledges that Esme, though disappointed that she cannot have children of her own, doesn't feel as resentful about her infertility because she has her, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice as substitutes to her lost child.

Esme and Rosalie were both abused by their human partners, so they quickly bonded over that, and it was probably why Esme was so eager for Rosalie to join the family.

**Emmett Cullen **

Emmett Cullen was Esme's second adoptive son. He joined their "family" in 1935 after Rosalie found him being mauled by a black bear and brought him back for Carlisle to transform him.

Although Emmett can sometimes be a handful, Esme loves him as much as she loves her husband and her other "children". Though she had kicked him and Rosalie out a few times for ruining the houses that she and Carlisle bought for them.

In Breaking Dawn, when Bella challenges Emmett to an arm-wrestling match, they are about to use Esme's favorite antique dining table when Alice points out that Esme will be upset if it gets broken. Emmett agrees, and this implies that he doesn't want to upset his mother.

**Alice Cullen**

Alice Cullen is Esme's second adoptive daughter. Not much is known about Esme and Alice's relationship, but Esme loves Alice as much as she loves her other children, and they are willing to do anything to protect one another.

When the Volturi come to destroy their family, Alice and Jasper leave Forks without a proper goodbye; Esme is the most devastated, thinking that they have abandoned the family, but respects their decision to leave. However, Alice and Jasper return during the confrontation with the Volturi with the hybrid Nahuel and a battle is avoided. Upon their return, Esme greets them with a tight hug.

**Jasper Hale **

Jasper Hale is Esme's third adoptive son. Not much is known about Esme and Jasper's relationship, but Esme loves him as much as she loves her other children, and they are willing to do anything to protect one another.

When the Volturi come to destroy their family, Alice and Jasper leave Forks without a proper goodbye; Esme is the most devastated, thinking that they have abandoned the family, but respects their decision regardless. However, Alice and Jasper return during the confrontation with the Volturi with the hybrid Nahuel to testify in their favor and a battle is avoided. Upon their return, Esme embraces them in a tight hug, overjoyed to have them back.

**Bella Swan **

_"You're what he wants. It'll work out... somehow." _

―Esme, to Bella.

Bella Swan is Esme's daughter-in-law, married to her son Edward.

When Bella first comes into the Cullens' lives, Esme notices the change in Edward and is grateful to her for it, as she had previously worried that he would never find the kind of happiness the rest of them had. After Edward and Bella started a romantic relationship, Esme accepts her into the family and loves her as much as her other adopted children, which she admits when Bella asks to join their family.

After Edward and Bella's wedding, Esme lets them stay on Isle Esme for their honeymoon and renovates a cottage on the Cullens' land for them to live in with their newborn daughter, Renesmee.

**Renesmee Cullen**

Renesmee Cullen is Esme's granddaughter, and the biological daughter of Edward and Bella. During Bella's pregnancy, though it endangers her life, Esme sides with her, Rosalie and Emmett to protect the baby because she believes that Bella should be allowed to make her own decisions and understands her desire to have children.

After Renesmee was born, Esme comes to adore the baby like the rest of the family, even sacrificing her second-favorite silverware to keep Nessie entertained. She worries the first time that Bella meets Nessie, as Bella has only just transformed into a vampire and they are unsure of her self-control, so she convinces her to feed before meeting her daughter, as it will make it easier for Bella to control her thirst.

**Jacob Black**

_"She held the food out to me, her face all soft and pleading. I don't know how she did it, because she didn't look older than her mid-twenties, and she was bone pale, too, but something about her expression suddenly reminded me of my mom." _

―Jacob on Esme's kindness.

Jacob Black is a shape-shifting member of the Quileute tribe and a close friend to the Cullen family. Jacob initially disliked Esme and her family due to the natural enmity between vampires and shape-shifters, but after an alliance was formed to protect Bella from Victoria's army, they were able to tolerate each other better.

During Bella's pregnancy, Jacob forms a renegade pack comprised of himself, Seth and Leah Clearwater. Esme is deeply grateful for their sacrifice and feels genuine affection for Jacob's pack, providing them with food, clean clothes and even offering to let them use the beds in their house if they don't want to sleep outdoors. She and Jacob become even closer after he imprinted on Renesmee, and it is implied that he has also been accepted as part of the family.

In Book 2 of Breaking Dawn, Jacob mentions that Esme's kindness reminds him of his own mother.

**Film Portrayal **

Elizabeth Reaser portrays Esme Cullen throughout the franchise.

* * *

Esme Anne Platt Evenson Cullen

**Name: **Esme Anne Platt Evenson Cullen

**Date of Birth: **1895

**Date of Transformation: **1921, at age 26

**Source of Transformation: **Carlisle Cullen

**Place of Origin: **Columbus, Ohio

**Hair Color: **Caramel brown

**Eye Color: **Brown (human); gold/black (vampire)

**Height: **5'6"

**Physical Description: **Esme has a heart-shaped face. Her body is small and slender, but curvy.

**Special Abilities: **She does not possess a quantifiable supernatural ability.

**Education/Occupation: **She has degrees in architecture and art, and has also studied photography.

**Hobbies: **She loves to restore old houses.

**Vehicle: **None; she borrows one of her family members' cars whenever she needs a vehicle.

**Family/Coven Relationships: **Before her transformation, she was married to Charles Evenson and had a son who died shortly after birth. She is currently married to Carlisle and considers Edward Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen, Alice Cullen, and Jasper Hale her children; Bella Cullen her daughter-in-law; and Renesmee Cullen her granddaughter.

**Personal History:**

Esme Anne Platt grew up on a farm outside of Columbus, Ohio. As a child, she lived a happy life, although in her teen years, she found it hard to conform to the behavior that was expected of a respectable young lady at the time.

In 1911, Esme fell and broke her leg while climbing a tree. The local doctor was away, and she ended up being treated by Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Although she mentioned it to no one at the time, meeting Carlisle affected her deeply. He was unlike anyone she had ever met – genuinely thoughtful, and truly interested in what she had to say. Unfortunately, he was in town only briefly and soon left, but she never forgot him.

Esme's friends began to marry, and before long she was the only one still unwed. Esme wanted to fall in love herself, but she never found anyone who measured up to her memory of Carlisle. Esme tried to persuade her father to allow her to pursue a teaching position in the West, but he didn't think it was respectable for a lady to live alone in the wilds. Instead, her father pressured her to accept the son of a family friend who wanted to marry her. Several years Esme's senior, Charles Evenson had good prospects. Esme was indifferent to Charles, but not opposed to him, so she agreed to the marriage to please her father.

Esme quickly discovered that the marriage was a mistake; Charles's public face was very different from his private one. He physically abused her. Her parents rejected her plea for asylum; they counseled her to be a "good wife" and kept quiet. When Charles left to fight in World War I, it was an enormous relief. When he returned unscathed in 1919, it was a nightmare.

Soon after his return, Esme became pregnant. The baby was Esme's motivation to escape – she would not bring a child into Charles's home. Esme ran away and went to stay with a cousin in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. When her husband discovered her whereabouts, she fled to Ashland, Wisconsin, where she posed as a war widow. In order to support herself, Esme pursued her old dream of becoming a schoolteacher.

Esme began building a life for herself and her baby. She loved the unborn child more than her own life. But two days after he son was born, he died of lung fever. Feeling as if she had lost everything, Esme walked to a cliff outside of town and jumped.

Esme regained consciousness in excruciating pain. Despite the pain, Esme was amazed to see Carlisle again, not sure if she was in heaven or hell. When the transformation was over, Carlisle explained that he'd turned her into a vampire in order to save her life. Esme was not as upset as he had expected. Adjusting to her new vampire nature had its challenge, and there were times when the call of human blood was too strong for her to resist; still, she was happy to be with the man she'd always idolized. Her youthful crush transitioned easily into full-fledged love.

Before long, Carlisle and Esme married. She never lost her maternal instincts, and as the oldest of the Cullens, she automatically fell into a mothering role with Edward and, later, the other members of the family.

**Famous Quotes:**

-_"Well, I do of them as my children in most ways. I never could get over my mothering instincts – did Edward tell you I had lost a child?" _Twilight, Chapter 17

-_"He's been the odd man out for far too long; it's hurt me to see him alone." _Twilight, Chapter 17

-_"I prefer to referee – I like keeping them honest." _Twilight, Chapter 17

-_"We'd never allow anything to happen to you, sweetheart." _Eclipse, Chapter 4


	38. Chapter 38: Isabella Cullen (Swan)

**Full Name:** Isabella Marie Swan Cullen

**Date of Birth:** September 13, 1987 (TL)

**Date of Change to a Vampire**: Sept 13, 2006

**Originally from:** Phoenix, Arizona (TW1)

**Hair color:** Brown (SMW)

**Eye color:** Brown (SMW)

**Height:** 5'4"

**Physical description:** "Bella is very fair-skinned, with long, straight, dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her face is heart-shaped—a wide forehead with a widow's peak, large, wide-spaced eyes, prominent cheekbones, a thin nose and a narrow jaw with a pointed chin. Her lips are a little out of proportion, a bit too full for her jaw line. Her eyebrows are darker than her hair and more straight than they are arched. She's slender but not at all muscular, and weighs about 115 pounds. She has stubby fingernails because she has a nervous habit of biting them." (SMW)

**Distinguishing human quality**: Extremely accident prone; "Bella has a very private MIND. No one can touch her there." (PC10)

**Special talents:** Can project a shield with her mind.

**Occupation:** Graduate of Forks High School. Held a part time job at Newton's Outfitters. (NM1)

**Family members:** Mother – Renee Dwyer, Stepfather – Phil Dwyer (PC4) Father – Charlie Swan (TW1) Married to Edward Cullen. (BD3) Natural mother to Renesmee. (BD18) Part of the Cullen family.

**Nick Names:** Bella to friends – Bells or Bell to Charlie

**Car:** 1953 Chevy Pickup Truck – red (TW1) Repaired Motorcycle (NM5), Mercedes Guardian (BD1), Ferrari F430 – red (BD33)

**Personal history**: Bella was born in Forks, but her mother and father split up when she was six months old. (TL) She spent the majority of her young life in California (TL) and then later Phoenix, Arizona where she wasn't very popular and never felt as if she fit in. She is far too clumsy for her own good and tries to avoid sports and dancing.

When her mother remarried, Bella decided to move back to Forks to live with her father. She felt a bit guilty that her mother wasn't able to spend as much time traveling with her new husband because of her, and so willingly, but not enthusiastically, she moved in with her dad. He bought her a truck and has tried to make her feel comfortable in her new home. (TW1)

At school, Bella was greeted with great interest and made friends with a few people right away. She first saw Edward and his family at lunch time and was told that they generally kept to themselves. In biology class, Bella was forced to take a seat next to Edward, as it was the only empty seat in the room. He reacted strangely to her, making her think he hated her. (TW1) It wasn't until two weeks later that Edward returned to school and Bella was able to properly meet him. (TW2)

After a while, Bella came to guess Edward's secret and accepted him as a vampire. (TW10) He saved her life several times and made it his mission to keep her safe. The two fell in love despite the odds against them. (TW13) Bella became the victim of a tracker named James and was saved when Edward drank her blood and stopped the venom from spreading through her system. (TW23)

On her 18th Birthday, Bella got a paper cut and was put in great danger at the Cullens home. (NM1) Because of this, Edward decided to leave her. (NM3) Bella existed in a near catatonic state for weeks afterwards and only just managed to go to school and work. She decided to take risks to "hear" Edward's voice and enlisted the help of Jacob Black in rebuilding a motorcycle. (NM5) The two became very good friends until Jacob appeared to have joined a cult. (NM9) Bella learned that Jacob and the other teenage Quileute boys are werewolves. (NM12)

When Alice returned to Forks, she told Bella that Edward thinks she is dead and has plans to kill himself. (NM18) The two raced to Italy where they stopped Edward and were taken in by the Volturi. (NM20) They returned to Forks with the promise that Bella will become a vampire. (NM21) At home, Edward agreed to change Bella as long as she married him first. (NM24)

After a few weeks of being grounded, Bella was put on "parole for good behavior" so long as she agreed to make time for Jacob and her other friends as well as Edward and the Cullens. She was accepted into the University of Alaska even though she didn't really plan on attending. She also was made aware, by Edward, of an irresponsible vampire creating newborns around the Seattle area. (EC1)

Edward took her to Florida to see her mother, and when she got back she tried to contact Jacob, which Edward did not approve of. She also found out that while she was gone there had been a bit of a battle between the Cullens and the Wolves over the hunt for Victoria. (EC3) She managed to get in some time with Jacob while Edward was hunting. (EC4) As "punishment" Bella was forced to stay at the Cullen's home for the duration of Edward's next hunting trip, where she talked to Rosalie and learned all about her transformation into a vampire and why she is against Bella joining the family. (EC6-7) Jacob helped Bella escape from Alice at school and she told him she would be joining the Cullen family soon, which Jacob did not respond well to. When Edward returned he agreed to allow Bella time with Jacob so long as she told him when and where first. (EC8)

When Edward picked up the scent of an unknown vampire having been in Bella's bedroom, his concern lead to the prospect of battle with the newborns in Seattle. (EC9) Graduation came and Bella pointed out to Edward and the Cullens that she believed Victoria was the one creating the newborns in Seattle. (EC16) This new information surprisingly brought an alliance between the Cullens and the Quileutes to not only protect Bella, but also stop the newborns from attacking anyone else. (EC17) Fearing that Edward could be injured, Bella asked him sit the battle out and stay with her. (EC19) Bella and Edward reached another compromise that she would marry him in exchange for them making love while she is still human. (EC20)

Bella helped Edward set up the newborns by planting her scent in the field where the battle will happen. (EC21) Freezing in the cold, Bella slept in Jacob's warm arms and listened to Edward and Jacob talk about her. (EC22), In the morning, she made her good-byes to Jake and gave him a real kiss. (EC23) She assured Edward that she loves him more and wants to be with him forever. The battle ensued bringing Victoria and her personal helper, Riley, to the camp. Bella watched as Edward and Seth Clearwater killed them and burned them. (EC 24) When Bella learned that Jacob was wounded in the battle, she suffered a bit of a breakdown. When Jane and the Volturi arrived to clean up the mess, Bella stuck to Edward's side as he begged for the lives of a few of the newborns, but was unsuccessful. (EC25)

Bella went to see Jacob and told him that even though she loved him, she can't live without Edward and has chosen him. On her way home, she stopped her car and started crying, and stayed there until she was rescued by Edward. In the morning Bella told Edward again that she has made her choice and that the time has come to enlist Alice's help with their wedding. (EC27) We learned from a letter that Edward sent Jacob that the wedding date has been set and that the invitations have been sent out. (EC Ep)

Bella was with Edward when he asked Charlie for her hand in marriage. Once Charlie consented, it was left up to Bella to tell Renee. Bella was surprised at her mother's reaction and support of her marriage, but welcomed it. She spent the days leading up to her wedding getting ready for her new life, but also looking for Jacob who had gone missing. (BD1)

Bella married Edward at the Cullen home on Aug. 13, 2006 surrounded by her family and friends, both human, vampire, and werewolf. (BD3) To her surprise, Jacob showed up at the reception. Things went well until Jacob learned that she intended to make love to Edward while still human. (BD4)

Edward took Bella to a private island for their honeymoon where, as promised, they made love for the first time. When she awoke, Bella found that she had bruises on her skin from where Edward had touched her. She told him that she was fine, but Edward, repulsed by what he had done to her, swore he would never make love to her again until after she was a vampire. (BD5) Unhappy with this decision, Bella tried to convince him to try again and had vivid dreams that drove her to tears. She woke up from one such dream unable to accept that it wasn't real and begged Edward to try again, which he was unable to resist. They made love again without any problems. (BD6)

Over the two and a half weeks that they spent on the island, Bella grew increasingly hungry and slept for unusual amounts of time. For a while she dismissed her odd behavior as being in a foreign place, but when she realized that she had missed her menstrual cycle she knew exactly what the problem was – she was pregnant. She told Edward, who reacted in frozen disbelief. A phone call from Carlisle confirmed the possibility, and Edward insisted that they return to Forks so that Carlisle could terminate the pregnancy. Unwilling to give up the baby, Bella called Rosalie and asked for her help. (BD8)

When they returned to Forks, Carlisle confirmed that Bella was indeed pregnant and that the pregnancy was taking its toll on her human body. The pregnancy developed at an alarming rate, and the strength of the fetus left bruises on Bella's abdomen. Additionally, nothing Bella ate seemed to stay in her system as the fetus drained her of all nourishment. Edward continued to beg her to end the pregnancy, but she wouldn't do it. (BD9)

When Jacob came to see her, he offered, at Edward's request, to have a child with her if she agreed to end her current pregnancy to save her life. Repulsed by the very idea, Bella insisted that she could make it through the pregnancy and be changed into a vampire after the birth. (BD10)

The few weeks that she was pregnant, Bella suffered buffered several broken bones including ribs and her hip and continued to grow weaker and weaker. It wasn't until Edward suggested, after hearing a stay thought from Jacob, that Bella should drink blood to give the partially vampire fetus the nourishment that it craved. (BD12) As disgusting as it sounded, Bella found that it did taste good and her health did improve somewhat. (BD13) The real turning point came when Edward was able to hear the thoughts of the baby. He stopped fighting Bella's decision to keep the baby and began to support her. (BD16)

A few days shy of her nineteenth birthday, Bella's placenta dethatched and the baby fought to be born. In the process, Bella's spine was broken, leaving her paralyzed and unable to feel anything from the waist down. Since Carlisle was away, Edward was forced to deliver the baby on his own. Jacob stayed in the room for support. (BD18) Wracked with pain, all Bella knew was that her baby was in danger. She begged for Edward to get the baby out, which required him to bite through the strong wall of the placenta. Wanting to hold her baby, which was a girl, just once, Bella reached for her. But when the child tried to drink from Bella, Edward gave the baby to Rosalie to tend to.

As planned, Edward filled Bella's body up with morphine to help dull the pain of transformation and then gave her a shot of his own venom right into her heart. Near death and unable to understand what was going on, all Bella could feel was the growing warmth as the venom spread through her body. The morphine, which did nothing to subdue her pain, left her unable to move or show any sign of what she was feeling. Her pain lasted for two days until her heart beat for the last time and she was completely transformed. (BD19)

When she awoke as a newborn vampire, she found that she could control her thirst and resist killing humans by holding her breath around them. (BD21) She also discovered that her daughter, Renesmee, continued to grow at an extreme rate, and that Jacob Black had imprinted on her. (BD22) Lastly, Bella learned that her mind was still closed to Edward's abilities, which she would later learn is known as having a shield. (BD31) Edward took Bella to a small cottage on the Cullen property that had been converted for their use as a family and made love to her. (BD24)

Even though she wanted to see her father, Bella was upset when she learned that Jacob had partially told Charlie about the many secrets being kept in Forks. Charlie was able to see Bella and his granddaughter, which pleased Bella. (BD25)

Bella's life was turned upside down when Irina from the Denali coven spotted Renesmee playing in a field with Jacob and informed the Volturi that the Cullens had created an immortal child which was against vampire law. (BD27-28) With the Volturi now heading to Forks, the Cullens separated to go and find as many of their friends as possible to come and stand as witnesses on behalf of Nessie. (BD30) Bella stayed at home to protect her daughter and to make sure all of the guests knew Nessie was no threat to anyone. (BD32)

With help from Zafrina and Kate, who were both talented, Bella learned to extend her shield to protect others around her. This would help in the possible oncoming battle with the Volturi. (BD32)

Based on a note left by Alice, Bella went to Seattle to talk to J. Jenks about various sets of papers that would allow Jacob to take guardianship of Renesmee should the rest of the Cullens fall victim to the Volturi. (BD33)

When the Volturi arrived, Bella's family was supported by dozens of friends and all of the Quileute werewolves. (BD36) When Aro and Ciaus refused to believe that Renesmee posed no threat and had Alec, Jane, and Chelsea attack, Bella used her shield to protect everyone. She managed to hold them at bay long enough for Alice and Jasper to return with Nahuel, another hybrid vampire, the Volturi had no choice but to concede and return to Italy. (BD38)

After saying good-bye to her new friends, Bella went home to her cottage with Edward and Renesmee. It was then that she was able to drop her shield enough to allow Edward to hear her thoughts for the first time. (BD39)

Portrayed in the films by: Kristen Stewart

* * *

_"My time as a human is over, but I've never felt more alive. I was born to be a vampire." _

―Bella

Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan (later Cullen), was born to Charlie Swan and Renée Dwyer on September 13, 1987, and is the main protagonist of the Twilight Saga. In Twilight, she is a 17-year-old girl who transfers schools from Phoenix, Arizona to Forks, Washington to live with her father Charlie, where she meets and falls in love with a vampire, Edward Cullen.

In Breaking Dawn, she marries Edward on August 13, 2006 and becomes a member of the Olympic coven. She is transformed into a vampire by Edward after nearly dying giving birth to their daughter, Renesmee Cullen, a human/vampire hybrid. Bella is the daughter-in-law of Edward Masen Senior and Elizabeth Masen, as well as the adoptive daughter-in-law of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. She is the adoptive sister-in-law of Alice and Emmett Cullen, and of Jasper and Rosalie Hale.

As a human, Bella possessed a natural immunity to the mental powers of vampires. After her transformation into a vampire, she develops it into the ability to project a mental shield that protects others from the psychic powers of other vampires.

**Biography**

_**Early life**_

Isabella Marie Swan was born on September 13, 1987, to Renée and Charlie Swan, a young couple living in the small town of Forks, Washington. Her parents divorced when she was only three months old. Renée took Bella with her to Downey, California, to live with her difficult grandmother, before moving to Riverside after her mother got her education degree and landed a job as a kindergarten teacher at a local school.

When Bella was six years old, they moved to Phoenix, Arizona. During most of her childhood, she would visit her father in Forks for a month every summer, and also spent time with Rachel, Rebecca and Jacob Black, the children of Charlie's best friend, Billy Black, though they never became real friends. Bella found the climate in Forks unpleasant, though, and from 2002 onwards, Charlie vacationed with her in California instead. She briefly took ballet and piano lessons, but quit them after some time because she found them too difficult.

Bella never fit in with her peers in California or Arizona. She had always had the feeling of being a little out of sync with everyone - including her mother, who was her best friend. While her mother was impractical, absentminded and liked to shift from one interest to the next, Bella grew up as the more responsible and independent individual. At an early age, she took over most of the household responsibilities. Sometimes, she would feel like she was the adult and Renée was the child.

During free time, she preferred to sit home and read, in part because she was extraordinarily clumsy. Her naturally responsible nature carried over into her schoolwork, where Bella was generally a straight-A student. Her plan for the future was to get a degree in education and teach, like her mother. Renee's career was the one thing that Bella truly respected. However, she intended to teach at the high school level.

When Bella noticed that Renée felt lonely due to the lack of romance in her life, she encouraged her mother to go on more dates. Eventually, Renée fell in love with and married a minor league baseball player named Phil Dwyer. They married in the same month that Bella turned 17. While Phil traveled around for his job, Renée stayed home with Bella; however, Bella, noticing her mother's unhappiness with this arrangement, chose to move in with her father in Forks so Renée could go on the road with Phil during baseball season, leading to the beginning of Twilight.

**Twilight**

**Main article: Twilight **

_"I've never given much thought to how I would die. But dying in the place of someone I love seemed like a good way to go." _

―Bella's quote in Twilight

At the beginning of Twilight, Bella moves back to her birth town of Forks, Washington, to live with her father, Charlie Swan, to let her mother, Renée Dwyer, travel with her new husband, Phil. She enrolls at Forks High School in the middle of her junior year. She does not notice the physical attraction she holds for the male students at the school, and makes a few new friends, including Jessica Stanley, Angela Weber, and Mike Newton, the latter of whom she later discovers is very interested in her.

The one group of people at Forks High School that truly intrigues Bella are the Cullens, a mysterious family consisting of five adopted children. Edward Cullen, in particular, captures her attention, along with his adopted siblings, namely: Alice, a petite girl with black, pixie-cut hair, who has the ability to see the future; Jasper, her husband, who has the hardest time in the family abstaining from human blood; Emmett, a broad, extremely muscular vampire; finally, Rosalie, his wife, who is a beautiful, self-absorbed woman. Due to Bella's uncanny ability to attract accidents, Edward finds himself often protecting her from various unlikely calamities, and finds himself growing extremely protective of her - to the point where even he admits he sometimes goes too far.

When a car almost hits Bella, Edward knocks her out of the way and shields her from the collision. Bella realizes that it would have been physically impossible for a ordinary human being to cross the distance to her in time - as Edward was four cars away from her a split-second before the truck would have crushed her - or hold back, much less push away, a pick-up truck with his bare hands. She confronts him in the hospital, but he dismisses her accusations in an unsuccessful attempt to throw her off the scent, instead leaving her more suspicious than ever.

Later, Edward rescues Bella from a gang of men in Port Angeles. As there is no possible way he could have known where she was, she becomes convinced that he indeed has supernatural powers, and, as he drives her home, she tells him about her theories on his true nature in an attempt to get him to divulge more information about himself. He merely finds these amusing, though he does all but admit to his mind-reading abilities and her immunity to them.

As the story progresses, a family friend, Jacob Black, informs Bella that the Cullens are supposedly vampires according to his tribe's legend. However, they are different from other vampires in that they are "vegetarians", meaning they drink the blood of animals rather than of humans. Edward and Bella get to know each other better, and he reveals that he has great difficulty being near her due to the unusually appetizing smell of her blood; he must constantly control his thirst, lest his vampiric instincts take over and drive him to slaughter her.

Despite his desire for her blood, Edward and Bella fall passionately in love. Edward introduces her to his family, and soon after she is invited to watch their baseball game.

During the game, danger reveals itself in the form of a visiting vampire coven consisting of Laurent, Victoria, and James. Victoria's mate, James, is a sadistic tracker vampire who has set his sights on killing Bella for sports; he was fascinated by Edward's protectiveness of a human. He tricks her into coming to her old ballet studio with the sound of her mother's voice, where he bites her wrist and almost transforms her into a vampire. But the Cullen family rush to Bella's aid and Edward manages to drain the venom out of her system before it was too late. They destroy James, though the other vampires of his coven, Victoria and Laurent, run and survive. Bella spends time in a hospital with Edward constantly by her side, where he admits that his sister Alice saw a vision of Bella becoming a vampire. However, he is determined to keep her human, despite her own will to become a vampire. The reasons behind his intentions are revealed in New Moon.

Two months after James's demise, Edward takes Bella to their high school prom, despite her broken leg and angry protests. There are high levels of tension as he turns to action, caused by Edward and Bella's differences of opinion about her becoming a vampire.

Bella is determined to be with Edward forever, but at the age of 17. Edward wants her to have a normal human life, in other words saying that he will love her on any condition, mortal or not. In the end, they put their arguments aside to enjoy the evening, but Bella knows the conversation is not over.

**New Moon**

**Main article: New Moon **

_"These violent delights have violent ends."  
"And in their triumph die, like fire and powder."  
"Which, as they kiss, consume." _

―Bella's quote of Romeo and Juliet in New Moon

The events of New Moon begin on Bella's 18th birthday. Bella is especially upset because it is the day that she becomes older, physically, than Edward, who will always be 17. It doesn't help that she also has a nightmare, where she is with who she believes to be her Grandma Marie, but who turns out to be herself. Edward comes to her side in the dream and is just as young and flawless as always. Edward persuades her to come to his house on the evening of her birthday for a party thrown by his sister, Alice. Bella receives a paper cut while opening one of her gifts, drawing a single drop of blood and causing Edward's brother, Jasper, to try to attack her. Edward, in the process of defending Bella from Jasper, throws her into a table filled with crystal, which results in Bella getting a deep cut from her wrist to her elbow.

Although Bella's injuries are not life-threatening, Edward decides that she would be safer without him, his family, and his dangerous lifestyle, so he deceives Bella into thinking that he does not love her any longer and leaves Forks with his family. She tries to find him in the woods, but he was already gone. That night, Sam Uley tracks her down and takes her home. However, when she returns to her room, she realizes that she has nothing that reminds her of Edward and sinks into deep depression. One week after Edward's departure, her parents decide it would be better for her to move to Jacksonville to live with her mother. But when they pack, she throws tantrums at them, expressing her anger and pain for the first time since they left. After that, she tried to act as normal as possible to keep her parents from moving her away from Forks, but her depression doesn't relent, which worries her parents.

Four months later, Charlie, her father, threatens to send her back to live with her mother in Jacksonville because he is worried about her behavior. To appease her father, she tries to engage in normal, teenage-like behavior. She invites her friend Jessica to go to Port Angeles with her for dinner and a movie. While there, she carelessly approaches four men standing outside a bar. This results in her hearing Edward's voice inside her head, warning her to turn around. Bella soon realizes that whenever she puts herself in a dangerous situation, she can hear Edward's voice with perfect clarity. With this discovery in mind, Bella seeks out Jacob and convinces him to fix a motorcycle for her and teach her how to ride. Jacob and Bella become friends, when suddenly Jacob refuses to answer any of her calls and asks her not to come to his house anymore. It is not until two weeks later that Bella learns what has happened to her friend: he has become a werewolf and is avoiding Bella for her own safety. She also learns that Victoria has returned to kill her, out of revenge for Edward killing Victoria's mate, James, in Twilight. Bella and Jacob reconcile, and she assists his werewolf pack in hunting down Victoria.

To hear Edward's voice again, Bella attempts cliff-diving and nearly drowns. When Alice, who has the power to see the future, sees Bella jump, she believes Bella has committed suicide and subsequently returns to Forks. Edward, isolated from his family by his own volition, is told by Rosalie, his other adopted sister, that Bella is dead. Alice finds Bella and tells her that Edward is going to Volterra to ask the Volturi to kill him, because he believes Bella is dead. Bella and Alice quickly pursue Edward to Italy, and stop him from being killed, even though Jacob protested to this decision. Afterwards they are brought to speak with the Volturi, where the leader Aro tests her immunity to psychic powers by trying to read mind and then tell Jane to try her powers, neither proves to affect her. She is then offered a place within the Volturi, along with Edward and Alice, but none of them accept the offer. When the Volturi leaders find Bella a liability due to her knowledge of vampires, the Cullens make a promise to change her into a vampire so that they can be let free.

Back in Forks, Edward explains why he had to leave and begs her forgiveness. He confesses his true feelings and promises to never leave her again. She forgives him, and they continue their relationship as if Edward never left. When Edward once again refuses to transform Bella into a vampire, she decides to let his family decide whether she should be changed and thus join their family. All except Edward and Rosalie vote affirmatively for her to be changed. Although initially outraged by his family's decision, Edward later agrees to change her himself if she agrees to marry him first. Later, Jacob meets with Edward and Bella to remind Edward and his family of the treaty made between the Cullens and the La Push werewolves, which states that no Cullen may bite a human.

Bella is thus left in a difficult position: if she does not become a vampire, the Volturi will come to kill her. However, if the Cullens do make her into a vampire, they will have broken their treaty with the La Push werewolves, which would start a war with the Cullens. To make her father ground her, he turns in her motorcycle.

**Eclipse**

**Main article: Eclipse **

_"Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice."  
"From what I've tasted of desire I hold with those who favor fire."  
"But if I had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate to say it for destruction"  
"Ice is also great and would suffice." _

―Bella's quote of Fire and Ice in Eclipse

Eclipse serves as a rite of passage for Bella's maturity as her days of humanity are coming to an end. She is forced to fully realize the outcomes and consequences of her decision, as well as her options and desires before becoming an immortal.

The story begins with Bella reading a letter from Jacob that says that they can't be friends anymore. She is upset about this, but her mood greatly improves when Edward comes to visit her. While she is still grounded by her father, Edward is allowed into the house until nine o'clock. He continuously tries to convince Bella to fill out more application forms for Dartmouth after getting accepted to the University of Alaska, but Bella thinks that college is pointless since she will become a vampire soon anyway. Edward then sees an article in the newspaper about a series of mysterious killings in Seattle and explains to Bella that these killings are most likely caused by a newborn; a recently turned vampire who is unable to control its thirst. Bella tries to make things right with Jacob, to which Edward strongly objects, stating that werewolves are unstable and that they could hurt her. Later on that day in school, Bella witnesses Alice having a vision: Victoria is coming back to Forks to hunt her. Edward denies what he saw and talks Bella into leaving town to visit her mom for the weekend, saying that it might be her last chance to see her before she graduates. When she returns, Jacob confronts Edward and Bella finds out that Victoria is back.

Ultimately, Edward must go hunting and leave Bella alone. For fear of Bella putting herself in danger, he bribes Alice with a yellow 911 Porsche Turbo to watch over Bella while he's gone and keep her away from Jacob. Bella is furious at Edward's presumption and manages to slip away to see Jacob. While staying at the Cullens' house, Rosalie tries to convince her to stay human by telling her human background story. Edward returns early for the weekend. He is not upset that Bella ran away, and realizes that he has been overprotective. Bella thanks Edward, and he begins occasionally taking her to the La Push line for regular visits with Jacob. During one of the visits, Jacob admits that he is in love with Bella and forcefully kisses her. Bella is furious and punches him in the face, succeeding only in breaking her hand. Edward later threatens to break Jacob's jaw for Bella if he ever kisses her without her permission again.

She later finds out that the killings in Seattle is caused not just by newborns, but an entire army of them. Jasper presents his past and experience with newborns. They suspect that the army is directed toward them, but decide to play it by "ear".

Meanwhile, Bella still has her heart set on joining Edward and his family as a vampire. But, after little consideration, she decides that there is one thing she would like to do while still human: she wants to make love with Edward. Edward immediately refuses this demand, explaining that although he wants her as much as she wants him, he could easily kill her if he lost control. Bella insists that he would never allow himself to let that happen. Eventually, Edward agrees to try, but she must marry him first. Bella reluctantly agrees and becomes Edward's fiancée.

Moments before Bella's graduation, she realizes that the army of newborn vampires are under the control of Victoria and therefore will be coming after her. Having no other allies since the Denali coven refused to get involved in the fight, the Cullens and the La Push wolf pack join forces to battle Victoria and her army in order to protect Forks and Bella.

Before the battle, Jacob overhears Bella and Edward discussing their engagement and becomes very upset. He tells Bella that he will go in battle with the intentions of dying because she won't love him back. Bella asks him to kiss her so he will think she loves him back, but as she kisses him, she realizes that she does love Jacob after all. She feels terrible after doing so, but Edward isn't angry. Despite realizing her feelings for Jacob, Bella knows that those feelings could never compare to the intense love she has for Edward.

Soon after this, Victoria and Riley, another vampire, find their hiding spot. With Edward outnumbered, it at first looks like Victoria will be successful in killing Bella. But Seth, another shape-shifter, arrives to assist them. Seth kills Riley, and Edward beheads Victoria seconds later. After a brief confrontation with several Volturi soldiers, Bella goes to visit Jacob, who was wounded in the battle. She tells him that, while she does love him, she has chosen Edward. Jacob reluctantly agrees to stop trying to come between Edward and her, and assures her that he'll be there if she ever needs him. Later that night, Bella cries about having to reject Jacob, while Edward comforts her through the night. She vows that she'll never let Edward see her shed a tear for Jacob again.

Bella realizes that she needs to take responsibilities for the choices that she has made, to properly say goodbye to her friends and family and tie herself to Edward in every human way, and later allows Alice to plan the wedding, with few limitations and makes her maid-of-honor. Bella and Edward then go to their meadow, and they agree to tell Charlie about their engagement.

**The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner**

**Main article: The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner **

_"I met the girl's stare for a long moment. Chin-length dark hair framed her face, which was alabaster pale. It was hard to tell if her features were beautiful, twisted as they were by rage and thirst. The feral red eyes were dominant—hard to look away from. She glared at me vigorously, shuddering and writhing every few seconds." _

―Bella on Bree Tanner

In The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner, Riley stole Bella's red blouse and brought it to the newborns while telling them about the Cullens, saying that they are out to get them to reclaim Seattle to themselves and that Bella is kept as their "pet". The shirt gave Bella's scent to the newborns, which Bree Tanner described as the sweetest scent she'd ever smelled.

Bella appears at the end of the novella, when Edward brings her into the battlefield after the battle was over. She spots the surrendered newborn, Bree, who believed Bella was a vampire until her face is revealed. Although she is tempted by Bella's blood, Carlisle manages to talk her into composing herself. Bella observes the newborn's frantic, blood-craving expression and begins to realize what problems she may have to face after becoming a vampire.

She mostly stays in the background while observing the Volturi's interrogation on the Cullens and Bree. Jane tries against to inflict her power on her, again to no avail. She then expresses Caius's interest to hear that she is still human, but Alice counters by saying that the date is set.

**Breaking Dawn**

**Main article: Breaking Dawn **

_"Childhood is not from birth to a certain age and at a certain age."  
"The child is grown, and puts away childish things."  
"Childhood is the kingdom where nobody dies." _

―Bella quoting Edna St. Vincent Millay in Breaking Dawn: Part 1.

In the first chapter of Breaking Dawn, it is revealed that Bella and Edward have told both of her parents about their engagement and both given their blessing, though Charlie is still slightly resistant to the thought of their marriage. Alice is busy making preparations for the wedding, which is only one day away. Meanwhile, Edward has bought her a Mercedes Guardian, which she sees as either a sign of compassion and caring or as over-protectiveness and worry about her safety. This car is for temporary use until she is changed into a vampire, when she will not need the protection, and then he will replace it with a red Ferrari. Meanwhile, Bella feels guilty about Jacob, believing that her rejection caused him to run away.

The wedding goes smoothly, and Bella meets the Denali coven for the first time. Jacob arrives at the party despite her rejection of him, and Bella is very relieved that Jacob has decided to come after all. However, he gets into an argument with Bella about her wanting to make love with Edward while she is still human. Luckily, only the werewolves and the Cullens hear the argument.

Edward and Bella leave for their honeymoon to Isle Esme, where they consummate their marriage. Edward is horrified when he sees that he bruised Bella while doing so. He vows not to make love with her again until she has been turned, but Bella succeeds in getting him to do so. Bella later notices that she is getting unusual illnesses and changes of appetite, but does not make anything of it. After seeing a bag of unused tampons, she realizes that she is pregnant with a half-human half-vampire offspring. Edward immediately takes her back to Forks where he and Carlisle can abort the baby, but Bella asks Rosalie to protect her as she has already learned to love the child.

Her baby develops at an extremely fast rate, and she becomes very sick. She becomes unable to adjust food, and is dying slowly. Edward asks Jacob to try to convince her to kill the baby that was killing her, but Bella refuses, because she loves it. Through Jacob's joking, Edward then suggests for Bella to drink donated human blood, and she quickly becomes stronger, but it also makes the baby so strong that it breaks her ribs by accident. Soon after, Edward realizes that he can hear the baby's thoughts now that it has developed enough of its brain, and starts to love the baby when he hears that it "absolutely adores Bella." Jacob remarks that Edward could never hate anyone who loved Bella, which is why Edward did not hate him. Also, after going against Sam's orders to kill Bella and her baby, Jacob forms his own pack with Leah and Seth Clearwater to protect her and the Cullens.

After having a typical Bella moment, which includes dropping a cup full of blood, the hardened placenta detaches, and Edward, Rosalie, and Jacob are forced to perform an emergency surgery since Carlisle is hunting with Esme. Bella's body is nearly destroyed in the process - with several ribs broken, she loses vast amounts of blood, and her spinal cord is snapped. Seeing the baby is a girl, Bella decides to name the baby "Renesmee" right before her heart stops beating. Edward then injects her heart with some of his own venom and bites her body in several places, turning Bella into a vampire. Jacob goes to kill Renesmee since he believes she killed Bella while she was giving birth, but imprints on her instead.

Bella experiences the full agony of the transformation - the feeling of being burned alive, which she comments that James snapping her leg couldn't come close to this. But she decides to remain completely still throughout the process to keep from hurting Edward's feelings. Her transformation completes after three days, now a vampire. She claims that she can notice how everything is different now that she is a newborn: Her senses are improved by great lengths. She explains her new eyesight, laying her new eyes first on a light on the ceiling, claiming to see an "eighth" color emanating from it—UV light. Shortly after her creation, Edward takes her out on her first hunt. She jumps out of the window very gracefully, impressing Edward, kicks off her shoes and runs barefoot through the forest. She proves to have incredible self control when she runs away from the scent of human blood, something newborns aren't supposed to be able to do. After she is full, they return to meet Renesmee. Even more so, she is amazed by the passionate touches of Edward now that he no longer has to worry about hurting her.

While everyone is worried about her thirst, she manages to retain complete control and hugs her daughter. Bella later finds out Jacob imprinted on Renesmee, which makes her very angry; she calms down quickly, but not before trying to kill Jacob after also finding out that he had nicknamed her daughter "Nessie", after the Loch Ness Monster. Later, Jacob, aware that the Cullens are planning to move away, phases into his wolf form in front of Charlie (he thought Charlie was the reason they were leaving). Charlie is shocked to discover Bella has known about the mythical world for years, and tells her to tell him only what is absolutely necessary for him to know. This allows Bella to keep her father in her new life without putting him in danger. Bella adjusts to her new life extremely well, going as far as to think she was destined to be a vampire.

Months later, Bella is hunting with Jacob and Renesmee in the forest when a vampire, Irina, sees her daughter and mistakes her for an immortal child, whose creation is a heinous crime of the vampire world. When Alice learns that the Volturi and their entire guard are coming to destroy the Cullens, she flees with Jasper on a secret mission and leaves clues for Bella to find Jason Jenks to forge passports and IDs for Renesmee and Jacob if they fail to stop the Volturi. The Cullens look for other vampires to be witnesses, including nomads and other covens, such as the Irish and the Amazon covens. In the meantime, Bella finds out that she possesses the power to shield herself from mental abilities of other vampires. Kate from the Denali coven and Zafrina from the Amazon coven teach Bella to project said power so she could protect others from the Volturi's gifted guards.

When the Volturi arrive at the end of December, the Cullens and their allies manage to convince them that Renesmee really is half-human, but Aro, dead-set on claiming the gifts of the Cullens and some of their friends, plots every possible justification to kill Renesmee. When Edward faces Aro alone, Bella's anger triggers her shield with absolute control, allowing her to shield everyone in her surrounding. Before the Volturi declare a war, Alice and Jasper arrive with vampires Kachiri and Huilen and half-vampire Nahuel, to prove that Renesmee's future is safe to the vampire world. The Volturi have no more plots to declare a war with the Cullens, and, with the help of the shape-shifters, Alice's research, and Bella's gift, retreat to Volterra, though Irina pays for her mistake with her life. After the confrontation resolved Bella and Edward embrace Renesmee with their arms.

At the end of the series, Bella drops her shield and allows Edward to read her mind for the first time, showing him how much she really loves him. In the end, Edward, Bella, and Renesmee live their lives freely. The happily ever after begins here.

**Physical appearance**

_"My first reaction was an unthinking pleasure. The alien creature in the glass was indisputably beautiful, every bit as beautiful as Alice or Esme. She was fluid even in stillness, and her flawless face was pale as the moon against the frame of her dark, heavy hair. Her limbs were smooth and strong, skin glistening subtly, luminous as a pearl." _

―Bella on seeing herself for the first time since her transformation

Bella is described as having a very pale complexion with long, straight, dark brown hair, a widow's peak, unique chocolate brown eyes and a heart-shaped face with a wide forehead. Her eyes are large and widely spaced. Her nose is thin and her cheekbones are prominent. Her lips are a bit too full for her slim jawline. Her eyebrows are darker than her hair and are straighter than they are arched. As such, even before she became a vampire and inherited god-like beauty, Bella was rather pretty, as she unintentionally attracted the attention of several boys in school, not just Edward.

The scent of her blood is incredibly attractive to vampires, described by Bree Tanner to be the "sweetest scent she'd ever smelled", though it is a thousand times more intense to Edward Cullen.

As for distinguishing features, Bella has a small crescent-shaped scar on her hand where she was bitten by James, a tracker vampire, in Twilight. The scar is described as being pale, always a few degrees colder than the rest of her body, and it shines like a vampire's skin when exposed to the sunlight. After Bella is changed into a vampire by Edward, she becomes extremely beautiful with even paler skin, straight waist-length hair, and crimson red eyes that will eventually turn gold after months of drinking animal blood.

Bella mostly prefers to wear shirts, jeans and sneakers everywhere she goes, as she lacks an interest in fashion.

**Personality**

_"I'm really more of a 'suffer-in-silence' type." _

―Bella on herself

Bella is described as being exceptionally clumsy, dropping and tripping over everything in sight, and so is easily described as the most fragile human in the world; however this changes once she is transformed into a vampire. Bella is also described as reclusive, quiet, insecure but kind-hearted, compassionate and caring towards others. She also cares for the rest of the Cullen family, her father Charlie and mother Renée, and her friend Jacob Black. She has a tendency to underestimate the people around her mainly because of her concerns for their safety.

Having learned to take care of her mother over the years and being naturally responsible, Bella had developed into a very mature person, especially for her age. Because she lacks any skill in anything noticeable as a human, she mostly prefers to spend her free time reading, especially classics, and listening to music.

When it comes to fashion, Bella is somewhat of a tomboy. She hates dressing up, saying that makeup "is a pain" and that she feels uncomfortable in impractical, elegant clothes; however, Alice doesn't care what Bella thinks and continues to persuade her to dress up and look glamorous. She doesn't like spending money on luxurious items, as she stated to Edward in New Moon 'not to spend a dime on my birthday,' and that fast cars are unnecessary, saying that Edward gave her himself and anything else he gives her would throw their relationship off balance. She hates being singled out, and doesn't like her birthday being celebrated. She also has very negative views on teen marriage due to her parents' early experience, but learns to overcome them later.

She prefers to keep her thoughts and feelings to herself and hates when someone tries to understand her, which is thought to be why Edward is unable to hear her thoughts. She is also known to be incredibly stubborn, because of her determination to become a vampire in order to be with Edward forever. She is also said to possess poor acting skills.

Ironically, she demonstrates good acting ability in Twilight when she makes her father believe that she has dumped Edward and is leaving Forks. She has a habit of biting her lip, which she shares with Kristen Stewart. As a human, Bella easily fainted at the sight or smell of blood, which she said smells like rust and salt in Twilight, though it changes after she became a vampire. Bella is also shown in Breaking Dawn, to have a good mood climate, and is able to run away from the smell of human blood when she goes on her first hunting trip as a vampire.

Bella has a sarcastic sense of humor, especially when she gets mad. She is also very brave, able to block painful thoughts and memories (hence her special vampire ability), and tends to come face-to-face with life-threatening danger head-on, even though she can get scared later. She puts Edward before herself and everybody and everything else, but several 'selfish' tendencies emerge (as when she asked Edward to stay with her instead of fighting vampires in Eclipse). Stephenie Meyer has stated that Bella's "tragic flaw" in Eclipse is her lack of self-knowledge. This is most obviously illustrated in her consistent denial of any romantic feelings for Jacob Black, despite the fact that she later realizes that she is, indeed, in love with him.

Bella is also a very bad liar. According to Eclipse, Jacob and Edward saying that she's a terrible liar, are evidence to this. Besides, she also admits this throughout the whole saga, though she seemingly manages to lie to herself about her romantic feelings for Jacob.

Bella, according to Edward in Midnight Sun, has no sense of fear when she finds out Edward is a vampire. Instead of running away, as she should have, she decides to ask lots of questions with extreme curiosity. This makes Edward believe that it is not bad luck that follows her around, but that she has no sense of self-preservation.

She dislikes cold and wet climates, even snow, which is why she initially hated to live in Forks. However, after meeting Edward, she found the town much more comfortable, even calling it "home". As a vampire, she also dislikes the idea of feeding on humans, but is glad to have found the strength she needed to protect her loved ones.

**Powers and abilities**

_"I realized now that I'd long ago given up any aspirations of shining at anything. I just did the best with what I had, never quite fitting into my world. So this was really different. I was amazing now - both to them and to myself. It was like I had been born to be a vampire. The idea made me want to laugh, but it also made me want to sing. I had found my true place in the world, the place I fit, the place I shined." _

―Bella on her new life.

After becoming a vampire, Bella explains that she has a clearer view of the world, and was impressed with her new family's and her husband Edward's physical appearance.

As a newborn vampire, she demonstrates a very high level of self-control; being able to run away from the scent of human blood on her first hunting trip, and later, restrain herself from attacking her father; this is unusual for newborn vampires, because their state as new vampires brings an overwhelming thirst for blood, and thus they usually have a hard time controlling their urges and desires. This led her to believe that her self-control was her gift when it was really a production of her mental preparation and maturity. Eleazar corrects this when he discovers her true gift. Bella appears to be talented at being a vampire, as she learns to control her new abilities and urges very quickly, even saying that she felt like she was born to be one, and is very graceful in her new state. Several people, including Aro, Felix, and Edward, have commented that immortality fits her perfectly.

In Breaking Dawn, Bella can detect minor changes in Renesmee's physical appearance, such as her hair growing a couple of millimeters. She also learns battle skills from lessons taught by Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Garrett, Tanya, Eleazar and Zafrina.

**Mental shield**

**Main article: Mental shield **

_"You are quite a soul-reader yourself, Edward. Though you can't read Bella's thoughts. Fascinating." _

―Aro to Edward

Bella's gift allows her to shield herself and those around her from supernatural powers that affect the mind (such as Edward's and Aro's telepathy, Jane's illusionary pain, Alec's sensory paralysis, Eleazar's ability identification, Kate's electric shock, and Zafrina's illusion), which explains why most of their powers were useless against her when she was still human. She had displayed this power since before the beginning of the Twilight series, and by becoming a vampire, her shield was greatly intensified in strength. It has been speculated in the first three novels about what her gift might be after she was changed. This power comes from her subconscious desire to protect her mind above everything else, and as long as she holds on to that desire, it makes the shield difficult to extract. Her father Charlie shows a less developed form of this shield; indeed, Edward finds him difficult to read, but not completely closed off like Bella.

In Breaking Dawn, Bella uses her shielding power as a giant dome to protect her family and friends when the Volturi attempt to make a move on them, when she was enraged by Edward facing danger alone and she is forced to stay behind, with an antagonistic smile emitted from Jane to push her anger further. Freed from her desire to protect herself, she is able to shape her shield in any way she wills it; such as creating a giant protective bubble, or wrapping it around her targets like plastic bags. When she shields others, her mind will form an extra shield to protect herself. Those she shields will also become a part of her, allowing her to feel them in range without having to look. Bella can also remove her shield completely and allow vampires' mental powers work on her if she so chooses, though it is more difficult than pushing it out.

Though her shield is powerful, it has many limitations: it has no effect against a physical attack, which makes it easy for an enemy to invade her shield and use his power on those she protects. Additionally, it has no effect against Alice's power of precognition, Jasper's ability to control her mood, Benjamin's power to control the elements of nature, and Marcus's power to detect relationships, since her shield can only block psychic powers that are connected to the mind. The only person who is truly immune to her shield is Renesmee, who is capable of penetrating it.

Aro, the leader of the Volturi who "collects" vampires with useful talents, was so intrigued by Bella's ability to block mental powers as a human, that he twice offered her a place among his guard. She refused both times. Because of her shield, Bella is considered one of the most powerful vampires alive.

**Relationships**

Bella is the wife of Edward Cullen and the mother of Renesmee Cullen, as well as the daughter of Charlie Swan and Renée Dwyer, the stepdaughter of Phil Dwyer and the daughter-in-law of Edward and Elizabeth Masen. She is also the adoptive daughter-in-law of Carlisle and Esme Cullen and the adoptive sister-in-law of Alice and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. She is also the granddaughter of Geoffrey and Helen Swan, as well as Marie Higgenbotham and her ex-husband.

**Edward Cullen**

**Main article: Bella Swan and Edward Cullen **

_"About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Edward was a vampire. Second, there was a part of him - and I didn't know how potent that part might be - that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him." _

―Bella's feelings for Edward.

Edward Cullen is Bella's husband. He is a vampire, who has chosen to drink animal blood as a substitute like the rest of the Cullen family.

When Edward and Bella first realize their strong feelings for each other, Bella loves him unconditionally, believing Edward to be absolutely perfect, and does not believe or consider herself as being worthy of his love. Edward first became fascinated with her due to his inability to read her mind, but her blood smells unbearably enticing to him that he finds it hard to be in her presence. Bella subsequently is very fascinated with his physique, and skills, and the purity of his heart. She often describes him as "God-like" in physical appearance, comparing him to the Greek hero Adonis, and hopes that by becoming a vampire, she will become beautiful and graceful like him and the rest of his family. Edward disapproves of this greatly and always tries to reassure her that she is more than worthy of his love, and that she has his heart forever. Bella sometimes thinks of Edward as an angel. Edward proposes to Bella in New Moon and she eventually accepts in Eclipse, looking down on the prospect of marriage but not entirely opposed to it. As part of a deal with Edward, she promises to marry him if he promises to make love with her and then change her into a vampire. She sees this as the only part of the marriage to look forward to.

In Breaking Dawn, Bella overcomes her fear of marriage and happily marries Edward, becoming "Bella Cullen". During their honeymoon on a private island, Isle Esme, Edward and Bella consummate their marriage and conceive a vampire-human hybrid child. During the birth, complications occur and Edward, after delivering their baby via caesarean section, injects Bella with his venom by biting her, thereby transforming her into a vampire, to help save her life.

After Bella's transformation, she and Edward become equals on all levels and can experience a vastly easier life together, though they find it very hard to satisfy their sexual desire for each other. At the end of Breaking Dawn, Bella learns how to lower her mental shield allowing Edward to read her thoughts for the first time, which brings them even closer together. At the series end, Edward and Bella live happily together, presumably forever, as husband and wife with their daughter, Renesmee.

**Renesmee Cullen**

_"The sound of her cry, the familiarity of her eyes, the way she seemed even more impatient than I did for this reunion - all of it wove together into the most natural of patterns as she clutched the air between us. Suddenly, she was absolutely real, and of course I knew her. It was perfectly ordinary that I should take that very last step and reach for her, putting my hands exactly where they would fit best as I pulled her gently toward me." _

―Bella on seeing Renesmee for the first time

Renesmee Cullen is Bella and Edward's biological daughter, conceived on Isle Esme in Breaking Dawn and was born almost one month later.

According to myths and legends on the south, the mothers of this particular kind of children have never survived the pregnancy. Knowing this, Edward tries to convince Bella to save her life by having an abortion, but Bella refuses, as she has come to love the child. To protect the baby, she has Rosalie be her guardian, and Emmett and Esme side with her. Edward's hatred ceases when he hears the child's thoughts to find that she already loves her parents, and that she has been hurting her mother by accident, and tries hard not to hurt her again. Bella originally believed that she was carrying a boy and named her "E.J." (Edward Jacob), but saved up the name "Renesmee" in case it's a girl, which proves to be true. After a painful childbirth and transformation, Bella is taken to hunt before she can meet her daughter, because she has blood of her own and Bella cannot guarantee not to hurt her. After she was done, she finally reunites with her daughter without hurting her in any way. She later learns that Jacob has imprinted on Renesmee, which angers her. She later accepts it when she learns Jacob's imprinting is involuntary, and that Renesmee loves Jacob as well, though she finds this annoying. She tries to attack Jacob when she finds out that he has nicknamed her "Nessie", which is nicknamed after the Loch Ness Monster. Though everyone else in her family has grown used to the nickname, she continues refers to her by her real name. She ultimately gives in after three months.

Renesmee can implant images and thoughts in her mind without hindrance by the shield, and it has been speculated that she has reversed her mother's gift. In addition, she has inherited Bella's chocolate brown eyes.

Before the arrival and judgment of the Volturi, Bella gives Renesmee a golden locket (inscribed with the words "plus que ma propre vie" which means "more than my own life" in French). Bella puts her love for her daughter on an equal level as her love to Edward.

**Jacob Black**

**Main article: Bella Swan and Jacob Black **

_"Why wasn't I stopping this? Worse than that, why couldn't I find in myself even the desire to want to stop? What did it mean that I didn't want him to stop? That my hands clung to his shoulders, and liked that they were wide and strong? That his hands pulled me too tight against his body, and yet it was not tight enough for me?  
The questions were stupid, because I knew the answer: I'd been lying to myself.  
Jacob was right. He'd been right all along. He was more than just my friend. That's why it was so impossible to tell him goodbye - because I was in love with him. Too." _

―Bella's thoughts while kissing Jacob

Jacob Black, a Quileute and the son of Charlie Swan's friend, Billy Black, is Bella's best friend since she came to live in Forks. He falls in love with Bella after some time and spends a lot of time with her during the period of Edward's absence. While Edward was away, Bella found that Jacob's presence soothed the "hole" in her chest that resulted from Edward leaving her. Being around Jacob brought a measure of happiness back to Bella's life, though he was unable to replace Edward. Bella felt that Jacob was a good friend, and that he was her own "personal little sun" which would beam happiness in every direction wherever he went. When Jacob underwent his transformation into a werewolf, it put a distance in their friendship.

In Eclipse, Jacob acts upon his romantic feelings for Bella, and tries to convince her to leave Edward for him. Jacob thinks that, since he is more human than Edward, he will be safer for Bella to have a relationship with. Edward sees this, but is still willing to fight for her. Jacob forcefully kisses Bella, resulting in her punching him, breaking her hand and almost ending their friendship. Sometime later, Jacob overhears that Bella and Edward are engaged and makes Bella kiss him, saying that if she doesn't he will get himself killed. She does so, and realizes that she is in love with Jacob. But Bella soon realizes that her love for Jacob is not as strong as her love for Edward. She later tells Jacob that she has chosen Edward over him, breaking his heart.

A devastated Jacob remains at odds with Edward and Bella after this. Eventually, Jacob imprints on Edward and Bella's daughter, Renesmee, ridding him of his heartache for Bella. Bella and Edward are furious and, after hearing that he nicknamed her Nessie, after the Loch Ness Monster, Bella loses control of her anger and tries to kill Jacob. But she soon regains self-control, and Bella, Edward, and Jacob make peace. She comes to accept Jacob's imprinting on Renesmee during the Volturi crisis, and they remain best friends. In addition, Jacob continues to think of her as just Bella rather than a vampire with a powerful gift.

**Renée Dwyer**

_"Mom... I miss you." _

―Bella to Renée

Renée Dwyer is Bella's mother. Bella is very close to her mother, though she sometimes feels like she is the mother and Renée is the child. In many ways, she doesn't feel fit in with anyone, including her mom. Renée has always put her relationships with men first, although has been very clear that she wants Bella to remain independent. Bella was born in Forks but raised in Phoenix with her mother, as Renée left Charlie soon after Bella was born.

At a young age, Bella held more responsibilities for the house than her mother. Her career as a kindergarten teacher was the one thing that Bella respected.

When Bella moves back to Forks, Renée is the main reason, as she renders her unhappy every time her new husband, Phil Dwyer, is away due to his job, and she decides to move back to Forks so that her mother wouldn't have to stay home with her.

She visits her mother in Eclipse after Edward talks her into using the plane tickets she'd got from his parents, and finds herself in torment as her time as a human is shortening by the day. Despite being childish and naive, Renée loves her very much and wishes her to be happy.

She supports her daughter's choice to marry young wholeheartedly when she first tells her about the engagement, despite her great dislike of young marriage, and attends her daughter's wedding. After Bella was changed into a vampire and has a daughter with Edward, she decides to keep these facts hidden from Renée to protect her, as these facts are not easy to for the fainthearted to accept. Also, she combines her name with Esme's, naming her newborn granddaughter "Renesmee", in honor of her mother and mother-in-law.

**Charlie Swan**

_"See you tomorrow, Bella. I mean, it's not like you don't look... good. I'll get used to it." _

―Charlie on Bella's change

Charlie Swan is Bella's father. Bella's relationship with her father is also very odd. After Renée took her away to Phoenix, the only times Bella would see Charlie was in the summer. Even at a young age it became clear that Bella hated Forks, and when she visited Charlie would take her fishing, which Bella also hated. Bella moved to Forks to live with her father in Twilight to give her mother space with her new husband, Phil. She finds it much easier to live with her father, because he respects her privacy. Even though they hardly talk, the two really care for each other. Her father is very protective and therefore very suspicious of Edward Cullen, for having caused great emotional pain to his daughter. Among other "Bella moments" he has shown great concern for her when she has been in the hospital for her broken leg, in Twilight, and a check-up.

After Bella became a vampire and mothered a half-vampire half-human child, Jacob told Charlie about the mystical world to keep the Cullens in Forks. Though Charlie was shocked by the sudden information, he adjusts to it very quickly and demands to be told as little as possible about the supernatural in order to keep Bella and her in-law family in Forks. Renesmee's middle-name of "Carlie" is derived from a combination of Carlisle and Charlie to honor them.

It seems likely that Bella inherited her personality and power from Charlie, who has a similar, though less powerful, mental defense.

**Carlisle Cullen**

_"Bella is already a daughter to me. A beloved daughter." _

―Carlisle about Bella

Carlisle Cullen is Bella's adoptive father-in-law. Like Esme, he was worried for Edward's sake about lacking happiness, therefore he is very grateful to Bella when she brought him to life. From then on, he thinks of her as part of the family and welcomes her with his heart. In New Moon, he tells Bella of Edward's last moments as a human, and later agrees to let Bella join their family as a vampire in order to protect Edward from committing suicide.

When she became pregnant with Renesmee, Carlisle and Edward wanted to abort the child for her health, but Esme, Emmett and Rosalie siding with Bella compels him to think otherwise.

In the movie of New Moon, Bella comforts him that he cannot be damned to be a vampire. Renesmee's middle name of "Carlie" is derived from a combination of Carlisle and Charlie to honor them.

**Esme Cullen**

_"Edward was the first of my new sons. I've always thought of him that way, even though he's older than I, in one way at least. That's why I'm so happy that he's found you, dear." _

―Esme to Bella

Esme Cullen is Bella's adoptive mother-in-law. Esme loved Edward so much that she wished for him to find happiness that he was lacking. When he fell in love with Bella, Esme discovered the change in him and was grateful to her for it. Despite her family's partial protests, she wholeheartedly embraces Bella as one of them.

She agrees to let Bella become one them during a family assembly in New Moon.

Bella combines her name with her mother's to name her daughter "Renesmee" in honor of her mother and Esme.

**Alice Cullen**

_"Thank you, Alice. It was the most beautiful wedding anyone ever had. Everything was exactly right. You're the best, smartest, most talented sister in the whole world." _

―Bella, to Alice

Alice Cullen is Bella's adoptive sister-in-law. Aside from Edward and Renesmee, she is the closest to her in the Cullen family. Alice has been eager to become her friend after she saw their united future, she eventually gets her wish after Bella became romantically involved with Edward. Alice likes to dress her up and provide any kind of fashion to make her look pretty, although Bella dislikes the idea of fashion.

Bella allows Alice to arrange her wedding after her endless pleading and made her maid of honor, although she retains veto-power on the guest list.

When the Volturi prepare to end their family, Alice runs away with Jasper but leaves clues for Bella to find a lawyer named Jason Jenks to help her arrange legal paperwork for Renesmee to escape. Alice and Jasper return with a half-vampire, half-human hybrid named Nahuel. They arrive just on time to prevent the confrontation from turning into an ugly fight and save their family from slaughter. That same night, Bella angrily confronts her for leaving her cryptic clues that caused her endless mental pain.

**Rosalie Hale**

_"You have a choice. I didn't. None of us did, but you do and you're choosing wrong_!"

―Rosalie to Bella's decision

Rosalie Hale is Bella's adoptive sister-in-law. Rosalie initially disliked her for the attention she was receiving from Edward, and later for wanting to become a vampire; something she would never have considered if she'd had a choice. Her dislike of Bella began to fade a little bit after she risked her life to save Edward from committing suicide, but she still wanted her to remain human.

Rosalie tells her life story to Bella in Eclipse, hoping to make her consider her options before making her decision. Although she still chose immortality over mortality, Rosalie volunteered to help do Bella's hair on her wedding day.

When Bella was pregnant with Renesmee , she asked Rosalie to be her guardian, knowing that she would side with her. During pregnancy, Rosalie cared for and protected Bella, though she mostly focused on the baby. After Bella gave birth to Renesmee, they shared a genuine love for the baby and became close sisters at last. Rosalie admitted that she envied Bella in Eclipse, because she wished she was still a human.

**Emmett Cullen**

_"Bad-ass. You'll be one tough little newborn." _

―Emmett on Bella

Emmett Cullen is Bella's adoptive brother-in-law. Bella found him intimidating but fine to be with, describing him as the kind of big brother she'd wanted but much more horrifying.

When Edward saved Bella from a car accident, Emmett was upset that he had exposed their family secret, but quickly warmed up to her involvement after finding out that Edward had fallen in love with her. He likes to make Bella blush.

He votes in her favor of becoming one of them in New Moon, despite Edward's suggestion of hiding Bella and fighting the Volturi in the process.

After she becomes a vampire, she challenges Emmett to an arm-wrestling match and wins the right to prohibit him from joking about her sex life with Edward. He demands several rematches, only to fail over and over again. When he is put in charge with teaching Bella how to fight, she notes that he's using the opportunity as a vendetta for all the losses of arm-wrestling.

**Jasper Hale**

_"She's one of us now." _

―Jasper on Bella

Jasper Hale is Bella's adoptive brother-in-law. Jasper wanted to kill Bella after Edward used his strength and speed to save her, but Jasper waited until the Cullens had a talk about it, and in the talk Alice says that Bella is going to be her friend, and convinced Jasper to let her be. Jasper initially disliked Bella for her involvement with the family, but later warms up to her, though he keeps in distance to avoid losing control of his bloodlust, which happens in New Moon, when Bella cuts her finger. He tries to attack her, but Edward and Emmett are able to stop him.

He votes in her favor to become one of them, partly because he wants to stop the constant urge to kill her, but also because he already thinks of her as part of their family, like the others. On occasion, Jasper would use his power to calm Bella.

They become closer to each other after Bella became a vampire. He initially expected her to act like any newborn vampire; vicious and uncontrollable by thirst, and was always near her side to immobilize her; however, to his surprise, she is very in control of her new instincts. This allows him to re-evaluate his view on newborns.

**Angela Weber**

Angela Weber, kind and shy yet insightful, is among the human friends Bella made after moving to Forks.

Although she is a minor character in the books, she becomes Bella's best friend on the human category, comforting Bella during her depression in New Moon and attending Bella's wedding in Breaking Dawn. Her kindness towards Bella also appeals to Edward. Bella always finds Angela better to be around than Jessica, though she would avoid her sometimes to save her worries. In Eclipse, she admits to herself that Angela will be one of the people she will miss the most after graduation.

In Breaking Dawn, Angela is the one who catches Bella's wedding bouquet at her reception. Also, Angela appears in a nightmare Bella had in Breaking Dawn as one of the victims of an immortal child who kills Bella's mother, father, Mike Newton, Ben Cheney, and Jessica Stanley.

**Jessica Stanley**

_"Well, Bella was just like everybody else, totally mesmerized by Edward, or "The Hair," as I call him. Um... and then suddenly, Edward is all about Bella. Even though she's not the captain of the volleyball team. I'm just kidding, I'm just kidding. Or the president of the student council." _

―Jessica's toast at Bella's wedding

Jessica Stanley has an on and off friendship with Bella, particularly since Edward and Bella started dating. She was 'practically' the first person Bella had a full conversation with in school as well as being her first friend, although Bella initially disregarded her as "superficial". In New Moon, Bella hangs out with Jessica to avoid her father, but ends up angering her by putting herself in danger and ignoring Jessica. Jessica later ignores Bella and starts hanging out with Lauren. She tends to get overtly excited, such as on graduation day, where she states that they were friends right away, even though at one point she ignored Bella for most of the semester. This allowed the two of them to end their relationship on friendly terms. She was later invited as a guest at Bella and Edward's wedding. Jessica has an on-and off-relationship with Mike, though is seemingly jealous of Mike's affection towards Bella.

Bella and Jessica have a closer friendship in the movie adaptations than in the books.

**Mike Newton**

_"Arizona! Yo, what's happening... So y-you and Cullen, huh? That's... I don't like it. I mean, I don't know, he just looks at you like you're something to eat..." _

―Mike on Bella's relationship with Edward

Mike Newton is a generically popular boy at Bella's new high school who is instantly attracted to Bella. He is friendly and Bella thinks he possesses traits like a golden retriever: his happiness and loyalty in walking her to class and speaking with her every day. Mike frequently tries to ask Bella out, but she always declines. He becomes jealous when he realizes that Bella and Edward Cullen are dating.

In New Moon, after a movie date with Bella, Jacob and Mike, Mike has seemingly given up on Bella, and tells her that "girls are cruel". Mike develops a new romantic relationship with Jessica Stanley when he accepts that Edward is Bella's boyfriend. In New Moon, Bella tries to rekindle their friendship after four months of "being a zombie" after the Cullens left Forks. Mike becomes her friend again, although not with the same enthusiasm and also never forgets his fondness of Bella.

Mike apparently never got over his infatuation for Bella. At Edward and Bella's wedding reception, Edward commented that Mike was having improper thoughts about her again.

**Tyler Crowley**

_"I'm so sorry, Bella." _

―Tyler apologizing to Bella after almost crushing her

Tyler Crowley is Bella's schoolmate in Forks and her "almost-murderer".

After nearly killing Bella in a car accident, Tyler feels obliged to make things even. While Bella declines, insisting that she must be in Seattle that day, he insists on taking her to prom. He tells the whole school and convinces most of the students that he is taking Bella to prom, much to her annoyance.

He shows up at Bella's house on prom night, only to be told over the phone by Edward that she would be unavailable every night as far as anyone but himself was concerned.

They drifted apart after Twilight, mostly interacting at school without much conversation topics.

**Eric Yorkie**

Eric Yorkie, like Mike Newton, immediately took an interest in Bella when she arrived in Forks. Bella described him as being the "overtly eager" chess club type, and he was one of the three boys (Mike, Tyler and himself) who asked Bella to the spring dance, though she declined all three. He develops a rivalry with Mike Newton, and later a dislike for Tyler as well. His friendship sways and mostly falls after Bella goes through a depression in the absence of Edward and the rest of the Cullen family. He later develops a romantic relationship with a redheaded junior by the name of Katie Marshall, who lives next door to Bella, as stated in New Moon.

In the movies, he begins a relationship with Angela Weber after she asked him to be her prom date.

**J. Jenks**

J. Jenks is a lawyer who forges papers for people. Jasper has been his priority client for over twenty years. He knows nothing of vampires, but he is well aware that Jasper and the rest of the Cullens never age and that he is dealing with the supernatural whenever they are involved.

In Breaking Dawn, Alice sends Bella to Jenks to forge documents for Renesmee and Jacob to escape the Volturi's slaughter. After that, Bella decides to take over Jenks's business relationship with Jasper to spare him a heart attack.

**Criticism**

Bella has received negative reception from critics.

Publishers Weekly states that, after her transformation into a vampire, "it's almost impossible to identify with her" in Breaking Dawn.

Lilah Lohr of the Chicago Tribune compares Bella's character to the story of the Quileute wolves and describes it as "less satisfying."

During Twilight, Kirkus Reviews stated that "Bella's appeal is based on magic rather than character", but that her and Edward's "portrayal of dangerous lovers hits the spot." In the review of New Moon, Kirkus Reviews said that Bella's personality was "flat and obsessive."

Laura Miller of said, in regards to Edward and Bella, "neither of them has much personality to speak of."

Entertainment Weekly's Jennifer Reese, in her review of Breaking Dawn noted, in regard to Bella, "You may wish she had loftier goals and a mind of her own, but these are fairy tales, and as a steadfast lover in the Disney princess mold, Bella has a certain saccharine appeal", and that during Bella's pregnancy "she is not only hard to identify with but positively horrifying, especially while guzzling human blood to nourish the infant."

Washington Post journalist Elizabeth Hand noted how Bella was often described as breakable and that "Edward's habit of constantly pulling her onto his lap or having her ride on his back further emphasize her childlike qualities", continuing to write that "the overall effect is a weird infantilization that has repellent overtones to an adult reader and hardly seems like an admirable model to foist upon our daughters (or sons)."

Gina Dalfonzo, in an article posted on the National Review website, calls Bella "self-deprecating" before her transformation into a vampire, and afterwards she is "insufferably vain." Dalfonzo also states that Bella gets what she wants and discovers her worth "by giving up her identity and throwing away nearly everything in life that matters."

Some fan critics argue that Bella is a "Mary Sue" due to the striking resemblance between Stephenie Meyer's and Bella's physical traits and personality characteristics, suggesting that Twilight may have been an expression of Meyer's personal fantasy.

Bella also does not have any acknowledged flaws in the novels, besides her clumsiness, which is generally agreed to be depicted as endearing and cute. The fact that she is also an exception to many established rules, such as Edward's inability to read her mind, and her exceptional control over her thirst, which no other character in the novels have, is also indicative as another "Mary Sue" trait - the fact that she attains and learns skills significantly faster than what is thought to be normal.

**Etymology**

Bella is a short form of Isabella. Stephenie Meyer said on her website that Isabella is the name she had planned to name her daughter, if she had one.

**Film portrayal**

Kristen Stewart portrays Bella Swan throughout the franchise. Since she has green eyes, brown contacts were required to match Bella's eye color.

Meyer stated that she was "very excited" to see Stewart play the part.

The young Bella in Twilight was played by Catherine Grimme.

* * *

**Name: **Isabella Marie Swan Cullen; preferred name: Bella

**Date of Birth: **September 13, 1987

**Date of Transformation: **September 11, 2006, at age 18

**Source of Transformation: **Edward Cullen

**Place of Origin: **Forks, Washington

**Hair Color:** Brown

**Eye Color: **Brown (human); red (newborn vampire), which will change to gold/black

**Height: **5'4"

**Physical Description: **Bella's dark brown hair is long, thick, and straight. She has a wide forehead with a widow's peak, and a narrow jaw with a pointed chin. Her eyes are large and widely spaced, her cheekbones prominent, her nose thin. Her lips are out of proportion, a bit too full for her slim jawline. Her eyebrows are darker than her hair and are straighter than they are arched. She's slender but not muscular. As a human, Bella was very fair-skinned, with chocolate-brown eyes. As a vampire, she is even paler, and her eyes are bright red. They will change to gold/black as her human blood leaves her system. Bella's features were heightened and perfected by her transformation.

**Special Abilities: **Her mind is impenetrable; no one can read her thoughts unless she allows it. She can shield herself from all types oh psychic attacks and learns to shield those around her.

**Education/Occupation: **She is a graduate of Forks High School. As a human, she held a part-time job at Newton's Olympic Outfitters.

**Hobbies: **Bella enjoys reading, especially the classics, and listening to music.

**Vehicles: **Red 1953 Chevy pickup truck, a 1960s Honda motorcycle, a 2006 Mercedes Guardian, a red Ferrari F430

**Family/Coven Relationships: **She is married to Edward Cullen, and Renesmee Cullen is her daughter. Her father is Charlie Swan. Her mother, Renée, is married to Phil Dwyer, Bella's stepfather. Bella views Carlisle and Esme Cullen as her father- and mother-in-law, and Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen, and Jasper Hale as her sisters- and brothers-in-law.

**Personal History:**

Isabella "Bella" Swan was born in Forks, Washington. Her parents, Renée and Charlie, divorced when she was still a baby. Bella lived with her mother, growing up mainly in Riverside, California, and Phoenix, Arizona. Up until 2002, Bella visited her father in Forks for a month every summer. The climate in Forks was unpleasant to Bella, though, and when she was old enough, she insisted that Charlie meet her in California for a few weeks in the summer instead.

Bella didn't fit in with her peers in California or Arizona. She had the feeling of being a little out of sync with everyone – even the person she was closest to, her mother. Renée was a very extroverted, impractical, and absentminded mother who liked to dabble in a multitude of hobbies; from necessity, Bella turned out quite the opposite. At an early age she took over most of the household responsibilities. When not being the adult, she preferred quiet pastimes like reading, in part because she was extraordinarily clumsy. Her naturally responsible nature carried over into her schoolwork, where Bella usually received A's. Her plan for the future was to get a degree in education and teach, like her mother. Renée's career was the one thing Bella truly respected about her mother. However, she intended to teach at the high school level.

When Renée fell in love with and married minor-league baseball player Phil Dwyer, Bella chose to move in with her father in Forks so Renée could go on the road with her new husband during baseball season. Bella arrived in Forks in January 2005 to finish high school in the town where she was born. On her first day at Forks High School, she met Edward Cullen.

**Famous Quotes:**

-_"About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Edward was a vampire. Second, there was a part of him – and I didn't know how potent that part might be – that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him." _Twilight, Chapter 9

-_"I don't speak _Car and Driver_." _Twilight, Chapter 11

-_"You said that Rosalie and Emmett will get married soon…Is that…marriage…the same as it is for humans?"_ Twilight, Chapter 14

-_"Well, it's no irritable grizzly…" _Twilight, Chapter 15

-_"_Rosalie_ is jealous of _me_?" _Twilight, Chapter 15

-_"I'm betting on Alice." _Twilight, Chapter 24

-_"Oh, I'm with the vampires, of course." _Twilight, Epilogue

-_"Which is tempting you more, my blood or my body?" _New Moon, Chapter 2

-_"Nothing. I just hadn't realized before. Did you know, you're sort of beautiful?" _New Moon, Chapter 8

-_"Could you…well, try to _not_ be a…werewolf?" _New Moon, Chapter 13

-_"My mortality. I'm putting it to a vote." _New Moon, Chapter 23

-_"I would want…Carlisle not to have to do it. I would want you to change me." _New Moon, Chapter 24

-_"Am I the only one who has to get _old_? I get older every stinking day!" _Eclipse, Chapter 5

-_"We're a bit sensitive to blood around here. I'm sure you can understand that." _Eclipse, Chapter 10

-_"I punched a werewolf in the face." _Eclipse, Chapter 15

-_"Show me the damn ring, Edward." _Eclipse, Chapter 20

-_"Kiss me, Jacob. Kiss me, and then come back." _Eclipse, Chapter 23

-_"Edward, I know who I can't live without." _Eclipse, Chapter 27

-_"It's a good thing you're bulletproof. I'm going to need that ring. It's time to tell Charlie." _Eclipse, Chapter 27

-_"Does this screw my total? Or do we start counting _after_ I'm a vampire?" _Breaking Dawn, Chapter 13

-_"It feels…_complete_ when you're here, Jacob. Like all my family is together." _Breaking Dawn, Chapter 15

-_"Huh. I can see what everyone's been going on about. You stink, Jacob." _Breaking Dawn, Chapter 22

-_"You nicknamed my daughter after the _Loch Ness Monster_?" _Breaking Dawn, Chapter 22

-_"We're going to tell her I spent hours in there playing dress-up. We're going to _lie_." _Breaking Dawn, Chapter 24

-_"It's over. We've all been sentenced to die." _Breaking Dawn, Chapter 28

-_"I am _all_ over this." _Breaking Dawn, Chapter 38

-_"Now you know. No one's ever loved anyone as much as I love you." _Breaking Dawn, Chapter 39

**Famous Conversations With Edward:**

-_"Please tell me just one little theory."_

"_Um, well, bitten by a radioactive spider?"_

"_That's not very creative."_

"_I'm sorry, that's all I've got."_

"_You're not even close."_

"_No spiders?"_

"_Nope."_

"_And no radioactivity?"_

"_None."_

"_Dang."_

"_Kryptonite doesn't bother me, either." _Twilight, Chapter 5

-_"I smelled the blood."_

"_People can't smell blood."_

"_Well, I can – that's what makes me sick. It smells like rust…and salt…What?"_

"_It's nothing." _Twilight, Chapter 5

-_"I dazzle people?"_

"_You haven't noticed? Do you think everybody gets their way so easily?"_

"_Do I dazzle _you_?"_

"_Frequently." _Twilight, Chapter 8

-_"How old are you?"_

"_Seventeen."_

"_And how long have you been seventeen?"_

"_A while." _Twilight, Chapter 9

-_"Don't laugh – but how can you come out during the daytime?"_

"_Myth."_

"_Burned by the sun?"_

"_Myth."_

"_Sleeping in coffins?"_

"_Myth. I can't sleep."_

"_At all?"_

"_Never." _Twilight, Chapter 9

-_"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb…"_

"_What a stupid lamb."_

"_What a sick, masochistic lion." _Twilight, Chapter 13


	39. Chapter 39: Renesmee Cullen

**Full Name:** Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen

**Status:** Vampire-Human hybrid

**Date of Birth:**** September 10th, 2006**

**Date of Change: **Birth

**Originally from:** Forks, Washington

**Hair**** color:** Bronze curls

**Eye color:** Chocolate brown

**Height:** In flux

**Physical description:****Renesmee has "shiny bronze-colored hair" that falls "in ringlets" and "chocolate brown **eyes**." Her skin runs hot, only a few degrees **cooler** than Jacob's and "glowed like backlit alabaster; the color in her cheeks was rose petals against it." (BD22, BD23)**

**Special Talents:** Renesmee can project her thoughts into another mind when she touches them with her palms. She also has the ability to enter any mind she wishes, even ones that are shielded like Bella's.

**Occupation:**

**Family members:** Her parents Edward and Bella; grandparents Charlie, Renee, Esme, and Carlisle; her aunts Rosalie and Alice; her uncles Emmett and Jasper; and her soul mate, Jacob.

**Personal history: **When Edward and Bella went on their honeymoon, fulfilling Bella's one human condition, they conceived Renesmee. At first, Edward was desperate to remove the fetus from Bella before the baby sucked Bella's life away, but Bella was even more determined to survive the pregnancy and bring her baby into the world. Bella chose the name Renesmee in honor of her mother, Renee, and her mother-in-law, Esme.

Renesmee grew from conception to birth in one month and, although the process of her birth almost killed Bella, both ultimately survived. Moments after her birth, she met Jacob for the first time and he imprinted.

Renesmee continued to grow at an exponentially advanced rate even after her birth. When Irina comes to visit a few weeks after her birth, she appears to be one of the forbidden immortal children, the cause of her own mother's demise. Although neither the Cullens nor Renesmee herself knew at the time, Irina eventually travelled to Italy and reported the Cullen's apparent disregard for the law, bringing the entire guard down on Forks.

Renesmee is forced to prove the story of her birth to all of the vampires who come to provide witness for the Cullens. When the time comes, she convinces even Aro of the truth of her story and although he almost orders her death simply because of the uncertainty surrounding her development, she and her family survive the meeting.

Portrayed by: Mackenzie Foy

**Alias:**

Nessie (nicknamed by Jacob Black)

Ness (by Charlie Swan & Jacob Black)

Vanessa Wolfe (by Bella Swan)

E.J. (named 'Edward Jacob' by Bella Swan)

Bebe Linda (by Carmen)

Little Nudger (by Bella Swan)

_"Half mortal, half immortal. Conceived so, and carried by this newborn while she was still human." _

―Aro on Renesmee's hybrid status.

Born on September 10, 2006[1] Renesmee (pronounced Ruh-nez-may) "Nessie" Carlie Cullen is the resident vampire/human hybrid member of the Olympic coven. She is the daughter of Edward and Bella Swan and the imprintee of Jacob Black. Renesmee's biological paternal grandparents are Edward Sr. and Elizabeth Masen, while on the maternal side, they are Charlie Swan and Renée Dwyer. She is also the adoptive granddaughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen and the adoptive niece of Jasper and Rosalie Hale, and Alice and Emmett Cullen.

Renesmee is considered to be Edward and Bella's "miracle", because of what it took to keep her and her mother alive through the pregnancy. She has the abilities to show people her thoughts by touching them and presumably break through their mental defenses. Bella initially gets angry and attacks Jacob for giving her daughter the nickname "Nessie" as well as imprinting on her. Irina of the Denali Coven sees Renesmee and believes she is an immortal child, a human child who had been turned by a vampire. She informs the Volturi, as immortal children are not permitted to live. The Volturi reach Forks intent on killing Renesmee and the Cullens. However, the Cullen family members gather witnesses from around the world to prove that Renesmee is not an immortal child. Alice brings another vampire-human hybrid, Nahuel, who explains that hybrids pose no danger to the vampires. Convinced that Renesmee is not a threat, the Volturi leave, and Renesmee and her family are left in peace. She is the only hybrid currently known to show supernatural gifts.

**Biography **

**Before birth **

_"What happened to change everything was that a soft little nudge bumped my hand—from inside my body." _

―Bella realizing she is pregnant.

After Edward and Bella are married, they spend their honeymoon on an island the Cullen family owns off the coast of Rio de Janeiro: Isle Esme, a gift from Carlisle to Esme. At this point, Edward couldn't deny Bella the human experience of sex any longer despite his fear of harming her, as they had a deal, and they make love on several occasions.

However, as the honeymoon progresses, Bella begins to experience mood swings, peculiar eating habits, terrible nightmares and severe morning sickness, which confuses her. After finding tampons in her bag, she notices that her period is five days late, and a hard, growing, bump protruding from her hips, realizing she is pregnant. This realization took Bella out of Alice's "sight" as she cannot see a future involving half-vampires; she calls Bella in a panic to see if she is alright. Edward knows that there have been stories of women who died while giving birth to a vampire's child. Therefore, he leaps into action, as always, only caring about the safety of Bella, and insists that she let Carlisle remove the abnormally rapid-growing fetus. However, Bella won't allow it.

Enlisting Rosalie's help as a bodyguard, with support from Emmett and Esme, Bella refuses to have an abortion, determined to carry the child, trusting that Edward will save her by turning her into a vampire after she gives birth and that Carlisle will save the baby if something goes wrong. Carlisle is also unwilling to disagree with Esme. As the baby continues to grow at an alarmingly rapid rate, Bella's health deteriorates. She develops an unhealthy pallor; her stomach is bruised in multiple places from the baby's movements (as it has inherited a vampire's superhuman strength); her ribs and later her pelvis, are broken. Her body has been rejecting human food, and it is only when Jacob Black bitterly thinks about the "creature" craving blood, that Edward, with his ability to read thoughts, thinks of a solution. The Cullens allow Bella to sample some donated human blood from Carlisle's work at the hospital. To Bella's surprise, it smells and tastes appealing, and revives her, to an extent. Jacob however is not entirely thrilled. Besides the strength and appetite of the growing baby, evidence of its vampire heritage is apparent in the hard and thick amniotic sac, endurance resembling the skin of a vampire, making ultrasounds and amniocentesis impossible. Bella isn't the only suffering individual during the pregnancy; Jacob describes Edward as a "burning man", lifeless and self-loathing, thinking of the child as a possible case of "Rosemary's Baby": a child born of a demon, the spawn of the devil. Edward still is not completely convinced that he is not a monster and that he does have a soul.

As Bella's pregnancy nears its completion, Edward begins to hear the baby's thoughts; he quickly realizes that the baby loves Bella, can recognize the sounds of its parents' voices, and can even understand simple conversations. This new knowledge quickly wins over Edward's affection (Jacob Black states that Edward cannot hate anyone who loves Bella). After listening to its parents, the baby understands what hurts her mother and tries to avoid injuring her further. Bella is convinced that the baby is a boy and calls it "EJ" (which is short for "Edward Jacob"). However, she does admit that she may be wrong and the baby could turn out to be a girl. She decides that "Renesmee Carlie" would be what she would call her baby, should it be a girl (with the latter being a portmanteau of Charlie and Carlisle, the grandfathers' names). The pregnancy continues its rapid progression, and Bella goes into violent labor even sooner than anticipated when the placenta is unexpectedly detached. Carlisle and Esme, who originally planned to be there for delivery the next day, are out hunting, so Edward, Rosalie, Jacob, and Alice help to deliver the baby by C-section. Although Edward wants to wait for the morphine to spread and ease Bella's pain, Bella commands him to perform the C-section without delay, thrashing and screaming that "He can't breathe!". Rosalie starts the C-section but, due to the amount of blood involved, loses control, forcing Jacob and Alice to tackle and drag her from the room. Edward continues with the C-section in Rose's place, eventually using his teeth to bite through the hard amniotic sac. Bella is severely injured during the birth due to the baby's violent thrashing, breaking many ribs, losing a lot of blood, and eventually snapping her spine, which requires Jacob to provide CPR to keep her breathing.

After delivering the baby, Edward declares that it is a girl, despite Bella's previous certainty that it was a boy, naming her Renesmee. As Bella holds her, Renesmee's vampire heritage become apparent when she bites Bella, showing her inherited sharp teeth and natural desire for human blood. As Bella loses consciousness again due to her injuries, Edward hands the baby to Rosalie, injects his venom into Bella's heart and bites her in several places, maximizing her odds of survival. After every bite, he runs his tongue over the wound and heals it, trapping the venom into her bloodstream and preserving her already low blood supply. Despite Jacob's CPR support and Edward's venom, Bella's heart stops beating. Believing Bella is beyond saving, Jacob follows Renesmee, intent on killing her in revenge. Still with Bella, Edward provides CPR himself which, combined with the venom, eventually results in Bella's heart recovering, and her conversion into a vampire.

**After birth**

_"A very talented family. A mind reader for a father, a shield for a mother, and then whatever this extraordinary child has bewitched us with. I wonder if there is a name for what she does, or if it is the norm for a vampire hybrid. As if such a thing could ever be considered normal. A vampire hybrid indeed!" _

―Eleazar on Renesmee and her family

Jacob Black, previously determined to destroy the monster which he believed to have killed Bella, imprints on Renesmee the moment they look into each other's eyes. Because of this, Renesmee becomes the key to a permanent truce between the werewolves and the Cullens; by the absolute pack law, the object of a wolf's imprinting cannot be harmed by other wolves, and there is no exception to this rule.

After Bella's transformation and recovery are complete, Edward takes her out hunting, telling her that she needs to be in control before she can meet her daughter, who is half-human and has her own blood. When they return, Jacob tests Bella's control by standing in front of her, and after that is secured, Renesmee and Bella finally meet face-to-face. When Bella finds out about Jacob's imprinting on her child, she angrily confronts him. She eventually lunges at him when she also finds out that he has nicknamed her "Nessie", a nickname derived from the Loch Ness Monster.

Bella realizes that Renesmee is gifted with the ability to share her thoughts with people by touching them, when she shows her the very first picture of her human face. The Cullens are preparing to leave for Alaska when Jacob suddenly tells Charlie about the supernatural world, as he wishes to keep Renesmee in Forks and knows that Charlie is the main reason that they are leaving. By telling Charlie about the world having supernatural forces and that Bella has changed (without specifying anything), he does a huge favor for Bella, the Cullens and himself. Renesmee meets Charlie for the first time when he comes to see Bella, and they both grow incredibly fond of each other.

In the upcoming months, Renesmee grows at an exceptional pace, mentally and physically, forming full sentences one week after her birth and learning to walk after three weeks. Since no one is certain of her development, the Cullens plan on making a trip to South America to study the legends that involve her species.

**The Volturi**

While Bella, Jacob and Renesmee are in the woods hunting together, they are spotted by Irina, a member of the Denali coven, who is mad at the Cullens for not avenging her mate's death. Irina sees Renesmee from a distance and assumes her to be an immortal child, a human child transformed into a vampire. By the Volturi's laws, such children are not allowed to exist because of their inability to control themselves, and Irina, whose mother had been killed for creating one, reports to the Volturi about her. Irina is not aware, however, that Renesmee is a vampire/human hybrid, growing and learning. The Volturi make the decision to come to Forks, and destroy the child and the entire Cullen family. Alice sees this in a vision and tells the Cullens they need to gather witnesses to testify that Renesmee is a half-vampire and that she is able to control her instincts; she leaves a clue for Bella to locate a lawyer named J. Jenks to help Renesmee escape in case the Volturi do end them, and then flees with Jasper without so much as a goodbye.

In the next month, the Cullens gather many friends to help them testify that the child is not an immortal child. Renesmee wins over many with her gift and sweetness, and makes many new friends. To spend her first Christmas, Bella, Edward and Jacob take her to Charlie's house to celebrate, and she receives an MP3 player from Edward, a golden locket inscribed with the words "plus que ma propre vie" ("more than my own life" in French) from Bella, and a hand-woven charm bracelet - the Quileute equivalent of a promise ring - from Jacob.

Knowing that the Volturi will stop at nothing to not only destroy, but acquire half of her family, Bella pleads Renesmee to leave with Jacob when the time comes. When the Volturi and their witnesses arrive, the Cullens and their witnesses prove to them that the child is a hybrid between vampires and humans. Aro is very intrigued with Renesmee's existence, but is determined to achieve his secret ambitions - to add Alice, Edward, Bella and some of the other gifted vampires into his collection. He and Caius come up with multiple schemes to provoke a battle between the Volturi and the Cullens. In Alice's vision of the probable battle, Renesmee and Jacob are escaping the slaughter with Volturi guard Santiago running after them. When he flies through the air to catch them, Jacob fights back, bites off his head and escapes with Renesmee.

The deal to let her live is set when Alice and Jasper show up near the end of the trial with a mature half-vampire like Renesmee, one the Volturi have never known of. Said hybrid, Nahuel, informs the Volturi of his past, his age and his diet. This persuades Aro to no longer see Renesmee as a threat, and, more importantly, threatened by Bella's gift, and leave in disgrace. The Cullens are safe again, and Renesmee is able to stay with her family.

Nahuel states that Renesmee will probably reach complete physical maturity around seven years after her birth, at which point she will stop aging and live to an unknown extent of years.

**Future**

Since Jacob has imprinted on her, he has acted as a brother to her. It is likely that Jacob's feelings will become romantic when Renesmee comes of age. As happened to Nahuel, when she stops maturing at the age of seven, she will look like a seventeen year old teenager and cease to age for at least many centuries.

Near the end of Breaking Dawn - Part 2, Alice somehow learns to perceive visions that involve shape-shifters and vampire hybrids, given how she is able to see Jacob and Renesmee escape the battle while also perceiving the wolves' involvement. At the end of the movie, she shares a vision with Edward, where they see a fully grown Renesmee together with her parents and Jacob - her mate.

Stephenie Meyer has mentioned in an interview that if she were to write further books in the Twilight universe, she would likely narrate from Renesmee's or Leah Clearwater's perspectives, since the love story of Bella and Edward has reached its ending. She also mentioned in another interview that there is a chance that she might go back to writing The Twilight Saga, and refused to answer any question regarding Renesmee's future.

**Physical Appearance**

_"Her tiny face was so absolutely perfect that it stunned me. She was even more beautiful than her father. Unbelievable. Impossible." _

―Bella upon seeing Renesmee for the first time.

Renesmee is depicted as being immensely beautiful; even more gorgeous than Rosalie and Edward. She has inherited both of her parents' exceptionally good looks, having the facial features of her father Edward (high cheekbones, straight nose, strong jawline, and full lips), as well as his unusual bronze hair color (brown in the movie), with her eyes being chocolate brown, just like her mother Bella's were when she was still human. However, she has also inherited curly hair from her grandfather Charlie Swan, portrayed as ringlets that fall past her waist.

She has pale skin, which has a blush to it because her heart pumps blood, with a faster beat than a normal human heart, and has had perfect shiny square teeth since her birth.

Unlike her family, Renesmee's skin glows slightly in the sunshine like back-lit alabaster rather than sparkle like diamonds. Thanks to the blood flowing in her veins and her heart beating, she has pink rosy cheeks, shell-pink lips, pale lavender eyelids, and pink palms. Her scent is a balance of both vampire and human, with enough vampire scent to keep it from being too appetizing to vampires; she also has a dimpled smile as opposed to her father's crooked smile.

**Personality **

_"She is special, that little one. Hard to resist." _

―Tanya on Renesmee

Renesmee is depicted as a kind, overwhelmingly intelligent, and fun-loving child. She has a competitive streak that prompts her to accept Jacob's hunting challenges, which keeps her motivated to drink animal blood.

As a vampire's mind is highly superior to a human's, Renesmee's mind gets into high gear even before she was born; she finds out that her movements in the womb have been hurting her mother, and tries to stop. She also likes to hear the voices of her parents, and shows affection towards Jacob. After she was born, she learns the vampire laws and limitations very quickly and understands their consequences. She can memorize perfectly anything she sees or experiences, and understands people without much problem. Bella comments that she is already more intelligent than most adults, and has better control over her thirst than any of them.

She likes to read books and listen to music, something she shares with her parents. She likes to hear Bella reading bedtime stories, but hates hearing the same ones twice, expecting therefore to hear new ones each and every time. In Breaking Dawn - Part 2, she learns to play piano from Edward.

Renesmee is fascinated by everyone in her surroundings, despite their being different species. She mostly prefers not to speak out loud and instead use her power to communicate with others, because she finds words insufficient to describe her feelings. However, she will talk if she has to or if she is unable to touch someone. She is also depicted as a brave and headstrong character.

**Special Traits **

**Traits of Species **

_"How much is she like you? How much like me? Or like I was anyway."  
"It seems a fairly even divide." _

―Bella and Edward discussing Renesmee's traits

Renesmee, often called "Nessie" for short, is a vampire-human hybrid, and therefore shares traits from both species. Similar to Alice's inability to see the future of werewolves, because she had never been one herself, Alice also cannot see Renesmee or her kind. This is something that annoys her as much as her inability to see the wolves.

She is immensely beautiful, and her body temperature is slightly higher than a human's. Renesmee has a rapidly beating heart and veins filled with her own blood. Her hardened skin glows faintly rather than sparkle like diamonds upon exposure to sunlight, which allows her to blend in the human society much more easily than vampires. Unlike the rest of her vampire family, she is also able to sleep, and unlike Nahuel, she is not venomous, a trait that she shares with the other female hybrids (Nahuel's half-sisters). Her scent is a mixture of human and vampire.

Her attractive traits and kind nature draw people (vampire or human) to her. Tanya once commented her on as being a "special little one, hard to resist".

**Diet**

"Suuuure you're not thirsty, Nessie. You're just afraid I'll catch the biggest one again!"

―Jacob Black to Renesmee while hunting.

Renesmee can survive on either human food or blood. She doesn't like human food much and will rarely eat it. She doesn't mind drinking animal blood in order to conform to the vegetarian lifestyle and due to her love of humans. However, like most vampires, she prefers human blood and sees the donated blood that Bella drank while pregnant as an acceptable compromise. Given the difficulties involved in acquiring enough donated blood and in order to encourage Renesmee to drink animal blood, Jacob Black would start a friendly hunting competition between them for the biggest prey, which keeps Renesmee motivated.

**Rapid Growth**

As a child, Renesmee grows at an outstanding rate; this information caused great worry to the Cullens as they were unable to predict her future, and all of them worried how long her lifespan would be. This worry comes to an end when Nahuel, another human/vampire hybrid, explains about his and his half-sisters' experience on the matter. It is implied that Renesmee's growth will slow down until it ceases at the age of seven, by which she will have the appearance of a young woman. She may be able to live for centuries minimum, if not more. Her physical growth is greatly outstripped by her mental development.

**Powers and Abilities **

Being half-vampire, Renesmee displays the same supernatural senses and capabilities of vampires, such as heightened senses, enhanced physical strength and speed, though not as potent as true vampires. At three months old, she can already leap 15 feet into the air. Her skin is also almost as impenetrable as that of vampires, but no one has tested its endurance.

She is born with sharp teeth that allow her to bite through skin and drink blood, but is not venomous. Whether by chance inheritance or gender difference is unknown, but it has been pointed that Nahuel is the only half-vampire known to possess vampire venom.

**Tactile Thought Projection and Shield Penetration **

**Main article: Tactile thought projection **

**Main article: Shield penetration **

_"It's an interesting twist. Like she's doing the exact opposite of what you can." _

―Carlisle on Renesmee's opposite gift of her father's

As the offspring of two gifted vampires, Renesmee has inherited the exact opposite versions of her parents' powers; while Edward can read people's minds from a distance, she can place her own thoughts and images (even feelings) into their minds through physical contact. This power works most effectively in communication.

She can unconsciously use this power when she is asleep, allowing people to see what she is dreaming about; and while Bella acts as a mental shield that blocks psychic powers from her mind, Renesmee can penetrate others' mental defenses, being the only person capable of making her power effective on Bella.

It is yet unknown how this opposition came to be.

**Relationships**

Renesmee is the biological daughter of Bella Cullen (née Swan) and Edward Cullen, as well as the biological granddaughter of Charlie Swan, Renée Dwyer, Edward Sr. and Elizabeth Masen and step-granddaughter of Phil Dwyer and great granddaughter of Marie Higginbotham, and Geoffrey and Helen Swan. She is also the adoptive granddaughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, and the adoptive niece to Rosalie and Jasper Hale, and Alice and Emmett Cullen. Renée and Phil are the only ones who are unaware of her existence.

**Bella Swan**

_"I love you too... more than my own life." _

―Bella, to Renesmee.

Bella Swan is Renesmee's mother.

After Bella finds out that she is pregnant, she acquires a deep love for her daughter, mistakenly believing her unborn baby is a boy. Even when everyone, except Rosalie, tries to convince her to abort the baby, she refuses. Once Edward discovers that he can hear the baby's thoughts and it can understand them, Renesmee does everything she can to keep from hurting the mother she loves deeply. After the conception, deadly birth, transformation and first hunt, Renesmee and Bella finally meet for the first time. Renesmee has an unbreakably close bond to Bella, and she even loved Bella from the womb, as discovered by Edward on Bella's final day of pregnancy.

Fearing that Alice foresaw the Cullens losing against the Volturi, Bella secretly prepares legal documents for Renesmee and Jacob so that they may escape. Convinced that she and Edward would not survive the encounter, Bella also gives Renesmee a golden locket for Christmas as a memento with a photo of Bella, Edward, and Renesmee inside along with the engraved French inscription of "plus que ma propre vie", meaning "more than my own life".

She is capable of breaking through her mother's shield and showing her what she is thinking about - it is thought that at least some elements of this power are inherited from Bella. Aside from this, she has also inherited Bella's chocolate brown eyes.

After the confrontation with the Volturi is resolved peacefully, Renesmee continues to live with her parents in a small cottage not too far away from the Cullen house, and Bella finally begins to call her "Nessie" after months of repelling the nickname.

**Edward Cullen **

_"I'm her father. Not her creator - her biological father." _

―Edward, to the Denalis about Renesmee.

Edward Cullen is Renesmee's father.

During their honeymoon, Edward and Bella unknowingly conceived Renesmee. When they realized this, Edward was far from happy. Fearing that he would lose Bella, Edward became desperate to get rid of the baby. At first, Edward asked Carlisle to remove the baby, so it wouldn't kill Bella, but she refused to have an abortion under any circumstances.

As Bella's pregnancy continued, an unborn Renesmee kept hurting her and Edward's hatred of his child continued. However, on the final day of the pregnancy, the unborn Renesmee developed to the point where she had a mind for her father to read. Edward heard that Renesmee already loved her parents, understood that she was only accidentally hurting her mother, and was now trying to restrain herself. After hearing all this, his hatred for his daughter vanished and replaced with immense love.

When Bella went into sudden labor, Edward was the one who delivered Renesmee. She has spent considerably more time with her father than with her mother, as Bella had to recuperate from her vampire transformation. She says dozens of times that she loves her "momma and daddy" very much, even crying when she found out that Edward and Bella would have to leave her and shared a very close goodbye with Edward before facing the Volturi.

Since Edward can read minds, Renesmee does not need physical contact to communicate with him like she does with everyone else.

Because the nickname "Nessie" appears in everyone's thoughts, it attaches to Edward very quickly.

**Jacob Black**

**Main article: Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen **

_"The gravity of the earth no longer tied me to the place where I stood."  
"It was the baby girl in the blonde vampire's arms that held me here now."  
"Renesmee." _

―Jacob, upon imprinting on Renesmee.

Jacob Black is the shape-shifter who has imprinted on Renesmee.

He was originally in love with Renesmee's mother, Bella. After unsuccessfully trying to take Bella from her vampire boyfriend Edward, Jacob fell into a state of depression caused by a broken heart. Soon after this, Bella became pregnant with her and Edward's baby. Jacob was repulsed because he saw the baby the same way he saw Edward: a monster. Jacob made his hatred for the baby clear on multiple occasions, including when he became angry at Bella for saying that the baby reminded her of him. Bella nearly died giving birth to the baby, whom she named Renesmee. During Bella's transformation into a vampire, Jacob believed that she had died, and attempted to kill Renesmee for revenge. But when he made eye contact with Renesmee, he involuntarily imprinted on her. He then realized why he and Bella were pulled toward each other during her pregnancy: because Renesmee was a significant (due to the similarities between her and her mother as a human) part of Bella, and that makes her his object of imprint.

Renesmee loves Jacob as much as she loves her parents. Jacob's imprinting on Renesmee helps end the warring tension between the Cullens and the Uley pack, because while she is imprinted on, she becomes untouchable to the other wolves due to pack law whereas, the person a wolf imprinted upon was not to be harmed by other tribe members. Jacob is the one who nicknamed her "Nessie". As part of the imprint, he would do anything for her and visit her every single day. Renesmee is shown to be possessive of Jacob, and seems to enjoy his company just as much as he enjoys hers. While Renesmee is a child, Jacob is near her to protect her, nurture her, and be her best friend. Because of the inevitable hardships of being away from her, he abandons his initial plan of living the rest of his life as a wolf and dedicates to protecting Renesmee. His desire to please Renesmee makes his own opinions secondary.

On Christmas night, Jacob gives Renesmee a handmade bracelet, which is the Quileute version of a promise ring. Edward is annoyed by the gift, but Bella has learned to accept his devotion. When her maturity completes, Jacob's feelings are expected to become romantic in response to Renesmee's own feelings.

**Rosalie Hale **

_"Do you have a backup plan? What if he's a she?"  
"Um, I kicked a few things around. Playing with Renée and Esme. I was thinking... Ruh-nez-may."  
"Ruhnezmay?"  
"R-e-n-e-s-m-e-e. Too weird?"  
"No, I like it. It's beautiful. And one of a kind, so that fits." _

―Rosalie and Bella discussing Renesmee's name.

Rosalie Hale is Renesmee's adoptive aunt.

Rosalie has always wanted to have her own children, but is unable to fulfill this wish as a vampire since her body can no longer undergo changes. When Bella became pregnant, she came to her aid, protecting her from the rest of their family who wished to abort the baby. After Renesmee was born, Rosalie took the baby downstairs while Edward injected his venom into an agonizing, almost dead Bella. Rosalie took care of her while Bella was becoming a vampire.

Rosalie is very protective of Renesmee. Even though Bella survives, Rosalie still treats Renesmee like her own child, and learns to accept Bella as a sister because she knows that she was willing to give up her life for her baby, the same choice Rosalie would have made. Renesmee enjoys Rosalie combing her hair, which she admits during a silent conversation with Bella.

**Alice Cullen **

_"She's going to be the most spoiled half-vampire in existence." _

―Alice on Renesmee

Alice Cullen is Renesmee's other adoptive aunt.

Before she was born, Alice hated her niece for causing overwhelming pain to Bella's body and blocking her vision, but learned to love her after she was born.

She and Rosalie enjoy dressing her up to make a baby album that looks years old rather than weeks. Although Alice loves her niece, she is distraught by the fact that she cannot see her future and everything that involves her, even before she was born. She points out that trying to see a future that involved her causes an unusual kind of headache.

When Alice and Jasper left the family before the confrontation with the Volturi, Renesmee expresses how much she likes her aunt, a liking that she shares with her mother. Alice and Jasper return just in time with their witnesses to save their family and prevent a fight with the Volturi.

**Carlisle Cullen**

Carlisle Cullen is Renesmee's adoptive paternal grandfather.

He initially wanted to abort Renesmee when Bella was pregnant with her, but Esme's decision to side with Bella affected his choice.

After she is born, they grow fairly close as he comes to love his new granddaughter. He keeps track of her growth rate everyday to calculate her maturity process. He also occasionally feeds her with donated human blood, but does his very best to shift her diet to animal blood and, sometimes, human food.

**Esme Cullen**

_"Esme sacrificed her second-best silver service to keep the little monster entertained." _

―Rosalie

Esme Cullen is Renesmee's adoptive paternal grandmother.

While Bella was pregnant with Renesmee, Esme sided with Rosalie and Emmett to protect them both, because she understood Bella's desire to have children and believed that she should be able to make her own choices in the matter.

She also prepared an extra room in the cottage that Bella and Edward live in, which later became the baby's bedroom. During Bella's transformation, Esme would cradle the baby to sleep, while also sharing the experience with Rosalie and Jacob.

Like the way she welcomes everyone into the family, she quickly adapts to Renesmee's birth and grows fond of her new granddaughter and vice versa.

**Charlie Swan **

_"Prettiest baby I ever saw, including you, kid. Sorry, but it's true." _

―Charlie to Bella on Renesmee

Charlie Swan is Renesmee's maternal grandfather.

The Cullens initially intended to let Charlie believe that she is an adoptive child to Bella and Edward, "orphaned after his brother's death", but he figures out the truth from her chocolate brown eyes, which she inherited from him, but decides to stick with the public story to protect her and Bella. He grows extremely fond of her after their first encounter, but Bella wouldn't let him hold Renesmee until she fell asleep as she was attracted to his blood. Bella also mentions that she has inherited her curly hair from him.

By December, they have grown very close. Charlie always visits the Cullens, though Bella, Edward and Renesmee occasionally visit him. Renesmee wholeheartedly accepts her parents' prohibition from biting, talking out loud, and using her power in Charlie's presence in order to help him cope as easily as possible, though she can accidentally startle him by doing something too advanced for an infant.

Emmett Cullen

Emmett Cullen is Renesmee's adoptive uncle.

He quickly adapts to her unexpected birth like the rest of his family and calls her "Nessie".

He was one of the family members who defended Renesmee's safety when Bella was still pregnant with her, but only because Rosalie and Esme were on her side.

Though he seemingly shares the weakest link to his niece, he does indeed care for her enough to willingly miss out on a fighting opportunity for her safety, as proven when he proposes the idea of gathering witnesses to testify in their favor against the Volturi, which will very likely prevent a fight.

In Breaking Dawn - Part 2, while Renesmee is playing the piano, Emmett is among those who listen to her performance before they were interrupted by Alice's vision.

**Jasper Hale**

Jasper Hale is Renesmee's adoptive uncle.

While Bella was pregnant with Renesmee, Jasper was forced to sit on the sidelines, only acting as Bella's bodyguard from Sam's wolf pack. When Bella was newly turned to a vampire, Jasper was always near Bella's side to prevent her from losing control, but he was also concerned for Renesmee's safety. On one occasion, he mistook Bella's thirst to wanting Renesmee's blood and immobilized her while giving the baby to Edward. This indicates that he has grown a sense of caring for both Renesmee and Bella.

It is unknown how close Renesmee is to her uncle after her birth since they never shared a moment together. Seeing as they are members of the same family, it is suggested that they do care for each other.

**Carmen Denali **

_"May I hold you, bebé linda?" _

―Carmen to Renesmee.

Carmen is a member of the Denali coven.

She becomes interested in Renesmee as soon as they meet. When Edward explained that she was half-human, Carmen is the only one in her coven to show any belief in the story at all. To show her the truth, Renesmee uses her power to show Carmen her story from birth to the moment they met, and convinced her completely that her half-breed lineage was truth. After she was convinced of this fact, she helps convince her mate, Eleazar, to believe the truth, along with Tanya and Kate. Carmen is willing to testify in the Cullens' favor, and do everything in her power to protect Renesmee and her family.

Their relationship is much less pronounced in the movie.

**Zafrina **

_"We shall be great friends, my Nessie." _

―Zafrina to Renesmee.

Zafrina is a member of the Amazon coven.

She meets Renesmee when Alice sends her and her "sister", Senna, to Forks in hopes to help her family testify against the Volturi about a false accusation. To keep Renesmee entertained, Zafrina often shows her pretty pictures with her "gift", which is to project vivid illusions. Renesmee likes her entertainment so much that she becomes very attached to her, and vice versa. Although Renesmee likes Zafrina, Bella finds her intimidating and prefers to keep them at a distance. During her stay in Forks, she distracts Renesmee with her "pictures" to keep her entertained.

By the end of Breaking Dawn, Zafrina makes Bella promise to bring Renesmee to South America sometime in the future, and promises Renesmee that they will be great friends.

Their friendship is much less described in the movies, though they do share a moment together before Zafrina returns to South America.

**Nahuel**

_"... Maybe he was looking at Nessie... He couldn't be oblivious to the fact that Nessie was the only female of his kind that wasn't his half-sister." _

―Bella

Nahuel is one of the few known human/vampire hybrids in the world.

When the Volturi come to destroy Renesmee and her family, Alice and Jasper find Nahuel in South America and bring him back to Forks to present evidence that hybrids are not a threat to the world of vampires. Prior to meeting the Cullens, Nahuel lived believing he was inherently evil because of accidentally killing his mother during his birth and thirsting for human blood. After seeing Renesmee's family, he realizes what his parents could have been if they were like Bella and Edward. Because of this, he comes to understand that his existence isn't simply evil and begins to forgive himself.

At the end of Breaking Dawn, Edward mentions that Jacob may have quite competition when Nessie comes of age, implying that Nahuel might come to them again in the future.

**Benjamin**

Benjamin is a member of the Egyptian coven, gifted with the ability to control the elements of nature.

The two first meet when Renesmee's family asks for the Egyptians' aid against the Volturi. Benjamin willingly allows Renesmee to show him her power and shows open fondness toward her. The two rarely interact with each other in the novel; however in the movie adaptation, Benjamin uses his power over air and earth as a means to entertain her the first time they meet. She shows clear fondness of his power.

**Renée Dwyer**

Renée Dwyer is Renesmee's maternal grandmother.

She is currently kept in the dark about her granddaughter's existence in consideration to Renesmee's extremely rapid physical and mental development so drastically surpassing that of normal children. Bella wants to introduce her daughter to Renée, but is unsure that she would be able to handle the truth; it is therefore unknown if Renée will ever meet her.

**Etymology **

_"Her name is Renesmee. Like Renée and Esme put together." _

―Bella Swan

Renesmee's name derives from an amalgamation of the names of Bella's mother, Renée, and her adoptive mother-in-law, Esme. Her middle name, "Carlie", is a portmanteau of Bella's father-in-law, Carlisle, and Charlie, Bella's biological father. Her full name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

Jacob Black gives her the nickname "Nessie" because he thinks her full name is a "mouthful". At first, Bella refuses to use this nickname because of the obvious allusion to the Loch Ness Monster, but by the end of the series she warms to it.

**Film Portrayal **

On October 7, 2010, Stephenie Meyer released a message on Twilight Facebook that said Renesmee Cullen was to be portrayed by Mackenzie Foy in Breaking Dawn - Part 1 and Breaking Dawn - Part 2.

It has been acknowledged that a number of young actresses are used as Renesmee's body doubles. The young actresses are: Rachel St. Gelais, Eliza Faria, Abigail Cornell, Isabella Ianuzzi, Milli Wilkinson, Tate Clemons, Taylor Diane Robinson, Kailyn Stratton and Blythe Barrington-Hughes.

Teenage actress Christie Burke portrayed an adult version of Renesmee. All of their faces are replaced by Mackenzie's through technological devices.

Mackenzie personally acknowledged that she had never expected to receive the role, and has only watched the first two movies.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen

**Name: **Renesmee Carlie Cullen; nickname: Nessie

**Date of Birth: **September 11, 2006

**Date of Transformation: **Born a vampire/human hybrid

**Place of Origin: **Forks, Washington

**Hair Color: B**ronze

**Eye Color: **Brown

**Height: **3'5"

**Physical Description: **Renesmee has fir skin, pink cheeks, dimples, and bronze-colored ringlets.

**Special Abilities: **She can show people her thoughts by touching their skin. So far, no one has been able to block her talent.

**Education/Occupation: **She is taught at home by her parents, extended family, and friends.

**Hobbies: **She likes to hunt with Jacob, read, study, and spend time with her parents and the other members of the Cullen family.

**Vehicle: **She doesn't have a vehicle yet.

**Family/Coven Relationships: **She is the natural daughter of Edward and Bella Cullen. Charlie Swan and Renée Dwyer are her natural grandparents. Carlisle and Esme Cullen are her adoptive grandparents through their relationship to Edward. She thinks of Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen as her aunts, and of Jasper Hale and Emmett Cullen as her uncles. Jacob Black has imprinted on her.

**Personal History:**

Renesmee has both vampire and human characteristics. She has inherited many physical gifts from her vampire heritage; her teeth are nearly a strong as vampire teeth, her skin is almost as durable as vampire skin, and her muscles perform with supernatural strength, though not quite at vampire level. Mentally, she learns with vampire speed and retains with vampire perfection. Due to her human side, she has a beating heart and a functioning circulatory system. She also can eat human food and sleep. She maintains a body temperature greater than that of a normal human, at around a greatly accelerated rate. It is expected that she, like other hybrids, will stop growing when her body reaches its adult size. Her physical growth is greatly outstripped by her mental development.

**Famous Quotes:**

-_"But I can show you more than I can tell you." _Breaking Dawn, Chapter 30

-_"I'm not dangerous at all…I love humans. And wolf-people like my Jacob." _Breaking Dawn, Chapter 30

-_"Momma, you're special." _Breaking Dawn, Chapter 31

-_"I love you too, Momma. We'll always be together."_ Breaking Dawn, Chapter 35


	40. Chapter 40: Rosalie Hale

You are here: Home / News / Hale, Rosalie

Hale, Rosalie

March 10, 2006 By Twilight_News_Updates

**Full Name:** Rosalie Lillian Hale (PC1)

**Status: **Vampire

**Date of Birth:** 1915 (TL)

**Date of change to vampire:** 1933 – she was 18 (PC1) (TL)

**Originally from:** Rochester, New York (PC1)

**Hair**** color:** Golden (TW1)

**Eye color:** Dark blue, almost violet (as a human)Vampire gold/black

**Height:** 5'9"(PC1)

**Physical description:** Statuesque, model-like, wavy hair to the middle of her back (TW1)

**Personality traits:** Tenacity (TW14)

**Occupation:** Currently "in college" (NM1) Has earned degrees in engineering, business, and astrophysics. Has studied medicine. (OIL)

**Family members:** Married to Emmett (PC1)

**Nick Names:** Rosy or Rose (PC1)

**Source of change**: Carlisle Cullen (TW14)

**Hobbies:** Mechanical – tinkers with cars (TW 10)

**Car:** BMW M3 convertible – red (TW 10)

**Personal history:** Rosalie came from a middle class family in the Great Depression with a banker for a father. She had two younger brothers and a mother who kepst the house perfectly in order. Her parents were social climbers and wanted her to marry well. The thing Rosalie wanted most was her own home and family – specifically a child of her own. (EC7)

In 1933, Rosalie became engaged to Royce King II, the son of the wealthiest family in Rochester. A week before her wedding, Rosalie encountered a drunken Royce in the streets with his friends. The group of men raped and beat her and left her for dead. Carlisle found her and recognized her. Not wanting to waste such a young, beautiful life, and thinking she could be a companion for Edward, Carlisle changed her. (EC7, TL)

Sometime later she attacked and killed Royce and his friends, saving Royce for last. She dressed in a wedding dress and took her time killing each man. She did not drink their blood, however. (EC7)

Edward and Rosalie never responded to each other as anything other than a brother and sister. In 1935, (TL) Rosalie found Emmett being attacked by a bear and brought him to Carlisle to be saved. (TW14) (SMW) She has married Emmett publicly several times, as she is all about show and being fussed over. (PC1) Rosalie's true defining personal trait is her beauty. Like Emmett's strength–they're both more intensely physical than intellectual, which makes them a perfect match. (PC3)

It is Rosalie who tells Edward that Bella is dead, and sets him off on a mission to kill himself. (NM18) (SMW) She later apologizes. She is also the only one of the Cullens who does not vote in favor of Bella becoming a vampire saying that it isn't a choice she would have made for herself. (NM24)

When Bella become pregnant, Rosalie becomes her strongest protector. (BD9) She stays by Bella's side throughout the pregnancy and cares for Renesmee while Bella goes through the transformation of becoming a vampire. (BD18) She also helps defend Renesmee against the threat of the Volturi. (BD37)

Portrayed in the films by: Nikki Reed

**Alias:**

Rose (by the Cullen family)

Kitty (by Carlisle Cullen)

Babe (by Emmett Cullen)

Blondie (by Jacob Black)

Ice Cold Barbie (by Jacob Black)

_"Would you like to hear my story, Bella? It doesn't have a happy ending - but which of ours does? If we had happy endings, we'd all be under gravestones now." _

―Rosalie to Bella

Rosalie Lillian Hale (born 1915 in Rochester, New York) is a member of the Olympic coven. She is the wife of Emmett Cullen and the adoptive daughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, as well as the adoptive sister of Jasper Hale (in Forks, she and Jasper pretend to be twins), Alice, and Edward Cullen. Rosalie is the adoptive sister-in-law of Bella Swan and adoptive aunt of Renesmee Cullen, as well as the ex-fiancée of Royce King II.

In 1933, Rosalie was turned into a vampire by Carlisle Cullen after being raped and beaten to the brink of death by a group of drunken men, including her fiancé. Two years later, Rosalie rescued a young man named Emmett from being mauled by a bear, and after his transformation into a vampire, the two fell very deeply in love. Along with Emmett, Rosalie is an integral member of the Cullen family and fights eagerly against those who threaten their coven.

**Biography**

**Early life**

_"I lived in a different world than you do, Bella. My human world was a much simpler place. It was 1933. I was 18, and I was beautiful. My life was perfect." _

―Rosalie, on her human life.

Rosalie Lillian Hale was born in Rochester, New York, in early 1915; she had two younger brothers, a housewife for a mother, and her father worked at a bank. Her father's job helped keep the family wealthy during the Great Depression. She was born beautiful and constantly praised, making her vain and self-centered as a result. Her parents took pride in her looks, which she enjoyed. She also enjoyed her father's pleasure in buying her beautiful clothes, her girlfriends' envy, and the admiration of every man she passed. The result of all this attention was that Rosalie tended to be self-absorbed, shallow, and materialistic. However, unlike her social-climbing parents, who always wanted more out of life despite their already elevated status, Rosalie was just happy in the knowledge that she was Rosalie Hale, and that she was very beautiful. She was, however, bothered by the superior beauty of the members of the Cullen family: Carlisle, Esme, and Edward, but because she hardly saw them, she did not let that get the better of her.

One day, Rosalie's mother had her dress up to deliver her father's forgotten lunch to his job, in the hopes that the son of the bank's owner would take notice of Rosalie, and it worked. Royce King II sent roses to Rosalie and, after making a comment that her eyes were like violets, Rosalie began receiving them, too. Their relationship was solely based on physical attraction, as Royce was often too busy at the bank. They became engaged and one week before the wedding, Rosalie visited her good friend Vera, who Rosalie envied for her baby boy. At one point, when Vera's husband kissed her, Rosalie finally noticed the lack of love in her relationship with Royce that was so obvious in Vera's. While walking home, shaken by her thoughts about her loveless relationship, Rosalie stumbled across her drunken fiancée and his equally drunk friends; Royce bragged about his fiancé's beauty which eventually led to Rosalie being brutally gang-raped and beaten before being left in the street to die.

Rosalie was found by Carlisle, the scent of blood having attracted him to the dying girl. He carried her to a room where he turned her into a vampire, worsening the pain she was already in. She awoke to the voices of the Cullens arguing with Carlisle about him saving Rosalie. Edward was unhappy with the idea that Carlisle had changed her in the hopes that she could be his mate: Rosalie was furious at Edward's rejection, even despite her own lack of feelings for him as well. Her vanity still needed feeding and she was surprised and hurt that Edward wasn't attracted to her. Upon seeing her reflection, Rosalie's unhappy mood increased with her now improved vampiric beauty, because it meant she was no longer human. Rosalie soon avenged her death by killing Royce's friends one at a time. Having saved Royce for last, Rosalie donned a bridal gown for dramatic effect and found him locked in a windowless room with a thick, vault-like door guarded by two men. Killing the guards, Rosalie entered the room where she tortured Royce to death. Though she killed seven men, she was very careful to not spill even the smallest drop of their blood, knowing that she wouldn't be able to resist and repulsed by the idea of having any part of them inside her. After her revenge, Rosalie begrudgingly joined the Cullen family. Carlisle had intended for Edward and Rosalie to be like he and Esme were, but Edward only loved Rosalie as a sister.

Two years after her transformation, in 1935, Rosalie stumbled across a young man named Emmett McCarty being mauled by a bear outside of Gatlinburg, Tennessee. Emmett's features reminded her of Vera's young son Henry, and, because of this, Rosalie chose to rescue the dying man. Rosalie resisted the urge to drink Emmett's blood and carried him over one hundred miles to Carlisle, who then turned him into a vampire at her request. Emmett accepted his new status quite well, and became Rosalie's mate. They rarely separated after this; the two having found in the other their true soul mate. Edward had once told Bella that they were always together, and it was hard to be in a five mile radius of them. The pair would marry often and sometimes lived separate from the rest of their adopted family so as to live as a newlywed couple. In 1937, while living in Forks, they were discovered by Ephraim Black's pack of shape-shifters. To secure both sides, the Cullens and the pack made a treaty: they shall not attack or expose the Cullens unless they bite a human or cross over to the Quileute traditional lands. They moved away sometime after the agreement was made.

By 1950, the family welcomed two new additions, Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale. Due to their similar features, Rosalie and Jasper would often play the role of biological siblings, even twins. During the long decades of her life, Rosalie developed a passion for collecting cars akin to her adopted brother Edward, and is a brilliant mechanic. She has attended several high schools and universities, and earned degrees in electrical engineering, business, and astrophysics, and has also studied medicine to help Carlisle keep up-to-date with the latest advances.

**Twilight**

**Main article: Twilight**

_"What is she to me?" _

―Rosalie to Edward on Bella

Rosalie moves to Forks with her family two years prior to the beginning of Twilight. She is furious when Edward saves Bella Swan from being crushed by a car and accidentally gives their secret away. At one point, she planned on killing Bella to solve their problem, but Carlisle and Alice persuaded her otherwise.

When Edward and Bella begin a romantic relationship, Rosalie becomes jealous of her, because she is able to get Edward's attention after she came to believe that he wouldn't be fond of anyone on Earth. Another reason is that she thinks Bella has made a mistake falling in love with a vampire. Because of these reasons, she ignores her at all costs, and even stays absent when Bella comes to meet her family.

While playing baseball with Bella watching, James's coven appears. When James's lust for deadly games endangers Bella's life, everyone works hard to protect her, but when Edward asks Rosalie to wear Bella's jacket to lead away the vampire, she angrily replies "What is she to me?". Carlisle tells her that Bella has become a part of their family now, and it is their responsibility to protect each other. This statement causes Rosalie to reluctantly take the role.

After James was destroyed, she goes back to Forks and attends the school prom with Emmett as her date.

**New Moon**

**Main article: New Moon **

_"I don't mean that I have any aversion to you as a sister. It's just that... this is not the life I would have chosen for myself. I wish there had been someone there to vote no for me." _

―Rosalie to Bella

Prior to the beginning of New Moon, Rosalie and Emmett went on a vacation to Africa for a couple of months. By this time, they had already graduated from Forks High School.

Rosalie attends Bella's 18th birthday party at their house. When Bella gets a paper cut, Jasper loses control and tries to attack her. Edward defends her, but accidentally shoves her into a pile of glass, increasing her injuries. Knowing she wouldn't be able to control herself for long, Rosalie leaves the room along with Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Esme.

Edward decides to leave Forks for Bella's safety, and they move away together. During their time away from Forks, Rosalie and Emmett marry each other once again. When Alice has a vision of Bella jumping off a cliff, she tells Rosalie of this and rushes back to Forks. Rosalie, not knowing the truth, informs Edward about the 'incident' and accidentally causes him to go to Italy to provoke the Volturi to kill him. However, Bella and Alice manage to arrive in time to prevent his suicide attempt. After this, the family returns to Forks, and Rosalie apologizes to Bella and Edward for her behavior.

The next night, Bella visits the Cullens, asking them to vote in favor of her becoming a vampire and joining their family. Aside from Edward, Rosalie is the only one who votes "no", but only because Bella has everything she had wanted and thinks she should not throw it away. After her vote she looks away and doesn't say anything else.

**Eclipse**

**Main article: Eclipse **

_"After you've been changed there's one thing you'll want more, one thing you'll kill for. Blood." _

―Rosalie to Bella.

In early Eclipse, as Bella, Alice and Edward come close to graduation, Rosalie wishes to talk to Bella alone, but because Edward is always at her side, she is forced to wait for the opportunity. When Alice 'kidnaps' Bella on Edward's command, Rosalie uses the chance to have a heart-to-heart with her for the first time. She tells Bella her life story; who she was and how she became a vampire. She also asks Bella to think about how much she is giving up by becoming a vampire: something Rosalie would never have chosen if she had a chance. It's made clear that Rosalie still doesn't like Bella very much, because of her choice.

As soon as they realize Victoria is back and has created an army of newborn vampires to attack the Cullens, Rosalie participates in a battle plan with the Quileute werewolves, but keeps her distance as their scents disgust her.

At the end of the book, they successfully destroy the vampire army together, with only Jasper getting bitten a few times and Jacob getting seriously injured while protecting Leah from a newborn. She is last seen witnessing Bree Tanner's execution by the Volturi with the rest of her family.

**The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner**

**Main article: The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner **

"Behind Jasper, four vampires were spaced out in a loose line with their backs to me. One was Esme. With her were a tall blonde woman, a tiny black-haired girl, and a dark-haired male vampire so big that he was scary just to look at - the one I'd seen kill Kevin."

―Bree

Rosalie first appears at the end of The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner after the newborn army is almost entirely eradicated. She remains mostly in the background to observe the newborns' remains burn to ashes and the Volturi's interrogation. Bree refers to her as a "tall blonde woman" standing next to Esme since she doesn't know her name.

**Breaking Dawn**

**Main article: Breaking Dawn**

_"Hello?"  
"Rosalie? It's Bella. Please. You have to help me." _

―Bella calling Rosalie for help.

In Breaking Dawn, Rosalie participates in Bella and Edward's wedding at their house. She voluntarily helps fix Bella's hair and plays Edward's piano during the ceremony, and later sees them off at the reception. In the movie, while fixing her hair, she tells Bella that she is not offended by her choice of groom, only her lack of respect for mortality.

During their honeymoon on Isle Esme, Edward impregnates Bella.

When Edward decides to abort the baby for her health, Bella calls Rosalie for help. Rosalie then shields her from the rest of the family. Because she cannot have children of her own, she hopes that by helping Bella, she would achieve that goal in an alternate way, something Leah Clearwater says she can relate to, because she fears she is also unable to bear children.

During the baby's agonizing birth, Rosalie tries to deliver the baby, but the massive amount of blood overwhelms her and she loses control. Jacob kicks her out of the room before she can attack Bella, then proceeds to help Edward delivering. Once she regains enough control, she takes the baby away to give Edward free hands in the transformation of Bella into a vampire. Rosalie joyfully cradles the newborn Renesmee Cullen in her arms just as Jacob is about to kill Renesmee, thinking that she is the monster that killed Bella. He imprints on the child instead.

After Bella's successful transformation into a vampire, Rosalie continues to care for Renesmee like her own child, but also begins to treat Bella like a part of the family due to their common ground on the child. Over the next three months, she and Alice make a baby album for Renesmee.

When Renesmee is mistaken by Irina to be an immortal child and reports to the Volturi, Rosalie runs off with her family to gather as many friends as possible to help them witness in their favor. When the confrontation with the Volturi nearly turns into a fight, Rosalie shares a quick, passionate kiss with Emmett. In Alice's vision of the inevitable battle, Rosalie is seen fighting the Volturi guards and witnesses on her own.

The situation doesn't turn violent, however, and, once the Volturi leave, she shares a longer kiss with him. After this day, they are finally able to live their lives in peace.

**Physical Appearance**

_"The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back." _

―Bella on seeing Rosalie for the first time.

Rosalie is described as being the "most beautiful person in the world", as she is astoundingly gorgeous, even for a vampire. This is due to her natural beauty as a human. She is 5'9" tall and statuesque, with an elegant figure similar to a model's. She has long wavy blond hair that falls halfway down to the middle of her back that perfectly suits the golden/black eyes that she shares with the rest of the Cullens. Like all vampires, when in sunlight, she sparkles as if thousands of diamonds were embedded in her skin.

In her human life, Rosalie was described as a woman with beauty, elegance, class, and money. Her eyes were described as being like violets when she was a human; though they were brown in the films. She enjoys wearing beautiful and elegant dresses with jewelry that reflect her beauty.

**Personality and Traits**

_"Admiration was like air to me, Bella. I was silly and shallow, but I was content." _

―Rosalie to Bella.

Rosalie is described as being narcissistic and self-centered, but extremely loyal to her friends and family. She became very shallow and naive as a result of the attention and love caused by her beauty as a human, and had never been envious of anyone other than her best friend Vera, who had found love in her marriage. Even so, she thought her human life was perfect. Rosalie enjoys the effect she has on men who become easily stunned by her beauty and women who become jealous of her; however, because of this, she is not happy when someone else appears to be more attractive than her or receive more attention than her.

According to The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide, Rosalie has a hobby of enhancing cars and doing anything mechanical. Like Edward, she is a musician, though not quite as good. Her mechanical skill is the one trait that surpasses her brother's. She also enjoys decorating her closet and admiring herself in the mirror.

Rosalie treasures humanity more than anything and often wishes she was still human; her desire is so great that she is willing to trade anything and everything she has for a second chance at being human. Always wanting children of her own, Rosalie supports Bella's decision to keep her daughter (who Bella initially thought was a boy), and her former resentment of Bella eventually turns into a sisterhood. After Renesmee was born, Rosalie takes care of her, while Bella undergoes the transformation into a vampire. Rosalie can appear to be bitter and cold, due to being beaten and raped by her ex-fiancé and her depression over being a vampire, and angers easily. She learns to appreciate life as a vampire after finding Emmett, as she had gotten "half of her happy ending".

**Powers and Abilities**

Because Rosalie was already angelically beautiful as a human, the transformation only enhanced her beauty, making her many times more beautiful than most vampires. She is referred to as being the "most beautiful person in the world." So far, Bella has only mentioned one other vampire whose beauty was comparable to hers: Heidi from the Volturi. Her musical talent was also enhanced, like when Bella stated in Breaking Dawn that she was the next greatest musician in the family next to Edward, as was her mechanical talent, even though she did not practice them in her human life. In Twilight, Edward also talks about her tenacity, or "pig-headedness".

Nevertheless, her vampiric transformation has also provided her with physical capabilities that allow her to fight off her enemies, as shown when she practices fighting techniques in Eclipse and teaches Bella in Breaking Dawn.

**Relationships**

Rosalie is the wife of Emmett Cullen, as well as the adoptive daughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. She is the adoptive sister of Jasper Hale and Edward Cullen, as well as the adoptive sister of Alice Cullen. Rosalie is the adoptive sister-in-law of Bella Swan and the adoptive aunt of Renesmee Cullen, Edward and Bella's daughter.

**Emmett Cullen**

**Main article: Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale **

_"I got luckier than I deserved. Emmett is everything I would have asked for if I'd known myself well enough to know what to ask for. He's exactly the kind of person someone like me needs. And, oddly enough, he needs me, too." _

―Rosalie Hale on Emmett

Emmett Cullen is Rosalie's husband and true love. Rosalie saved him from a bear that just about mauled him to death and, despite the extreme effort this cost her, carried him 100 miles to her home, for Carlisle to change him, because she didn't think she could do it herself. In Eclipse, Rosalie tells Bella that she saved Emmett because he reminded her of her friend Vera's son, Henry, with dark curly hair and dimpled cheeks and "the strange innocence that looked so out of place on a grown man's face." Soon, Rosalie realized that Emmett turned out to be exactly the kind of man she would have wanted in her human life and fell in love with him.

Although Rosalie loves Emmett more than anybody else in the world, she is still upset that she cannot conceive children and being a vampire; Edward notes that she would give up anything to become human again, including Emmett. She and Emmett are passionately in love and are often said to be kissing when they have to leave each other, even if only for a short amount of time. They have been married several times, since Rosalie enjoys the ceremony and the attention that it brings her. She and Emmett sometimes live away from the rest of the Cullens as a newlywed couple.

**Renesmee Cullen**

_"She is also the most unspoiled half-vampire in existence. The beauty of being one of a kind." _

―Rosalie to Bella on Renesmee

Renesmee Cullen is Rosalie's adoptive niece, biological daughter to Edward Cullen and Bella Swan. Rosalie has longed for children of her own since she last saw her best friend's family as a human, but because her body wouldn't undergo changes after she became a vampire, she finds this impossible and feels depressed by it. Therefore when Bella becomes pregnant with her niece, Renesmee, Rosalie volunteers as her bodyguard from the rest of their family who wish to abort the baby. Since Rosalie cannot have children of her own, she decides to follow her sister-in-law's way, hoping to become a surrogate mother of sort, and, if Bella survives, that she will fulfill Rosalie's dream in her place.

After Renesmee was born, Rosalie treats her like a daughter of her own. She often argues with Jacob Black about whose turn it is to feed her, plays dress-up for Renesmee with Alice and combs her hair, which Renesmee remarks as very comfortable.

**Jasper Hale**

_"The Hales are brother and sister, twins - the blondes - and they're foster children." _

―Jessica to Bella

Jasper Hale is Rosalie's adoptive brother, and uses her last name to ease confusion they cause to the people around them about their relationships to Emmett and Alice Cullen.

Due to their similar features, Rosalie and Jasper pretend to be biological twins who have been adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen while attending high school in Forks.

**Carlisle Cullen**

Carlisle Cullen is Rosalie's adoptive father. He turned her into a vampire in 1933 to save her from fatal injuries inflicted by her drunken fiancé and his friends, who left her in the street to die. Rosalie resents being a vampire, as she treasures humanity and often wishes she was still human. She was initially resentful of Carlisle for what he had done to her, but reluctantly joined his family because she didn't want to be alone. As time passed, however, she came to love and respect him as a father, especially after he changed her husband, Emmett at her request.

While attending colleges and universities, Rosalie would occasionally study medicine to help keep Carlisle up-to-date with the latest developments.

**Esme Cullen**

_"Esme's made us do as substitutes..." _

―Rosalie, on Esme

Esme Cullen is Rosalie's adoptive mother. They love each other deeply and are very protective of each other.

Esme is mentioned to have kicked her and Emmett out a few times for ruining the houses she and Carlisle had bought for them, but welcomed them back every time. In Eclipse, Rosalie compares her desire for children with Esme's, saying that she has her and the other siblings to replace her lost son, while she can never have children.

Esme was very eager to make Rosalie part of their family the night Carlisle brought her home after she was abused by Royce. Esme and Rosalie bonded very quickly which could have been due to the fact that they were both abused by their mates when they were human.

**Alice Cullen**

Alice Cullen is Rosalie's adoptive sister and sister-in-law. Alice is married to Rosalie's adoptive brother Jasper Hale. They both are close like real sisters and have a very strong bond, partially due to their shared liking for fashion.

In Midnight Sun, Edward notes that Alice occasionally helps Rosalie plan decorations for her closet. The two enjoy going shopping together and also like to play Barbie Doll on Bella Swan, and later on Renesmee to make a baby album by dressing her and taking thousands of pictures.

Rosalie is hurt and disappointed when Alice suddenly disappeared with Jasper when the Cullens are in a deadly bind, but welcomes her back into her arms when she returns with prominent witnesses.

**Edward Cullen**

_"I don't want Edward that way, Bella. I never did ― I love him as a brother, but he's irritated me from the first moment I heard him speak." _

―Rosalie on her brother

Edward Cullen is Rosalie's adoptive brother. When Carlisle changed Rosalie into a vampire, part of the reason was that he was hoping she would become a romantic companion for Edward. But Edward and Rosalie's relationship never advanced beyond that of loyal siblings. Although she was never attracted to Edward, Rosalie was actually offended by the fact that Edward did not feel any attraction to her because she was used to being adored by everyone around her. She eventually came to believe that Edward couldn't be attracted to anyone if he wasn't attracted to her or any of the Denali sisters. This changed when Edward fell in love with Bella Swan, and was part of the reason Rosalie was originally so jealous of Bella.

She occasionally yells at him with her thoughts. To Edward, Rosalie can be very annoying sometimes but she loves him as a brother, and Edward loves Rosalie as his sister, and he mentions in Midnight Sun that he is grateful towards her for bringing Emmett into his life.

**Bella Swan**

_"Don't you see, Bella? You already have everything. You have a whole life ahead of you - everything I want. And you're going to just throw it away. Can't you see that I'd trade everything I have to be you? You have the choice that I didn't have, and you're choosing wrong!" _

―Rosalie to Bella.

Bella Swan is Rosalie's adoptive sister-in-law. She and Bella did not start on a friendly term initially. Rather, she was constantly annoyed by her presence, because she managed to get attention from her brother, Edward, who paid no attention to her or any other woman, even though she had no romantic feelings for him. She also thought that Bella was throwing away her life by being with a vampire. When Edward saved Bella from getting crushed by a car and accidentally revealed his supernatural nature, Rosalie considered killing her to solve the problem, but Edward and Carlisle persuaded her otherwise.

After Bella went to Italy to save her brother, despite knowing that she may have died in the process, Rosalie sincerely apologizes to her for her behavior. Though, her dislike of her continues. In Eclipse, she tells Bella her life story and asks her to stay human for her own sake; something Rosalie would have chosen if she'd had the chance.

Despite Bella still choosing to give up her mortality, Rosalie offers to help fix her hair on her wedding day. When Bella gets pregnant, Edward and Carlisle wish to abort the baby, but she refuses and asks Rosalie to be her guardian, and inadvertently persuades Emmett and Esme to her side. She respects her sister-in-law's choice and takes care of her until the baby is born; partly because she is hoping that by helping Bella, she will become a surrogate mother, and partly because she hopes that Bella will fulfill her dream in her place. Bella and Renesmee survive the dangerous birth, and after Bella is turned, Rosalie is finally able to accept Bella as her sister and treats her like one.

**Royce King II**

_"I saved Royce for last. I hoped that he would hear of his friends' deaths and understand, know what was coming for him. I hoped the fear would make the end worse for him. I think it worked." _

―Rosalie on killing Royce King

Royce King II is Rosalie's ex-fiancé. When she was still human, Rosalie's mother schemed for her to be married to Royce King II, who was extremely wealthy. Her plans succeeded, and Rosalie got engaged to him shortly after they began dating. One night, she went to visit her best friend, Vera, who was married to a carpenter. They had an adorable little boy named Henry, with dark curly hair and dimples. When she saw the love Vera shared with her husband, Rosalie became envious and began to wonder about the lack of love between her and Royce, but she quickly brushed away those thoughts. On her way home she ran into Royce and a few of his friends, all of them drunk. Royce boasted of her beauty, and in his drunken eagerness to show her to his friends, he ended up gang raping and beating her. Rosalie was about to die, when Carlisle Cullen found her and transformed her into a vampire to save her life. When she woke up, Rosalie found and murdered all of Royce's friends who had raped her. When they were dead she stole a wedding dress to be theatrical, then found Royce and slowly tortured him to death.

**Jacob Black**

_"I have killed a hundred times more often than you have, you disgusting beast. Don't forget that." _

―Rosalie threatening Jacob.

Rosalie Hale has a largely antagonistic relationship with Jacob Black. After Bella became pregnant with Renesmee Cullen, Jacob resents Rosalie for helping Bella protect the unborn child, even at the cost of Bella's life. Jacob proceeds to berate Rosalie with dumb blond jokes, though she counters with dog puns. Indeed, she even creates a dog bowl for Jacob to eat out of, and scratches 'Fido' on the side. Jacob nicknames her "Sleepless Beauty", "Ice-cold Barbie" & "Blondie".

Though they continue to antagonize each other, they find common ground after the birth of Renesmee as they are both obsessively protective of the child.

**Vera**

_"My very closest friend was a girl named Vera. She married young, just seventeen. She married a man my parents would never have considered for me — a carpenter. A year later she had a son, a beautiful little boy with dimples and curly black hair. It was the first time I'd ever felt truly jealous of anyone else in my entire life." _

―Rosalie on Vera

Vera was Rosalie's best friend when she was still human. Vera married young and had a son named Henry with her husband, who worked as a carpenter.

When Rosalie first met Vera's son, she felt jealous for the first time, for her best friend had started a family of her own and found happiness in it, and began to wish for one of her own. She later became engaged to Royce King and expected to live a long, happy life with him. On the last night of her life, she visited Vera's family again, and though no longer jealous, she saw that Vera had a husband who loved her, something that was still missing in her life as she only felt physical attraction towards Royce instead of love.

**Etymology**

Stephenie Meyer revealed that Rosalie's original name was "Carol".

**Film Portrayal**

Nikki Reed portrays Rosalie Hale throughout the franchise.

Her natural hair color is brown, so her hair was bleached blonde for the Twilight. Unfortunately, her hair began to fall out, so she wore wigs as Rosalie for the filming of New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn - Part 1, and Breaking Dawn - Part 2.

In an interview with MTV, Reed said the following about her character:

"Well, Rosalie was raped and beaten by her fiancé back about 100 years ago, and she almost died. Carlisle found her, and I guess he couldn't bear to see her bleeding and dying on the ground. And so he changed her into a vampire, because he wanted Edward to have a soul mate. And he thought that we would be great, but for whatever reason, Edward couldn't fall in love with Rosalie. Rosalie really just wanted to be normal; that's what she's always wanted. Even when she was normal, she didn't want to be as beautiful as she was. She didn't want to stand out as much as she does. She just wanted to be like an average young woman who got married and had a family."

Rosalie Lillian Hale

**Name: **Rosalie Lillian Hale

**Date of Birth: **1915

**Date of Transformation:** Late 1933, at age 18

**Source of Transformation: **Carlisle Cullen

**Place of Origin:** Rochester, New York

**Hair Color: **Golden blond

**Eye Color: **Dark blue, almost violet (human); gold/black (vampire)

**Height: **5'9"

**Physical Description:** Rosalie has strikingly beautiful features and a stunning, statuesque physique. Her wavy blond hair falls halfway down her back.

**Special Abilities: **She does not possess a quantifiable supernatural ability.

**Education/Occupation: **She has earned degrees in electrical engineering, business, and astrophysics, and has studied medicine (the last as a favor to Carlisle, to help keep him up-to-date with the fastest advances.)

**Hobbies: **She enjoys enhancing cars and doing anything mechanical.

**Vehicle:** Red BMW M3 convertible

**Family/Coven Relationships: **She is married to Emmett Cullen. She considers Carlisle and Esme Cullen to be her parents; Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen, and Jasper Hale to be her siblings; Bella Cullen to be her sister-in-law; and Renesmee Cullen to be her niece. Before her transformation, she grew up with her biological parents and two younger brothers.

**Family History:**

Rosalie Hale was born to a banker and his wife in Rochester, New York. Luckily, the bank her father worked at stayed solvent through the stock-market crash and resulting economic downturn. The Great Depression did not seriously impact Rosalie's family the way it did many less fortunate families. Her parents were eager to do better, though – to move in higher social circles. As Rosalie grew and her beauty increased, they hoped her loveliness would open doors for them.

Rosalie enjoyed her parents' pride in her looks, her father's pleasure in buying her beautiful clothes, her girlfriends' envy, and the admiration of every man she passed. The result of all this attention was that Rosalie tended to be self-absorbed and rather shallow, with a focus on the material.

At eighteen, Rosalie was considered the most beautiful girl in Rochester, and possibly the state of New York. Her family was moderately wealthy and she wanted for nothing. Rosalie envied no one…except for her friend Vera. Vera had a husband who loved her and the most adorable baby boy, Henry. Rosalie longed for a husband and a baby of her own. When Rosalie caught the eye of Royce King II, the son of the richest man in Rochester, she felt that she was on her way to having absolutely everything she'd ever wanted. Her parents were overjoyed; a whirlwind courtship and plans for an extravagant wedding quickly followed.

One night, a week before the wedding, Rosalie was walking home after a visit with Vera. A few blocks from her street she heard the drunken laughter of a group of men. A moment later, she realized one of them was Royce. She'd never seen Royce drunk before, and didn't know the dark side of his character. Royce and his friend brutally assaulted and raped Rosalie. Thinking her dead, they abandoned her in the road.

Moments later, Carlisle Cullen found Rosalie and transformed her to save her life. He hoped that Rosalie might make a suitable companion for Edward, but they never viewed each other in that way, though they did come to love each other as brother and sister.

One of the first things Rosalie did as a vampire was to take revenge on Royce and his friends. She hunted her attackers down one by one, saving Royce for last because she wanted him to suffer psychologically from the fear of knowing that something was coming for him. She tortured all of her attackers to death, but she didn't drink their blood; she was repulsed by the idea of having ay part of them inside her. She and Carlisle (and, later, Bella) are the only vampires in the Cullen clan who have never killed humans for blood.

Though vengeance was satisfying in its way, Rosalie remained deeply unhappy in her vampire life. She missed her human family greatly. More than that, the chance to have what she longed for – a husband who loved her, a baby of her own – had been taken from her along with her humanity.

Two years later, Rosalie's life changed. While the Cullens were living in Tennessee, she discovered a man, Emmett McCarty, being mauled by a bear in the woods. Something about the man reminded Rosalie of her friend Vera's young son, and Rosalie didn't want him to die. She rescued Emmett and took him to Carlisle. She asked Carlisle to transform him, even though she hated her own vampire existence and knew her request was selfish.

But Emmett didn't see Rosalie as selfish; he fell in love with her, and he easily adapted to vampire life. He and Rosalie soon married – and did so repeatedly over the decades. Rosalie loved being the center of attention as the bride, and Emmett loved making her happy. The two have sometimes lived as a couple apart from the rest of the Cullen family.

**Famous Quotes:**

-_"I'm so very sorry, Bella. I feel wretched about every part of this, and so grateful that you were brave enough to go save my brother after what I did. Please say you'll forgive me." _New Moon, Chapter 22

-_"It's just that…this is not the life I would have chosen for myself. I wish there had been someone there to vote no for me." _New Moon, Chapter 24

-_"Would you like to hear my story, Bella? It doesn't have a happy ending – but which of ours does? If we had happy endings, we'd all be under gravestones now." _Eclipse, Chapter 7

-_"Over my pile of ashes."_ Breaking dawn, Chapter 10

-_"Oh, wonderful. I knew I smelled something nasty." _Breaking dawn, Chapter 15

-_"You. Got. Food. In. My. Hair." _Breaking Dawn, Chapter 15

-_"I'll help him toss you, dog. I owe you a good kick in the gut." _Breaking Dawn, Chapter 22


	41. Chapter 41: Jasper Hale

**Full Name:** Jasper Whitlock Hale (PC1)

**Status: **Vampire

**Date of Birth:** 1843 (TL) (The OIL says 1844)

**Date of change to vampire:** 1863 – he was 20 (PC1) (TL) (The OIL says he was 19)

**Originally from:** Houston, Texas (PC1) (OIL)

**Hair color:** Honey blond (TW1)

**Eye color:** Vampire gold/black

**Height:** 6" 3" (PC1)

**Physical description**: muscular, but lean (TW1)

**Special talents:** Able to manipulate the emotions of those around him

**Occupation:** Currently "in college" (NM1) Has degrees in philosophy and history. (OIL)

**Family members:** Married to Alice (PC1) – adopted member of the Cullen family

**Nick Names:** Jazz (PC1)

**Source of change:** Maria (PC2)

**Hobbies:** Interested in scholarly endeavors

**Car:** Silver Ducati motorcycle (OIL)

**Personal history: **Born in Texas, Jasper served as a Major in the Confederate army during the Civil War. He was promoted quickly and eventually became a major. (PC1)

In 1863, a vampire named Maria, who was fighting for feeding territory, changed Jasper with the intention of making him a leader in her own army. Jasper spent many years training newborn vampires and killed them off when they lost their newborn strength. The battles he fought left his body scarred. During this process, he became depressed and sought something better. A newborn named Peter returned after fleeing Maria's grasp to ask Jasper to join him and his mate, Charlotte. Jasper traveled for a while but still knew there had to be another way of life. (EC13, TL)

In 1948 while in Philadelphia, Jasper ducked into a diner to get out from the rain and came face to face with Alice. She told Jasper of her visions of Carlisle and the two of them joined the Cullen family by 1950. (EC13, TL)

Jasper has the most difficult time with the lifestyle set by the Cullen family. He avoids contact with humans, as he is more tempted than the others to drink from them. Going to school is a difficult task, but he does it for Alice. (PC2)

Jasper traveled with Alice and Bella to Arizona when James was tracking Bella. (TW19) He fought James and helped kill him. (TW22) He also instructed the werewolves in how to kill newborns when Victoria created her army. (EC18) He went with Alice to South America to look for other hybrid vampires when the Volturi threatened to kill Renesmee. (BD29)

Portrayed in the films by: Jackson Rathbone

_"Alice has made all the difference. This is a climate I enjoy." _

―Jasper on Alice

Jasper Hale (born Jasper Whitlock in 1844, in Houston, Texas) is one of the few surviving vampires of the Southern vampire wars, who later joined the Olympic coven. He is the husband of Alice Cullen and the adoptive son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, as well as the adoptive brother of Rosalie Hale, Emmett and Edward Cullen. Jasper is also the adoptive brother-in-law of Bella Swan and the adoptive uncle of Renesmee Cullen.

After becoming a major in the Confederate Army, Jasper was set upon by the vampire Maria, who proceeded to turn him. After the transformation, Jasper aided Maria in her creation of a newborn vampire army which successfully conquered the feeding grounds of Texas. However, over the next decades, Jasper became tired of this violent and bloodstained life, because he could feel the feelings of those he killed, which eventually became too much for him. In 1940s, he left his bloodthirsty coven to become a nomad. In 1948, he met Alice, the love of his life and with her began a life with the peaceful Cullen family - a coven of vegetarian vampires. By living a vegetarian, he was freed from the emotions that so depressed him.

**Biography**

**Early life**

_"I didn't have quite the same upbringing as my adopted siblings." _

―Jasper on his early life.

Jasper Whitlock joined the Confederate Army before he turned 17, using his way of persuasion. In the following 2 years, he was promoted to major in the army and became the youngest major in Texas. After evacuating women and children, he rode on his way to Galveston, and saw a vampire by Maria and two other female vampires, Lucy and Nettie, who had recently lost their respective territories. Maria knew from his suit that he was in the military and changed him into a vampire to create an army. She used him and other newborns to reclaim her territory and later claim dominance over others. Nettie and Lucy were later destroyed by Jasper when they tried to rebel against Maria. Jasper and Maria seemingly shared a short romantic relationship but she never got over her deceased mate. When he became a vampire, he gained the ability to feel and manipulate people's emotions which was very useful in controlling the younger newborns. Jasper commanded Maria's newborn army that participated in the Southern vampire wars. Since Maria wouldn't keep vampires that proved useless after their first year, Jasper was responsible for disposing of them, something he felt remorse for because he could feel their pain when he killed them just as much as he could feel the pain of his human victims. While in the army, he befriended a newborn named Peter, whom he persuaded Maria to keep.

When Peter ran off with Charlotte, a newborn that they were supposed to kill, Jasper allowed them to escape. After this incident, Maria's feelings for him changed: he could sense how fearful and somewhat mistrustful she was toward him, and knew that she would plot a way to destroy him. He began planning how to destroy her first, despite his reluctance to the idea of destroying the one person who mattered to him, but his years in the coven had affected him so deeply that he almost became a savage.

In 1938, Peter came back and told Jasper about the way vampires could coexist up North. He immediately left Maria and her coven to join Peter and Charlotte. However, he did not find peace, since he could still feel the emotions of his human victims, which deeply depressed him. Eventually, he left Charlotte and Peter. He tried to kill less often, but the thirst always grew overwhelming.

In 1948, he ran into a diner in Philadelphia and met Alice Cullen. At first, he was puzzled by her happy behavior around him, but nevertheless, her joyful emotions impacted him greatly. As it turned out, she had been waiting for him. When she held out her hand, he took it, and felt an unfamiliar emotion for the first time: hope.

She also told him about the ability to survive off of animal blood instead of human blood, as well as their future with Carlisle Cullen and his family. He didn't know such a thing could exist but he followed her. With the help of Alice's 'sight', they searched for the Cullens and eventually joined them in 1950. Sometime after that,by Carlisle's suggestion, he and Alice married. When he joined the Cullen family, Jasper changed his surname of Whitlock to his adoptive sister Rosalie's surname of "Hale" and poses as her twin due to their physical similarities. Out of the whole coven, Jasper has the hardest time being around humans, due to his unrestrained upbringing as a young vampire in a violent army environment. He was not taught to control or how to regulate his blood lust, and this imperfection continues throughout the next 50 years, leading him to burden himself with the mentality of feeling weak by not being able to possess the same level of restraint as the rest of his family.

Maria sought him out when they were in Calgary. The encounter prompted the family to move again, and Jasper politely asked Maria to keep her distance, because he had no interest in rejoining her coven and lifestyle.

Throughout his time with the Cullens, he has attended high school and university many times, and earned degrees in history and philosophy.

Sometime in the 1980s, he started doing business with a lawyer who forged illegal documents to help provide his family with new identity certificates. After the lawyer retired, his apprentice, J. Jenks, took over.

**Twilight**

**Main article: Twilight **

_"Jasper's our newest vegetarian. It's a little difficult for him." _

―Carlisle on Jasper's hardship.

In Twilight, Jasper is a senior in Forks High School, along with Rosalie and Emmett. When Edward saves the new girl, Bella Swan, from a car accident with his supernatural strength and speed, Jasper is very upset by this act because he has given away their secret. He later learns to come to terms with Edward's involvement with Bella when they begin dating. However, when Bella visits their family for the first time, Jasper is forced to keep his distance for her safety.

During a baseball game, Bella gets unwanted attention from the tracking vampire, James. Jasper assists Alice in taking Bella to Phoenix in order to escape James. While hiding in a hotel room, he senses Bella's guilt of putting them in danger and tries to convince her to not feel guilty, but to no avail. At the airport, Bella takes Jasper to go find a place to eat. Really it was just a ploy to get lost in the crowd and go meet James at her old ballet studio. When they find her, Jasper assists Emmett in ripping James apart and burning the pieces. After James' death and the escape of his mate, Victoria, he returns to Forks and attend the school prom with Alice as his date.

**New Moon**

**Main article: New Moon**

_"I vote yes. It would be nice to not wanna kill you all the time." _

―Jasper, to Bella.

In New Moon, the Cullens throw an 18th birthday party for Bella. In the movie adaptation, Jasper uses his empathic power to alter Bella's mood to make her feel comfortable enough to attend her birthday party.

While opening a gift, she cuts her finger lightly and starts bleeding. Since Jasper is the newest vegetarian vampire in the family, he is overcome by his bloodlust and tries to attack Bella, only to be stopped by Edward, though Emmett puts Jasper in an unbreakable grip. Edward pushes Bella away and she is not bitten, but is injured further when she crashes into broken glass, requiring stitches. After Jasper nearly bites Bella, he and his family move away from Forks in an effort to protect her from their world, demanded by Edward. After they moved up to Cornell, Jasper started studying philosophy.

When Alice has a vision of Bella jumping off a cliff, she rushes back to Forks alone. However, when Rosalie tells Edward about this incident, he is led to believe that Bella has died and travels to Volterra, Italy for a suicidal plan. Jasper is warned by Alice to stay put while she and Bella rush to Italy to stop him. After they successfully saved Edward from committing suicide, Jasper moves back to Forks with the rest of the Cullens.

At the end of New Moon, Bella gathers the family to vote whether for her to become a vampire or stay human. Jasper casts his vote to make Bella a vampire.

**Eclipse**

**Main article: Eclipse**

_"They'll fight like children. The two most important things you'll need to remember are, first, don't let them get their arms around you and, second, don't go for the obvious kill. That's all they'll be prepared for." _

―Jasper on newborn vampires

The events in Eclipse focus more on the newborn attacks caused by Victoria's creation of her newborn army in Seattle. Bella is introduced to the term "newborn" for the first time, and Jasper, who was involved with newborns in his early life as a vampire, explains them to Bella. This is how she learns about some of the issues she will have to deal with when she herself becomes a newborn. After following news coverage of several unexplained supernatural murders and disappearances, Jasper is the first to suspect that someone is creating an army of newborn vampires, but dismisses it for awhile because he thinks he has read the signs wrong, until his suspicions are proven correct.

Since Jasper has a great deal of past experience with the newborns, including combat knowledge, the Cullens turn to him for guidance in preparation for the upcoming battle against Victoria and her savage army. He helps train both the Cullens and the Quileute wolves by putting on sparring demonstrations, and pointing out the strengths and weaknesses of newborns for both groups. Jasper's military background helps him coordinate a strategy between the Cullens and Quileutes, which ends up working perfectly. Jasper, however, attempts to be everywhere at once during the battle, helping his family and the wolves fight while protecting Alice, and ends up getting bitten by a few newborns in the process.

Jasper also tells Bella about his early life in the Confederate army, how he was turned, his involvement with Maria, Nettie and Lucy, and his role in helping to form Maria's newborn army, as well as how he met Alice.

**The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner**

**Main article: The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner**

_"His teeth were gritted together and he was looking at me with an expression that was almost... frightening. Not like he was scared of me, but like he was scared because of me. I remembered what he'd said before, about my putting them in danger with something called a Volturi. I wondered what a Volturi was. I couldn't imagine what this scarred-up, dangerous vampire would be afraid of." _

―Bree, on Jasper

In The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner, Jasper appears at the end of the battle. He attempts to kill Bree Tanner the moment he sees her, but Carlisle and Esme immediately come to her defense. He finds their protection of the newborn troubling because the Volturi will arrive soon to interrogate them and probably dispose of the "criminal", and that they could be dragged into it if they continue to defend her, but they manage to persuade him to spare her life. He decides to keep an eye on her, ordering her to close her eyes to keep her from seeing the wolves, which will get them into trouble as well. At the end of the book, he can only witness her execution.

**Breaking Dawn**

**Main article: Breaking Dawn**

In Breaking Dawn, Jasper feels Bella's nervousness about her marriage to Edward and is able to calm her down for a short period of time before going on a private bachelor "party" with Edward and Emmett. On the day of the wedding, he is assigned with picking up Renée and Phil from their hotel.

When Bella became pregnant with a half-vampire child, he is one of the family members who wish to abort the child for her health, but because some of the other family members are against the idea, he decides to remain as an in- betweener. With the Uley pack threatening to kill Bella and possibly some of his family, Jasper guards around the house. It does not take long before he learns to love his new niece, "Renesmee Cullen". He is also seen active in the fight with the wolves while guarding the house from their assault in Breaking Dawn - Part 1.

While Bella is a newly turned vampire, Jasper is always standing beside her to make sure she wouldn't lose control and hurt anyone. He is shocked by the fact that she is able to retain self-control, something that most newborns aren't capable of doing. This causes him some dismay over his own struggles with self-control, even as a mature vampire, and also prompts him to re-evaluate his view on newborns.

When the Cullens realize the Volturi are coming as a result of Irina's wrongful accusation about Renesmee, Jasper flees with Alice to South America in hope of finding someone more connected to his adoptive niece's species. It is revealed that Jasper has a secret business relationship with a lawyer in Seattle named J. Jenks after Alice leaves Bella clues to find him. Jasper has been employing him and his former partner to make illegal documents for the Cullens whenever they move to a new place, and this connection allows Bella to forge fake ID's, passports, and a driver's license made for Renesmee and Jacob. Jasper and Alice's search leads them to South America where they find a human/vampire hybrid named Nahuel in Chile. They bring him and his biological aunt, a vampire named Huilen, back to Forks in time to prevent a fight between the Cullens, the other vampires (nomads and covens), the wolf packs, and the Volturi.

In the movie, Alice shows a vision of an almost-inevitable battle erupting between the Cullens and the Volturi: in it, Jasper tries to defeat Demetri, but is halted by Jane's power and gets killed, leaving Alice screaming in pain. However, by showing Aro this vision (which includes the demise of his entire coven), he refrains from beginning the battle.

After the peaceful outcome of the situation, Jasper and Alice are welcomed back into the Cullen family. Bella decides to take over Jasper's relationship with J. to save him heart attacks since J. found Jasper to be 'intimidating'.

**Physical Appearance**

_"He was blond, like the first, but taller and leaner. His skin was absolutely covered in scars, spaced most thickly together on his neck and jaw. A few small marks on his arm were fresh, but the rest were not from the brawl today. He had been in more fights than I could have imagined, and he'd never lost. His tawny eyes blazed and his stance exuded the barely contained violence of an angry lion." _

―Bree Tanner

Jasper is 6'3" tall and has honey blond hair that falls just above his collar. He is muscular, but lean, unlike his brother Emmett. Like the other Cullens, he has pale, marble-like skin, inhuman beauty and bruise-like purple shadows under his eyes, which appear gradually as his thirst increases. He has golden eyes, like all vegetarian vampires, which turn darker, eventually becoming black, as he grows thirstier. His original eye color was brown.

He has many scars on his body, face, neck and jaw from the bites of vampires he fought during his time in Maria's coven. These scars are invisible to humans unless contrasted by a strong light, but when viewed by someone with supernatural eyesight they are said to be his most dominant feature, causing defensive reactions in vampires who don't know him. In Breaking Dawn, Bella thinks the scars "screamed dangerous." She also asks herself, "How many vampires had tried to kill Jasper?", and answers, "The same number that had died in the attempt."

In the Twilight movie, Jessica Stanley describes him as "the blond one who looks like he's in pain."

**Personality and Traits**

Jasper can sometimes pass as cold, because he has a very militaristic mindset from his time as a human in the Confederate army and later as a vampire in Maria's army.

However, the truth is that he is a very kind, polite, gallant and simply good person. He is described by Alice as 'a good Southern gentleman'. He is a natural scholar and avid reader, and has a shrewd mind on business and battle tactics.

Jasper is completely in love with Alice and he often acts a lot more open when he is around her. He would also do everything to protect his family, sometimes being a bit overprotective when trying to protect Alice. An example of this was when Jasper was trying to be 'everywhere at once' to protect Alice as they had their battle with the newborn vampire army in Eclipse.

Jasper has the least control over his thirst and would occasionally find human blood tempting, making him uncomfortable around humans, as proven when he tried to attack Bella after she bled from a paper cut. To keep him in check, Edward and Alice would team up to help him, though he finds it irritating. Because of this, he would feel smug whenever someone else in his family was having the same hard time; for example, he expected eagerly for Bella to lose control of her thirst when she became a vampire in Breaking Dawn, and in Midnight Sun, he was smug at Edward's annoyance over their supervision. However, Bella's remarkable control as a newborn made Jasper question himself and eventually begin to expect more control of himself, and reevaluate his view on newborns.

**Powers and Abilities**

_"Now that I could see, the scars were Jasper's most dominant feature. It was hard to take my eyes off his ravaged neck and jaw-hard to believe that even a vampire could have survived so many sets of teeth ripping into his throat. Instinctively, I tensed to defend myself. Any vampire who saw Jasper would have had the same reaction. The scars were like a lighted billboard. Dangerous, they screamed. How many vampires had tried to kill Jasper. Hundreds? Thousands? The same number that had died in the attempt." _

―Bella on seeing Jasper for the first time as a newborn.

In the Cullen family, Jasper is the best fighter, the second fastest (after Edward), and the second strongest (after Emmett). In Eclipse, during training sessions Jasper gives the Cullens and Quileutes, Jasper noted that he was unable to beat Edward because of his ability to read minds: neither was able to defeat the other (but without Edward's mind reading ability, Jasper would have defeated him). This was shown during their sparring, which only stopped when Carlisle told them to, suggesting that it could have continued indefinitely. In battle, he is a very fierce fighter and difficult to defeat.

Out of the entire family, Jasper is only member to possess any military experience prior to being converted into a vampire. His experience on the field allowed him to single-handedly slay newborn vampires who had reached the end of their first year. As mentioned in Breaking Dawn, the Quileute wolves consider Jasper the largest strongest opponent above all the other Cullens, describing him as "power and speed and death rolled into one."

His greatest weakness is his thirst for blood: he had lived in a coven where blood and battle were all a vampire could think about. Even after decades of joining the more peaceful Cullen family and practicing vegetarianism, he still has a hard time abstaining from human blood, which can easily make him lose control if they are in close proximity.

**Pathokinesis**

**Main article: Pathokinesis **

_"Jasper is very interesting. He was quite charismatic in his first life, able to influence those around him to see things his way. Now he is able to manipulate the emotions of those around him - calm down a room of angry people, for example, or excite a lethargic crowd, conversely. It's a very subtle gift." _

―Edward on Jasper's gift

Because he was charismatic as a human, Jasper can sense and change the emotions of others as a vampire, though he must be careful not to constantly manipulate those around him, so as not to create a false reality of others simply feeling what he wants them to feel. His gift is one of few that can affect Bella without getting blocked by her mental shield, because his power can actually influence people's feelings rather than create an illusion. Jasper also becomes very connected to Bella in Breaking Dawn because of her constantly joyful mood as a vampire.

He mainly uses it to calm down people who have been angered, to end a situation peacefully. During his years with Maria and her coven, his power allowed him to control the newborn vampire soldiers better, which is what made him Maria's favorite. He could constantly sense the pain of those he killed, either for position or sustenance. This experience made him emotionally damaged as he found killing the only way for survival, until he met Alice and started the process of satisfying his thirst with animal blood.

Although his power is useful, the mood he inflicts only lasts for as long as his targets are within his range.

**Relationships**

Jasper is married to Alice Cullen. He considers Carlisle and Esme Cullen to be his adopted parents; Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale (whom they pretend to be twins in Forks) to be his adopted siblings; Bella Swan to be his adoptive sister-in-law;

and Renesmee Cullen to be his adoptive niece.

Bella thinks that Jasper is somewhat on the fringe of his adoptive family due to his insecurity about his self-control and his upbringing in Southern Vampire Wars. It is believed that he chooses to stay with the Cullens because of the relief from the pain of feeling the emotions of his human victims ,by being a vegetarian. However, most importantly he stays for Alice, as she is strongly attached to the Cullen family.

**Alice Cullen**

**Main article: Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale**

_"I was just relieved. I thought you were never gonna show up." _

―Alice Cullen to Jasper on their first encounter

Alice Cullen is Jasper's wife and true love. Jasper first met Alice after facing almost a century long depression to walk into a diner. She was sitting on a stool in a diner in Philadelphia waiting for him, having used her ability to see into the future to see that they would meet there. Jasper, a little taken back by her knowing him, apologized sheepishly to her when she teased him about how long she had been waiting for him by "bowing his head like a good Southern gentleman" and answering, "I'm sorry, ma'am." as Alice had said when Jasper was telling his story to Bella in Eclipse. Alice then, offered him her hand in a silent request to leave the diner and start a new life together. Jasper accepted (as quoted from Eclipse, "For the first time in almost a century... I felt hope"). They fell in love and eventually found the Cullen family together. Alice helps Jasper regulate his blood lust by looking into the future or calming him down. They have been a part of the Cullen family ever since.

His connection with Alice is quite remarkable; proven by the fact that meeting her has completely changed his way of life.

It is stated throughout the Twilight series that Alice and Jasper have a special, somewhat private relationship. They were both never complete until they met each other, and they are the only members of the Cullen family who were not turned into vampires by either Carlisle or Edward. Their distinctly understanding love is what separates them from the other couples in their family. They aren't as flamboyant about their relationship as Rosalie and Emmett are. The two are very committed and protective of each other, and have been married legally once, while Rosalie and Emmett tend to do so often when they move to a new place. It is obvious that Jasper is in love with Alice and would do anything for her. He has quite a protective nature toward her, as Carlisle with Esme, Edward with Bella, and Emmett with Rosalie.

Rosalie Hale

_"The Hales are brother and sister, twins - the blondes - and they're foster children." _

―Jessica telling Bella about the Cullens

Rosalie Hale is Jasper's adoptive sister, and uses her last name to ease the confusion they cause to the people around them about their relationships to Alice and Emmett Cullen.

Due to their similar physical features, Jasper and Rosalie pose as twins who have been adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen while attending high school in Forks.

**Carlisle Cullen**

Carlisle Cullen is Jasper's adoptive father. He first joined their family with Alice in 1950, two years after he met Alice.

While some vampires find Carlisle's choice of lifestyle disgraceful to their nature (for instance, Caius), Jasper finds it humane and reassuring to a normal life, even though he has trouble controlling his thirst around humans.

**Esme Cullen**

Esme Cullen is Jasper's adoptive mother. Her passionately loving personality brings comfort to Jasper, and Jasper loves her very much as a mother.

When he and Alice return from their secret quest in Breaking Dawn, Esme embraces both of them tightly, welcoming them back. This shows that Esme and Jasper are really quite close to each other, as with the rest of their family.

**Emmett Cullen**

_"Don't hold back."  
"Not in my nature." _

―Jasper and Emmett, during training

Emmett Cullen is Jasper's adoptive brother. The two of them are very close, along with their eldest brother Edward. Whenever the three of them are together, they would wrestle, compete and often go on hunting trips together. Jasper and Emmett also like to bet on things they find interesting, as well as play chess. In Midnight Sun, Edward explains that Emmett prefers to play chess with Jasper and Rosalie rather than him and Alice, because their "extra" senses give them an advantage to participate his moves.

In Eclipse, Jasper chooses Emmett as an example of a newborn, due to his superior strength, to train his family and the Quileute shapeshifters for the fight against Victoria's newborn army.

**Edward Cullen**

Edward Cullen is Jasper's adoptive brother. He is extremely close to this brother, along with Emmett. Whenever the three of them are together, they enjoy wrestling, and often go on hunting trips together. Since Jasper is the best fighter and Edward has telepathy to back him up, their fighting techniques are very well-matched, which is demonstrated in Eclipse when they train themselves for a battle against Victoria's army.

When Edward accidentally exposes his speed and strength to Bella Swan, Jasper is upset with the potential danger she poses to Alice and plans to kill her, prompting Edward to plan a head-on strategy to stop him and almost cause a rip in their brotherhood. This doesn't happen, however, as Alice has a vision of her involvement with them turning positive and is able to convince him to leave her be.

When they leave Forks in New Moon to protect Bella from themselves, Jasper feels saddened by Edward's heartbreak over leaving Bella behind. Jasper sometimes finds his brother annoying due to his using telepathy and Alice's vision to help him maintain his bloodlust. He considers himself as the weakest link in the family, and Edward often comforts him on this.

**Bella Swan**

_"I can feel what you're feeling now - and you are worth it." _

―Jasper to Bella

Bella Swan is Jasper's adoptive sister-in-law, married to Edward. Jasper initially worried for their family secret when Edward saved her, and subsequently revealed his vampire nature, and plotted to kill her, but Edward stopped him and Alice convinced him to drop the thought. After Bella and Edward began dating, Jasper warms up to their relationship, though he often has trouble keeping his thirst in control. In New Moon, Bella gets a paper cut and the blood overwhelms him, causing him to attack Bella. Edward manages to shove her aside, but also accidentally worsens her injuries. Emmett and Rosalie manage to stop Jasper before he hurts Bella. He also votes in favor of her joining their family as a vampire.

In Eclipse, when Victoria creates an army of newborn vampires to destroy the Cullens, Jasper gives Bella a preview of what she may be like if she becomes a vampire by telling his life history before he met Alice and the Cullens. He also expresses that he thinks of her as one of them.

After Bella became a vampire, Jasper expected her to act exactly like a newborn vampire should: vicious, instinctive and lack of control, and wanted to find comfort in the fact that he wouldn't be the only one having problems with his thirst. However, she succeeds in keeping herself in control, which causes Jasper to re-evaluate his opinion on newborns and his own control. After that, he becomes increasingly connected to Bella, due to her constant happy moods, which drags him towards her without thinking.

**Renesmee Cullen**

Renesmee Cullen is Jasper's adoptive niece, biological daughter to Edward and Bella. Jasper worried for Bella's safety when she was pregnant with Renesmee, but does nothing to help, as Rosalie, Esme, and Emmett sided with her while Edward and Carlisle wanted to abort the baby. He merely acted as the family's guard when Sam's pack planned to attack them.

After Renesmee was born and Bella became a vampire, Jasper was always at their side to keep Bella from attacking her daughter. On one occasion, he misinterprets Edward's sudden anxiety and immediately immobilizes Bella while handing the baby to him.

It is unknown how close Jasper is to his niece after her birth since they never shared a moment together. But as they are members of the same family, it is implied that they do care for each other.

**Jacob Black**

Jacob Black is the Alpha male of the Black pack. Jasper and Jacob's relationship had quite a dull beginning due to their statuses as natural enemies. Their relationship turns slightly friendlier when both parties forged an alliance to destroy Victoria's army, and the wolves are willing to train under Jasper to learn of newborns' strengths and weaknesses. This allegiance allowed both parties to tolerate each other's existence after the battle. Jacob finds Jasper's fighting skills very intense and useful. When the Uley pack plans to kill Bella to prevent her baby from being born, Jacob breaks away from the pack and once again allies with the Cullens, along with Leah and Seth.

Jacob becomes more interconnected with the Cullens after he imprinted on Jasper's niece, Renesmee, and subsequently became closer to Jasper as well.

**Maria**

_"I hope you survive. You may be of great use to me." _

―Maria to Jasper

Maria is Jasper's creator and leader of a Mexican vampire coven. Jasper was found by Maria during the Southern vampire wars. At this point, he was a major in the Confederate Army, and Maria was looking for humans that she could turn to vampires to create a newborn army, using the idea given by Benito, in order to get revenge for her destroyed coven. After she turned Jasper, she found that he was extremely useful to her, because he was able to control the emotions of the vampires around him, and make them work together. With her and her sisters, Nettie and Lucy, she was able to take over many Mexican territories previously owned by other vampire clans. During their time together, Jasper and Maria became close and she rewarded him, particularly for helping her defeat her sisters when they rebelled. However she never considered him equal and never moved on from her mate. One night, Maria ordered him to get rid of the newborns that showed no potential. It made him sick to do this, and so later ran away with two other members of Maria's army, Peter and Charlotte.

In Midnight Sun, Edward mentions that Maria once sought out Jasper in Calgary; her arrival caused a great deal of damage and the Cullens were forced to move again. Jasper politely told her to keep her distance in the future, though he wishes her well.

In the film Eclipse, it is suggested that Maria and Jasper were romantically involved. It is not mentioned in the book, though it is possible that Maria controlled Jasper by pretending to be in love with him, similar to Victoria's manipulation of Riley, as is hinted in Bella's dream (in the movie).

Despite the two of them not keeping in touch, they consider themselves on good terms with each other; Maria having forgiven Jasper's actions and Jasper having found his peace.

**J. Jenks**

_"I'm curious - why is J. Jenks scared stiff by just the sound of your name?"  
"It's just been my experience that some kinds of working relationships are better motivated by fear than by monetary gain." _

―Bella and Jasper on J. Jenks

J. Jenks, better known as J, is a lawyer and forger of illegal documents and Jasper is his foremost client. Jasper knew his former partner fifteen years before they met. Whenever his family needs new legal paperwork, he would come to J. for forgery.

J. is very intimidated by Jasper due to his limited knowledge of Jasper's immortality. In Breaking Dawn, Alice gives Bella clues to lead her to J. to help her forge passports and ID's for Renesmee in case they need to escape the Volturi. Afterward, Bella decides to take over Jasper's business relationship to J. to ease his stress.

**Peter**

Peter is Jasper's former teammate from the Mexican coven and shares a sibling-like relationship with him even till this day.

They worked together for three years after Peter was changed and considered each other as close comrades. On one occasion, Jasper was assigned to kill Charlotte, but instead Peter took her away and fled to North America together. Jasper allowed them to flee and did not follow. Five years later, Peter returned, and told Jasper about the civilized life that was possible in the north. This prompted Jasper to leave Maria's coven and find a new life in North America. He stayed with them for a few years before leaving and meeting Alice in Philadelphia. Even though they share a close bond, Peter has a hard time understanding his depression of killing humans since he does have the gift to sense emotions.

After he joined the Cullens, Peter and Charlotte would occasionally visit Jasper and his family.

In Breaking Dawn, Jasper seeks them out while in South America and sends them to Forks where they could help witness for his family against the Volturi. He is not happy about it, however, and reluctant to expose them to danger.

**Charlotte**

Charlotte is Jasper's former teammate from the Mexican coven.

When her year mark as a newborn neared its end, Jasper was assigned to kill her, but instead Peter fled with her up to North America. Jasper allowed them to flee and did not follow. Five years later, he joined them up in the North to live a more peaceful life, though Charlotte did not enjoy his company as much as Peter.

After he joined the Cullens, Peter and Charlotte would occasionally visit Jasper.

In Breaking Dawn, Jasper seeks them out while in South America and sends them to Forks where they could help witness for his family against the Volturi.

**Etymology**

Stephenie Meyer has said on her website that Jasper's name was originally "Ronald". Sometimes when writing her books she would accidentally refer to him as such and confused who ever was reading it.

**Film Portrayal**

American actor Jackson Rathbone portrays Jasper Hale throughout the franchise.

When filming the birthday scene in New Moon, Jackson got so into his character, that Peter Facinelli and Kellan Lutz really had to hold him tight.

During the fighting scenes in Eclipse, there was an accident when Kellan accidentally hit Jackson in the face. Jackson remained on his feet, but used an ice pack. In the Eclipse production DVD, he is also seen getting hit on the head by Kellan

Jasper Whitlock Hale

**Name: **Jasper Whitlock Hale

**Date of Birth: **1844

**Date of Transformation: **1863, at age 19

**Source of Transformation: **Maria

**Place of Origin: **Houston, Texas

**Hair Color: **Honey blond

**Eye Color: **Brown (human); gold/black (vampire)

**Height: **6'3"

**Physical Description: **Jasper is tall with a medium build, and his hair falls to just above his collar. He has many scars from years of dealing with newborn vampires, but these scars are easily visible only to others with supernaturally good eyesight.

**Special Abilities: **Jasper has the ability to both feel and manipulate the emotions of those around him.

**Education/Occupation: **He has attended high school and college several times. He has degrees in philosophy and history.

**Hobbies: **He is a natural scholar and an avid reader. He has a shrewd mind for both business and battle tactics.

**Vehicle: **Jasper has the silver Ducati motorcycle given to him by Edward.

**Family/Coven Relationships: **He is married to Alice Cullen. He considers Carlisle and Esme Cullen to be his parents; Edward Cullen, Rosalie Hale, and Emmett Cullen to be his siblings; Bella Cullen to be his sister-in-law; and Renesmee Cullen to be his niece. He also feels brotherly affection for nomadic vampires Peter and Charlotte.

**Personal History:**

Jasper Whitlock grew up in Houston, Texas. When he was almost seventeen, he lied about his age and volunteered to join the Confederate Army. He rose quickly through the ranks, being promoted over older, more experienced men. People thought of Jasper as charismatic. This was likely due in part to early traces of the psychic ability Jasper would develop after his transformation. Even as a human, Jasper had a gift for empathizing with and influencing the emotions of those around him.

By the time the Battle of Galveston began, Jasper was the youngest major in the Confederate army. After leading a group of refugees from Galveston to Houston, he encountered three extraordinarily beautiful women – Maria, Nettie, and Lucy. Maria – a vampire and head of her coven – decided to transform Jasper into a vampire for the newborn army she was creating.

Maria chose her newborns more carefully than was usual. She'd chosen Jasper first because of his rank – which meant he'd had success in a military system – and second because of that charismatic quality that had always drawn other humans to him. Jasper was naturally gifted as a warrior and a leader. His ability to control the emotional environment around him, although not yet fully developed, made Maria's army more effective.

A bond formed between Jasper and Maria. She came to depend on him more and more and grew quite fond of him. For Jasper, Maria's army was the only vampire life he had known, and he had no idea anything else was possible for him.

One of Jasper's regular tasks was to execute members of the coven who had outlived their newborn strength and developed no other skills that made them valuable to the army. Eventually he had help in this task from Peter, another former newborn who had proved himself worthy of being kept around. Jasper liked Peter for his oddly civilized nature. They became friends.

One night as he and Peter were carrying out the grim task of dispatching age-weakened newborns, Jasper could feel the unusually difficult emotional toll it was taking on his friend. When Jasper called out a newborn named Charlotte, Peter suddenly erupted in fear and fury. He yelled for Charlotte to run, then bolted after her. Jasper could easily have caught them, but he chose not to.

As the years passed, Jasper became depressed, tired of always being surrounded by the devastating emotions of those he killed. Maria was not pleased with this alteration. He began to notice a change in her emotions around him; sometimes she was fearful, sometimes malicious. He knew Maria was thinking about getting rid of him, and Jasper began planning how he would destroy her first.

At this critical moment, Peter came back to find Jasper. He told Jasper of an alternative he had never imagined: Peter and Charlotte had been living peacefully in the North for the last five years, meeting several other covens that coexisted amicably, Jasper left with Peter immediately.

He traveled with Peter and Charlotte for a few years, but even in the more peaceful North, his depression didn't lift. Though he was killing only humans now, he was still subject to their emotions as they died.

Jasper's misery stayed with him, and eventually he left Peter and Charlotte. He tried to kill less often, but the thirst always grew overwhelming.

In 1948, Jasper encountered Alice. She approached Jasper as if they were close friends and told him he'd kept her waiting a long time. Jasper was puzzled and wary, but Alice's joyful emotions impacted him greatly. When Alice held out her hand, he took it. And he felt an unfamiliar emotion: hope.

Alice explained her vision of the Cullens, and she described the lifestyle of Carlisle and his family. Jasper found it all hard to believe, but he and Alice set off to find them. Once they did, Alice and Jasper were quickly welcomed into the family. Jasper started using the last name Hale because he and Rosalie looked related, and people assumed they were siblings. It made sense to go along with what humans already seemed inclined to believe. At Carlisle suggestion, Alice and Jasper were married shortly after joining the Cullens.

Jasper became fond of the members of his new family but never developed the deep bonds with them that Alice did. Jasper chose to live with the Cullens in order to stay with Alice, and because the "vegetarian" lifestyle, though exceptionally difficult for him, freed him from the negative emotions that had so depressed him.

**Famous Quotes:**

-_"I can feel what you're feeling now – and you _are_ worth it." _Twilight, Chapter 19.

-_"You held out your hand, and I took it without stopping to make sense of what I was doing. For the first time in almost a century, I felt hope." _Eclipse, Chapter 13

-_"I've never seen a newborn do that – stop an emotion in its tracks that way. You were upset, but when you saw our concern, you reined it in, regained power over yourself." _Breaking Dawn, Chapter 20


	42. Chapter 42: Denali Coven

**Denali Coven**

"_Behind my human friends were my __new__ cousins-in-law, the Denali vampire clan. I realized I was holding my breath as the vampire in front — Tanya, I assumed from the strawberry tint in her blonde curls — reached out to embrace Edward. Next to her, three other vampires stared at me with open curiosity. One woman had long, pale blonde hair, straight as corn silk. The other woman and the man beside her were both black-haired, with a hint of an olive tone to their chalky complexions._"

―Bella upon meeting the Denali coven

The Denali coven is a coven of vegetarian vampires comprising Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Carmen, Eleazar, and, for a while each, Irina and Laurent.

The Denali coven are one of the two known vegetarian vampire covens in the world, the other being the Cullen family. They are very close to them, being one of the Cullens' most loyal allies, going so far as considering themselves their extended family. The Denali coven is located in Denali, Alaska, which, along with their vegetarian diet, allows its members to live alongside humans without too much trouble.

The coven was originally founded by Sasha, who was responsible for transforming Tanya, Kate and Irina into vampires. They considered Sasha their mother and one another sisters. After Sasha was executed by the Volturi for creating an immortal child, Vasilii, Tanya assumed leadership of the coven. They were joined by Eleazar and Carmen sometime after they adjusted to their vegetarian lifestyle, and later by Laurent who began a brief romantic flirtation with Irina before he was killed by the Uley pack of werewolves. The coven then suffered another loss: Irina, again at the hands of the Volturi. At this difficult time, they were joined by Garrett, who had formed an attachment with Kate.

The Denalis constitute the third largest vampire coven.

**History **

The coven originated in Slovakia and consisted of Sasha and her "daughters," Tanya, Kate, and Irina. All three were changed around the same century. At an unknown time, Sasha secretly created an immortal child, Vasilii. When the Volturi found out, they came to destroy the entire group but Aro chose to spare the sisters, since they knew nothing about the child. Sasha and Vasilii, however, were destroyed.

The three sisters then searched for pleasurable company of men to deal with their loss, and subsequently are the originators of the "succubus" legend; a demon in the form of a beautiful woman who has sexual intercourse with men before killing them. Eventually, they grew lonely over the years by the scarred pain of their deceased mother and some of the men they'd killed. Tanya decided to try a vegetarian diet to see if she could gain control to avoid killing men while sleeping with them. The method proved effective, and Kate and Irina joined her. The sisters then relocated to Denali for its wide population of animals, and they learned to avoid killing men during sexual intercourse over the centuries.

At some point, Carmen and her mate Eleazar, a former guard to the Volturi, found the three sisters and stayed with them to test their lifestyle, eventually joining their family. Also at an unknown time, they met the Cullen family, and the two covens became strong allies and close friends, though they prefer to think of each other as cousins due to their similar diet. Tanya developed romantic feelings for Edward Cullen, but he did not reciprocate.

**Midnight Sun**

**Main article: Midnight Sun **

In the partial draft of Midnight Sun, Edward comes to stay with the Denalis after his first uncomfortable encounter with Bella Swan (see Twilight). Tanya is initially led to believe that he has decided to return her feelings, but he tells her that it is not so. Despite this, she continues to pursue him, eventually leading to Kate and Irina telling her that she is annoying Edward. After six days, Tanya persuades him to find the courage to face his problems back home.

**New Moon - Eclipse **

**Main article: New Moon **

**Main article: Eclipse **

A vampire named Laurent comes to stay with the Denalis after recently leaving a coven of non-vegetarian vampires, and is ready for a change in his life, which happens when he and Irina fall in love. At one point, however, he returns to Forks as a favor to his old friend, Victoria, to 'get the lay of the land for her' so that she can hunt Bella Swan. While he is there, he runs into Bella in the middle of hunting. When he is about to kill her personally, a pack of shape-shifters, who the Cullens happened to have a treaty with, kill him before he could get to her. Two months later, the Cullens call for aid from the Denalis after finding out that Victoria is creating an army of newborns to destroy the Cullens and kill Bella. The Denalis agree to help them, but at Irina's request to avenge Laurent's death by wiping out the shape-shifter pack. Carlisle refuses to allow this, and the Denalis abandon their long-time friends. The Cullens are forced to form an alliance with the shape-shifters instead, and successfully kill Victoria and destroy her army.

**Breaking Dawn **

**Main article: Breaking Dawn **

The Denalis later feel guilty about abandoning the Cullens. Soon after the battle, the Denalis, except Irina, attend Bella and Edward's wedding and meet Bella for the first time. In the movie, Irina does attend the wedding but leaves quickly (before the rest of her family) after noticing that the Cullens invited Seth to the wedding.

A few months later, Irina decides to visit the Cullens and finally make peace with them about Laurent's death. When she arrives in Forks, however, she sees Bella hunting with her shape-shifter friend, Jacob Black, and Renesmee Cullen, whom she mistakes to be an immortal child. Remembering Sasha's fate and her anger at the Cullens for not avenging Laurent's death, she goes to the Volturi and reports the Cullens' "crime". The rest of the Denalis are once again called upon by the Cullens for aid. Renesmee, the child Irina had seen, is really Bella and Edward's half-human half-vampire daughter. The Denalis, after some persuasion, agree to testify this for the Cullens against the Volturi. In the movie, Edward, Bella, Jacob, and Renesmee travel to the Denalis' home to tell them of the matter. Kate, Eleazar, and Tanya also help Bella practice her power and fighting skills to prepare her for the potential battle.

When the Volturi arrive, Irina realizes she had been mistaken. After admitting this, Caius has her killed to try to provoke a fight. His efforts fail, and the Volturi depart after Aro decides Renesmee is not a threat. With the Volturi gone and the situation resolved, the remaining Denalis return home to Denali, with their newest member, Garrett, who has joined them due to his romantic attachment to Kate.

**Members **

**Living:**

Tanya, Kate, Carmen, Eleazar

**Deceased:**

Vasilii, Sasha, Laurent, Irina

**Denali Coven Extension**

The Olympic coven: On the basis of their similar diet, the Olympic coven is considered a loyal extension of the Denali coven, calling themselves cousins. In Breaking Dawn, Tanya apologizes for not aiding the Cullens in the newborn army crisis and states that she and her coven mates are part of the Olympic coven too. The coven consists of Carlisle Cullen, his wife, Esme; their adopted children, Edward, Alice, Emmett Cullen, as well as Rosalie and Jasper Hale; Edward's wife, Bella; and her and Edward's hybrid daughter Renesmee Cullen.

**Trivia**

The Denali coven is the third largest vampire coven in the Twilight Saga, comprising five vampires. Including the deceased members, the tally goes up to nine members.

**Location:**

Denali, Alaska

**Leader:**

Tanya

**Members:**

Kate, Irina, Carmen, Eleazar, Garrett

**Relationship to the Cullens:**

When they met the Cullens, the Denali were already "vegetarian" vampires and bonded with them over this shared lifestyle choice. They have been close. friends since and consider each other as extended family

**Relationship to the Volturi:**

Tanya, Kate, and Irina's "mother" was executed by the Volturi for creating an immortal child. Eleazar was originally a member of the Volturi Guard but left to travel with Carmen, eventually joining up with the Denali sisters.

**Tanya Denali**

"_She's not immortal."_

Date of Birth:

1000s

Date of Transformation:

1000s

Trivia:

Tanya considers Kate and Irina sisters as Sasha, whom they consider their mother, changed them all into vampires.

**Irina Denali**

"_The Cullens are innocent. I take full responsibility for my mistake."_

Date of Birth:

_1000s_

Date of Transformation:

_1000s_

Trivia:

Irina, the third Denali sister, was Laurent's mate after he left the nomads and joined the Denali clan.

**Kate Denali**

"_The Volturi will come for all of us!"_

Date of Birth:

1000s

Date of Transformation:

1000s

Special Abilities:

Can cause a painful electric shock-like jolt in anyone she touches.

Trivia:

Kate is one of the three Denali sisters, along with Tanya and Irina.

**Carmen Denali**

"_I can feel it."_

Date of Birth:

1700s

Date of Transformation:

1700s

Trivia:

Carmen is Eleazar's mate.

**Eleazar Denali**

"_You have a very powerful gift."_

Date of Birth:

1700s

Date of Transformation:

1700s

Special Abilities:

Can sense the type and strength of gifted vampires' talents.

Trivia:

Eleazar was part of the Volturi Guard until he met Carmen.

**Garrett**

"_If we live through this, I'll follow you anywhere, women."_

Date of Birth:

Mid-1700s

Date of Transformation:

Around 1780


	43. Chapter 43: Tanya Denali

**Tanya Denali**

Full **Name:** Tanya (PC1)

**Status:** Vampire

**Date of Birth:** Around 100o (PC1)

**Originally from**: Slovakia, but currently lives in Denali, Alaska (PC1)

**Hair**** color:**Blond curls with strawberry tint (BD4)

**Eye color: **Vampire gold/black

**Height: **

**Physical description: **"So beautiful that it made [Bella's] stomach hurt" (BD4)

**Occupation: **

**Family members:** Kate, Irina, Carmen, and Eleazar (PC1)

**Nick Names:**

**Hobbies:**

**Personal history: **Tanya, Kate, and Irina think of themselves as sisters. They are the originals behind the myths of the succubus (PC1 and BD7). Their fondness for human men eventually led them to feel remorse for their victims, and they slowly trained themselves to resist human blood. They still like men though. (PC1)

The Denali sisters were joined by Carmen and Eleazar. The Cullens and Denalis consider themselves an extended family. The Denali sisters were still mourning the loss of their mother/creator [Sasha]. (BD2)

Tanya was interested in Edward long before Bella was born. However, Edward did not feel the same and turned her down in a "very courteous, gentlemanly fashion." (EC8 and BD2)

Carlisle contacts the Denali clan to help with the newborn army. However, Irina wants revenge against the wolf pack for destroying Laurent. Tanya offers their help in exchange for permission to take out the wolf pack. Carlisle refuses. (EC13)

With the exception of Irina, the Denali clan comes to Edward and Bella's wedding. They felt terrible about not helping the Cullens during the fight with the newborn army. In an effort to make up, they would honor the truce with the werewolves. (BD2)

Kate and Tanya had not seen Irina since they came to the wedding. They were upset to hear that Irina had not returned home and missed their sister considerably. (BD28)

Alice has a vision that the Volturi are coming to destroy the Cullens so Carlisle asks the Denali clan to come. (BD29) When they arrive, Edward explains that his family is in grave danger. When they first see Renesmee, the Denalis initially think that she is an immortal child. Edward explains that she is his and Bella's daughter, half-vampire and half-human. Carmen is the first to respond and lets Renesmee share her story. Carmen believes their story and encourages Eleazar to see Renesmee's story. He is also convinced of the truth and encourages Tanya and Kate to take their turn. The Denalis learn that Irina thinks Renesmee is an immortal child and went to the Volturi. They agree to be witnesses and also pledge their lives to help the Cullens and protect Renesmee. (BD30)

Tanya helps teach Bella to fight. (BD32) She declares that their family will stand by the Cullens and fight if needed. (BD34)

Tanya, Kate, and Eleazar join Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie on the front line when they confront the Volturi. (BD35) Tanya is considered one of the key targets for the Volturi. (BD36)

In response to Irina's death, Tanya and Kate want to attack the Volturi. Carlisle holds on to Tanya and Garrett holds onto Kate. Carlisle is able to convince Tanya and Kate that Irina would not want them to waste their lives on vengeance. Carlisle and Garrett console the sisters. (BD37) When the battle with the Volturi seems imminent, Tanya picks Caius, and others pick targets, and they prepare to fight. With the arrival of Alice and other witnesses, the situation is resolved, and the Volturi leave. (BD38)

The Denali clan is the last to leave. They needed to grieve for their lost sister Irina. Garrett joins them. (BD39)

**Portrayed in the films b**y: MyAnna Buring

_"You're a thousand times lovelier than the stars, Tanya. Of course, you're already well aware of that." _

―Edward Cullen to Tanya

Tanya is the leader of the Denali coven, which consists of Kate, Garrett, Carmen, Eleazar, and her deceased sister, Irina. Like the Cullen family, Tanya and her coven also live a "vegetarian" lifestyle, feeding on wild animal blood rather than human blood. Tanya initially had a "crush" on Edward Cullen, which is shown and described in Midnight Sun and Eclipse.

**Biography **

**Early life **

Tanya was born in ancient Slovakia. She was the first of Sasha's adoptive daughters. She was Sasha's biological great-niece, and when Sasha yearned for companionship, she chose Tanya to join her. Within her first century as a vampire, Sasha added two more vampires to their family, Kate and Irina. They have been close as a family since then.

Since Tanya was closest to Sasha, she was impacted stronger than her sisters when Sasha's crime of creating an immortal child was revealed. She did not understand the reason behind Sasha's actions, but once the Volturi tested Tanya and her sisters' innocence and they were spared execution, she did understand why her mother had kept it secret from them. Their mother's death left the sisters traumatized, and as a result they were purists for vampire laws.

The pain of loss and emptiness became unbearable for Tanya and her sisters, and they tried to fill it with a long line of flirtations, which were enough to frequently distract them from their loss. However, every man they courted ended in death due to their inability to resist their blood. This continuous act earned them the title "succubus" - a demon who seduced men and lured them to their deaths. Over time, Tanya and her sisters began to feel remorse over these small losses; Tanya was the first to become sensitive. When the pain became unbearable, she gave up human men for a time, but the loneliness returned. Tanya then tried to think of a way to go back to her romantic pursuits without killing her human companions. After much thought, she decided it was the steady diet of human blood that made it difficult for her to resist the blood of specific humans she had wished to spare. Eventually, she discovered that drinking animal blood took care of her nutritional needs without weakening her ability to resist human blood. She showed this method to her sisters, and in a few centuries they had perfected their "vegetarianism", and had also courted with male vampires, though she had never found her match.

When she met Eleazar and Carmen, she was happy to explain her dietary choices. As the newcomers became closer and closer to Tanya and her sisters, Tanya naturally took her place as the leader of the family. She was delighted to meet the Cullen family, and saw Carlisle as her peer in many ways. She was also intrigued by Edward Cullen, mostly because he showed no interest in her advances despite the fact that he had no partner. Tanya never gave up her lighthearted pursuit of Edward, which is one of the reasons the Cullens did not settle in Alaska with the Denalis.

**Twilight **

Tanya is briefly mentioned in Twilight as the part of the Denali coven, when Carlisle explains to Laurent their lifestyle choices and affiliations.

**Midnight Sun**

Shortly beforehand, in Midnight Sun, Edward stays with Tanya and her family after he first met Bella and was tempted to feed on her blood by her mouthwatering scent. At first, Tanya misinterprets the visit, assuming that Edward returned her romantic feelings for him. Once she realizes that Edward does not share her feelings, Tanya is still a good friend to him, stating that she believes that he would do the right thing, unaware of his true reasons for visiting, and encourages his return to Forks.

**New Moon **

In New Moon, Bella mentions Tanya after an exchange with Edward in which he explained that Alice was trying to convince Jasper to visit the Denali clan after his attempted attack on Bella during her birthday party, and again during her conversation with Laurent before his death; he having taken up residence with her family briefly.

**Eclipse **

Bella finds out in Eclipse that Tanya was once interested in Edward but that he refused her. Tanya and her family are later called upon by the Cullens to help in the fight against the newborn army created by Victoria. They agree to help on the condition that they are allowed to break the treaty and later fight the La Push werewolves to avenge Laurent's murder in Irina's favor. Carlisle refuses the condition (since Laurent was about to kill Bella before the shape-shifters intervened) and the families part on less than amicable terms.

**Breaking Dawn **

_"If the Volturi won't pause to listen to our witness, we cannot simply stand by." _

―Tanya's willingness to help the Cullens.

Tanya and the rest of the Denali coven attend Edward and Bella's wedding in Breaking Dawn. They apologize for not joining the Cullens in the fight against Victoria's newborn vampire army, claiming that as members of the family they shouldn't have refused. Tanya is thrilled to finally meet Bella, teasing Edward and complimenting him on his choice of bride.

Months after the wedding, Tanya returns to Forks with her family on request of Carlisle. Initially, she is reluctant to believe that Renesmee is not an immortal child and fears the Volturi's persecution. However, after Carmen let Renesmee explain her story, she persuades Tanya and the others, and they all accept the truth and choose to witness for the Cullens and, if necessary, fight the Volturi. Tanya insists that she and the rest of the Denali clan be considered cousins of the Cullens. She, like the other members of her coven, are intrigued and watch Bella train her mind and body, while they wait for the Volturi to come.

During the final confrontation against the Volturi, her sister Irina is killed by the Volturi for "false testimony" as a ploy by Caius to enrage Tanya and Kate into attacking them. The ploy is unsuccessful since Carlisle and Edward (Emmett and Eleazar in the film) restrain Tanya while Garrett restrains Kate; Zafrina temporarily blinds both sisters to keep them from moving. While the Volturi council decide the fate of the Cullens and the witnesses, Tanya claims Caius as her opponent in revenge for her fallen sister. It never comes to a fight, as Aro decides that Renesmee is not a threat. The Denalis then return home to mourn their lost sister, with their new member, Garrett, who has declared his affections for Kate, with her returning them.

In Alice's vision of the battle in which she shows the demise of the Volturi, Tanya is seen fighting many members of the Volturi, alongside her sister Kate and Kate's mate Garrett. She is shown to be a very capable fighter, gaining the upper hand against the vampires she fights against. As the battle ensues, the leaders of the Volturi begin to see their main weapons (Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix) have been destroyed and must join the fight themselves. Caius runs towards Tanya, and the two begin to fight. Garrett joins in and kicks Caius towards Kate, who stuns him with her powers. Tanya slowly and coldly walks over to Caius, clearly enjoying the revenge she is about to take on him. She proceeds to put her fingers into his mouth, and tears his head off through the jaw. However, since the battle was a vision, the fight never happens, and the Volturi and the Denali clan leave in peace. They mourn their fallen sister, Irina, afterwards.

**Physical Appearance**

_"Tanya was every bit as lovely as my worst nightmares had predicted." _

―Bella on Tanya

Tanya is described as having long, curly, strawberry blonde hair and is 5'5" tall. While her age (when turned) is unclear, she is typically described as being a "woman". This suggests that she is probably a little older than the Cullen family's "children" (i.e. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Bella, Rosalie, and Alice), who range in age from 17 to 20 (Edward and Emmett, respectively). Tanya is described as beautiful even for a vampire, and irresistible to men (the sisters being the original truth behind the legends of the succubus, a female spirit that preys on human men).

In the movie adaptations, her hair color is changed to a pale shade of blonde, instead of a strawberry one as described in the books.

**Personality Traits **

Tanya is not described in detail in the books, although some perceive her to be very similar to Bella Swan's character: open to alternatives for people to see themselves as her. Throughout the series, she is portrayed as very playful, loyal, seductive, and insightful. During the Cullens' stay with the Denali clan, Tanya attempted to flirt with Edward while he was lying in the snow; however, he rejected her overtures. In addition, Tanya continues to be affectionate with Edward even after he is married to Bella, though she is very understanding and accepting of his decision, and goes to the extent of welcoming Bella into the family. Even so, Tanya's deepest emotional connection (besides her family) is to Carlisle; as she often refers to herself and the Denali clan as Carlisle's extended family and refers to him specifically when expressing her regret over their lack of action against Victoria's newborn army.

When the covens gather to stand against the Volturi in Breaking Dawn, the Denalis insist they be counted as part of the Cullen family.

**Powers and Abilities **

Like other vampires, Tanya has superhuman speed, superior strength, enhanced reflexes, graceful movements, and heightened senses. In a snowy environment, she can move so gracefully that her feet are almost soundless.

Bella mentions in Breaking Dawn that Tanya and many others have helped teach her fighting skills. This indicates that Tanya is a very capable fighter despite the lack of extra powers like Kate and Eleazar.

**Relationships **

Tanya is the eldest adoptive sister to Kate and the deceased Irina and Vasilii (an immortal child), as well as the adoptive daughter of the deceased Sasha. She is also co-members with Eleazar, Carmen and newbie Garrett; and former co-members with Laurent. She considers herself and her coven an extended family to Carlisle's.

**Sasha **

Sasha was known to be Tanya's adoptive mother. In truth, they were also blood related.

Sasha loved the idea of having another female vampire with her so much that she made Tanya a vampire. Of all three sisters, Tanya was her closest daughter. Losing her mother was a tremendous blow for all three of them, especially Tanya. Even today, Sasha's crime and death has still a strong impact to Tanya and Kate.

**Kate **

_"Do you really doubt me that much, sister?" _

―Kate to Tanya

Kate is Tanya's younger adoptive sister. She is the only one of the three sisters to have a supernatural gift. The two of them, along with Irina, were turned around the same century when their mother desired to create a few sisters for Tanya, and have been close like real sisters ever since. While still sustaining human blood, they invented the original succubus: a demon that preys on men.

After the death of their mother Sasha and then sister Irina, Kate becomes what is left of Tanya's family before Carmen, Eleazar and Garrett joined them.

**Irina**

Irina is Tanya's youngest adoptive sister. She died during the confrontation between the Volturi and the Cullens. They, along with Kate, were turned around the same century, and have been close like sisters ever since. While still sustaining human blood, they invented the original succubus: a demon that preys on men.

When Irina dies at the hands of the Volturi, Tanya and Kate temporarily lose their reason and attempt to avenge their sister, but both are halted by their extended family and friends. Tanya and Kate are still mournful of Irina's death, but find themselves unable to avenge her.

**Eleazar **

_"You've never done anything worth castigating yourself this way." _

―Tanya comforting Eleazar

Eleazar is a member of the Denali coven, who joined them with his mate Carmen after leaving the Volturi to lead a more peaceful existence. Eventually, they met the Denali sisters and found interest in their "unusual" lifestyle and stayed with them. Tanya is fond of his way of thinking regarding justice and peace, and has faith in his intentions.

**Carmen **

Carmen is a member in the Denali coven, and Eleazar's mate. Though it is not determined how close she is to Tanya, it seems they have a fairly mutual connection, as Eleazar points out that by abstaining from human blood allows them to form true family bonds. Tanya and Carmen supposedly think of each other as sisters.

**Edward Cullen **

_"Tanya expressed a little interest. I let her know, in a very courteous, gentlemanly fashion, that I did not return that interest." _

―Edward

Edward Cullen is a telepathic vampire member of the Olympic coven, which is considered as an extended family to Tanya and her coven due to their diet on animal blood. Tanya was very interested in Edward upon their first encounter, mostly because he showed no interest in her advances despite the fact that he had no partner. Her relentlessly lighthearted pursuit of Edward was one of the reasons the Cullens did not settle in Alaska with the Denalis.

When Edward came to stay with her family in Midnight Sun, she mistook that he was returning her feelings. Her feelings towards Edward were described by him as, "not at all pure." But even though he thinks of her as nothing more than a close cousin, she still encourages him to face whatever problem is was that drove him to Denali.

When Edward marries Bella, Tanya and her coven are fairly happy to meet their cousin-in-law. Tanya's affections for Edward seemingly dissipate over time, especially after finding out that he has chosen Bella as his mate.

**Garrett**

Garrett, Tanya's adoptive brother-in-law, is the most recent member of the coven, and Kate's mate.

He first meets Tanya and her family when they are assembled to help the Cullens testify against the Volturi's false accusation. He finds their lifestyle so curious and entertaining that he asks endless questions about their diet. He also points out that by drinking animal blood - which he depicts as a life of sacrifice - the Cullens and the Denalis have received something much more valuable: bonds of love.

After the Volturi left the Cullens in peace, Garrett officially joins the family.

**Film Portrayal **

Tanya is portrayed by MyAnna Buring in both Breaking Dawn movies. Her character has been given the surname "Denali" in the films.

Buring described how she auditioned and got the role after two weeks, and discussed her character in an interview with "Leicester Square TV".


End file.
